Falling From Grace
by Rhiannon321
Summary: When a mysterious and beautiful woman brings Dean's brother back from the dead after Dean's already sold his soul to save Sam once, he's certain she's just another creature of the darkness that's just waiting for the oppertune moment before exacting payment. When she shows him differently, he begins to hope she's there to save him. But perhaps in time they will save each other.
1. Faith

**Author's Note**: Hey guys! So for those of you who have read my other stories, I'm so sorry but it's going to be another two weeks or so before I get any progress on them, because my laptop has been broken for the past two and a half months, and I'm still waiting for it to be repaired, and all the work I've done on them is saved on the hard drive, sooooo... yeah. The reason I'm able to write this story is because I have my brother's laptop at the moment, but none of my stuff is on it. Trust me, I'm not really happy about it either - a have a new chapter for both my in progress stories saved on my laptop. Anyways, I have recently become outrageously obsessed with Supernatural (more specifically Dean XD) and this story has been in my head for a while. So I wrote it. I'm 100 pages into it already. I'm posting this first chapter to see what sort of response I get to it, and to see if you guys would be interested in seeing the rest of it. If you are, drop me a review or a PM, and let me know, and I'll post the rest of what I have.

And by the way, I'm still not sold on the name of the woman, so let me know if you have any suggestions for that. Love ya! :D

**Faith**

If there was one thing that Dean Winchester was sure of, it was that if there was a higher power out there, it hated him. Not only hated him, but loathed his very existence, and wanted nothing more than to see him suffer. Dean had sold his soul to the devil, or at least a demon and since either way would send him to hell at the end of a year, Dean didn't figure it made much of a difference. He was going to hell in under a year, and he'd done it, willingly, to save his brother. He little brother Sammy, who was now lying on the wood table in Bobby's basement... dead. Dean had his back to the cold concrete wall, his elbows resting on his knees, feeling the rage and the grief welling up inside him, until he could do nothing but scream himself hoarse. He had nothing left to trade, nothing left to bargain with for his brother's life. There was no demon deal to broker, no faith healer he could call, no voodoo priestess do work up some mumboo jumboo. He had no one; the only family in this world he had left besides Bobby... was dead.

It was supposed to be a routine job. In and out in a day or two. But it had gone wrong, so wrong. They were supposed to be hunting a lone vampire, but it had turned out to be a whole nest. Dean had made a mistake, and Sam had paid the price. It should have been him. He was going to die soon anyway, it should have been him! Dean scrubbed angrily at the dampness of blood, sweat, and tears on his face. Why couldn't he save just this one thing? Why couldn't he save his brother? That was all he ever wanted his whole life - to protect his little brother. And once again he'd failed.

Dean pulled in a shaky breath, trying to get his emotions under control. Suddenly his head snapped up and he looked to the doorway of the panic room he was currently in. Years of hunting things that could pop out of thin air made seeing her less of a shock, but it didn't stop his body from being thrown into hunting mode. He tensed, and his hand automatically gripped the butt of the blade he had tucked into the back waistband of his jeans. And then he hesitated. His eyes widened and his mouth dropped open in shock when his eyes finally took her in.

She was stunning. Breathtaking. Surreal. There weren't words in the English language to describe her. She was the perfect height between tall and short, her figure soft and curving. Her skin was pale porcelain, her hair was the color of midnight on a full moon that waved madly to her waist, and her eyes were smoke grey that smoldered under long lashes. Her clothes were plain, jeans, tee shirt, and leather jacket, and were at odds with her inhuman beauty. But it was for that reason precisely Dean's grip tightened on his hunting knife. If something looked too good to be true, it probably was. And she wouldn't be the first creepy crawly to pick a pretty skin suit.

She walked forward with grace that would put any dancer to shame, and crouched down before him, still having yet to say a word. Those big sea goddess eyes stared straight at him, and it seemed like power hummed in the air around her like electricity. Uneasy with the way he felt drawn to her, quick as lightning Dean pulled his blade and laid it against her throat with a hand that was rock steady.

She didn't even blink. Full lips tilted up at the corners in an amused smile. "A silver blade?" she asked her voice sultry as a summer's night.

Dean didn't answer, but instead demanded "Who are you? What do you want? Haven't you black eyed bitches stolen enough from me?" he snarled. She cocked her head at him, making her hair sway.

"Do you really think I'm a demon, Dean?" she asked. Dean's eyes narrowed. "Look at where you're sitting. Bobby protected this room from everything that goes bump in night, demons included."

"Then what are you?" Dean growled. "Some other creature here to kick me when I'm down?" She smiled more fully this time, though her eyes were sad.

"So little faith Dean..." she murmured, her hand coming up to cup his cheek gently. Dean shuddered in involuntary pleasure at the warmth of her skin.

"In what?"

"In light." she answered simply. She leaned forward, uncaring that Dean's knife was still pressed to her throat, and looked at him more fully. "But that's okay. I've got faith enough for the both of us." she said.

"What do you want?" Dean asked, wary still, but for a different reason. He didn't trust that anything good could come of this, despite what she claimed.

"To help." She stood then, pushing Dean's arm and knife away from her. He let her, and stayed where he was. After all, what could she possibly do to him now? But instead of whatever horror Dean expected her to deal to him; she turned away and faced his brother.

"Leave him alone! For god's sake he's already dead; just leave him alone!" Dean shouted, preparing to stand. Her gaze snapped to his, and Dean found himself unable to move.

"So little faith." she repeated, shaking her head lightly. She faced Sam again. She placed one hand over his heart, and used the other to smooth his hair back from his forehead, as a mother would a small child. "It's time for you to come home, Sam." she murmured. She bent down, her hair surrounding her face as she did so, and kissed Sam lightly on the mouth. She sighed, and the room seemed to echo with the sound. She leaned back, and her eyes opened. "Wake up."

Sam's eyes flew open, and he gasped; his body bowing off the wood table where he'd been lying motionless for over an hour. Dean's eyes widened, and he swore his heart stopped. Sam's body relaxed, and his eyes drifted shut, but his chest rose and fell with the motion of his steady breathing.

The woman turned back to face Dean. "He needs rest now. But he'll be fine." she said. Dean's heart pounded, joy at having his brother back flooded him, but fear at what price weighed on his mind.

"What do you want in return?" Dean asked. "I have nothing left to give. My soul's already damned." he said. She walked forward and kneeled before him.

"I don't want anything from you, Dean. As you've said, you've nothing left to give me, though even if you did I wouldn't ask for it. You've lost so much already, been through so much pain... you deserve this, Dean. Free of charge, price, or consequence. You're already going to hell... you deserve to have it be for a reason."

"You'll have to forgive me if I don't believe that." Dean said, laughing weakly. "I don't believe in free rides." She smiled.

"I know. And nor do you have any reason to. But that's okay. Time will show you that I meant what I said. Sam is back, in one piece, just the same as he was before. And you too are unchanged, as with Bobby." Dean's look questioned that last one. "I know he means a lot to you too, so I figured I'd reassure you on his welfare as well." she said, shrugging.

"How do you know all this?" Dean asked, exhausted, and weary of the woman who'd just brought his brother back from the dead. She gripped his shoulder lightly in her hand, and smiled. She leaned forward, tilting her head and putting her lips against his ear.

"Angels are watching over you, Dean." She whispered. Dean's heart stopped. Those were the last words his mother had ever spoken to him. But how could she know? That was the last rational thought in his mind, before she put her mouth on his.

She tasted like heaven, and her mouth felt like freedom. Her lips moved over his gently, coaxingly, but the reaction she stirred in him was anything but. Fire exploded in his veins, his muscles trembled, and his hands came up to fist in the softness of her hair. He nipped at her lips, unable to satisfy the craving he had for more, and made her gasp. She pulled back suddenly, and met his gaze. His eyes were wide with surprise at his reaction to her, and she seemed shaken herself. She stared at him, demanding an answer to the silent question in her eyes. He didn't have one. She closed her eyes briefly, and then sighed. And then she was gone, leaving nothing but the smell of rain behind her.

Dean found that now that she was gone he could move again... and breathe without trembling. There was something about her, a power, an energy, that overwhelmed, seduced, and frightened all in one. That one kiss had done more to him than even actually having sex had ever done. The realization unnerved him, He decided immediately that he didn't like her, and prayed he'd seen the last of her and her terrifyingly tempting mouth. Dean scrambled up from his spot on the floor and rushed to Sam's side. He slept on, relaxed and alive. Color had returned to his skin, and when Dean gripped his hand it was warm with evidence of life. Dean let out a shaky laugh, and could only hope that everything that the woman had said was true.

Dean turned and dashed up the stairs into the house, calling out for Bobby. "Bobby! Bobby get your ass in here!" he shouted.

"What? What is it, you ijit?" he griped.

"Sam's alive." Dean panted, grinning. Bobby's jaw went slack.,

"What?" he breathed.

"Sam... He's alive! Come on!" They both bolted down the stairs again, and into the panic room. Sam was just the same, sleeping peacefully on the wood table, his long legs hanging off the edge a little bit.

Bobby checked all his vitals, confirming for himself that Sam was back. "What the hell happened? He was stone cold dead not ten minutes ago... and it's not as if you've got a soul left to barter with." Bobby said.

"I know. I'm just as confused as you." Dean said. He told Bobby about the strange woman who'd done the impossible and brought Sam back from the dead.

"Jesus, Dean, I don't know. I don't trust for a second that what she did was free." Bobby said, frowning.

"Neither do I to be honest. She said I needed to have faith." Dean said, scrubbing his hands over his face.

"In what?" Dean smiled a bit, because that had been his response as well.

"She said, in the light. I assume she meant in good... good things I guess." He said, frowning. Bobby shook his head.

"Not much good to have faith _in_ these days."

"I know, I know. But honestly, right now I'm not gonna look a gift horse in the mouth. For now I'm just going to be thankful that Sammy's back. I can worry about the rest later." Dean said, looking at his brother with unmistakable relief.

"I guess..." Bobby said uncertainly. "Still, I'd like to hit the books later. See what's out there that's got the juice to bring somebody back from the death without a deal of some kind. You didn't make a deal, right?" Bobby asked.

"No, Bobby." Dean said, rolling his eyes. "I already told you, I got nothing to trade."

"Alright, don't get your panties in a twist. I was just checking. A lot of times some creatures can't use their powers without getting something in return, so I had to be sure." Bobby said, raising his hands in surrender. Dean nodded absently, and settled into a chair beside the table to wait for Sam to wake.

It was noon the next day before he did.

Dean had been lightly dozing in his chair with his arms crossed over his chest when the sound of his name being called woke him. "Dean?" Dean jerked awake, and saw Sam sitting up on his elbows on the table.

"Sammy?" Dean jerked up from the chair and stood next to him. "Hey, how're you feeling?" Dean asked nervously.

"Uh... fine I guess. Confused, a little light headed... hungry." He added as an afterthought. Dean laughed weakly.

"Thank god..." he muttered.

"Dean, what the hell happened?" Sam asked. Dean debated what the best course of action was... tell Sam the truth, or make something up. The last time Sam had died Dean had tried to lie, and it hadn't worked. So Dean decided on truth. Besides, Dean hadn't done anything wrong... nothing that would make Sam pissed at him anyway.

"Well... you died." Dean said. "Again."

"What?!"

"You died. We went in to get the vamp and stumbled head first into a nest. It all happened so fast... you were dead in seconds, Sammy. I barely got out of there myself. Sam I'm so sorry. It was my fault. I didn't know that it was a nest." Dean hung his head, still blaming himself for what had happened.

"Dean... if I died, how the hell am I alive right now?" Sam asked. "Did you make another deal?" he asked, his eyes narrowing angrily. Dean rolled his eyes.

"No. I don't have a soul to bargain with anymore, remember?" Same frowned.

"Then how...?" Dean gave Sam the same explanation that he'd given Bobby. "So, some really hot chick walked in here, kissed me, and I got brought back to life?" Sam asked incredulously. Dean thought for a moment, and then laughed.

"Yeah. Looks like you're a real life sleeping beauty, Sasquatch." Dean said, grinning.

"Shut up." Sam muttered. He pushed himself all the way up off the table and stood, only somewhat unsteadily. Dean immediately enveloped his younger brother in a bone crushing hug, which Sam returned.

"I thought I'd lost you again." Dean said roughly.

"I know."

"I thought everything... might have been for nothing." Dean said.

"I know, Dean, I know. But you understand that that's why I have to keep fighting for you, right? I'm still going to try and find a way to break your deal." Sam said. "I don't want to go through what you just did." Sam said. Dean understood maybe for the first time why Sam wouldn't give up... because Dean would have done the same. They were brothers, and they would fight for each other until the very end, no matter the costs. Dean sighed.

"Yeah, I know. I think... I think you're right." Dean muttered. Sam raised his eyebrows.

"How do those words taste coming out?" he asked.

"Shut up." Dean said, glaring. He was silent a moment. "I… I don't want to go to hell, Sammy." he admitted. He felt weak, admitting he wanted to welch on the deal he'd made to save his brother, but he truly didn't want to go to hell... It was hell. It didn't really sound like his kind of party.

"Alright. No more fighting me on this, alright?" Sam asked. Dean nodded.

"Alright. No more dragging my feet." Sam smiled, then frowned.

"The chick does bother me though. We need to find out who she is, and what exactly it is she wants."

"I couldn't agree more, bro."

The days went on, and turned into weeks, and the brothers did what they did best – saving people, hunting things – their family business. And as a month, then two passed, they began to wonder if the strange woman had been telling the truth. They began to wonder if they would ever see her again. And after all they had bigger and badder things to worry about. But they should have known better. Eve had not forgotten the brothers she'd saved. She watched from a distance, as they sat in yet another broke down diner and ate while researching yet another creature of the night they would kill.

She had to admit, she had a soft spot for the two of them. She had 100 million people in her charge, but out of all of them, Sam and Dean were her favorites. Dean in particular. He was so determined to carry the weight of the world on his shoulders; so determined to carry all the blame. He seemed convinced that he had to save the world, and that any life lost was a personal sin. And the deep love and concern that he felt for his brother astounded her. Even with her own brothers, or even sisters – who she was closer with – she hadn't felt that bond. She loved them of course, but being what she was, they didn't have that close, familiar, bond. She envied that, and pitied the suffering that they'd had to endure all their lives. Even now, Dean was still going to go to hell, and there was nothing she could do to stop it. It had taken a lot of pleading and reasoning to convince her mother to save Sam. Saving Dean was another story. It had been forbidden, though Eve couldn't understand why. But it wasn't her place to question her mother. It was her job to stand guard, never to interfere, unless absolutely necessary.

She was a Guardian, she kept the world in perfect balance between dark and light. So she would not go to them; could not give them the answers that sat heavy on her tongue, and heavy in their minds. She could not keep them safe, could not offer them comfort. And no matter how often her mind kept straying down that path, she absolutely could not wonder what it would be like to have just one more taste of Dean's mouth…

Her thoughts were interrupted when she felt the shift in the wind that meant she was not alone. She didn't have to turn to know which sister had joined her. "Hello Anastasia." Eve sighed. Ana was a slip of a thing, a few inches shorter, much more petite, with thick glossy honey brown hair, and big doe eyes. She was the more naïve of her sisters, sort of airy, with a mind that tended to dream.

"Hello Eve. Watching again?" she asked. Eve didn't answer. "What is it about them?" she asked curiously. Ana, like Eve, had watched over millions of humans and others of a sort of human nature for thousands of years, and couldn't understand what it was about these two that could hold her interest.

"I'm not sure. There's so much good in them…. So much light." Eve murmured.

"But darkness as well." Ana said, tilting her head as she watched the boys grin at some inside joke.

"Yes. I think maybe that is what fascinates me. They have darkness in them, and could choose at any moment to give into it – have more than enough cause to, with what they've seen over the years. And yet every day they choose the light over the dark. It takes a great deal of strength to do that."

Ana watched them with Eve for a few moments longer. "The one brother holds particular sway over you." She said suddenly. Eve's eyes snapped to meet her sister's dreamy ones.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"The shorter one. I notice that you seem to watch him especially closely. He is quite attractive… for a mortal." She said thoughtfully. Eve fought the very human urge to blush.

"I hadn't noticed…" she muttered.

"Mother would be quite upset if she knew you had… feelings for the human."

"Who said I did?" Eve demanded. Ana just stared at her, and Eve huffed out a breath. "I don't." she said firmly.

"Why else would fight so hard to save his brother?" Ana asked.

"Because they're different…. They're important. I don't know why, but I feel it… deep inside myself. They matter. They need to be protected." Eve said, her eyes smoldering darkly with power.

"You know the law. To disobey –" Ana said, her eyes wide and lips parted in shock.

"I know the rules." Eve snapped. "I have no intention of putting myself through that. I will toe the line, Anastasia. But I cannot do nothing… I just can't." Ana stared at her for a moment.

"Ever since you stared watching over them, you've been different… it's almost as if they… they seem to make you human, Eve." Eve said nothing for a moment.

"Is that such a bad thing?" she murmured.

While Eve and her sister discussed the Winchesters, they unknowingly did the same. "I'm telling you, it's just weird. Even for us, it's completely bizarre." Sam said.

"I know, I know. But I'm just saying, is it good weird, or bad weird." Dean said. "Do we have to beat this to death?" He wanted more than anything to believe that Sam was alive and well, scot free.

"Come on, Dean. You can't believe that this really doesn't have any consequences." Sam said. Dean sighed, and scrubbed his hands over his face.

"I want to…"

"That's not the same." Sam said dryly.

"Yeah, I know. I just wish that something good could finally come our way without waiting for the other shoe to drop." He said angrily.

"Look, Bobby's searched every single book in his collection, and he's found nothing. He's called every friend in his book, and he's gotten nothing. That either means that she lied about what she is, or she's something that we and no one else has come across before. And frankly, I'm not sure which option worries me more." Sam said. Dean grunted in agreement, lost in his own thoughts… thoughts of a stunning brunette with eyes as sharp and silver as his blade.

Dean didn't refocus on the conversation until Sam said the word kiss. "What?" Dean's head snapped up.

"I said, I don't understand why she kissed me. It's a bit weird, right?" Sam asked, frowning. Dean cleared his throat uncomfortably.

"Yeah well, maybe it was necessary… for the spell, or whatever it was she did." Sam just gave him a look, and Dean knew what it meant. Demons sealed deals with a kiss… "Or maybe not… Maybe it was just sort of a… a friendly gesture." Dean said hopefully. Sam raised a brow.

"A friendly gesture?" Sam asked sarcastically.

"Yeah. It seemed almost like she knew us." Dean said absently.

"How do you mean?"

"I don't know, it was just the way she talked to me. And then the way she interacted with you, I don't know how to explain it. Do you know when you've got an old family friend, someone you knew when you were little, and you don't remember them, but they remember you? And you're grown up, and they see you and they get, like, sentimental and crap?"

"Dean, that's never happened to us."

"I was thinking of a T.V show." Dean admitted.

"Oh. Then yes, I know what you're talking about."

"That's what it reminded me of. Like she knew us, but we didn't know it." Dean said, looking uneasy. "And…"

"What?"

"She said something to me. Something she shouldn't know." Dean said.

"What was it."

"She said angels were watching over me." He said after a long pause. Sam frowned.

"I don't understand."

"It was the last thing mom said to me before she died. She said it to me every night before tucking me in. It's what she said that night." Dean said, looking away from Sam to hide the emotion in his eyes. Sam was silent for a long moment.

"How could she know that?" he asked. "And why bring it up?"

"I don't know. Maybe she thought it would convince me she was on our side." He said, shrugging.

Dean wavered for a moment, debating whether or not to tell Sam the rest of it. He hadn't before, but it was taking up so much space in his brain, he thought to hell with it. "She said it right before she kissed me." He said, looking up at Sam. Sam's mouth dropped open.

"She kissed you? How? The same way she did me?" Dean shifted uncomfortably.

"Not exactly."

"Well you said she was being friendly, before. Is that what it felt like?" he asked. Dean squirmed.

"Not really."

"Then how did it feel?"

"Hot." Dean blurted honestly. Sam looked at him dryly.

"That's it? Hot?" Dean shook his head.

"I don't know how to explain Sam, but… honestly it was the most intense moment of my life." Sam raised a brow.

"The most?" He asked. Dean nodded vigorously.

"It was…. so…" Dean shuddered.

"Wow."

"Yeah. I had a raging hard on for two hours afterwards."

"Jesus Dean! Too much information!" Sam exclaimed, pulling a face. He paused. "Two hours?" he asked in reluctant awe.

"Yeah. It wasn't pleasant." Dean said, making a face of his own. "I practically attacked her then second her mouth was on me. Frankly, if she'd let me, I'd have laid her down on the floor and –"

"Dean, still too much information." Sam said, wincing. He sighed. "So what are we going to do?" Sam asked. "About…. Everything."

"I haven't a clue, Sammy. I guess just take things as they come. Without knowing what we're dealing with, that's really all we can do." Sam nodded his agreement, and went back to eating his chef salad. Dean repressed a sneer at the sissy meal, and reached for his double bacon cheeseburger.

Before taking a bite, something pulled his eyes to the window. Dean squinted, then his eyes widened. There, across the street, standing just outside the woods that lined the road, were two women. One with medium length light brown hair, the other with madly curling hair the color of midnight. His heart thudded in his chest. He blinked once, and the one with the brown hair vanished. He blinked twice, and then she was gone too. The woman who'd saved his brother. Dean wondered if he'd just been imagining it, especially since they'd just been talking about her. Then he wondered if perhaps she'd known… known they were talking about him.

Dean shook his head. He was either paranoid, or going crazy… or both. He went back to enjoying his burger, but he had a niggling feeling in the back of his mind… a sense that… that she'd been checking on him and Sam. As if she was watching over him…

**Ending Note**: So are you interested in seeing more? If you are, leave me a review or PM! Much appreciated! 3 And remember, I have 100 pages written already, so you'd be getting a whole lot more of the story super fast if you ask me to publish the rest. :)


	2. Saved Again

**Author's Note**: Hey so I decided to post the next chapter, and see how that goes over. :D Also, make sure you read the first one, because I updated it and it's now twice as long as before. Anyways, still debating on whether or not to post the rest of it, and when, so if you like it, drop me a review and let me know! Love you guys. XD And thank you to MonsterousFeral who was my first reviewer. 3 Hope you guys enjoy this chapter!

**Saved... Again**

Fuck! Shit! God damn it! They were in a fix yet again, and yet again Dean had no idea what the hell he was going to do to fix it. He and Sam stood back to back, surrounded by demons – all black eyed, all staring at them with all the hatred and rage hell could muster. "Got any ideas, Sammy?" Dean asked, though knowing it was going to take a miracle for them to make it out of there in one piece.

"We could try exorcism. But it wouldn't be strong enough for all of them." Sam said, looking desperately around them. They'd been looking for a demon who could tell them who held Dean's contract, and had walked into a trap.

"Well something's better than nothing." Dean said, bracing himself.

"We're going to floss our teeth with your guts." One of the demons sneered, baring said teeth.

"Come now, couldn't you come up with something a little more original?" Dean heard a sultry voice that was more familiar than it should have been.

The demons paused, and turned to the doorway, where the woman who'd plagued Dean's dreams for two months stood. She looked just the same as she had when he'd seen her before, though her manner was completely different. Her lips were tilted into a smile of challenge, her eyes were as sharp and cold as the steel they took their color from, and her arms were crossed over her ample chest in a stance that said, "Come and try it, bitch."

The demons bared their teeth in sinister grins. "You should learn to mind your business girl."

"Perhaps that's a lesson we can teach you." Another hissed. The woman's smile turned into a grin of her own – a dare.

"Come and get me." She said tauntingly. They converged around her, but she was already gone. She reappeared beside Dean. "Hello boys, nice to see you again. Sam, good to see you conscious." She said, her eyes laughing.

"What the hell?!" Dean demanded. "We haven't seen heads or tails of you in two months and then what – surprise you're saving us again?!" Dean demanded.

"Is that something you'd really like to discuss now?" She asked, tilted her head towards the demons that were now advancing on them. Dean suppressed a growl.

"Good point. Later." He said firmly. The woman rolled her eyes, and faced the demons.

Sam and Dean were both armed, tensed for battle. But the woman was relaxed, her arms at her sides, seemingly weaponless. They glanced to her, and then stared in shock. "Are you going to help us or not?" Dean demanded.

"Yes." The woman looked confused.

"And how do you plan to do that, with fairy dust? Where's you weapon?" The woman grinned, all teeth no humor.

"Sweetheart, I _am_ the weapon." The demons were practically upon them, when finally she moved. She raised her arm high above her head, her hand clenched into a fist, and brought it down to the concrete floor. It might as well have been Thor's hammer. There was a burst of light flooding from where her hand met the ground, and it not only knocked the demons off their feet, but seemed to knock the demons from their meat suits. A wave of black smoke fell out of the bodies, and swirled up and out of the ceiling, sending them back to hell.

The brothers stared at the woman, who had risen to a standing position. They'd never, ever, seen a demon leave a human that way. Ever. They were even more terrified and in awe of her than they were before. "Who are you?" Dean asked incredulously, the first to break the silence. The woman smiled.

"My name is Eve. And I am a Guardian."

"What are you doing here?" Sam asked.

"Protecting my investment." She answered. She looked around to the newly human people beginning to wake up. "Perhaps we should have this conversation elsewhere?" she asked.

"Are we just going to leave them here?" Sam asked.

"Yes." Eve said without hesitating. At the look both brothers gave her, she rolled her eyes. "None of them are injured, and no explanation you can give them will make them understand what just happened, or make them feel any better about it. It's better to leave them to explain it to themselves." She said. The brothers looked at each other, decided she had a point, and followed her out of the abandoned warehouse and down to the street.

"Is there any place good around here to eat?" Eve asked easy as you please, like she hadn't just kicked over a dozen demon asses.

"Are you seriously hungry after that?" Sam asked. Eve looked at him in surprise.

"Not really. But why shouldn't I be?" Sam stared at her in disbelief, but Dean shrugged.

"I could eat. There's a bowling alley around the corner with a bar and grill." Eve smiled, and it was like someone had turned on a light under her skin. Dean had to struggle not to choke on his tongue.

"Perfect. Lots of noise – won't be easy for anyone to overhear us." Eve said, grinning, bounding off down the street to where Dean had gestured. The boys exchanged a look of confusion and resignation, and headed off after her.

Eve found the bowling alley in no time, and lead the boys to a booth in the corner. The not so dull rumble of dozens of people talking, combined with the thud, crack, rattle of the bowling balls hitting pins would ensure that no one would over hear their conversation. After an overly flirty blonde waitress took their order, Dean wondered if he was losing his mind. Not once had he pictured her naked. Not once. He was too busy staring at the goddess across the table from him.

Sam got his usual health nut on steroids meal, Dean his usual burger monstrosity, and Eve got nothing but fries and a fruit smoothie – the strangest combination Dean had ever seen. "That's all you're eating?" he asked. Eve sighed wistfully, and popped a French fry in her mouth.

"Yes. Eating isn't really necessary for me, but that doesn't mean I don't enjoy it from time to time." Both brothers mouth dropped open.

"Eating isn't… necessary?" Dean asked, horrified. Food was one of his favorite things about life. He couldn't imagine not eating on a regular basis.

"No. My body doesn't require the nutrition, but there are certain foods that I enjoy regardless. Sort of like sex. It's not required to live, but it doesn't make it any less enjoyable." Eve said, smiling absently as she munched on another fry. Dean nearly choked on his burger. She didn't need food _or_ sex? He might have been able to handle the food thing, but _sex_? Who the hell was this woman?

"Okay, lady. It's time. You need to tell us what's going on here. Who are you, and why did you save Sam?" Dean demanded, putting down his burger. Eve gave him an exasperated look.

"Will you get your panties out that massive twist they're in? I'm not here to take back what I gave." She said, glancing meaningfully over to Sam. Dean relaxed marginally. "And I'm also not here to ask for anything in return for what I did. Except for perhaps for a little –"

"Faith?" Dean asked dryly. Eve grinned.

"Exactly." She said approvingly, taking a long pull on the straw of her smoothie.

"Alright, we're listening." Sam said. Eve smiled at him, and Dean again got the sense of sort of motherly affection that she aimed at Sam.

"First I'd like to say that I truly am glad that you're okay, Sam." She said. Sam looked down at the table, and picked at his salad, clearing his throat. Her intensity made him a little uncomfortable.

"Uh, thanks…" He said, frowning confusedly. Eve nodded, and then sighed.

"Where to begin…" she murmured, her silver eyes going smoky.

"How about with what exactly you are?" Dean asked.

"Still stuck on that, are you? Very well, as I said before, I am a Guardian." She said.

"Of what?" Sam asked.

"Everything." When the boys continued to stare at her, she sighed. "Alright, more specifically, I am the Guardian of the balance – the balance between light and dark. There must always be a perfect balance of good and evil in the world. If ever one should outweigh the other, and tip the scale, the world would be thrown into chaos." When she spoke of who she was and what she did, her eyes seemed to smolder like embers, and her voice took on the quality of something ancient, timeless, and powerful.

"I don't understand, how can you want evil to exist in the world? Why you want to protect it?" Sam asked.

"I don't want evil in the world, Sam. But I need it to be. It's hard to explain." She admitted. She thought for a moment. "Alright, when the lights are off, what happens?" she asked. The boys looked at her like she was crazy.

"The room goes dark." Sam said.

"But would you consider it to be dark if you hadn't just turned off the light? Or would it just be normal?" she asked. The boys considered this, and began to see her point. "And what happens when you turn on the lights again?"

"The room isn't dark anymore." Dean said, beginning to get annoyed with being spoken to like a child.

"But doesn't the light also throw shadows?" she asked. Oh. It clicked in Dean's brain.

"So what you're saying is one can't exist without the other?" he asked.

"Yes, exactly. If ever one to disappear, so would the other, and there would be nothing. No good, no evil, no light, no dark, no joy, no grief. Just an eternity of nothingness." She said.

"Well that doesn't sound good." Dean said, frowning. Eve rolled her eyes.

"No it doesn't. That is why I exist. My sole purpose in life is to protect the balance, so that that doesn't happen. It is my sacred calling. My sisters and I have been guarding this world for an eternity." She said, her voice changing again.

"How old are you then?" Sam asked quietly. Eve looked at him, her eyes suddenly going misty, like she was about to cry.

"I don't know." She whispered. She looked away, and cleared her throat. "As old as the earth I suppose. Older than the human race." She said, shrugging. Dean now understood why he occasionally felt the motherly affection radiating off her. She was old enough to be mother of the human race.

"If you're protecting the balance between good and evil, why were you… born, created, whatever, before humans?" Dean asked. Eve looked up to him, her eyes burning.

"There are older and stronger things than humans, Dean. There was light and dark long before there were ever humans." She said darkly. Dean leaned back a bit at the tone of her voice.

Eve sighed then, and was back to normal. Or at least as normal as she had been before. "Anyway, that is what I am… who I am." She said. "As for your second question, why I saved Sam, I was doing my job." She said. Dean frowned.

"How do Sam and I have anything to do with your whole balance… thing." He asked. Eve looked at him like he'd taken one too many hits to his head in his lifetime.

"You're hunters." She said, slowly as if it were obvious, and stupid that she should have to spell it out. "Do you have any idea how many evil things you and your brother, and your father for that matter, have killed over the last three decades?" she asked.

"It's not like we've really kept track…" Sam said.

"Thee hundred and ninety seven." Eve said. Dean whistled.

"Damn… we clean up." He said, grinning at Sam. Sam couldn't help but laugh a little.

"Exactly. You and your brother are an extraordinary force of good. Bobby too. Losing one hunter is an acceptable loss. But knowing that Dean will be going to hell in six months..."

"Wait, you know about that?" Sam asked. Eve blinked.

"Of course I know." She said.

"How?" he demanded. She just raised an eyebrow. Of course; just another perk of being her. Along with bringing back the dead, and exorcising over a dozen demons at once. "Then you could save him, couldn't you?" Sam asked eagerly. Eve frowned.

"How do you mean?" she asked.

"I mean you could stop Dean from going to hell." Sam said. Eve leaned back, her expression pitying, and Dean knew in that instant that she was going to say no.

"No Sam, I can't." she said.

"But, you can do anything. You brought me back from the dead, those demons…" Sam said, desperately.

"I can't do anything, Sam. I protect the balance, that's all. I am a Guardian, I watch over things, and when the balance is threatened, only then can I intervene. It had been forbidden that I save Dean." She said, sympathy swirling in her eyes.

"Forbidden?" Dean asked quietly. Eve nodded, looking at him.

"We have a higher authority, my sisters and I. We answer to her, and she alone can decide whether or not we are allowed to intervene." Eve said.

"Who is she?" Dean asked.

"Our mother."

"You're mother?"

"Yes. Our creator, our superior, our highest authority. Mother." Eve repeated.

"Who is she?" Dean asked.

"She's been called many names by many cultures, though none of them are completely accurate. Gaia, Mother Nature, the Great Mother Goddess, etc. They are all her, and are not her. It's a complicated, and frankly above your pay grade." They took a moment to process that.

"And she's your… mother." Dean said. Eve nodded.

"And you can't do anything she says you can't do?" Sam asked, still stuck on that.

"No, I can't."

"You can't just… disobey?" He persisted. The look on Eve's face answered that question without her having to speak.

"No." she said, no compromise in her voice. Her eyes darkened with the memory of something fearful, something painful.

"Why not? What happens when you disobey?" Dean asked. Eve's eyes darted to his.

"There have been five of my kin have ever disobeyed an order. It is very difficult to do, nearly impossible. It is like you have to fight your own body, mind, and soul to do it. It goes against everything we are. And after that…" she winced. "Pain… unimaginable pain. Like nothing you've ever felt. Nothing even the depths of hell can rival." She murmured.

"How do you know?" Dean asked, frowning. She looked at him again.

"I've been to hell Dean; saved others from the flames. But even what I've seen, what I've felt down there is nothing compared to what I felt radiating off of my sister after she disobeyed." She said, her eyes dark. "I do not envy where you are going, Dean. But trust me when I say I cannot save you. If there was a way, I would find it." She said, sadly.

"Why not?! You just said that we are a force of good!" Sam said, struggling to keep a grip on his temper.

"Sammy…" Dean warned.

"No, Dean! This is bullshit! Don't we deserve to be saved?" Sam demanded. Eve's eyes softened.

"Of course you do. And I am sorry, Sam. If I could, I would save him. But it is not my place to question decisions that have been made. I already took a chance saving you; I was toeing the line that night, and could have paid dearly for it. I have been trying to convince my mother for months that you needed to be protected. She only just now has allowed me to come to you." Eve said.

"Protected? Why?" Dean asked. Eve looked at him, uncertain.

"I don't know myself. My kind sometimes have prophetic capabilities, though it's rare. Normally only our mother has the ability to look at the present and see how it will affect the future. But ever since you were born, I've had this feeling…"

"Wait, wait – ever since we were born?" Dean asked incredulously.

"Yes. I told you I was old, Dean." Eve said impatiently.

"Yeah, but… have you been watching over us ever since then?" Dean asked. Eve looked guilty then.

"I know what you're thinking Dean. And no, I couldn't have saved them. It was fate, and I was not permitted to intervene." She said quietly. "I am sorry for that." Dean struggling with the rage, the grief. She knew, and she had done nothing. His mother, his father could have been saved… "No Dean. They would have just died another night. I told you, it was fate." She murmured.

"Screw fate." Dean snarled. "I don't believe in that bullshit. We make our own destiny."

Eve smiled sadly. "I told you already Dean. You don't have to believe in something for it to be real… It was needed for you mother to die. And your father, too. If she hadn't, all the things that happened after would not have been. All the people you've saved, all the things you've killed… none of it would have happened. And if your father hadn't died, you and I wouldn't be having this conversation right now. _That_ is fate, Dean. You may not believe in fate, but it believes in you. I met fate once…" she said thoughtfully. There was silence for a moment.

"What?"

"I met fate once." She repeated. "I was having the same struggles as you when I was younger, still a new Guardian, with ideas of saving the world. I insisted that I could save everyone, if only my Mother allowed me to. She sent me to see fate. She had had the same problems when the world was still young. Fate and I had a long, rather sad conversation. It is a thankless job, really, to be fate. I think she gets lonely sometimes, especially since she hardly ever gets to be with her sisters."

"Sisters?" Dean asked, totally lost now. Eve smiled amusedly.

"Really Dean, you need to keep up with your mythology. But that's a story for another time. The point is that you cannot change your fate. It's another thing that's hard to explain. Fate is one of the most powerful prophets that any world has ever seen, Death being the only one more powerful." Dean wanted to ask about that one, but Eve was on a roll. "She has seen every single decision you will ever make, and simply knows where that path will end. So you see, you can't change your fate, because it's the one that you've already chosen yourself." Eve said, shrugging. Dean blinked, and looked to Sam for help, but Sam just shrugged, just as confused as him.

"You lost me." Dean said. Eve smiled.

"That's alright. You'll understand someday." She said, munching on her fries again.

"That was my least favorite line from my childhood." Dean said, darkly. Eve laughed, warm and sultry as a summer's night.

"It's every child's least favorite line from childhood. It used to be mine, before I grew up." She said.

"Did you?" Sam asked.

"Did I what?"

"Grow up?" Eve looked thoughtful.

"Not in the traditional way. I meant emotionally. I matured emotionally, though my physical self has remained much the same as always." She said, shrugging.

"So that's not just a meat suit?" Dean asked. Eve wrinkled her nose.

"Well that's a lovely way of putting it." She said sarcastically. "But no. It's not. This body is mine, more or less." She said.

"What do you mean more or less?" Dean persisted. Eve sighed irritably.

"This body was created for me by my Mother. It is sort of human, sort of not. It never grows old or decays, I never get sick, I don't need to eat or sleep, though I am capable of doing both. It looks more or less like me, but is not wholly in the image of my true form."

"Why isn't it in your true form?" Sam asked.

"Because if it were, you would be blinded by the mere sight of me." She said, her eyes darkening dangerously. Sam and Dean wisely decided it would be best to leave that particular topic alone.

They ate in silence for a while, the boys processing everything that Eve had just told them, and Eve was simply enjoying her rare treat of fries and a smoothie. Dean was the first to speak. "So why did you come back today? Why did you save us from the demons, and why explain any of this to us?" he asked.

"As far as saving you goes, I told you, I'm protecting my investment. I put a lot on the line to save Sam the first time, and I would be very put out if it were to go to waste." She said, raising a brow at them. They shifted uncomfortably, feeling like they were being scolded for foolishness. "As for coming back and explaining everything to you, as I tried to tell you before, it's a feeling I have. I said it's rare for my kind to have prophetic abilities, and I was telling the truth. My mother understood how rare it is, and how important you two must be for me to have them. While I have not been given permission to save Dean from hell, I have been given permission to keep you both in one piece until then."

The brothers were quiet for a moment. "What's the point of keeping us in one piece just so Dean can still go to hell at the end of the year?" Sam asked angrily. Eve shrugged.

"I don't know. I told you, it's not my place to question my Mother's authority. Perhaps she has her own plans for you. It's possible she foresees something else intervening in Dean's future, something she does not wish me to interfere with. Or it's possible there is something in hell that Dean must do or experience before he can be saved. I don't know. But I have faith it will work out in the end. As I said before, you are a force of good in this world, Sam and Dean Winchester. My mother would not let that go to waste." Eve said.

Her words were somewhere between frustrating and comforting. They now had what sounded like a fifty-fifty shot of Dean getting saved from the pit, and if it did happen, it might not happen until after he'd already been down there going through god knows what. The whole situation was screwed up. They gave up trying to understand her point of view, and went back to eating. They had very little patience or experience with faith.

A while later, the flirty waitress returned, and asked if they'd like dessert.

"What kind of pie do you have?" Eve and Dean asked at the same time. They looked at each other, Dean looking a little disturbed, and Eve looking amused.

"Pumpkin, apple, cherry, huckleberry, blackberry, lemon meringue, pretty much whatever you like, sugar." She said, tossing them a wink.

"Cherry, please." Eve said. Dean grimaced, and then rolled his eyes.

"Damn it, cherry for me too." He grumbled. Eve couldn't help but laugh.

"You're a pie fan too, I see." She said, smiling. Sam grinned, and rolled his eyes.

"Are you kidding? If he could that's all he'd eat. Burgers, fries, and pies."

"Shut up." Dean muttered. Eve just shook her head, and tucked into her pie when the waitress brought it out to them.

When they were finished with the meal, the waitress brought them the check, and Dean reached into his pocket to find his wallet. "No, please. My treat." Eve said, grinning. She pulled out a playing card – the joker – and flipped it over between her fingers. In its place was a credit card. She gave it to the waitress who hadn't seemed to notice anything amiss.

The waitress returned shortly after with the card, and when she gave it to Eve, it looked like she slipped something to her. Eve smiled politely until she was gone, and then looked at the small scrap of paper. She snorted, and then tossed the paper onto the table. "What was that?" Dean asked.

"Her number." Eve said, shaking her head. "She's cute, but not really my type."

"Because she's a girl?"

"No, because she's a blond." Eve replied with a grin.

Dean turned to Sam as Eve walked out. "She's joking right?" he asked. Sam shrugged, laughing.

"I don't know, Dean. She's older than the human race. She's probably more evolved than most people. Maybe she's not gender particular." Dean's mouth dropped open, and Sam laughed even harder.

The brothers looked around for Eve, and found her, only she wasn't walking out; she was walking towards the bowling allies. They caught up with her just as she was ordering bowling shoes at the counter. "Uh, Eve… what're you doing?" Sam asked.

"Getting bowling shoes." She said cheerfully as the man behind the counter bent down to retrieve the shoes.

"And why are you getting bowling shoes?"

"Oh, these aren't for me." She grabbed the two pairs of men's shoes. "These are for you. I've already got some." The boys looked to her feet, and sure enough where black motorcycle boots had been before were bright green bowling shoes. The boys took the shoes, and followed her to the alley she had apparently reserved.

"And why are we bowling?" Dean asked.

"Because there is still more to talk about, and this place is noisy enough still to conceal our conversation from prying ears." She said, eyeing the selection of bowling balls. "And besides, it's rare that I get to have fun. First food, now bowling." She said brightly, and selected a blue bowling ball. She settled it into the palm of her hand, and then spin it with the other as if it weighed nothing. When it stopped spinning, it looked like a round window into space, with swirling galaxies, and stars that actually sparkled.

Eve looked back at the boys to see them staring. "I like pretty things, so sue me." She said, shrugging. Dean looked at Sam.

"Somehow I don't think there's any way to convince her to stop. We might as well go along with it." He said, rolling his eyes. Sam and Dean both selected bowling balls, and put on the shoes.

Eve went first. She stepped up onto the smooth, polished wood floor, and eyed the pins at the end of the alley. She stepped up, swung the ball back, and released it smooth as silk. It rolled down the alley, the galaxies swirling and bright, and knocked down ten pins easy as you please. Eve clapped in delight, and did a little dance. Dean stared at her. She was an all-powerful Guardian of the Earth, and she ate smoothies and pie, did a happy dance when she got a strike at bowling… she had to be the weirdest chick Dean had ever met.

Sam went next, swinging and releasing the ball as he stepped up to the alley. It wasn't nearly as graceful as Eve, but it knocked down all ten pins just the same. Dean could have sworn he saw Eve pout before she smiled, and applauded politely. Dean went next, and as all brothers and men do, felt the need to best his little brother and show off for Eve. He swung and released the ball, and watched it glide dead center down the alley, and knock over the pins. Feeling quite pleased with himself, Dean sat back down to watch the sexiest woman alive bowl another perfect ten.

After another little happy dance, Eve sat back down next to Dean. "So, there are going to be so guidelines if I am going to work with you boys." She said, tossing her long hair over her shoulder.

"What sort of guidelines?" Dean asked, though he was suddenly sidetracked by the scent her hair stirred.

"For starters, you must do what I tell you to do." Eve said. Dean paused for a beat.

"And why the hell would I do that?" He asked.

"Because I've already brought your brother back from the dead, and saved your lives twice. And it seems I'll be doing it again on a semi-regular basis with how much trouble you seem to get yourselves into. Does doing what I ask seem like an overly unreasonable request in return?" she asked. Dean agreed reluctantly. "And besides, it's not as if I'll be asking you to dance naked with a lampshade on your head." She said. Dean stared at her. "Not unless you make me really mad." She added, grinning wickedly. Dean wasn't touching that with a ten foot pole.

"You won't be asking us to help you help demons, will you?" he asked.

"No. Since the devil's gate was opened, the balance is so skewed to the side of evil, we've only been working to make it even again. And we don't help demons – if the balance is threatened then… we simply do nothing. As you've seen, evil happens all on its own; it doesn't need any help." She said, shrugging.

"So will you still be helping other people, while you're helping us?"

"Yes. I have more than just you and Sam entrusted to my care. Some of the time I'll be with you, and some of the time I'll be with others."

"But… we're not always hunting. We drive for hours on end, eat in crappy dinners, and we have to find the time to do work that actually makes money. Not to mention we have to sleep, and we usually do it in pay by the hour motels." Dean said.

"Well, I'll just work when you're not." She said.

"What if you have nothing to do?" Dean asked.

"Dean, I almost always have something to do. I already told you, you're not the only ones I watch over." she said.

"How many people do you watch over?" he asked.

"All of them."

"You in particular." Dean said, rolling his eyes.

"Oh, I am in charge of the Midwest."

"All of it?"

"Yes. That's how you and you're brother came to be in my charge. If you'd been born in say California, or Canada, you would have been assigned to one of my sisters." She said.

"Are all of you female?" Dean asked. Eve blinked.

"Yes." The way she said it told him there was more to that than she was letting on, but he didn't particularly feel like pressing the subject.

"So, the whole Midwest?" he asked.

"Yes. Although, because you and your brother will be taking up so much of my time, I will be for help with my charges from my sisters. They weren't pleased – after all they have enough on their plates. But they weren't about to question an order from Mother."

Dean couldn't help but laugh. Eve tilted her head in question. "What?"

"Nothing, it's just… you sound sort of like me." He said.

"How do you mean?"

"When my old man was still alive, I took orders from him just like you. Never questioning, always with an unfaltering faith. Drove Sam nuts." Dean said casually, to cover the emotion. His father's death was still heavy on him, though it'd been nearly a year since he'd died.

"Dean!" Speak of the devil…

"What?"

"It's your turn." Sam said irritably. "It has been for nearly five minutes." Dean grinned sheepishly, and went to take his turn.

Sam sat next to Eve. "My turn." He said, giving her his best no-nonsense look. Although on his adorable puppy dog face it just looked sort of pleading, and made Eve smile.

"Alright, what do you want to know that I haven't already said? I know you were listening." She said at his blank look.

"Dean said you kissed me." He said after a pause. Eve's eyes softened, and she smiled again.

"It was as he said; an affectionate kiss." She said.

"Wait, you heard all that?" he asked. Eve nodded.

"I happened to be listening at the time." She said, shrugging.

"Do you do that often?" he asked, frowning.

"Sometimes. I've been watching over you boys for your entire lives. I know just about everything there is to know about you." She said. Sam shifted uncomfortably, but before he could voice his concerns, Eve laughed. "Don't worry, I never looked or listened in at any… intimate or inappropriate moments." She said. Sam relaxed, but then stiffened again.

"Wait, did you hear the whole conversation?" He asked. Eve frowned in confusion.

"Yes, why?" Sam stared at her for a moment, and then her expression changed. "Ah. You're thinking of what Dean told you… about after I brought you back." She said. Sam nodded. Eve didn't speak for a long moment, and Sam thought she might not at all. "I heard…" she murmured. "I'm just as confused as he is." She said, so quietly he thought perhaps she wasn't speaking to him so much as herself.

They finished their game, and of course Eve won. She insisted she didn't cheat, and that she just had been playing the game much longer than either of them had. Which was obviously true. She'd been there when the game had been invented. Hell, she'd probably been there when every game ever was invented… which meant she'd be impossible to beat at everything. Damn it.

The three of them walked outside, and Dean tossed Sam the keys to Baby. "Sam, why don't you go pull the car around." He said. Sam looked at him as if he'd grown a third head. Dean never relinquished the keys to Baby. Dean gave him a look, and then glanced at Eve. Sam got the message.

"Uh, yeah sure. I'll be back in a minute." He said.

Dean and Eve were silent for a moment, and Dean sighed. She was going to make him say it. "Are we going to talk about that kiss?" he asked, forcing the words out. He saw her mouth twitch as if she wanted to smile.

"Do you feel the need to?" she asked. Dean rolled his eyes. She was going to fucking drag it out of him.

"Don't you?" he demanded. Eve sighed, and brushed her fingers through her hair. Dean didn't know it, but it was as close to a nervous tick as she got.

"Look Dean… I don't know what happened any more than you did. I had meant it to be the same as the kiss I gave Sam. Light and friendly. But for whatever reason… it wasn't. But you don't need to worry, it won't happen again." She said fiercely. Dean was silent for a moment.

"I can't tell if you're trying to convince me or yourself of that." He said. Eve looked at him for the first time since coming out of the bowling alley, and smiled sadly.

"If it makes you feel any better… neither can I." She murmured. She looked away as Sam pulled up in the car.

Knowing that him driving had only been an excuse to talk to Eve, Sam got out and tossed the keys back to Dean. Dean caught them, and moved around to the driver's side. He opened the back door, and looked at Eve impatiently. "Well are you getting in or not?" he asked irritably. Eve's lips twitched again, and then she swaggered up to the door.

"Don't mind if I do." She said, tossing him a devil-may-care grin. Dean struggled to catch his breath as she slid into the back seat of the car. What did she have a split personality disorder? One minute uncertain and vulnerable looking, another sarcastic and grinning.

Eve laid down on the backseat, and positioned herself to get a little shut eye. "Are you seriously napping?" Dean asked.

"Yes, Dean. It's been a long day." She said.

"I thought if you didn't need food, you wouldn't need sleep, either." Sam said.

"Oh I don't. But just like with food, just because I don't need to sleep doesn't mean I can't. I don't need sleep, but sometimes I find it refreshing." She said. The boys rolled their eyes, and Dean popped in one of the only eight cassette tapes he had, and but considerately kept the volume to a soft background level.

Eve couldn't help but smile, though her eyes stayed closed. With as many times as she'd sat in the backseat of the car, invisible to the boys, she found the familiar music comforting, and soothing. She let her breathing settle into a slow rhythm, though she had no real intention of sleeping. She sighed, and let her mind drift. Her thoughts were inexplicably drawn to the day before… the day she'd come as close as she'd ever come to disobeying.

"Mother, please, listen to me!" Eve had begged. "I know what your commands are, but…" Her mother's eyes glowed with power by love confined. Her mother was a stunning creature, her appearance could change at will, but she had a form she favored. Hair black as a raven's wing, flowing in soft waves to her waist, skin pale as alabaster, eyes as deep a blue as the sea on a cloudless sun soaked day. Her mother was nature personified, beautiful and terrible, giving and destructive all in one. She was the mother of the earth, It was sometimes said the Eve favored her mother in appearance, something that warmed her at times, though they weren't biologically related. Her Mother was her creator, not her Mother in the way of humans, but her Mother all the same.

"But what, Eve?" she asked, her voice still soft as a summer's wind. There was no anger in her voice, only confusion.

"Please, you must understand. I don't know what it is about them… but ever since the day Dean was born, I knew there was something different about him. And then when Sam came after, it was even more obvious. There is a reason that I was assigned to them. Three days before I was assigned to the North West, and then Serena abruptly asks me to change? Her only reason that she felt she needed to? Mother, please… one of us having prophetic abilities is rare enough. But two examples of intuition, surrounding this one pair of boys… it means something." Eve said.

Her mother was silent for a moment. "You are right, my daughter." She said thoughtfully. Eve relaxed.

"Thank you."

"But our duty is not to pick and choose favorites. Our duty is only to protect the balance of good and evil in this world. We leave favoritism to the others." She said, her voice and face growing dark. She was no less beautiful, no less mesmerizing. It was like watching the sky go dark with the coming of a storm. Eve's window was closing. If her mother was thinking of them… there was little hope now. But she still had to try.

"Please. I know this isn't the ordinary way we do things. But I feel in my heart if we do not protect these boys, the balance will be thrown into chaos. They are too important to risk." She begged.

"What would you have me do, Eve? Let you bring them back from death again and again? Stop Dean from going to hell?" She asked.

"No. I would ask that you let me go to them, and stop them from dying in the first place. Surely that is not too much to ask." She said. Her mother thought for a moment, and then her eyes glowed, and she gasped. Eve knew this look well. Her mother was having a vision. When her eyes dimmed again, she was decided.

"Very well. You may go to them, my daughter. You may offer your protection, but I forbid you to bring them back from the dead again. This should not, however, be necessary if you are protecting them." She said. Eve's entire body relaxed, and she was weak with relief. "But I will warn you, you cannot save him." She said, her eyes still shimmering with visions. "You must let Dean Winchester go to hell."

Eve wanted to argue, but she knew she was already on thin ice. One misstep and it would crack. So she simply nodded. She could not save him… but that didn't mean that somebody else couldn't. She couldn't break the rules, but she could sure as hell bend them. "I understand, Mother." She murmured, bowing her head. Her mother nodded, and waved her out. Eve turned to leave, but her mother's voice made her paused.

"Eve… it would be ill advised…" She didn't have to finish the sentence for Eve to know what she was talking about.

"I know." She whispered.

"You care for the boy." It wasn't a question. Eve didn't respond. "Careful my daughter… careful. These boys have changed you already. Be careful they don't take it too far." Eve was shocked. Her mother had forbidden it, only cautioned her. Eve turned to look at her, questions swirling in her eyes, but she was already gone.

Eve's mind came back to the present, and sighed irritably. Wasn't that always the way of it? You expect someone to take a decision out of your hands, and then they don't just when you need them to most.

Because her Mother was on her mind, it wasn't a surprise when her voice floated into her mind. _Left_. Eve sighed. "Turn left." She said, leaving her eyes closed.

"Why?" Dean asked.

"If you ask me why every time that I ask you to do something, this is going to be long tiring relationship." She said wearily. Dean rolled his eyes, and turned left.

**Ending Note**: So I hope you guys liked the second chapter! You got a lot more information on Eve, and about who she is, and why she's helping the boys. If you'd like to see more, leave a review and let me know! Thank you muchly. ;D


	3. A Very Supernatural Christmas

**Author's Note: **Hey guys! This is the next chapter, and it's based off of the Supernatural Christmas Special episode. Now, just to warn you, most of these chapters follow the Supernatural episodes, though they are obviously different because of the added character. I know some people don't like it when a fanfic is too similar to the episode, but I tried to make it different, and well I really just wrote this for myself. So if you guys enjoy it, awesome and I seriously will love you forever! And if you don't, that's fine too. :) Thanks to everyone who's been writing reviews and added this story to your watch list! Thank you very muchly. XD 3

**A Very Supernatural Christmas**

"By the way, I think we should have a talk about what you've been doing while I was gone." Eve said, her eyes still closed. Sam and Dean glanced at each other.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked.

"Ruby." Sam and Dean grimaced.

"What about Ruby?" Sam asked.

"She's a bad idea."

"I thought you were all about being open minded."

"No, I'm about balance. But that doesn't mean I'm an idiot. I know exactly what demons are. They want nothing but chaos and violence. I wouldn't trust her if I were you.

"Yeah well you weren't around before, remember? We had to take help where we could get it. And Ruby's saved our asses more than once. Like fixing the colt, killing three of the seven deadly sins. There's a war going on, and weren't around." Sam said angrily.

Eve was silent for a while, and when Dean looked in the rearview, the look on Eve's face was enough to make him forgive her for not being around the last few months. The guilt and regret there… damn it, it called to him.

"Sam, why don't you give it a rest." Dean said. Sam looked at him in confusion, and Dean glanced back at Eve. Sam followed his gaze, and instantly felt bad.

"No, it's okay Dean. He's right. But you need to understand something Sam. You're not the only one fighting a war here. My sisters and I have been to hell and back – literally – trying to put everything back that escaped from the devil's gate. There's so much darkness in the world right now, that really the only side we've been working for is the light."

Everyone was silent for a moment, and then Eve spoke. "No one blames either of you, by the way." She said quietly. "At least, nobody that counts." She said.

"How could you not?" Dean muttered.

"I've told you a thousand times Dean – everything happens for a reason. So if you opened that gate, it was meant to be. This war, it's just the beginning. Something big is coming… I don't know if it's for better or for worse, but it's coming." Eve's voice had changed again, and both Sam and Dean got chills. "Anyway, just be careful around Ruby. I'm not sure what her end game is, but I'm pretty sure you're not gonna like it." Eve said.

The next few days took a little getting used to. Eve was with the boys often enough, occasionally eating with them, or sitting in the back of the Impala. But she had yet to go on a case with them. When Sam commented on this, she just shrugged. "I'm only supposed to help you when you can't handle it on your own. You may have brushes with death more often than is really healthy, but you're better at this than you may think." The brothers may not have necessarily agreed with her, but even after only a few days with her they'd learned it was pointless to argue.

It was three days before Christmas when they called Eve in for help. They were in Michigan, investigating a series of disappearances. They were all men who'd disappeared from their beds, in houses that were locked up tight. "So, what do you think we're dealing with here?" Sean asked, frowning at the newspaper clippings and nursing a beer.

"Well… you're going to think I'm crazy." Sam said. Dean gave him a look.

"Come on. What can you say to me that would sound crazy?" He asked.

"Okay… Evil Santa." Dean paused.

"You're right, that's crazy." He said.

"Well say what you want, there's ton of lore about the anti-Claus. Call him whatever you want, Black Peter, Krumpkus, but it all has some variation of Santa's brother gone rouge. And instead of bringing presents, he punishes the wicked." Sam said. Dean gave him the "yeah-right" look.

"That's great, except there is no Santa." He said. Sam rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, I know. You're the one who told me that in the first place remember?" Dean frowned at that.

"Well, we could always ask…" Sam didn't even have the last word out of his mouth when Eve appeared out of nowhere.

"What now?" She asked sounding bored. Normally when the boys needed her they just had to say her name, and if she was feeling in a helpful mood she'd show up.

Dean remembered the day she'd explained that whole process. "Well what are we supposed to do when we need your help? Something tells me you're not listed in the yellow pages." Dean said sarcastically. Eve rolled her eyes and walked over to him. She laid a hand flat on his chest, and Dean hoped she couldn't feel his heart skitter under her palm. That would have been embarrassing. She closed her eyes, and muttered in a language he didn't recognize. He felt a sudden burn flash under his skin where her hand laid, and yelped. "OW! What the hell was that?" he demanded. She didn't answer, just walked over to Sam and repeated the process. Sam had a similar reaction as Dean's even though he should have been at least slightly prepared after seeing Dean's reaction.

"There. You now carry the Mark." She said lazily.

"Mark?" Dean demanded, lifting his shirt, expecting to find some sort of brand. All he found was smooth skin.

"Calm down, it's nothing _you'll_ be able to see. It's the Guardian mark, so only Guardians will be able to see it. From now on, all you have to do is say my name and I'll be able to hear you."

"What if you're in hell, or any of the other places you go when you're not here?" Dean asked. The look she gave him would have withered a lesser man.

"I'll hear you. If I can, I'll come. If I'm otherwise engaged, I won't. That work for you?" she asked, her voice dripping with sarcasm. She was in a hell of a mood that day, though Dean didn't know why, and he sure as shit wasn't going to ask.

"Yeah, yeah. I don't suppose you have some sort of supernatural answering machine, do you?" he asked, grinning. Eve smacked him. "Ow!"

"Well I don't have all day." Eve said impatiently. She was in a bad mood again. She was the moodiest person Dean knew. Except of course for Sam.

"Well, we think we're dealing with Santa's evil twin." Dean said. At Eve's blank look Dean rolled his eyes. "A bunch of disappearances that may be the anti-Claus." He specified.

"No such thing." Eve said immediately. The brothers sighed.

"Well would you mind having a look at these then? That was sort of all we had." Sam said. Eve walked over to the table where they had all the information on the case so far assembled. She bent down, and read the newspaper clippings. "There was another string in Seattle?" she asked.

"Yeah, last year."

"Both around Christmas?"

"Yep."

"Well, there's a couple things it could be." She said straightening, effectively ruining Dean's rather wonderful view of her rear. "I'd have to see the crime scene to be sure."

Just then Sam's cell ran. "Hello?" he waited a beat. "Yes, this is he. Alright we'll be right there." Sam hung up. "That was the sheriff's department. There's been another disappearance." He said. Eve nodded.

"Let's go."

"Wait, they know us, but they don't know you. And we haven't got any fake IDs for you." Dean said. Eve just looked at him. "Right. Never mind." The three of them piled into the Impala, Sam and Dean in their new suits, and drove to the newest crime scene.

It was scary how good Eve was at lying. She got out of the car, suddenly in a pantsuit far too sexy for any law enforcement, and breezed right up to the victim. She flashed an ID and badge that had until a moment ago been a playing card (which seemed to be her favorite tool). She also flashed a reassuring smile. "Hello, Ms. Caldwell, my name is Eve Cassidy and I'm with the FBI. Being that this is the third disappearance in town, I've been brought in to consult with these two detectives. Now, in cases such as this, the details are very important; it's essential that you remain calm. So… take a breath." Eve waited a beat, and when Mrs. Caldwell complied Eve smiled winningly. "Good. Now, tell us what happened."

Eve listened careful as the woman spoke, but when she glanced past her, she seemed to lose her concentration. "That's very good, ma'am. Why don't you just finish up with the detectives. I'm just going to have a look around, if that's alright." Eve said, giving her another smile. The woman nodded, and the brothers couldn't help being a little disgruntled – they wished all it took was a smile to get cooperation.

Eve moved into the living room while Sam and Dean continued questioning the wife. She went straight to the wreath above the fireplace. She brushed her fingertips lightly over the strange leaves, then leaned close and inhaled. Dean saw her wrinkle her nose, and then she walked back over to the boys. "Thank you so much for your time, ma'am. When we know something we'll call." Sean said. The three of them walked back outside, and back to the car.

"So? What was that back there?" Dean asked.

"Meadowsweet." Eve said distastefully.

'Meadow-what?"

'Meadowsweet. It's a plant. It's what the wreath was made of; a heavy hitter in the pagan world." Eve said.

"Is it commonly used in wreaths?" Sam asked.

"No. Meadowsweet is very rare, and hard to come by. Whoever made that wreath knew exactly what it was used for." She said darkly.

"What is it used for?" Dean asked.

"Human sacrifices." She spat. Dean rolled his eyes.

"Of course it is." He muttered.

They went back to the hotel, and Sam did a little research out if habit. "Eve's right."

"Of course I am." Eve said indignantly. Sam ignored that.

"Meadowsweet is definitely heavy pagan stuff. It's used to draw down the gods. It's like putting up a neon sign that says "Look, here's your lunch." He said with false enthusiasm.

"Which means that you're probably dealing with the pagan gods of winter. It's what Christmas is all about anyways." Eve said.

"What?! Christmas is Jesus's birthday." Dean said. Eve gave her best "my god you're an idiot" look.

"No. Jesus was born in the fall. Christmas marks the Winter Solstice; a pagan holiday that the church stole and claimed in the name of their faith. Bastards have no originality." She said mildly.

"She's right; the Yule log, bringing trees in doors, even Santa's red suit are all remnants of pagan traditions." Sam said. Eve looked at Sam in surprise.

"Very good, Sam." She said, smiling and looking rather pleased at him. Sam flushed a little, and smiled back. Dean rolled his eyes. "Alright take these." Eve said, holding beautifully carved wood stakes that had (as usual) appeared out of nowhere.

"What are they?" Dean asked.

"Evergreen stakes. Stick these in the god's heart and you've got a shishka-god." She said, grinning at her own little joke.

"Sweet." Dean grinned, and flipped the stake, testing its weight and balance. Eve gave him an odd look, and then looked away.

"Just find where the wreaths came from and you're set. Catch ya later boys." She gave them a grin and a wink and then she was gone.

Sam and Dean looked at each other and just shook their head. A few calls later, they had the name of the place where Mrs. Caldwell had bought the wreath, as well as confirmation that the Walshes had purchased one as well. "Alright I've got the name of the place. Let's get going." Sam said.

"Hold on." Sean said.

"What is it?"

"I've been thinking… We should have one this year." Dean said.

"One what?" Sam asked raising a bow.

"A Christmas." Dean said, grinning.

"What? Why?"

"Ah come on, Sammy. We've had some great Christmases."

"Whose childhood are you thinking of?" Sam asked darkly.

"What? Okay, I'll admit we've had some bumpy holidays, but-"

"Bumpy?"

"Yeah. But there were some good ones too. Like you remember that wreath Dad stole that one year from the liquor store? The empty beer cans? I bet if I looked around I could find one just like it." He said. Sam rolled his eyes.

"Look, if you want to do Christmas then fine. Just don't involve me in it." Dean pulled a face.

"Yeah, that'll be awesome. Me and myself making cranberry molds." He muttered. "Well come on grumpy; let's go." He said grouchily. Sam followed, but his mind was somewhere else.

He remembered Christmases on the road all too well. Dad was hardly ever there, crappy present in even crappier hotels. Wasn't exactly fun for kids. He remembered one Christmas in particular.

It was when he was about ten, Dean would've been fourteen. Dad was gone, and Dean was so sure he'd be there for Christmas. Sam had his doubts, but he'd had a present wrapped and ready for him just in case. Dean had gone out at some point to get them dinner, and Sam had gone snooping. He wished he hadn't. He'd found Dad's journal, and the veil of safety had been ripped away forever. Dean had told him the truth about what they were that day, but only because Sam hadn't given him a choice.

He remembered that Dean had tried to comfort him; telling him that Dad was a superhero that fought monsters, someone who was invincible. He remembered Dean trying to give him Christmas – decorating a big tree branch he'd probably found outside, stealing presents from the nice house up the street. It hadn't really worked, but Sam knew how hard Dean had tried, and that was what really mattered. That was when Sam decided to give Dean the present meant for Dad – a gold charm on a black chord – a protection charm. Dean hadn't taken it off since.

What Sam didn't know was that Eve remembered that Christmas too. She'd been there, watching over them – ever the silent observer. It was the first time she'd cried for the boys. She never cried for her charges – ever. She and her kin weren't supposed to have emotions, much less let them affect them. So she never cried – couldn't even remember the last time that she had shed tears. But she had shed them for the boys.

She wept for the little ten year old boy who'd had his innocence stripped away forever; a boy who could never again feel safe or normal. But she wept even more for the fourteen year old who wanted nothing more than to protect his little brother from what lurked in the dark. He wanted to give him the safety and normalcy he hadn't had since he was four. Eve remembered how desperately hard he'd tried. He'd brought in the makeshift Christmas tree he had indeed found outside, stolen the presents and gotten a nasty dog bite for his efforts. But he hadn't told Sam that. And she remembered Dean had felt like he'd failed his little brother. And so she'd wept for them.

Maybe that was why she had such a weakness for Dean. He felt like he had to shoulder everything. He felt like all responsibility and blame when tot him, and despite that incredible weight, he never seemed to stagger or crumble under it. He amazed her. After god knew how many millennia she had lived, watching over humans and everything else that walked the earth she'd never seen his equal. She'd seen leaders crumble under half the weight he shouldered. She'd watched knights, Roman legionaries, soldiers, and a dozen other warriors turn tail and flee at the sight of things much less frightening than what the boys faced every day. And Dean did it all with a devil-may-care grin. He astounded her… and frustrated her to no end.

She's watched with bated breath as he ran head long into danger a dozen times the past two months she was gone. Thankfully Sam seemed to have talked him out of the Kama-Kazi missions. But she still worried about him. He still wasn't 100% sold on the whole "Save Dean from hell" plan. But he'd get there. He'd have to. And if he didn't do it himself, Eve would drag him there herself; kicking and screaming.

Eve shook herself out of her thoughts, and refocused. She and her sister Vivian were crouched outside a barn in Minnesota, waiting. Three upper level demons were inside, having a little fun with the farmer and his family. Vivian wasn't her favorite sister, mostly because she was one of the less supportive of her arrangement with the boys, but there was no one she'd rather have at her side when tackling three demon generals. Vivian had once led a siege into the heart of hell and laid waste to a dozen demons on her own.

Eve locked eyes with Vivian when the screaming started, and they nodded. Now was the time. They stood and slipped in through the window. Eve slipped around into the back of the barn, sticking to the shadows while Vivian strolled right into the thick of things – she was the bait. The three demons were on her in an instant and Vivian went to work, wounding one, and flinging another backwards into the shadows where Eve waited.

Eve covered the thing's mouth, and sensed that the man it was possessing was already dead. So she felt no qualms reaching inside it's chest and binding the demon to the body before ripping it's heart out with her bare hands. The binding ensured the demon died with its body. And it ensured that it died screaming.

Eve emerged from the shadows just as Vivian killed one of the remaining two demons. Eve grabbed the last one from behind, and bound it to its body before it could slither out. She pulled out a blade not dissimilar from the one Ruby owned, and pressed it to its throat. "Are there more of you nearby?" she asked. The demons eyes went black.

"What are you?!" it demanded. Demons knew nothing of Guardians, for they left no survivors… or at least none with memories of them. But she knew that the thing could sense her power. Eve grinned, and her eyes glowed with power.

"As far as you're concerned? I'm death." She murmured silkily. She ripped into its mind with such force that it screamed. It's body too was already beyond repair, but there was another demon nearby. Eve snarled as other images filled her mind; memories of the demon's antics. Eve pressed her blade into the things throat, and sliced into it when such ferocity that she decapitated the thing. Eve cleaned her blade on her jeans, and looked back at Vivian.

"A little much, don't you think?" she asked blandly. Eve shuddered.

"You didn't see inside its mind." She retorted. Vivian nodded and looked at the family. "Do you want to or shall I?" she asked.

"I'll do it." Eve walked over to them, and with a touch repaired the physical damage done, and wiped their memories clean. A wave of her hand, and Vivian disposed of the bodies of the demons.

When it was all done, Eve heard Dean's voice echo in her mind. "EVE! A little help might be nice!" From his tone of voice he and Sam were in serious trouble. Eve's heart skipped a beat. She looked to Vivian. "The last one's twelve miles out to the west. Bar. Can you handle it?" Vivian threw her a look that told Eve that she knew exactly what she was skipping out for, and exactly what she thought of it. Then was gone. Eve grit her teeth, and followed suit.

She found the boys in an outrageously over decorated house, tied to elegant wood chairs, with dried wreaths of meadowsweet round their necks. Both of them had long smooth cuts on their forearms, and were missing a fingernail. Dean rolled his eyes. "It's about fudging time!" he hissed. Eve cut their bonds.

"Where are they?" she asked.

"Front room." Sam said. Ah yes, she could sense them. Powerful, and old, but not old enough to overpower her.

"Where are the stakes I gave you?" she asked.

"Uh…" the boys looked at each other.

"You lost them?!" she hissed.

"Just, you know… poof new ones." Dean said.

"POOF?!" Even demanded. "No time." The gods came in at that moment, looking like something out of a bad Hallmark movie. Ugly Christmas sweaters and all.

Eve grabbed one of the knives they'd been using to slice open Sam and Dean. The gods looked at her and grinned. "oh, you've brought a friend!" the woman cried in a cringe worthy voice.

"That'll make six, dear." Her husband said with a cheesy smile. Eve grinned, all teeth and no humor.

"Oh bitch, I'd _love_ to see you try." She purred. Dean had to admit, the way that Eve looked at the Carrigans, his money was on her in a fight to the death.

Madge charged at Eve, and her husband went for the boys. Eve threw her knife with deadly accuracy, hitting Mr. Carrigan solidly in the chest. He turned back to Eve, momentarily forgetting the boys in his rage.

"The tree!" Eve shouted as she began fending off the two of them.

"What?"

"The fucking Christmas tree!" Eve roared. The boys looked to the living room, and it clicked.

An evergreen tree. They shoved the tree over, and ripped two branches off, making makeshift stakes. They rushed the Carrigans who had their hands full with Eve, who was fighting with the ferocity of a very pissed off tiger. They rammed the stakes into the heart of each of the gods' heart. They screamed, and fell to the ground, dying instantly.

Eve was breathing heavily, her lip was bleeding, and her hands and clothes were covered in blood.. "Jesus, Eve, is that your blood?" Dean asked.

"What?" Eve looked down at herself. "Oh, no. That happened before I got here." She said. A wave of her hand and she was in a new outfit, clean of blood, and her lip was healed.

"Whose blood was it?" Dean asked.

"Two demons." She said, shrugging.

She walked forward, and gently grabbed Dean's arm. She stroked a finger over the wound there, and it healed almost instantly. He winced as his fingernail grew back at rapid speed. She moved to Sam and did the same to him. "You boys just can't seem to stay out of trouble, can you?" she asked, shaking her head, smiling softly. They boys grinned sheepishly. Eve sighed. "I'm glad you're both ok." She said. "I have something I have to take care of, and then I'll be back. Try not to die while I'm gone." She said exasperatedly. Then she was gone again.

"We really should try not to ask her for stuff all the time… she looked like she was really in the middle of something." Sam said. Dead sighed.

"Yeah… yeah. Let's get out of here."

Once they were back at the hotel, Sam sent Dean out for beer. He'd changed his mind, and wanted to give Dean his wish for Christmas. He brought a tree from a place up the street (though it bore a sad resemblance to the one from Charlie Brown.) He also bought two gifts for Dean, the fixings for eggnog, and a paper 'Merry Christmas' sign from the gas mart. He had just finished setting up as Dean walked in the door.

"Hey! You get the beer?" Sam asked.

"What's all this?" Dean asked, laughing.

"Christmas." Sam said, smiling a bit.

"What made you change your mind?" Sam didn't answer, just passed him some seriously spiked eggnog.

"Come on, let's do Christmas… or whatever." Sam said, laughing.

So the two of them exchanged their gas market gifts, for it turned out Dean had had a similar idea as Sam. Sam opened the brown paper packages, and found skin mags and shaving cream. Dean however got a can of oil, and a candy bar – fuel for him, and fuel for his baby. Eve thought it was a little sad, but they both seemed pleased. Eve popped in, and sighed. "Hey boys." She called. They both turned and looked at her.

"Hey. Everything okay?" Dean asked.

"Yeah. Christmas?" she asked, gesturing around the room. The boys laughed.

"Yeah. Sort of."

"I think we can do a little better than this." She said. A snap of her fingers and the tree grew, becoming big and beautiful, but for some reason Eve had left Sam's gas market decorations on. Another snap and the paper sign exploded, and turned into floating fireworks that read "Happy Holidays Bitches!" Sam and Dean laughed at that.

Eve plopped herself down on the couch in between the boys, looking rather pleased with herself. "I ah… got you boys something." She said, smiling uncertainly. For the first time, Dean thought she seemed a little nervous. On the table suddenly sat four perfectly wrapped fits. Two with "Sam" and two with "Dean written in elegant script on the tag. The boys were speechless.

"Ah, Eve… You didn't have to…" Sam started. Eve waved it away, but it looked like she might have been blushing.

"Yes I did. You forget, I've seen all your Christmases. You deserve to have those." She said quietly.

Sam and Dean looked at each other and shrugged. Sam figured it would be rude to refuse, but Dean really just wanted to see what she'd gotten him. Dean tore into the paper of the first present like a little kid, but Sam was a bit more reserved. Both of them held up beautiful blades, silver with ivory handles. "They're silver, and were made with holy water. The runes there on the handle make it so no demon can touch it. It won't kill a demon, but it'll certainly do some serious damage to a couple different things." She said.

"Thanks." The boys set the knives down carefully, rather pleased with them. They then started in on the second gifts.

Dean's jaw dropped to the floor when he opened the box. In his wildest dreams he wouldn't have guessed… He could barely get the words out. "This… this is amazing." He choked out. It was some sort of part for the Impala, but Sam had no idea what it was, or what it would do. Dean however was handling the part like it was the Hope diamond. Eve grinned.

"You like it?" she asked.

"I could kiss you right now." He said. So distracted was he by his shiny new toy, that he missed the look on Eve's face. She cleared her throat, and smiled.

"I'll take that as a yes." She murmured.

Sam opened his gift, and was equally blown away by what he found. It was a gorgeous leather bound book about the law. But this was no stuffy law encyclopedia. It was a philosophy book on the theory, morality, and shades of grey that surrounded the legal system. Everything that had interested Sam in being a lawyer in the first place. "Oh my god, Eve… This is amazing. It's a first edition." He said, nearly choking, as Dean had. Eve smiled, and her eyes warmed.

"Merry Christmas, boys." She said softly. The boys grinned.

**Ending Note: **So I hope you guys liked this chapter! I'll try and post the next one tomorrow. :)


	4. Dream a Little Dream of Me

**Author's Note**: Hey guys, sorry this one took so long to get out. I still don't have interent at my house, and haven't gotten the chance to get to the library until now. So here's the next chapter! Hope you like it. :) And thank you so much to everyone who's reading and following this story! Feel free to drop me a review! :D

**Dream a Little Dream of Me**

The next day, the three of them took the day off. Partly because they wanted the rest, and partly because both Sam and Dean wanted at least one day with their presents. Sam and Eve stayed inside, Sam reading and Eve supposedly napping. Sam wondered if she actually slept, or if she just closed her eyes and thought, because he often saw expressions flit across her face that made him doubt she was truly asleep. Dean however could be heard outside, gleefully installing his whatever it was. Sam shook his head and smiled at Dean's joyful shout when the engine roared to life.

Sam glanced at Eve, and knew he didn't have much time to talk with her alone before Dean came back in. "Eve?" he called quietly. Eve's smoky eyes fluttered open immediately, confirming his suspicion that she probably hadn't been sleeping.

"Hmm?" she asked, her eyes sharp.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Of course, Sam. What is it?" Sam paused, unsure how to begin.

"About Dean…" he didn't continue for a moment, and Eve tilted her head in confusion, her dark hair falling around her.

"Yes? What about Dean?" she asked.

"You care about him… don't you?" Sam asked, torn between pity and anger. Pity, because she had chosen to care for someone who was so determined not to be cared for, and anger that she refused to help him, despite her feelings.

"Of course I do. I care about both of you. I told you I have a weak spot for you boys." Eve said, frowning.

"That's not what I meant… and you know it."

Eve was silent for a moment, and she looked out the window where you could just see Dean fiddling under the hood. "I don't know." She murmured finally. When she looked back at him, he saw confusion and perhaps a bit of fear. But it was gone in a flash, and then she only looked a bit sad. Her eyes deepened to pewter, and went misty. "It's happened before of course – between Guardians and their charges. It shouldn't be surprising since we watch all of you grow up, are with you through your pains, hardships, joys, and celebrations, even though you may not know it. However, we're not supposed to feel – well, anything if I'm being completely honest. We're supposed to be unbiased and uncompromising. But there have been cases where a Guardian has fallen in love with their charge. Most of the time they do nothing. They just continue to watch from afar, pining in vain. Then eventually the mortal dies, and the Guardian is heartbroken of course, but continues to do their duty… as is expected. They eventually move on, or at least learn to deal with the pain. Whoever says that time can't heal all wounds has not had an eternity for it to try." She said, her voice tinged with bitter amusement.

Sam was silent. "You said most of the time." Eve looked up.

"What?"

"You said most of the time the Guardian does nothing." Sam said. Eve regarded him wearily, as if she thought he was too observant for her peace of mind.

"Yes well, you and your brother's arrangement with me is rare, but not unheard of. It happens every few centuries – a charge is deemed too valuable to be kept in the dark about us."

"And Guardians who fell in love with those charges?" Sam asked. Eve's eyes flashed.

"It doesn't end well." She said darkly.

"How so?" Sam pressed. Eve sighed, and ran her fingers through her hair.

"In some cases, the Guardian becomes too devoted to her charge, and lays down her life to protect them."

"How does that work? I thought you were practically invincible."

"It's a form of disobeying. We're only as invincible as we're allowed to be. Our powers are on a kind of chain. So, if a charge destined to die, the Guardian's chain prevents them from using their power to save them. She can either choose to break a link in the chain, or break the chain entirely. When the chain is broken entirely, the Guardian's life force protects the charge, and she dies. When she breaks a link in the chain, she is briefly permitted the power to save the charge, but of course there is the pain to deal with afterwards. Breaking the chain, or self-destruction, is a way to disobey without the painful consequences. Though of course you die, so I'm not really sure that's the better option."

"So to disobey you either die, or suffer unimaginable pain?" Sam asked incredulously.

"Yes."

"What happens to the Guardians who choose pain?" he asked.

"The pain is so intense, so consuming, that it basically brainwashes the Guardian, purifying them of their love. It makes you forget why you disobeyed in the first place. A few Guardians have elected death rather than face that." She said, darkly.

Sam sat there, staring at her in utter shock. "So it has literally never worked between a Guardian and a human?" he asked.

"I didn't say that." Eve said, looking up in surprise. "It's only happened twice, in the cases of pure, true, love – a love strong enough to survive the pain of disobeying. When this happened, our Mother was so moved by the Guardians' love, she gave her a choice – a choice to become human." Sam stared.

"She could do that? Make you mortal?"

"Yes. She has that power. The Guardians of course accepted. They lived out the remainder of their short human lives, and died happily in the company of their love." Eve said.

Sam was silent again for a moment. "So you have a what? Two in…?"

"Well, Guardians don't fall in love often. As a whole, we're not supposed to be emotional. With how many years we spend with humans, watching over them, it pushes you to one extreme or the other; a lot of emotion, or none. Most opt for none, but then of course there's the others I told you of. The cases I've heard of…" Eve paused, counting to herself. "I suppose somewhere around two dozen." Sam blinked.

"How many of you are there?" he asked.

"One hundred and forty five. It was an even one-fifty, but there were the three who self-destructed, and the two who became mortal.

"So you have a one in twelve chance of a happy ending?" Sam asked.

"Pretty much." Eve shrugged. "It's kind of a moot point though, because I don't even know what I feel for Dean, or what I plan to do about it." Eve said, looking uncertain again.

"If you do fall in love with him… just for arguments sake." Sam said at Eve's expression. Eve shrugged. "If you did fall in love with him, would you still let him go to hell?" Sam asked.

Eve was silent, and Sam could all but see her mind trying to come up with an answer. Finally she shrugged. "I don't know. I imagine I wouldn't have much of a choice. Self-destructing wouldn't save Dean from the pit, and I don't think I'm strong enough to disobey." She said it quietly, as if she were desperately ashamed for admitting it.

Sam couldn't help but feel hopelessness creep up around him. If Eve, the most powerful being he knew, couldn't save Dean then who could? Sam dropped his head into his hands, and tried to pull it together.

When he felt a hand on his shoulder, he looked up and was surprised to see Eve looking at him. Her expression was soft with a mix of sorrow, affection, and understanding.

"I know, Sam. I know how this pains you. Believe me, I know. And I promise, I will try. I will do everything in my power to save him. Don't give up just yet." She said. Sam smiled shakily, and nodded. He stood, turning to walk away, but Eve followed him. She turned him around gently, and cupped his face in her hands. "And Sam… Sammy." She said carefully. Normally Sam only tolerated Dean calling him that, but he found he didn't mind Eve doing it either. She was beginning to feel like the sister he never had. Maybe that was because of how much she reminded him of Dean.

"Sammy, never forget that no matter what I feel for Dean, no matter how this ends, I care for you, too. I was there when you were born. I grieved for you when your mother died, celebrated with you when you got into Stanford, wept with you when Jess died, and mourned with you when your father passed. I've watched you grow up to be a beautiful, wonderful, man. I'm proud of you, Sam." Eve said, smiling.

It should have felt strange, wrong even hearing those words come from Eve. She should have felt like a stranger to him. But it didn't, and she didn't. It felt right, and it felt good. Sam was surprised at how good. He could feel the affection she had for him, and felt oddly comforted. Eve leaned up on her toes, and kissed his cheek gently. Then a quick grin flashed across her lips. "Okay, the chick flick moment's over, I promise." She said winking. Sam laughed, and again thought of how alike she and Dean were. She rolled her eyes when she heard a thunk and curse from outside. "I better go see what he's doing." She said. She sauntered outside, and Sam followed, interested to see how Dean would handle a girl giving him advice on his car.

Eve took one look at Dean and said, "You're doing it wrong."

"What?! No I'm not!" Dean said, glaring at her indignantly. "What do you know about cars anyway?" he demanded. Eve rolled her eyes.

"Dean, I was there when the car was _invented_, remember?" she said sarcastically. Dean glared.

"You know, you keep playing that 'I've been around forever' card, but it won't work for everything. And besides it just means you're ridiculously old." He snapped. Sam's eyes widened in shocked amusement even as Eve's eyes narrowed dangerously.

"What did you just call me?" she asked, her voice deadly soft.

"Ah…" Dean took a few healthy steps back, realizing he'd taken a dangerous misstep. Sam hopelessly tried to choke back laughter.

"So help me, you call me old again, and I'll turn you into a donkey. The people will know _upfront_ that you're a jackass." She spat. Dean's eyes widened. "Now give me that wrench so I can fix your damn car." Dean wisely handed it over, and moved aside to let her get at the engine.

Sam snickered as Dean moved to stand next to him. "Real smooth, bro." he said, grinning.

"Shut up." Dean muttered. He then began to appreciate the view of Eve bent over the engine, and whistled softly. "Can't deny that's a pretty sight." He said, grinning.

"I heard that." Eve warned. Dean's mouth promptly snapped shut, and Sam just laughed. Eve really was good for Dean.

Dean rolled over in bed, and wrapped his arm instinctively around the warm soft something next to him. He frowned, as his sleep logged brain caught up with the fact that there was in fact something in his bed. Why was there a warm soft something in his bed? He struggled to remember if he'd brought someone home with him the night before.

The night before… the memories slowly came back. Stupid witches, big bad demon they served, cheerful chat with Ruby about Dean's unstoppable descent into hell which would most likely lead to him becoming a demon in a century or so. Dean was sure he hadn't been in the mood for female company after that. Plus, he hadn't even thought about any female that way since Eve and her stupid, sexy little smartass self, had waltzed back into his life. So who the hell was in his bed?

Dean dragged open his eyes and leapt back (hard to do while lying on your stomach in bed, by the way) at what he saw. Eve was lying in bed next to him, looking like she'd jumped out of one of the many dreams he'd had about her. Her curling hair was tumbled around her, the black a sharp contrast to the white pillow. Her eyes were closed, long lashes brushing the tops of her cheeks, her soft full mouth parted slightly. She was wearing only a worn tee-shirt that clung in all the right places, and had ridden up to reveal a sliver of midriff, and a pair of simple cotton panties. Her arm was tossed over her head, and the sheets were tangled around her legs. Dean could only stare.

They had _not_ had sex. Dean would have remembered that even if he was knock out, black out drunk. Besides, she still had clothes on (sort of). Dean was sure he would have ripped those to shreds if they'd had sex. So what the hell was she doing in his bed? Unwillingly, Dean shook her lightly. "Eve." She moaned softly, and frowned. The sound went straight to his groin, and he winced. He shook her a little harder. "Eve." Her eyes opened reluctantly, and she pouted.

"What?" she asked moodily. Dean tried to remember… anything. His name would've been a good start.

"Uh…" oh yeah, she was in his bed. "What are you doing?" he asked.

"I _was_ sleeping." She said grumpily, and arched her back, stretching like a cat. Dean had to work to keep his eyes from crossing.

"I meant, what are you doing in my bed?" Dean managed to choke out. Eve sighed.

"I was tired, and wanted to rest. I had an exhausting day yesterday – no way was I going to sleep on the floor, or that crappy couch." She said. She sat up and yawned. Then she looked at him, and raised a brow at his espression. "Would you rather I slept in Sam's bed?" she asked archly.

"No!" Dean said with a little more force then was necessary.

"Then stop complaining." She said, shrugging, and getting up.

Dean looked over at Sam's bed to distract himself from Eve's miles of leg. He frowned. "Sam's not in his bed." He said. Eve paused mid-stretch and glanced back.

"He was when I got in." she said.

"Which was…?"

"Around seven this morning."

"What time is it now?"

"One thirty." Dean groaned. They had only gotten to sleep at six-thirty, but he's still slept longer than he'd meant to.

He stood and tugged on a shirt and jeans. "Well, where is he?" Dean asked, looking at Eve who was already dressed and looking like just walked out of a magazine.

"At the bar up the street." She said after a moment.

"What the hell is he doing there?" Dean asked. Eve shrugged.

"Hell if I know." She said, looking up suddenly, as if she'd heard her name called. "Well, gotta bounce. Shout if you're about to be killed." And then she was gone. Dean rolled his eyes.

Dean found Sam exactly where Eve told him he'd be. And much to Dean's surprise, Sam was shitfaced. "Sam, what're you doing?" Dean asked incredulously.

"Having a drink."

"It's two in the afternoon." Dean said.

"So. You come to bars and hit on girls all the time. Why can't I?" Sam asked sulkily. Dean glanced around. There were all of two women in the bar.

"Kind of slim pickin's. What are you drinking?"

"Whiskey." At Dean's look, Sam's expression became even sulkier. That was the thing about Sam – he was a petulant drunk. "What? I drink whiskey all the time."

"No you don't." Dean rolled his eyes, and ordered the same.

As the bartender poured the drink, Sam sighed. "I tried Dean…"

"Tried what?"

"To save you." Dean rolled his eyes, and ignored the clutch in his gut.

"You're drunk."

"I'm serious. I tried, but I'm beginning to wonder if I can, or if even Ruby or Eve can. You got two months left, Dean…"

"Gee, I hadn't noticed."

"Stop it!" Sam complained. "I don't think anyone can save you."

"I tried to tell you."

"That's not what I meant. No one can save you because you don't want to be saved. Not really." Dean frowned, but didn't answer. "How can you think so little of yourself?" Sam asked, sounding near tears.

Dean didn't have an answer for that either. Luckily he didn't need one, because his cell rang. "Hello? Yeah, that's me. WHAT?! Where?"

"What is it?" Sam asked when Dean hung up.

"It's Bobby."

Dean drove like the devil himself was chasing him. It took him an hour to get to the hospital. Seeing Bobby in a hospital bed was the weirdest and most terrifying thing he'd ever seen. "What's wrong with him?" Dean asked.

"Honestly, we're not sure. Physically he's healthy as a horse. All his vitals are normal."

"Except for the fact that he's in a coma."

"Look, you're his next of kin, has he ever gotten sick like this before?"

"No, he's never sick. He never even gets a cold." Dean said angrily.

"Well I'm not sure what to tell you. It's like he went to sleep and just hasn't woken up." The doctor said apologetically.

As soon as the doctor left, Dean spoke. "Think I'll get a second opinion." He muttered. "Eve." He waited a few beats, but nothing happened. "Eve please… it's Bobby." As soon as the words were out of his mouth, Eve appeared.

"What is it?" she asked. Dean nodded at Bobby. Eve's eyes widened. "What did the doctors say?" she asked.

"They don't know what's wrong. They said he's fine, but… he's comatose." Sam said.

Eve frowned, and moved to Bobby's side. She laid her hand on his temple, closing her eyes. After a few moments, she frowned. "I can't access his mind." She said.

"And that's unusual for you?" Dean asked incredulously.

"Yes. He truly is asleep. When asleep the mind is different – less controlled, more primitive. But even then I can usually get something. There's something else at work here. Something taking his mind to a place I can't reach, at least not in my usual way."

"What do you think it is?" Sam asked.

"It could be a lot of different things. I've got nothing to go on here. I need more information before I can help." Eve said. "Call me when you find something."

"Wait, that's it?" Dean asked. "Can't you just wave your hand and heal him?"

"No, because there's nothing to heal. He's not broken, not in a way that I can fix from the outside. Call me when you have something I can work with." Then she was gone.

Dean kicked the wall. "Damn it!"

"Dean, calm down. There wasn't anything she could do." Sam said.

"I know! That's what pisses me off." He said irritably. Sam shook his head.

"Come on, we'll go to Bobby's hotel, see what case he was working on. Maybe that'll give us a clue." Dean sighed.

"Yeah, alright."

After a little digging on Sam's part and an interview in the much hated suit on Dean's part, they had the information they needed. Bobby had been investigating the death of Dr. Walter Gregg. It turned out however that the good doctor had been conducting unauthorized experiments involving sleep on students who couldn't dream. One student in particular, Jeremy, said that the doctor had given him a tea that made him dream like a bad acid trip.

The boys had a theory. The plant used in the tea was called African Dream root, and was used to "Dream Walk" by shamans and medicine men all over the world. It allowed you to enter and even control other people's dreams. Given enough practice, you could even kill someone there – Freddie Kroger style.

They went back to the hospital to check on Bobby and figure out their next move. "So we think whoever Bobby was hunting started hunting him back?" Dean asked.

"That's what I'm betting." Sam said.

"But how are we supposed to get him to wake up?" Dean asked. Sam huffed out a breath.

"I don't know." He laughed without humor. "It'd kind of ironic. Right about now is when we'd be calling Bobby for help." Sam said dryly.

"Wait… That's it! Let's go ask him."

"Uh, I think the conversation might be a little one sided." Sam said, looking at Dean like he was crazy.

"No, we'll take the dream root." Dean said.

"What? That's a horrible idea! We have no idea what could be going on inside his head right now." Sam said.

"Come on, it's Bobby. How bad could it be?"

"Bad!" Dean just looked at him. "Alright, alright. Just one problem. Where are we going to get African Dream root? It's not something you can pick up at your local grocery store."

"Oh crap." Dean said wearily.

"What?"

"Bela."

"Bela? Oh crap." Sam sighed. "Can't we just ask-"

"No. We said we were going to stop asking her for every little thing." Dean said. "I don't want to bother her unless it's absolutely necessary. She's got other people to deal with, remember?" Sam sighed.

"Okay, you're right." He said resignedly.

Once back at the motel, Dean called Bela. At first they were sure they had a snow ball's chance in hell of her showing up. But, to their surprise she breezed in an hour later. "There you go, boys. African Dream root. Nasty stuff, very hard to come by." She said smugly.

"We were sure you were going to be a no show. Why did you come?" Dean asked.

"I'm not doing it for you. I'm doing it for Bobby Singer." She said. Dean raised a brow. "He saved my life… In Flagstaff alright?" she snapped.

"Jeez, fine. Thanks for the dream root. Now it's time for you to go."

"What?!"

"You're sure as shit not coming with us, and no way are we letting you stay in here while we're passed out. So get."

"What the hell am I supposed to do here?" she demanded.

"Get a room?" Dean said cheerfully, and grinned when she stormed out.

Ten minutes later, the root was ready, complete with a bit of Bobby's hair, so they could enter his dream. Both boys grimaced. It smelled horrible. "Are you sure we shouldn't call-"

"No." Dean said flatly. Sam rolled his eyes. Whatever Dean's problem was, he was obstinate.

"Well… cheers then." They lifted their cups in a silent toast and then chugged it.

Jeremy had been right – it was like a bad acid trip. Rain falling up, blinking and finding yourself in a different place, and Bobby's dead wife trying to kill him. Luckily Dean managed to convince Bobby it was a dream, so he could take control of it. Sam had gotten separated from him and he was beginning to worry. But thankfully when Bobby got a hold of himself, everyone woke up in one piece.

Back at the hospital, Bobby explained what had happened. "I can't believe I drank the beer that damn Jeremy kid gave me. Stupidest damn thing." Bobby grumbled.

"I don't know, it's not that stupid." Dean laughed, nervously. Sam stared at him.

"Dean tell you didn't."

"I was thirsty." Dean said, sheepishly.

"Great, now he can come after both of you!" Sam said.

"Well we better get going. And caffeine up. Because the one thing we can't do is fall asleep." Bobby said.

Two days later, Dean was losing his mind. They hadn't found Jeremy, and Dean still refused to call Eve. "That's it!" Dean yanked the car over to the side of the road. He'd just gotten off the phone with Bobby and both he and Bela had nothing.

"What are you doing?"

"Taking a long overdue nap." Dean growled.

"What?! Then Jeremy can find you!"

"That's the idea. Let him come to us."

"Dean don't you think now would be a good time to call her?" Sam asked exasperatedly. "She could go with you."

"Hell no!"

"Why not?"

"Because… no way do I want her in my head while I'm dreaming." Dean said. Suddenly Sam understood. He grit his teeth.

"Fine." He yanked some of Dean's hair out, and put it in the flask of leftover dream root.

"Ow! What are you doing?" Dean demanded.

"Going with you."

"What? I don't want you in my head either!"

"Well tough. It's me, or her." Sam said. As he thought Dean caved.

"Fine. Let's do this." He grumbled.

Once inside Dean's head, Sam wondered what he'd see. They both got out of the car, and looked around. They were in the same woods as they had been in reality.

"What now?" Sam asked.

"Dunno." Dean said, looking around. Then the music started. Sam tried hard not to laugh. November Rain, Guns N' Roses.

Sam's laughter died when he saw her… Eve. She didn't look like she did in the waking world. Instead of her uniform jeans and motorcycle jacket, she was wearing a white dress. It suited her ethereal looks more than her usual clothes did. It floated around her legs in strips of cotton and chiffon, and the sleeves were short and off the shoulder. But it wasn't just the dress that was different. Spread wide behind her, were a set of enormous white wings. The kind you would expect to see on an… Oh crap… They had once made some sort of joke about Eve being their guardian angel, and she freaked out, throwing a massive temper tantrum, and warned them never to call her that again. If she saw this… Sam could only imagine her reaction.

Eve walked forward, her hand outstretched towards Dean. "Come with me, Dean… Let me take you to heaven." She murmured. Dean stared at her, his eyes wide.

"I've never had this dream before." He said. Sam looked at him. "Quit looking at me like that." Then suddenly she was gone. "Where'd she go?"

A twig snapped in the woods behind them, and they saw Jeremy run into the trees. They both took off running after him, but after a few moments Dean stopped. He wasn't in the woods anymore, but a hallway lined with doors. Sam wasn't with him. "Aww shit… I'm screwed." Dean muttered.

Back at the hotel, Bobby began to worry when the boys didn't answer the phone. And he had no qualms calling Eve for help. Bobby was the only person that the boys had been allowed to tell about Eve, and really the only person they felt the need to tell. It turned out Eve and Bobby got along pretty well, so Eve had marked him as well, effectively putting Bobby on her supernatural speed dial.

"Eve?" Eve appeared immediately, knowing that Bobby wouldn't call her unless it was important.

"What is it, Bobby?" she asked.

"I assume you've been following everything that's going on?" he asked.

"Of course."

"I think that they boys decided to take matters into their own hands." Bobby said.

"What?!" Eve shouted. "Are they suicidal?!" she demanded.

"I don't know, but I think you ought to go in after them." Bobby said.

"Well of course I do, damn it! Where's that skanky Brit?" Eve demanded. Bela had chosen that precise moment to walk back into the room.

"Excuse me? Who the hell are you?" she asked.

"I'm the girl that's going to tear you limb from fucking limb if you don't give me the extra dream root I know you have stashed in that little black bag of yours." Eve snarled.

"Right, because I'm just going to hand it over for free." Bela said sarcastically.

"Bela, I wouldn't if I-" Bobby started, but eve had already had enough.

She slammed Bela against the wall with a wave of her hand, and got right up in Bela's terror filled face.

"I know who you think I am, but you can relax… I'm not. But make no mistake, sweetheart, even she couldn't dream up the horrors I will inflict on you if those boys get harmed because of you." Eve purred lethally.

Bela's eyes went wide, and she handed over the dream root with shaking hands. "You'll need Dean's DNA." Bobby said. Eve was already gone.

"Who the hell was that?" Bela demanded breathlessly.

"Who she is, is none of your concern princess." Bobby chuckled.

Eve reappeared inside the Impala. Sam and Dean were already out cold. "Shit." Eve yanked some of Dean's hair out, and threw it into the canister Bela had given her, then chugged it. She was asleep in seconds. When she came to, she was standing in the middle of the woods that she'd seen outside the Impala. She looked around, and listened, but saw and heard nothing. Eve closed her eyes, and breathed deeply, concentrating on Dean.

When she opened her eyes, she was in what looked like motel room. Inside was Dean, and… Dean? They were arguing, and neither one noticed her. Eve watched in horror as one Dean, the fake one she knew, spewed all of Dean's worst thoughts, dears, and emotions back at him. He was worthless, his father didn't love him, he was mindless, had no original thoughts, was just a good little soldier, and nothing more. Finally Eve couldn't take it.

"Dean." She stepped forward, and both looked at her. The real Dean looked horrified, and the dream Dean looked furious.

"Aww crap." Dean muttered. "I can't deal with a fake me, and a fake you, too sweetheart, so just leave." He said impatiently. The dream Dean laughed coldly.

"Can't even save yourself from your own dream. You had to dream up your little Guardian whore to do it for you." Eve's eyes snapped to the evil Dean's, and threw him to the wall, pinning him there with a thought.

"You really need to shut the fuck up." She said coldly. She turned back to Dean.

He stared at her in shock. "Eve?" he breathed. Eve smiled a bit.

"Yes, it's the real me, you idiot. What were you thinking coming in here?" she asked.

"He wasn't thinking. That's his problem. Always has been. Doesn't know what to do without orders." The other Dean sneered. Suddenly duct tape covered his mouth, though Eve hadn't even bothered to look at him.

Eve's eyes were sad as she looked at Dean. "Is that really what you think of yourself, Dean? A good soldier who can't hack it without orders? You've been without orders for nearly two years, Dean. You seem to be doing just fine to me. And as for me having to save you, have you noticed how many times that has happened? I have - three in the past four months. Every single other time you've handled things just fine on your own. And do you know why I save you? Not just because I know you're valuable, important, or essential to some plan fate has for you. Me wanting to protect you isn't just about me and my orders, any more than you wanting to protect Sam is about you and yours. You're more than just a soldier, Dean, though you are a true warrior at heart. You're a smart, strong, _good_ man. You protect Sam because you love him, not because your father told you to. And I protect you, because for reasons beyond my comprehension, you're important to _me_, not because you're important to my mother, or fate."

She stepped forward until their bodies were almost touching. She took his hand in hers, and looked at the differences between them. His, big, tan, but somehow still elegant; hers, moon pale, small, almost delicate. "As for having an original thought…" she murmured. Dean gasped as sparks blue as flame danced across the place where their skin met.

"Are you doing that?" he asked roughly. Eve shook her head.

"No. This is… as you said, your siesta." She said, smiling a bit. She looked up at him, pressed herself against him, and more sparks broke out. "This is what's between us, Dean. This is what we make together." Dean's big body shuddered against hers.

"I don't know why I feel this way with you." He said desperately, skimming his hands over her. Eve smiled.

"Neither do I. And if that's not an original thought, I don't know what is."

Finally unable to control himself, Dean's mouth crashed down onto hers. Eve moaned, a low earthy sound in the back of her throat, and parted her lips as Dean's tongue stroked into her mouth. She leapt up and wrapped her legs around his waist, and Dean groaned as her body all but slithered against his. His hands held her to him as his mouth devoured her, destroyed her, consumed her.

While Dean got to make-out with Eve, Sam was getting the shit beaten out of him by a baseball bat wielding Jeremy. Luckily, Dean's double had given Eve an idea, and before she had gotten distracted by Dean's mouth, she'd made her own double and sent her to help Sam.

Jeremy paused his beating, and grinned madly down at Sam. "I told you. You can't beat me here, I'm a god."

"Oh please." Jeremy and Sam looked up at the sarcastic voice. Eve was walking forward, holding a blade. "I've met all the gods, and trust me sweetheart, you're not one of them." She thrust the knife into Jeremy's heart, and he disappeared instantly.

Eve turned and helped Sam to his feet. "Eve?" Sam asked in amazement.

"Yes. Well, sort of. I'm her double. She made me so she could help both you and Dean. The real me is ah… 'helping' Dean as we speak." She said, grinning. Sam raised a brow.

"Helping?"

"Yeah. Bitch gets to have all the fun. You wait here; I'll just move them along so we can get the hell of out here." And then she was gone. Sam sighed, and resigned himself to waiting for them.

Dean knew it was a dream, but it felt more real than his own heartbeat. And he never wanted to wake up. She felt like heaven in his arms, and he wanted her on a bed, underneath him, naked and screaming his name. There were still sparks flying across their skin where it met. But given Dean's luck, he should've known it couldn't last. He heard someone clear their throat, and while he would have given anything to ignore it and continue enjoying the taste of Eve's lips, she pulled away. She dropped down from her perch on his waist, and turned, although not far because his arms were still wrapped around her. Leaning against the wall with her arms crossed over her chest… was Eve.

"What the hell?" the other Eve grinned.

"Hi ya handsome." She said, winking.

"Is it done?" the Eve in his arms asked.

"It's done." The other replied, nodding. "Sam's safe and Jeremy's dead." Eve nodded.

"Thanks. I appreciate it." The other Eve grinned.

"Anytime." Then there was only one Eve.

"Who was that?" Dean asked.

"Me." At Dean's look, Eve just laughed. "Don't worry about it. It's time to wake up now." She said. Dean didn't answer. "Dean?"

"I don't want to wake up." He said, his voice rough. Eve smiled sadly.

"Neither do I." she leaned up on her toes, and kissed him again. "Wake up, Dean." She whispered against his lips.

Dean jerked awake, back in the driver's seat of the Impala. Sam was coming to next to him, and glancing in the review he saw Eve in the back seat rubbing her fingertips over her lips. Her eyes caught his in the rearview, and Dean's heart stuttered in his chest.

"Everyone okay?" Eve asked, her voice husky.

"Yeah, Dean?" Sam asked.

"Yeah. I'm good." Dean was lying, but he didn't figure that Sam meant the kind of 'not good' Dean was.

Dean threw the car into drive, and then sped off. He was all too eager to have his mind preoccupied with anything other than the linger taste of Eve's mouth on his lips. They stopped at the first motel they came to, and everyone collapsed into beds fully clothed. Sam wisely didn't comment on the fact that Eve was sharing Dean's bed, and was frankly too tired to think about it.

It was several hours later that Dean woke to an empty bed. He looked out the window to see Eve standing outside, staring up at the moo. Dean sighed, and heaved himself up out of bed, knowing he wouldn't be able to get back to sleep without talking to her first. When he got out there, Eve had settled herself down on the hood of the Impala. She's known e was coming out. Dean sat down next to her, and looked up at the sky as she was. "So… I guess we should talk." Dean said after a moment.

"I suppose so." Eve said. Dean looked at her in surprise. The last time they'd kissed and he'd suggested they talk about it, she'd shot him down. She smiled. "Ignoring the sizeable movement of the earth seems rude, don't you think?" she asked. Dean let out a breath, relieved that she'd felt the same thing he had.

"Yeah." He laughed a bit. "So, ah…"

"What are we going to do about it?" Eve finished for him.

"Yeah." Eve sighed.

"Honestly Dean, I don't know. I'll spare you the gory details, but it doesn't work between Guardians and their charges. Not to mention…"

"I'm probably going to hell in less than three months." Dean said darkly.

There was a pause, and then "Oh to hell with it!" In a move quick as lightning, Eve shifted and rolled so she was straddling Dean's lap. Before he could react, Eve supped his face in her hands and kissed him with a passion that bordered on fury. When she pulled away both of them were breathing heavy. "Listen to me, Dean. I don't know what's going to happen; not with us, and not with you. But I swear on all that is good and holy in this world, I will find a way to save you." She said fiercely. Dean blinked in surprise at the conviction in her voice. "Do you hear me, Dean?" she demanded, tears in her eyes. "Even if I can't save you from going down there, I will find a way to pull you back out again."

The tears fell silently down her cheeks, and Dean found himself gripped by the unfamiliar need to comfort. He cupped her face gently, and carefully brushed away the tears there with his thumbs. "Hey, easy." He murmured. Their eyes locked for a moment – hot green to burning grey. "Why do you care so much?" he asked roughly.

"I don't know." She whispered. "And damn fate for making me feel this way when she knows I may have to lose you." She laughed bitterly.

"Fate?" Dean asked wearily.

"Yes. I think she may be holding a grudge for all the times I called her a vindictive bitch." She said, sighing.

"Do you honestly think that this is just some broad with a grudge pulling your chain?" Dean asked. Eve grinned.

"Only you, Dean Winchester, could ever describe fate as some broad with a grudge." She kissed him soundly, then sighed. "No, I suppose not. But only because I can't imagine that she could ever dream up something like what happens when you touch me." She said, her eyes going hot. Dean grinned.

"I'm that good, huh?"

"You're such an ass." She said, rolling her eyes before fixing her mouth to his again.

When she pulled away, she rested her forehead against his, trying to catch her breath. "We still don't know what to do about this." Dean said.

"I know. I think the wisest thing to do would be to wait, until after…"

"After I go to hell?" Dean asked incredulously.

"Or, after you're saved." She said impatiently. "I just can't Dean… not when I don't know…" Eve said. Dean groaned.

"Yeah… okay." He muttered reluctantly.

The two of them stood, and Eve turned to walk away. "Eve?" she turned back. "If… or when I don't go to hell, or I get busted out? The first thing I'm doing is getting you hot and naked beneath me." He said, his face utterly serious, his eyes burning. Eve's eyes widened, her mouth dropped open, and her breathing and heart rate skyrocketed. She'd never heard anything so erotic in her life – and she'd lived a long life. Suddenly she grinned.

"You have yourself a deal, Dean Winchester." She said, her voice sultry as sin personified. Dean grinned, and then she was gone.


	5. My Salvation

**Author's Note: **Hey everyone! Here's chapter five, yay!It's got two different 'episodes' in it, I guess you could say, because one was too short to be made into it's own chapter, but I still wanted to write about it .This one isn't my favorite, just because there's a lot of sumerizing, so I apologize for that. And to make up for it, I'm posting two chapters today. ^^ Hope you enjoy!

**My Salvation**

ve went to her favorite place to think – a place she was rarely bothered, and held more beauty than could be put into words. It was a ruin, deep in the forest of Ireland. The stones tumbled, and shone in the perfect silver light, and seemed to sing with power and wisdom. The trees were such a lush green that they startled the eyes, and near by a stream sang as it danced out to a cobalt sea. That day a silver mist hung in the air, making it look like something out of a dream.

Eve sat upon the wall of the ruin and stared out into the vast expanse of green and brown and grey, and thought of the same thing she always thought of when she came to this place. She contemplated the future. She amused herself, thinking of the future in a place so rooted in the past. But these days she couldn't seem to help herself. Her future, and the events and decisions awaiting her there would make or break her.

So wrapped up in her thoughts, Eve didn't notice for several moments that she was not alone. She started when she saw the ethereal figure standing on the edge of the clearing. Though she was so surreally stunning that she looked exactly right to be standing in that place. "Mother." Eve leapt gracefully down from her perch, and landed lightly without a sound. She bowed as was customary, then looked up and tried to smile.

"Eve, my daughter." Her mother replied, smiling.

"You come down so rarely. I didn't expect to see you here." Eve said.

"I know, but I couldn't seem to help myself." Her mother replied, her voice warm and rolling as summer thunder. "You are so troubled, my daughter."

Eve looked away, and tried not to weep.. "Yes." She whispered. "I just… don't understand."

"Why I won't let you save him?"

"Yes."

"Would it make you feel any better if I explained myself?" she asked.

"Yes." At her mother's arch look, Eve sighed. "No, I suppose not."

"I know this is hard for you. I know that the boy is important to you, and I know you are falling in love with him." Eve's eyes snapped to her mother's, and she saw her smile. "Yes, I know. It astounds me that you fall, even though you see more than most, what may come. You know that he may have to die."

"Yes… I know." Eve murmured.

"And I know if it comes to it, you may try to disobey." Eve looked up, surprised that she heard no anger in her mother's voice. "You know that to disobey is to upset the balance of good and evil in this world, and that the pain is the price you must pay. And still…"

"I don't know what I'll do." Eve said.

"Nor do I know what the boy's fate will be, or how this will end. There are forces at work here, surrounding the boys that even I cannot as yet see. And this is what worries me, my daughter. That is why I cannot let you save him. The consequences could bring about an evil that would tear this world apart."

"But you don't know that." Eve said, desperately.

"No. I only know something is coming. You've felt it too."

"Yes. But what if letting him die is what brings it?" Eve demanded.

Her mother was silent for several moments. "That could be. But for now, all we can do is wait. There is still time. Perhaps I will see the answer before it is too late. Perhaps not. But never forget, whatever happens…"

"Was meant to be." Eve finished wearily. Her mother smiled in amusement.

"You remind me so of myself when I was young. Perhaps you will keep what I could not."

"What is that?"

"Faith." And then she was gone.

Eve blinked in surprise. It was rare for her mother to share so much. She really must have been worried. Eve sighed. She closed her eyes, and did a routine mental check on the boys. She found nothing. Eve frowned, and concentrated harder. Still nothing. Eve's heart began to pound. With the boy's marked, she should have been able to find them anywhere with ease. What the hell was going on?

Eve searched the world over twice and still could not find them. She was beginning to get frantic. Either they were dead… Eve flinched away from that thought. That couldn't be it; they would have called for her, she would have known something was wrong. The only other option was something with serious power was hiding them from her. Eve didn't even know if there was anything out there that could do that. She tried to think straight. Maybe they were in some sort of different plane of existence. That would certainly hide them from her.

Unfortunately if the boys _were_ on some sort of different plane, Eve had no way of finding them. There were dozens off planes they could potentially be in, not to mention alternate realities that could be created by anyone who had the juice and the knowhow.

Wait, Bobby! Eve realized she hadn't checked to see if Bobby knew anything about where the boys were. In a flash she was in Bobby's house. He was in the library pouring over books. Eve assumed he was researching how to save Dean. "Bobby?" Bobby's head jerked up and Eve saw him reach for a weapon.

"Jesus, Eve." He relaxed when he saw her. "What the hell, girl? Can't you use a door?" he grumped. Eve could help but smile. She was god knows how many times older than him, and he still called her 'girl'.

"Sorry, in a hurry. You heard from the boys recently?" Bobby frowned.

"No. Why are you asking me? Don't you have the supernatural hotline on them?" he asked.

"Something's wrong. I can't reach either of them my way. Call them."

Bobby didn't hesitate. He pulled out his cell and dialed the number. That was the nice thing about Bobby – he didn't ask unnecessary questions. "They're not answering." He said. Eve paled. "This is bad, isn't it?" he asked.

"No, not the bad you're thinking of. They're not dead. I would be able to sense that. Something's just jamming my signal." She said.

"So what do we do?" Bobby asked.

"I don't know."

"You know, you say that surprisingly often for someone who's supposed to be all knowing and powerful." Bobby said dryly. Eve threw him a dirty look.

"I don't know how many times I have to tell you lot – I'm not all powerful or knowing. And these… circumstances aren't something I've had to deal with before."

"You can't tell me that the boys' situation with you us the first since the beginning of the world." Bobby said doubtfully. Eve shook her head.

"No. It's just the first time that I personally have had to deal with it." She said.

"Don't you lot swap stories?" Bobby asked. Eve rolled her eyes.

"Yes, Bobby. We chit chat about our work day while painting each other's toenails. Then have pillow fights in our underwear."

"No need to get nasty." Bobby said, but he was biting back a smile.

After two days, Eve was in a panic. After two weeks, she'd nearly lost her mind. None of her sisters, or even her mother could find them, and that worried all of them. This was a once in millennia occurrence, and it made them nervous. It was rare that they were outmuscled. Bobby couldn't find anything either, and was beginning to lose hope. But Eve knew better. They weren't dead . They just weren't. Not after everything… they just _could not_ be dead.

After six months, Eve was in utter despair. How could she have lost them? How could they just be _gone_?! She'd even made a trip to hell, just to be sure Dean wasn't there. He wasn't. They were just… gone. Eve had forced herself to continue with her work, tending to her other charges, but she never stopped looking. And then one day, it just happened. She'd gone to sleep, hoping to find some refuge from her thoughts. She woke up, and everything had changed. It was back to being the day she'd spoken with her mother; back to the day the boys had first gone missing. _What in the high holy fuck_…?

Eve was back in the ruins, and it was just after dawn. Her mother appeared beside her. "Do you remember?" Eve asked.

"Yes. All of your sisters as well. No one else seems to though." Her mother said grimly.

"What happened?"

"I don't know. There aren't many things that have the power to do what was just done. The forces I mentioned… it's possible they're behind it. But I can't be sure. Keep your eyes open." And then she was gone.

Closing her eyes, Eve found the boys with ease, just as it should be. She breathed out a huge sigh of relief and immediately went to them. She reappeared just outside the door to their motel. She strode forward and all but ripped the door from its hinges in her eagerness, and rushed inside.

Sam was just pulling away from embracing Dean, and they both looked at her. Sam looked furious. "Eve? Where the hell have you been? Do you have any idea what I-" His rant was cut off when Eve physically tackled him in a hug. "Ugh!" Sam grunted as he was thrown back into the wall by the force of Eve's hug. She held on to him with all her strength, and fought back tears. "Oh thank god you're alright!" she cried.

"Ah…" All of Sam's anger fled him as she squeezed him tighter.

"I've been going out of my mind! I thought… I thought…" she couldn't even get the words out. She released Sam only to tackle Dean.

Instead of a hug however, Eve leapt up and all but attacked Dean's mouth with her own. Sam coughed, and looked away awkwardly. Dean drowned instantly in the taste of her, and forgot completely that they weren't alone. Luckily Eve wasn't done with her fit, because she pulled away, laughing and crying. "Uh, someone want to explain what's happening here?" Dean asked dazedly.

Sam hadn't been planning on telling Dean that he'd had to live six months without him, but figured now he had to. He gave both Eve and Dean the rundown, since Eve seemed confused as well. He explained repeating 100 Tuesdays, each time watching Dean die, and then finally making it to Wednesday, only to have Dean die again. Only this time he didn't wake up. He explained going on for months, hunting everything he found along the way of tracking the trickster, and then finally making it back to Wednesday.

When he was finished, Dean looked shocked, and Eve furious. "But that's something I don't understand. What happened on your end, Eve?" he asked. "I called and called for you."

"I'm so sorry, Sam. That day… well, today I guess, it was like I picked up the phone, but there was nothing, not even a dial tone. You were hidden from me. Best I can guess is you were in an alternative reality, one that the rest of the world got dragged into, as well. That's why we felt time passing. But now that we're out of it, it's the same day as before, and no one remembers anything."

"You remember." Sam said.

"Yes, but I don't really count being – well, being me. My mother and sisters remember as well… But we're worried." She said, frowning.

"You guys? Worried? About what?" Dean asked.

"What did you say this thing was?" Eve asked.

"A trickster." Sam said. Eve shook her head.

"Tricksters are rare. I've only met a hand full personally, and none of them had the juice to pull off something like this." She said. The boys frowned.

"What are you saying? That it's not a trickster?" Sam asked.

"I don't know. Is it possible it's just a really powerful one?" Dean asked hopefully. He always preferred the devil you knew to the one you didn't.

"Maybe. I'll have to look into it." She said, still frowning.

"Okay, but can we get out of here?" Sam asked. "I can't even say how sick of this town I am." Eve nodded, and hugged each of the boys in turn.

"I'm so sorry I wasn't there to help you." She said, her voice shaky with fresh tears. Then she walked outside to wait for the boys in the car. They understood she needed a moment to pull it together, so they took a little longer than necessary getting packed and ready.

Dean desperately wanted to ask them both how living without him for six months was, but figured it was probably too soon to ask. Plus, he wasn't sure he wanted to know the answer.

Once in the car, the boys asked Eve about Bela and the colt. "I assume you already know she's taken it." Dean said.

"Of course."

"And you know that the gun could potentially save Dean… and even if it can't, it's still the only weapon we have against the army of demons that are running around out there." Sam said. Dean caught the look on Eve threw Sam in the rearview mirror.

"I am aware." She said blandly. They waited a few beats.

"So will you help us find it?" dean asked.

"Dean, don't you think that if I knew where that British slut was I would have told you?" she said irritably. Dean sighed, and scrubbed his hands over his face.

"How can you not know where she is?"

"I'm sorry, have you met that stupid bitch? She makes a living collecting powerful supernatural artifacts, any number of which she can and _is_, using to hide herself from prying eyes."

The boys groaned, beginning to feel hopeless. "Calm down, boys. My way isn't the only way." she said.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked.

"How would you find her if you didn't know me?"

"Paper trail." Dean said unenthusiastically.

"Exactly. I you can't find her the supernatural way…"

"You do it the normal way." Sam said, groaning.

"Sorry boys, it's all you've got." She said.

So it began. The boys spent hours trying to hunt Bela down – sifting through aliases, credit card charges, hotel reservations, and bank statements. Luckily even though it was the human way of doing things, it turned out that Eve was good at that as well. They found a good lead in a week, and headed out. While they were hoping to have Eve with them going in, she went rigid in the back seat halfway there.

"Something coming." She said, her voice changing eerily the way it sometimes did. "I've got to go." Then she was gone.

"Alrighty then." Dean muttered, shaking his head.

It really was a shame Eve didn't come along. She probably would have found the sight of Sam and Dean chained together amusing. Bela had set them up, and tipped off the FBI, getting them arrested by their least favorite law enforcement officer – Victor Henrikson.

Jail was the boys' least favorite place to be. They'd been there a few times, and it hadn't gotten any more fun since the last time they'd been in there. "So… how are we going to Houdini our way out of this one?" Dean asked.

"That's a good question. Eve left in a hurry, so it's a good guess that she's not going to come. And I'm not sure how much she could do about this anyway. Pretty sure this is out of her jurisdiction so to speak."

"Yeah. And somehow I doubt they'll be giving us our one phone call to Bobby."

Just then Henrikson chose to walk in. He and Dean had their usual witty banter, but Dean was worried. Victor had arranged for them to go to supermax prison until trial, isolation cells. Somehow the boys' didn't feel like that would be a whole lot of fun. And their chances of escaping would go down to less than zero once they were in there. When the sound of a chopper could be heard, Victor grinned. "Surf and turf time." He said, referring to his celebration dinner. He walked out, only to be replaced by a new guy in a suit.

This one called himself Deputy director Steven groves. But the boys sort of doubted it since he pulled out a gun and started shooting. Dean took a hit to the shoulder before Sam grabbed the gun.

When Sam looked up, Grove's eyes were black. Sam, still struggling for the gun begun reciting an exorcism from memory. The demon spewed out of his mouth and Groves dropped to the ground, dead. Everyone came rushing in and lost it when they saw Sam holding a gun. "WOAH! I didn't shoot him!" Sam said, putting the gun down.

"_He_ shot _me_!" Dean said.

"Check the body, we didn't kill him!" Sam said forcefully.

The deputy checked the body, and confirmed there was no blood or bullet wound. And then all hell broke loose. Sam and Dean heard the chopper outside explode, and everyone cleared out and ran into the lobby. They heard shouting, and from what they could make out, the phones were all dead, and so were a lot of men outside.

Trying to convince Henrikson, when he came in, that they had nothing to do with what was going on outside went about as well as they thought it would. However, when the little secretary, Nancy, came in, Sam convinced her to bring them a towel for Dean's shoulder. When she got close enough, Sam stole her rosary out of her pocket. He felt bad, because he'd had to grab her and scared the wits out of her, but it was the only way to get something they could protect themselves with.

They tossed the rosary into the toilet, and had some instant holy water. "We're sitting ducks in here." Sam said.

"I know. It's kind of wild though. It's like they're coming for us. They've never done that before." Sam didn't answer. "It's like we got a contract on us. You think it's cuz we're so awesome? I think it's cuz we're so awesome." Dean said, grinning. Sam rolled his eyes.

When the sheriff came in and tried to take the boys out of their cell, they politely refused, worried that he was possessed. They realized however that they were wrong when Henrikson came in and shot him point blank in the head. The boys tackled him, shoving him face first into the toilet full of holy water, and did a quickie exorcism. When Henrikson came to, he was clearly a lot more open to the idea of demons, having just been mind raped by one.

"I shot the sheriff." He said, in horror.

"But you didn't shoot the deputy." Dean said, grinning at his own joke.

"So I was… possessed."

"Yup."

"And there's more of those things out there?"

"Demons, yes. And they're coming for us." Sam said.

Without hesitating, Henrikson unchained the boys. "How do we survive?" he asked. The boys went to work. Sam spray painted devil's traps at every window and door, and Dean had the deputy line them with salt while Nancy patched up his shoulder. Things seemed to be going okay, until Dean went to his car for weapons. A huge, roiling black cloud of smoke flickering with purple lightning began to spread towards the sheriff's office, and Dean ran for it. He burst in the door, and shouted, "They're coming!"

Everyone gathered in the lobby and waited for a beat, as the cloud surrounded the building, but didn't get in. "Everyone okay?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, we're good." Henrikson said. Dean passed out the weapons he'd gotten from the Impala, while the newly possessed towns fold surrounded the building.

In the sheriff's office, Dean and Henrikson loaded up shotguns. "I can't believe I wasted my whole life with this job when there was something so big in the corner I didn't even know about."

"Well, you didn't know." Dean said, shrugging.

"But now I do." He said firmly. He was quiet for a moment. "What's out there… can you beat it?" he asked. Dean thought for a moment, trying to decide whether a lie or the truth was better. He went with truth.

"Honestly? I think the world's gonna end bloody. But that doesn't mean that we shouldn't fight." Henrikson shrugged.

"I guess it helps you've got nothing to go home to but your brother." Dean's mind went straight to Eve, and wondered whether or not Sam really was the only thing he was fighting for anymore. "Or is he?" Henrikson asked when Dean didn't answer.

"Well… sort of. I don't know." He shook his head. "What about you? You rocking the white picket fence?"

"Nope. Empty apartment and string of angry ex-wives. I'm right where you are." He said. Dean laughed.

Suddenly there was a crash, and everyone rushed to investigate. Dean rolled his eyes when he saw Ruby in the devil's trap. "How do we kill her?" Henrikson asked.

"We don't." Sam said.

"But she's a demon."

"She's here to help." Sam said, and let Ruby out of the devil's trap.

"And they say chivalry's dead." She said sarcastically.

As they walked into the main lobby, dean asked "How many?"

"Thirty, at least."

"Great, thirty hit men all gunning for us." Dean said. "Who sent them?" Ruby threw Sam a look.

"The new sheriff in town – Lilith. She's a real pied piper. And she really wants Sam's intestines on a stick."

"You knew about this?" Dean demanded. Sam didn't answer.

"You two can argue later. We need the colt." Ruby said. Sam and Dean were silent "You've got to be kidding me." Ruby spat.

"It got stolen."

"Fan-freaking-tastic!" Ruby shouted, standing to start pacing.

"Ruby…"

"Shut up! I need a minute to think." She snarled, and walked off.

Dean was about to start in on Sam again, when the building began to shake, and thunder rolled. Everyone grabbed weapons, and held their breath. What appeared in the middle of the room was the most beautiful sight Dean had ever seen. Eve. Henrikson raised his gun. "I thought you said demons couldn't get in here!" he said. Eve raised a brow at him, then looked at Dean.

"He's joking, right?" Dean lowered Henrikson's gun.

"That's no demon." Dean said, grinning.

"Then who is she?"

"She's our salvation." Dean replied. Eve smiled at that.

"I think that's the sweetest thing anyone's said to me." She said, laughing. Dean strode forward, and wrapped his arms around her.

"I've never been happier to see anyone in my entire life." He said. Eve laughed.

"I missed you too, handsome." She said. She pulled away, and sighed. "What did you do to your shoulder?" she asked.

"Got shot." Dean said easily. Eve rolled her eyes, and laid her hand on the bandages. Dean felt warmth spread through him at her touch, and when she lifted her hand and he removed the bandages all that was left was a scar.

Everyone in the room besides Sam gasped. "Thanks." Dean grinned.

"Anytime. Sam, you okay?" she asked. Sam gave her a half smile, and nodded.

"I'm good. No bullet wounds." He said.

"Good. Now, what the fuck have you boys gotten yourselves into?" she asked wearily. They were about to answer when Ruby walked back into the room. She took one look at Eve, and froze, a look of pure terror on her face. Eve looked at Ruby, and her expression turned feral. "What in the high holy fuck is she doing here?" Eve demanded savagely. Ruby recovered herself and sneered, though Dean noticed she wouldn't look Eve in the eye.

"I'm afraid you have me at a disadvantage. You seem to know me, but I haven't a clue who you are." She said.

"Dean…" Eve glared at him.

"What, you weren't here." He said defensively. "Ruby, all you need to know is that Eve can get us out of here." He said, then turned to Eve. "You can get us out of here, right?"

"I'm sorry, did you not see the mob of angry demons outside?" Eve asked.

"We watched you exorcise a dozen demons at once." Sam said.

"Yeah, that were all in one room, in a little herd. Those bitches out there are scattered. The amount of power and energy it would take to pick them off individually, by myself?" Eve shook her head. "That's just not happening."

"So then we'll do it my way." Ruby said. Eve raised a brow.

"You're way?" she asked disdainfully.

"Yes. There's a spell I know. It'll kill every demon in a one mile radius, myself included by the way. So that ought to make you happy." Ruby spat. Eve smiled.

"You're right, it does."

"So what do we have to do?" Dean asked.

"We need a person of virtue." She said.

"I have virtue." Dean said.

"Nice try, but you're not a virgin." Ruby snapped. Eve's eyes narrowed suspiciously, but Dean laughed.

"No one's a virgin." he said. Ruby raised her brows, and her gaze fell on Nancy, the little secretary.

All eyes went to Nancy. "Seriously?" Dean asked incredulously.

"What? It's a choice." She defended. All of a sudden Even was right in front of Nancy, putting Nancy between herself and the wall, as if shielding her. If they had thought she looked feral before, it was nothing compared to what she looked like now. Her eyes glowed with power, and the building trembled again, and the bulbs in the room hummed then burst, something Sam and Dean had never seen her do before. She was beautiful and terrifying all at once, and everyone took a step back.

Eve bared her teeth, and pinned Ruby with a look so full of rage that Dean was surprised Ruby didn't just burst into flames on the spot. "I know the spell you're thinking of, you black eyed whore." Eve said, her voice changing. Eve stood straight then, and smiled so coldly, they could have sworn the temperature in the room dropped. "And if you so much as lift a finger to touch her…" Eve took a few steps forward so she was nose to nose with a terrified Ruby. "I'll rip your throat out with my teeth." She said easily.

The boys looked at each other, impressed and a little afraid. "I don't understand, what does the spell call for?" Sam asked.

"The heart of a virgin. You know, outside her chest." Eve replied.

"Who are you?" Ruby breathed. Eve just smiled. "Look, it's the only option-"

"No, it's not. And I wouldn't speak again if I were you." She said.

"Or what?" Ruby taunted apparently feeling suicidal. Eve smiled, and tilted her head at Ruby.

"Pain." It was an answer, a threat, and a promise.

Ruby dropped to the floor, and screamed like she was in intolerable agony. Everyone glanced at each other nervously. "Eve…" Dean called. She didn't reply, just watched as Ruby continued to writhe on the floor. "Eve, that's enough." Dean said firmly. Ruby's screaming stopped abruptly. She stood unsteadily.

"Alright… I'm leaving." Ruby said. Eve smiled.

"Wise decision." A snap of her fingers and Ruby was gone.

"Where'd she go?" Sam asked.

"I sent her away." Eve said.

"Was all of that really necessary?" Sam asked.

"She was going to cut the virgin's heart out without blinking. So you tell me, Sam." Eve said.

"She was just trying to offer a solution." Sam said.

"Do you want to know what I really did to Ruby?" Eve asked. "I made her feel all the pain she'd ever inflicted on innocent people. Those screams? They were the same screams she heard from every innocent victim she ever touched. You think Ruby's a _good_ demon, Sam? There's no such thing. You saw she couldn't look at me straight on, right? It's because her kind can see the real me, or at least a glimpse. And they are so dark, that even in my human form they can't bear to look at me. The light hurts their eyes. Never forget what they are, Sam. It'll come back to bite you."

"I understand that, but we still don't have a way out." He said.

"I have a plan." Dean said. Everyone looked to him. "You said you need them in one place to exorcise them, right?" he asked Eve. She nodded. "So what if we let them in?"

"What?" Sam asked.

"Just listen. We let them in, Nancy and the deputy go outside and trap them with salt. Then all the demons will be trapped in here."

"And I can exorcise them." Eve finished. "It's so crazy it just might work." She laughed. Alright. Let's do it. You'll be on your own until you get them corralled. If they see me they'll turn tail and run." she said. The boys nodded, then she was gone.

It was a hell of a plan. Nancy and the deputy snuck out through the roof entrance, while Sam, Dean, and Victor broke the lines in the salt and devil's traps. All hell broke loose – literally. The demons came rushing in, and the three men did their best to fend them off until the demons were trapped.

Just when they were sure they were going to die before it was done, Eve appeared, signaling that the demons were trapped. The demons all flinched at the sight of her, and a few tried to back away. Eve grinned. "Party time bitches." Eve threw her arms out, and her head back. "Close your eyes!" she shouted. They did as she asked just before a burst of light shot out from her body and filled every crevice off the building.

The screams of the demons let the boys know it was working. A moment later there was a sound like a thunder clap, and then silence. "You can open your eyes now." Eve said. They did, and saw the bodies of the townsfolk strewn at Eve's feet. "They'll come to in a little while." Eve said. Dean grinned at her.

"You're such a badass." He said. Eve laughed weakly. "Hey, are you okay?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, I'm just…" her voice drifted off. Suddenly her eyes rolled into the back of her head, and her nose began to bleed. She started to collapse, but Dean leapt forward and caught her.

"Eve!" he shouted. Her eyes fluttered open, and she laughed.

"Wow… took a little more out of me than I thought." She said. Her voice was small, and for the first time since Dean had met her, she looked weak.

"Are you okay? What do you need?" Sam asked.

"I don't _need_ anything. What I _want_ is some food and some rest." She said.

Dean swung her up into his arms bridal style, and turned to Henrikson. "Sorry to leave you hangin, but…"

"Don't worry about it." He said, waving them off. "She saved all our lives; go take care of her." Dean nodded, and he and Sam walked out to the Impala.

"I don't think I've ever been carried before." Eve said thoughtfully. "It's nice." She sighed, and snuggled into Dean's chest. "You're warm." She mumbled.

"And you're _so_ delirious right now." Dean said, shaking his head.

"Most definitely." Eve giggled.

Sam helped get Eve into the back seat, and then they got the hell out of Dodge. Eve slept in the car, but woke up when the stopped at a diner. After eating her favorite meal – smoothie, fries, and pie – she looked much better. "So what happened back there?" Sam asked. Eve shrugged.

"There were a lot of demons. It took a lot of power and energy to take them all out." She said.

"But you're fine now?" Dean asked, just to be sure. Eve smiled.

"Yeah, I'm good. So good in fact, there's a few things I need to attend to. I'll catch ya later, boys." She said cheerfully. Then she was gone. Dean rolled his eyes. One minute she was collapsing, the next she was blinking out of existence. She did nothing if not keep him on his toes.

**Ending Note: **So I hope you liked this chapter, even though there's a lot of summerizing going on. :/ I just didn't want to leave too much out, just in case you haven't seen the episode I'm reworking so to speak. The next one's will have less, I promise. Anyways, thanks again to everyone who's been reading and following this story! I really appreciate it. :) Feel free to drop me a review, I love them all! :D


	6. No Rest For the Wicked

**Author's Note: **Here's the next chapter, as promised. :) I hope you like this one. I must admit I'm rather fond of it. The chapters after this though have to be my favorite, mostly because season four is definately my favorite. XD Hope you enjoy.

**No Rest For the Wicked **

That night, Eve came back late. She appeared in their hotel room just as they were getting ready to go to sleep. She looked like she'd been crying, and her face was grim. "Turn on the news." She said, her voice rough. Dean did as she asked. It was a story about a gas main explosion at the sheriff's station. Sam and Dean watched in horror as faces of the dead flashed on screen. Nancy, Henrikson, and the deputy weren't among them. "I don't understand…" Sam started. "What happened?"

"Last night, a demon got away and told Lilith what had happened. She came looking for you." Eve said. "I was worried something like this might happen, so I asked one of my sisters to watch over things." Eve said, her voice barely a whisper.

"What happened?" Dean asked quietly.

"Lilith came… My sister was surprised by the form she took – a little girl. She hesitated… There wasn't enough time for her to react, and Lilith was too strong. She sacrificed herself to save the others… she died."

Eve broke down into silent sobs, covering her face with her hands. Sam closed his eyes. "Oh god…" he murmured. He knew how she felt. He'd watched Dean die a hundred times in that time loop. He knew the pain she must be feeling. Dean stood and walked over to her, and pulled her into the circle of his arms. She went willingly, and collapsed against him. "I'm gonna go get some things." Sam murmured, knowing they'd want a moment alone. Dean nodded gratefully as he left the room quietly.

Dean felt so strong, and solid, and safe, Eve couldn't help but lean on him. It was ridiculous, feeling like a mortal could shield her from the pain, when she'd been the shield practically since the dawn of time. But it was how it felt to be wrapped in his arms. She felt _human_, to weep while he held her. "I'm so sorry, Eve." He whispered, his voice rough.

"It was my fault. I shouldn't have left her there alone. If I'd been there, I… I could've protected her." Eve whispered. It was eerie how much she sounded like Dean, when Sam had died. Of course, Dean had gotten to save Sam. Eve couldn't save her sister. But this he understood. The need to protect your sibling, the compulsion to shoulder the blame.

"It wasn't your fault. She could have left, leaving the others unprotected. But she made the choice to stay. She choose to save them. It wasn't your fault." He said firmly, pulling back to look at her.

There was an ancient sadness in her eyes, an immortal grief so big Dean nearly drowned in it just looking at her. He kissed her softly. "Come on, sit with me." He said. Eve moved with him to the bed, and he held her hand as they sat. "Tell me about her." He said. Eve looked at him, and he shrugged. "It might make you feel better." He said. Eve closed her eyes, and sighed .

"Her name was Jennifer… Jenna. She was younger than me by a century or two. She had long honey brown hair, and big doe brown eyes. She was an expert at the puppy dog look. She was sweet, and kind. Almost childlike, sometimes naive, flighty. She was a dreamer…" Eve's mouth trembled. "I loved her."

They were both silent for a moment. "You're right." She said, heavily. "I do feel better." She murmured. Dean squeezed her hand reassuringly.

"I'm always right." He said, giving her his best cheeky grin. He was relieved when she laughed. She sighed, and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Dean?" Eve asked quietly.

"Yeah?"

"I have to go."

"Oh, ah… okay." Dean said, thinking it was a little abrupt.

"No, I mean… I have to _go_." She said. Dean blinked in surprise.

"For good?" he asked.

"No, but for a while. I have to find Lilith." She said, fiercely. Dean understood, but still. "I know, you only have two months left. But maybe I can help us both."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Dean asked. Eve smiled softly.

"I'm not sure of anything yet. But I'm going to find out. Take these." She said, handing him two black pouches.

"What are they?" he asked.

"Hex bags. They'll keep you hidden from Lilith, in case she come after you again."

"Where'd you get these?" he asked, raising a brow. Eve grinned.

"I might have had a little chat with Ruby. You know, girl to girl." Dean laughed.

"You're unbelievable." He said, shaking his head. Eve shrugged.

"I know."

They sat together for a moment longer, each lost in their own thoughts. Then Eve touched Dean's shoulder lightly. When he turned to look at her, she kissed him, brushing her mouth over his once, twice, three times. She pulled back, and smiled. "For the road." She said lightly. Then she was gone.

For the next two months, the boys didn't see any sign of Eve. She didn't call, leave notes, or pop in unexpectedly. The boys knew she was busy, but they were beginning to feel abandoned, and Dean was running out of time. They worked the case of the leap year ghost, and ran into their old friends the Hell Hounds (who now went by Ghost Facers) who – surprise, surprise – almost got them killed… again. Then they worked a case they thought was ghosts, but turned out to be a Crocatta. For added fun, the thing impersonated John Winchester – as if the boys didn't have enough to take to therapy.

And finally they got information on Bela. Dean chased after her while Sam stayed behind, working on a case involving Doc Benton, a man who'd figured out how to live forever. Sam had hoped they could use Benton to save Dean, and Dean hoped Bela would have the colt. Both of them came up short. Sam realized Benton wasn't the answer, and Bela didn't have the colt. They did however, get information on Lilith.

It turned out that Bela was in the same boat as Dean. She'd made a deal with a demon and it had come time to pay her dues. She'd given the demons the colt, in hopes of saving her soul, but then they'd changed the deal. She had to kill Sam. She would have done it too, without a qualm, if the boys hadn't figured out what she was up to and skipped town.

As a dying act however, Bela gave them the name of the demon who held Dean's deal – who held all deals. Lilith.

"Why wouldn't Eve have told us?" Sam demanded once they were at Bobby's house.

"I don't think she knew. Not for sure anyway. That's why she's been trying to track the bitch down. To find out and maybe kill her." Dean said.

"Then where the hell is she?"

"Here." Everyone spun around to see Eve standing behind them, her face grim.

"Jesus, girl. Where've you been? Cuttin' it a little close, don't you think?" Bobby asked. Eve smiled at him.

"I know, and I'm sorry for that. But I do have some good news."

"Lilith's dead?" Dean asked hopefully.

"No. But I have a way to find her."

"If you have that why haven't you and your sisters done it?" Sam asked.

"Because, she's surrounded herself with demons, and after her last run-in with my kin she's warned them what to look for. One word from her little pack and she'll high tail it out of there. We wouldn't be able to get close enough."

"Oh, and we will?" Dean asked.

"Yes. They see me, and they'll run, and we won't get another chance to kill her before it's too late. But they see you, and they'll just -"

"Try to kill us." Dean finished.

"Yes."

"And how do you expect us to fight back? You just said she has a pack of demons surrounding her." Dean asked.

"Ruby's knife."

"And how are we supposed to get that?" Eve raised a brow.

"Summon her." Sam said. Eve nodded.

"No, no way. After what happened last time? No." Dean said. "Besides, she'll take one look at you and run."

"So I guess we'll have to make sure she doesn't see me until the proper moment." Eve said, smiling wickedly.

It was a horrible plan… but it was also the only one they had. Sam went alone into the basement of Bobby's barn, and began the ritual for summoning Ruby. "You're joking, right?" Ruby demanded when she showed. "First you little friend, whatever the hell she is, tortures me, then sends me to Timbuktu – literally, Timbuktu – and now you want my help?"

"Did you know?"

"Know what?" Ruby snapped.

"That Lilith holds Dean's deal?"

"Yes, actually I did."

"And you just forget to mention that?"

"No. If I had told you, you two yahoos would have gone after her halfcocked. And then Lilith would have peeled the meat, from your pretty pretty faces. You weren't ready."

"We are now." Sam said. Ruby eyed him speculatively.

"Well, you're right about that." She said after a moment.

"So give me the knife."

"No."

"But you just said -"

"You have the perfect window of opportunity here, Sam, and you want to go after her with one little pig sticker? I don't think so."

"What do you mean, window of opportunity?" Sam asked.

"Lilith's guard is down. She's on vacation – a little R&R. It's the perfect time to act." She said.

"So what would you have me do?

"You've got a gift, Sam. I want you to use it." Ruby said.

"Are you talking about all that psychic crap? That's gone since yellow eyes died."

"Not gone. Dormant."

"And why are you brining this up now?"

"Because I knew you wouldn't be willing to do what needed to be done until-"

"Until I was desperate enough." Sam finished.

"I can teach you, Sam. I can show you how to take out Lilith."

"So that's you then, huh?" Dean's voice carried across the room. "Our own little demon Yoda? Please."

"I'm offering you an out, Dean."

"Why would you want to help us?" he asked.

"Because I want Lilith dead."

"Why?"

"I told you why." She said, angrily.

"Right, you were human once. And you like puppies and long walks on the beach."

"I am so _sick_ of proving myself to you. You want to live, this is the way to do it, you spineless dick." Ruby snarled.

Dean grinned, and then gave a hell of a right hook to Ruby's face. Ruby retaliated and the punches flew. And with Ruby distracted, Eve popped in, grabbed her knife, and the reappeared between Ruby and Dean. Ruby gasped. "You!" she hissed. Eve grinned.

"Me. Now, touch either of my boys again, and _I'll_ peel the meat from _your_ pretty pretty face." Eve said. Ruby snarled, and moved as if she were going to launch herself at Eve, but found herself trapped as though by a brick wall. She looked up at the devil's trap painted on the ceiling. "Life's a bitch, isn't it?" Eve asked, grinning. She handed Dean the knife, and rolled her eyes as Ruby shouted profanities after them. "Demons have such dirty fucking mouths." She said. Dean laughed.

A half hour later, they were almost ready to go. "Are we just going to let Ruby rot down there?" Sam asked.

"That's the plan." Dean said.

"Dean what if she's right?"

"About what?"

"About me? What if I can stop Lilith? Quit looking at me like that." He said at Dean's stare.

"You can't be serious, Sammy."

"Look, I don't know what Ruby meant, maybe we should just ask her."

"Sam, you wanted the knife, I got you the knife." Dean said wearily.

"Last time Lilith snapped her fingers, and sent thirty demons after us and we're going after her with one little knife?"

"Sam, we're not going to make the same mistakes all over again."

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't you see a pattern? Dad's deal, my deal, and now this? This is just Ruby jerking you down the road, and you know damn well where it leads."

"What're you saying Dean?" Sam asked. Dean sighed.

"I'm saying… you're my weak spot Sammy. And I'm yours."

"You don't mean that. We're family."

"I know. And so does everyone else. Every evil son of a bitch out there knows how far we'll go for each other."

"So do we stop looking out for each other?" Sam demanded.

"No, but we stop being martyrs. We end this our way, the way Dad taught us. And if we go down… we go down swinging." Dean said. "What do you think?" Sam smiled a bit.

"I think you totally should have been jamming Eye of the Tiger right there." He said.

"Bite me." Dean said, rolling his eyes. "I totally rehearsed that speech, too." But he was smiling when he said it.

Eve came into the room just as Sam was leaving. She and Dean locked eyes, and Dean took a deep breath. "Hey."

"Hey."

"Look, ah… if this doesn't end well…" Dean started. Eve shook her head.

"No way, babe. This ain't over yet. You can give me that speech later." She said. She walked forward, grabbed his head and brought it down to her level, and kissed him for all she was worth. It was all teeth, tongue, and flames.

When she pulled away, she sighed. "That wasn't goodbye. It was good luck." She said. Dean laughed, and nodded.

"You can't come with?"

"No. But I'll be watching." Her eyes filled with tears, and she kissed him again, softly this time. "I'll always be watching." She whispered. She couldn't take it anymore, so she left, not wanting Dean to see her pain, and think it was over. It wasn't over.

And so she watched. She watched as Dean took a page out of her book and refused to let Sam give a goodbye speech. She watched as Dean killed a demon in the state trooper's body. And she watched with bated breath as they began the fight.

Even as she watched she knew. They were going to fail. They made it into the neighborhood, but the demons knew. They made it into the house, but Lilith wasn't in the little girl anymore. Eve watched, and her heart broke. They were going to lose.

She felt a hand on her shoulder, and she looked to see her mother, watching them with her. "You know how this will end." She said. Eve nodded. Her mother looked at her and smiled. "Do not fear, my child. I have seen the end of the Winchester boys. And it is not here." Eve felt hope swell in her heart, but couldn't trust it.

"But I can't save him."

"No. That is not your destiny. Not today." She said. "There will come a day when you alone will save Dean Winchester from the shadows, but it not this day." Eve frowned.

"I don't understand. Dean _will_ live?" Her mother smiled.

"Yes. Dean Winchester will live… again." Ever understood. Today Dean had to die, but someday soon, he would be brought back.

"I can't tell them, can I?" her mother shook her head. Eve took a shaky breath. "Can I go to them at least?" Her mother was already gone. Eve took that as a yes.

Eve took a deep breath, hoped her mother would lend her a hand for this, and raised her own. Time stopped. Eve reappeared inside the house, and looked around. Sam and Dean were pinned by Lilith's power, and Lilith was borrowing Ruby's body. There was black dust lining the doors and windows, keeping the Hell hounds at bay. Eve took another deep breath, and touched Sam and Dean in turn. They became unfrozen, but time stayed still around them. "What the hell?" Dean looked around. "Eve? What happened?"

"I've stopped time." She said. Dean stared at her.

"You're not her to save me… are you?" he asked. Eve's eyes filled with tears.

"No. No I'm not." She whispered.

Dean closed his eyes, trying to steady himself. "I was allowed to come to you… allowed to give you this moment only." She said roughly. Her heart was breaking, because she knew, she knew how he'd suffer in the pit, and knew she couldn't save him. And she knew they didn't understand; they tried, but they couldn't understand something that was so much bigger than all of them.

"I'm so sorry, Dean." She whispered. He looked at her then, and she was stunned by what she saw – or didn't see. There was no hate, or blame in his eyes, only grief.

"I know you are." He said. He walked forward, and kissed her, quick and hard. She touched his cheek lightly.

"It may not be today, or tomorrow, or next week… but I will find a way to bring you back." She said fiercely. She knew she couldn't tell them she already knew what would happen, but she could give them that much.

"After all, we've got a deal, remember?" she asked, smiling weakly. Dean laughed.

"I remember. I expect you to hold up your end." He said. Eve smiled, and nodded. Dean looked to Sam. "Take care of yourself, Sam. Keep fighting… take care of my wheels. And remember what Dad taught you… remember what I taught you, Sammy." He said, roughly. Sam nodded silently as tears streaked down his face. Dean turned back to Eve. "I'm ready." He said.

"Wait." Eve laid a hand on his chest. "I can't give you much, but I can give you this." She closed her eyes, and Dean felt warmth spread throughout his entire body. "There… you won't feel a thing." She said softly.

Tears were still rolling down her cheeks as she smiled. "All my years, and I wept for no one." She said. She looked at both the boys. "But I wept for you."

"Will you stay?" Dean asked. Eve nodded.

"Lilith won't hear me, or see me… but you both will." She said. The boys nodded, and went back to their original positions, and braced themselves. Time resumed.

"How long have you been in her?" Dean asked Lilith.

"Not long. But I like it… it's all grown up and pretty." She said, smiling sickly.

"And Ruby?" Sam asked.

"She was a very bad girl. So I sent her far, far away." She looked at Sam.

"Hello, Sam. I've wanted to meet you for a very long time." She leaned up on her toes, and kissed him. Dean grimaced, and glanced over to see Eve trembling with a barely controlled rage. "Mmmm… you're lips are soft." Lilith said.

"So you have me. Let my brother go."

"Silly goose. You want to bargain, then you have to have something I want. You don't." She smiled cruelly.

"So is this your plan? Drag me to hell, kill Sam, and then what? Become queen bitch?" Dean demanded.

"I won't let her kill him, Dean." Eve said. "I owe you that much." Dean felt relief flood through him, but kept a straight face in front of Lilith.

"I don't have to answer to puppy chow." Lilith sneered. She strode over to the door.

"Remember, you won't feel it." Eve said urgently. Dean believed her, but that didn't make him any less terrified.

"Sick him, boys." Lilith said gleefully.

The dogs charged in, and though Sam and Eve knew it was painless, the sight made them scream. "Stop it! NO!" Sam screamed. Dean was being shredded and there was nothing they could do to stop it. Eve closed her eyes against the horror, and sobbed. She knew the instant he was gone. Her charges were like candles in her mind, and suddenly Dean's light was snuffed out. All that remained was emptiness and shadow where light and beauty had once been.

"No!" Sam shouted.

"Yes!" Lilith lifted her hand and a blinding light filled the room. Eve had been prepared to shield Sam, but to her surprise, he didn't need it. Lilith's power was useless on him.

The light faded, and Lilith stared at Sam in horror. He picked up the knife and advanced towards her. "Back!" she said shakily. "I said back!"

"I don't think so." Sam raised the knife, but Lilith high tailed it out of there before he got the chance to use it.

Sam dropped the knife, and looked at Dean. Eve cradled his head in her lap as she cried silently. Sam knelt beside them, and felt like he was drowning, being crushed under the weight of his grief. He watched as Dean's wounds closed, and looked up at Eve. Her face was difficult to look at, so beautiful was she in her grief. "Don't burn him." She whispered.

"What?"

"Don't burn the body." She said. "He'll need it for when he comes back." Sam stared at her. "I meant what I said. So help me, I'll find a way." She said fiercely. She stood carefully, and then crouched in front of Sam. She kissed his forehead, then both his cheeks. "Forgive me." She whispered. "Stay safe, and remember… No matter what, I will always watch over you." And then she was gone.

Sam picked up Dean's body, and held it to his chest as he wept. Gone… his big brother was gone… He was alone. What was he going to do?

**Ending Note: **This last scene was rough for me, because I was watching it while writing, and I definitely cried... Anyways, I hope you liked it! Thanks again to everyone who's reading, following, and reviewing! I really appreciate it. ^^ Reviews are my addiction... please feed it! XD


	7. Lazarus Rising

**Author's Note: **Hey guys here is the next chapter! I'm not gonna lie, this is one of my favorites. :) Hope you enjoy! I'll also be posting the next chapter today, so don't forget to look for it.

P.S. Hijacked! :D Catwoman says you gotta review or else! Mwuahahah!

Sorry... My best friend is with me, and she stole the keyboard... so yeah.

**Lazarus Rising **

Darkness… All Dean could see was darkness. But this darkness was different from the one he had become used to seeing. That blackness had been oily, slithering, and writhing within itself. This dark was still, and quiet, almost comforting. Dean groaned, and tried to move. His muscles felt stiff, and achy as if he'd been asleep in one position for a very long time. Added to that that he seemed to be surrounded by rough walls, (wood?) and movement was difficult. Dean's hands brushed his legs – denim, jeans. He reached into the pockets – difficult to do in such a confined space – and thank Jesus found a lighter.

One click and the space filled with the soft glow of the lighter's flame. Dean glanced around. Yep, wood box. Coffin was Dean's guess. Sam and Bobby must have buried him. Dean wondered why; he should have gotten a Hunter's funeral – salted and burned. With a frown, Dean wondered how he was going to get out of the box. He'd worry about why he was alive in the first place later. Dean pressed his hands against the wood, and looked for weak spots. His fingers found a groove, and he dug his fingers in, and pulled as hard as he could. The wood ripped away, and dirt flooded the box. Terrific.

Dean blindly kicked and clawed his way out of the wood box, and then blindly clawed his way out of the dirt hole it was buried it. It wasn't exactly what he called fun, or easy, but Dean finally broke through the ground, and felt sunlight against his skin. Something he'd almost forget out to feel. Dragging himself up and out of the ground, Dean looked around, sweaty, panting, and covered in dirt. He was in a field, surrounded by woods. Or at least it had been. Every tree within a fifty yard radius had blown down in a perfect circle, Dean's grave the epicenter.

Standing, Dean checked his pockets, hoping for something useful. No cell phone, no wallet. Dean supposed he should have known. Dean took off his button up and tied it around his waist in defense of the blaring sun. When he moved his shoulder, he winced. It felt like a bad sunburn on his skin. When he rolled up his sleeve of his tee-shirt his eyes widened at what he saw. The imprint of a hand branded scarlet red into the skin of his shoulder. Dean shook his head. He was in some kind of mess.

Tugging down his shirt again, he started walking. It wasn't long before he was out of the woods and one a road. He would have attempted to hitch hike, but there weren't any cars. Wonderful. He considered calling out for Eve, but decided against it. He wanted to see Bobby and Sam first. And besides, he had a deal to keep with her. When he saw her for the first time again, he hoped they'd be alone, or could get that way quick, and near a flat surface.

It was two hours of walking before he finally came to a convenience mart. He rushed forward, desperate for food and water. "Hello?" he called out as loudly as he could with his throat still dry as the Sahara. "Hello?" When no response came, Dean took off his button up, wrapped it around his fist, and used it to break the window. He ripped open the cooler doors and chugged a whole bottle of water in three seconds flat. It was the best thing he ever tasted. He spotted a newspaper stand, and glanced at the date. "September?!" He'd died in June. He'd been dead for four months?!

Dean went into the little washroom in the back, and washed some of the dirt from his arms and face. He looked at himself in the mirror, and wondered how the hell he'd make it back in one piece. He remember his chest being torn to ribbons, and besides that, he had been dead four month, according to the newspaper. How did he not look like something out of a bad zombie movie?

After he finished washing up, Dean went back into the store. A quick glance around, and he found the store of plastic bags for his loot. He grabbed a few more water bottles, some beef jerky, and a few candy bars. He went to the cash register and snagged some cash as well. He felt a little bad, but not bad enough to not take it.

Newly stocked with supplies, Dean was just about to leave when the window began to shake. Dean paused, and his heart pounded. The walls began to reverberate, and suddenly a high pitch sound filled the air. Dean fell to his knees, and covered his ears, shouting in surprise and pain. The sound shattered every window of the building, and Dean hit the ground as glass rained down around him. When the sound finally faded, Dean stood up. What the hell was that? He didn't have the time or the inclination to try and figure it out. He had enough on his plate. Dean glanced around; he needed to call Sam, or Bobby.

He stepped into the phone booth, and put in some of the change he'd taken from the cash register. He dialed the last number he knew that Sam used, but no dice. Dean didn't really expect it to work. If he had been four months, since he'd died, Sam could have gone through three different phones by now. So Dean dialed Bobby's home phone. Surely Bobby's number hadn't changed. Sure enough, Bobby picked up on the second ring. "Hello?" Dean felt relief flood through him at the sound of the familiar gruff voice.

"Bobby? It's me."

"Who's me?" Bobby asked impatiently.

"Dean." There was a moment of silence, and then the dial tone. Dean swore. The son of a bitch hung up on him. Dean redialed.

"Who is this?"

"Bobby listen to me."

"This isn't funny. If you ever call here again, I'll kill you." Bobby snarled. Dial tone again.

Rolling his eyes, Dean looked around. He needed transportation. Obviously this was a face to face thing. His eyes landed on a beat up old car sitting outside the station. Well, it was no Baby, but it'd have to do. A minute or two later, and he'd hotwired himself some wheels, and was on his way. It took an hour to get to Bobby's, but it was well worth it. The familiar drive and house was exactly what he needed to see right then. It had been the closest thing he had to a home basically his whole life.

Dean got out of the car, walked up to the door, and knocked. He'd braced himself for several reactions, but Bobby trying to kill him was not one of them. "Bobby for crying out loud, it's me!" Dean shouted.

"My ass!" Bobby growled.

"Look, your name is Robert Steven Singer, you got into hunting after your wife got possessed, and you're about the closest thing I have to a father." Dean said hurriedly. Bobby looked like he might believe him for a moment, but then came after him again. "Bobby, I'm not a shape shifter!"

"Then you're a revanen!" he shouted. Dean wrestled the silver knife out of his hands, and shoved him away.

"Okay, if I was either could I do this with a silver knife?" he asked. He rolled up the sleeve of his shirt, and winced. This would suck. He drew the blade smoothly across his bicep, and drew blood.

Bobby stared at him amazement. "Dean?" he breathed. Dean smiled.

"That's what I've been trying to tell you." He said. Bobby strode forward and embraced him roughly. Dean returned it, outrageously pleased to be back, and with a familiar face. Stepping away, Bobby threw some holy water in Dean's face. Dean rolled his eyes. "I'm not a demon either, you know." He said dryly. Bobby shrugged.

"Can't be too careful." He said cheerfully. Dean wiped the water off his face, and then wrapped his arm in the same towel. He sat with Bobby in the library, and explained everything that had happened so far. "That don't make no damn sense." Bobby said. "I mean, sure Eve closed up your wounds, but you've been dead for four months, Dean."

"I know, but I don't know how it happened. I remember being a hell hound's chew toy, and then I woke up six feet under."

"You don't remember hell at all?" Bobby asked.

"Nope." Dean lied smoothly.

"Well, more's the better I guess." Bobby said, frowning. Dean shrugged.

"Hey Bobby, tell me something. Why did you bury me?" Dean asked.

"Well I wanted you salted and burned, the usual deal, but Eve wouldn't hear of it."

"Eve?"

"Yeah. Insisted you'd need a body to come back to when she found you a way out. You think she finally did it?" Bobby asked.

"Honestly, I don't know. I mean she's the only one I can think of that would have the juice, but…"

"But what?"

"But I woke up alone in a box, Bobby. Somehow I don't see Eve brining me back without being there to help me out of my grave. And certainly not without telling you. I mean have you heard from her?" Dean asked. Bobby looked uncomfortable. Dean looked at him. "Bobby…" he sighed.

"Dean, when you died… Sam got a little…"

"A little what?"

"Angry, alright. He sent Eve away about a month after you were gone. Forced her to take the mark off him, and said he couldn't forgive her for not saving you." Bobby said. Dean winced. He winced. He knew how much that would hurt her. "Eve had been checking on him once or twice a week until then. She came here for a while, checking up on me I guess, but…" Bobby drifted off.

"But what, Bobby?" Bobby sighed.

"Sam's not the only one who was angry. I didn't blame her, not really. But it was hard, having her here when you were gone. I guess she saw that. I haven't seen her in over a month."

Dean stood, and scrubbed his hands over his face. He knew Eve well enough to know how she'd take that. She'd be alone with her guilt, and thinking everyone blamed her… that it was her fault. "Damn it…" Dean muttered.

"I know. I ain't proud of it." Bobby said gruffly. "You want to call her or should I?" he asked.

"Not just yet. Sam first." Dean said. Bobby nodded.

"Alright, alright."

Since Bobby hadn't been able to find Sam, Dean had to. Luckily, he knew Sam well enough to know exactly how to go about it. When they located him, he was in Pontiac Illinois, right where Dean had been buried. They worried that that wasn't a coincidence. When they got there, Sam was… entertaining in a by the hour hotel room. Once his guest had left, and Sam got a look at Dean there was almost a repeat of what happened at Bobby's.

"Whoa, easy Sam! I've already been through this. It's him, it's _really_ him!" Bobby said.

Sam gave Dean the same look Bobby had. Shock and awe. When they embraced, it felt almost like back to normal. All that was missing was Eve. But there was time for that later. "Sammy." Dean said carefully. "I gotta know. Did you deal?"

"What?"

"Did you make a deal? To bring me back?"

"What?! No! Obviously Eve found a way to bring you back." Sam said.

"I don't think so, Sam. I think we'd know. Eve would've shown by now. So did you make a deal?"

"No, Dean. Look I _tried_. I went to the crossroads a dozen times, but no demon would deal." Sam said.

"You _tried_?!" Dean demanded angrily.

"Yes! I wasn't going to just let you rot in hell. I've been trying to get you out for four months." Sam said.

"And?"

"And nothing, Dean. I didn't find anything." Sam said. "I'm sorry."

"You don't have to apologize, Sammy. I believe you." He said. "But I you didn't save me, and Eve didn't save me… then how the hell am I alive right now?" Dean asked.

"I don't know. Maybe Eve did save you. Look, let's just go back to Bobby's and we'll figure this all out, okay?" Sam asked. Bobby and Dean nodded, and they headed back to Bobby's house.

Once there, they decided Sam and Bobby would call Eve, and Dean would wait in the other room, just in case Eve tried to do what Sam and Bobby had. Because Eve trying to kill Dean would be a lot more effective than Bobby or Sam. Sam looked at Bobby, who nodded. "Eve? Can we talk?" Bobby called. Eve was there in a blink. Her face was so full of relief, Bobby and Sam both felt shame fill them.

"Bobby." She smiled softly. "I was beginning to think you were never going to call." She said, giving him a hug. Sam cleared his throat, and Eve turned to look at him.

Hey grey eyes went wide, and tears filled them. "Sam?" she asked quietly. Sam smiled.

"Hey Eve." He walked over and hugged her, and she returned it gratefully.

"Sam!" She cried. "I thought… I thought you hated me." She said. Sam grimaced, knowing he'd been hard on her.

"I know. I'm sorry." Sam murmured. Eve pulled back, and looked at him.

"What changed your mind?" she asked. Sam smiled.

"You can come out now." He called.

Dean walked around the corner from the kitchen, and into view. Eve's eyes went wide, and her mouth dropped open. "We'll just ah… give you two a moment." Sam said, tugging Bobby outside.

"It's really me." Dean said, hoping to avoid being maimed.

"I know." Eve whispered, her eyes still uncomprehending. Dean grinned.

"Dead four months and all you got to say is 'I know'?" he asked jokingly.

Tears tumbled down her cheeks as she stepped forward slowly. When she reached him, she lifted a shaking hand to his chest, and laid it right over his heart. She trembled when she felt the steady thrumming of its beat under her palm. "Dean…" she breathed. She crushed herself to him suddenly, and wrapped her arms around her like iron vices. "Oh god, Dean." She choked out. Her body shook violently, trembling in the circle of his arms.

Neither of them knew how long they stayed like that, rememorizing each other's bodies pressed against each other. The familiar and unforgotten scents and textures. Finally they pulled apart just far enough to look into their each other's face. "I hear you're the one who fixed up my meat suit." Dean said. Eve nodded.

"Yes. I know you'd need a body to come back." She said.

"So it was you who brought me back." Dean said.

"No, Dean. It wasn't me." Eve said shaking her head. "I wish it had been but it wasn't."

"Then who did?" Dean asked. "One of your sisters?"

"I don't think so. They knew what this meant to me. They wouldn't have brought you back without telling me."

"Your mother then?"

"No. She said it wasn't our destiny to save you." Eve said. "Honestly Dean, I don't know what saved you." Eve said helplessly.

"Well whatever it is, it must've been a bad mother." Dean said grimly.

"Why do you say that?" Eve asked.

"You should have seen the grave site –it was like a nuke went off. And then there's this." Dean rolled up the sleeve of his tee-shirt, revealing the mark on his shoulder.

Whatever reaction he'd been expecting, it wasn't the one he got. Eve's face filled with horror and she scrambled back several steps. "Eve?" Dean asked worriedly. Eve stared at the mark, and then slowly, fearfully laid her hand shaking on the mark. Her whole body went rigid, and she screamed, jumping back as if he'd burned her. "Eve!" she was trembling, and her eyes were filled with tears again.

Sam and Bobby came running in. "What's wrong?" Sam asked.

"I don't know… Eve?" Dean asked quietly, as if approaching a wild animal. Eve looked up at him, and shook her head.

"I have to go." She whispered.

"What?!"

"I'm sorry. But god help me I have to go." And then she was gone.

"What the hell was that all about?" Bobby asked.

"She laid her hand on the mark on my shoulder, and then she just freaked out." Dean said, frowning.

"That can't be good. Look we need to figure this out, and fast. Since Eve doesn't seem to be in a sharing mood, I know a psychic a couple hours from here. Maybe she'll know something." Bobby said. The boys agreed, and packed up, then headed out.

Dean was worried. He'd never seen Eve act that way before. It wasn't quite fear, though that had been part of it. It was surprise to the extreme, like never in her however many thousands of years, she wouldn't have imagined seeing that mark. There was something else too, but Dean wasn't sure what.

When they got to Pamela's they found her to be a fun, smartass, flirt of a woman, that the boys liked immediately. She said she hadn't heard anything from the spirits, and suggested a séance instead. They were a little leery at first, but Pamela assured them it was safe, so they reluctantly agreed. They didn't have a whole lot of options with Eve being MIA.

They gathered in the basement, putting together everything Pamela needed. They linked hands in a circle, Pamela with her hand on the mark on Dean's shoulder. She closed her eyes, and began to chant. "I invoke, conjure, and command you, appear unto me before this circle." She repeated it until the T.V flickered and Dean started to get nervous. "Castiel? No sorry Castiel I don't scare easily." Pamela said.

"Castiel?" Dean asked.

"Its name. It's whispering to me, warning me to turn back." She began chanting again, in earnest this time.

Suddenly Eve was standing behind Pamela as her chants reached a crescendo. "Eve?" Dean asked.

"Pamela, you must stop." Eve shouted, her eyes glowing and her voice deepening with power.

"No, I've almost got it!" she said.

"Pamela NO! You mustn't look!" Eve roared. It was too late. Pamela screamed, her eyes burning as the candle flame shot high. When Pamela collapsed, Eve caught her. The others stared in horror – Pamela's eyes were burned out of their sockets. "I tried to warn her." Eve murmured sadly. "I told her not to look."

"You knew this would happen? You know what she saw?" Sam asked. Eve didn't answer, just laid her hand over Pamela's ruined eyes. What she pulled her hand away, the skin and eyes had been restored, but they were blank.

"I can't fully restore her sight, but at least now she's not in pain." Eve murmured.

"Eve what the hell is going on?" Bobby demanded, obviously guilt ridden over Pamela's blindness.

"I'm sorry. Not yet." Gone again.

"What the hell?!" Dean shouted at nothing in particular.

Sam and Dean left Bobby alone to help with Pamela, and headed to a motel. They figured neither of them would want them around, seeing as it was their fault. They went to a diner to grab a burger, and as usual trouble found them.

"Howdy boys. Heard you were looking for us." The waitress said, her eyes going black. Sam and Dean tensed. "Dean Winchester. To hell and back. What makes you so special you get to just stroll out of the pit?"

"I don't know."

"Lying's a sin, you know."

"I'm not lying." Dean snarled. He grinned. "It's funny though. Whatever's pulled me out has got you just as spooked as us." Dean said. The demon didn't answer. "So why don't you just back the fuck off, sister?"

"I'll reach down your throat and rip you lungs out." She sneered.

"No you won't. Whatever pulled me out clearly want me out. And it's way more powerful than you. So…" Dean reached across the table and sucker punched her… twice. Nothing. "That's what I thought." They boys left as easy as pie, the demons watching them warily.

"Damn that was close." Dean said.

"Yeah, too close."

"Let's get the hell out of here." Dean said. Sam wanted to take care of the demons, but Dean wouldn't hear of it – so they left.

Back at the hotel, Dean woke to the same noise he'd head at the gas station. High pitched and glass shattering. Dean fell to the floor, covering his ears as glass rained down around him, and his head threatened to split open. Bobby thankfully came bursting in, and dragged him out, throwing him into the car.

After a quick call assuring him that Sam was okay and out of the way. Dean told Bobby his summoning plan. Predictably, Bobby didn't like it, but agreed they didn't have much of a choice. So they pulled over to an abandoned barn, and got to work. Bobby spray pained every trap and talisman from every culture he knew of on the walls. Dean however busied himself aligning weapons to kill every kind of creature and or monster that he had ever heard of – stakes, silver, salt, iron, and holy water. Not to mention Ruby's knife, and the one they'd gotten from Eve. As prepared as they were ever going to be they started the summoning spell.

After a while they were sure whatever it was, wasn't going to show. And then the wind kicked up. It made the roof shudder and kick, and Dean and Bobby raised their shotguns. The doors swung open, and the lights bust one by one as a man in a suit and trench coat walked forward. He seemed largely unconcerned with their weapons, even as they fired them. Dean even plunged the knife into his heart, and he only managed to look exasperated. The man turned to Bobby, touched his forehead and Bobby collapsed. The man turned to Dean.

"We need to talk Dean. Alone." Dean knelt to check on Bobby. "He's alive." The man said mildly.

"Who are you?" Dean asked.

"Castiel."

"Yeah, I got that. I meant what are you?" he growled.

"I'm an angel of the lord."

Dean stared at the man for a long moment. "Get out." He said unsteadily. Though for some reason his mind went straight to Eve.

"This is your problem, Dean. You have no faith." Dean remembered having a similar conversation with Eve. Lightening flashed and the shadow of outstretched wings appeared behind Castiel.

"Well some angel you are. You burned Pamela's eyes out." Castiel sighed, looking contrite.

"I warned that poor woman not to look at my true form. It is overwhelming to most humans, as is my voice. But you already know that." Dean remembered his first conversation with Eve. "_If it were my true form, you would be blinded by the mere sight of me."_ Dean shook that thought out of his head.

"You mean the gas station and the motel? That was you _talking_?" Castiel nodded. "Lower the volume next time."

"It was my mistake. Certain people, special people, can handle it. I thought you'd be one of them. I was wrong." Castiel said.

"So what form are you in now?"

"This? This is a vessel."

"You're possessing some poor bastard?"

"He's a devote man; he actually prayed for this."

"Look, say I believed you. Why would an angel, save me from hell?!"

"Good things do happen, Dean."

"Dean…" Both Castiel and Dean whirled around to see Eve standing in the open doors. She looked the same, but her whole manner had changed.

She stood utterly straight and still, her arms at her sides. Her grey eyes burned with power, and her expression was fathomless. Castiel's eyes went wide with shock, but she looked unsurprised to see him. "Eve?" Dean asked. Eve's eyes watched him, her eyes dark with secrets.

"Eve?" Castiel whispered. Eve's gaze fell to him.

"Hello Castiel. It's been a long time." She said, her voice deepening.

"I don't understand." Castiel murmured frowning.

"Wait, you two know each other?" Dean demanded. Eve didn't take her eyes off Castiel.

"Yes Dean. What he's saying is true." She said.

"How do you know?" Dean asked. Eve took a deep breath.

"Because he's my brother." She said heavily.

**Ending Note: **So yeah. I don't know how many of you saw that coming, but there it is. Hope you were sort of surpised... :P Thanks again to everyone who's read and reviewed this story. I wub wub wub you for it. That's right - I dubstep love you. Lol. Don't forget to read the next chapter! :D


	8. The Deal

**Author's Note: **LEMONS! BEWARE! That is all. XD

**The Deal**

There was utter silence for several moments. Castiel was the first to speak. "I don't understand. How could I not know you were involved? We thought you were all… gone." He said. Eve's mouth twitched into a small smile.

"I know. Mother's kept us all in the dark quite effectively. Father too I'm guessing."

"But I don't understand. If Dean was your charge, why didn't you save him?" Castiel asked. Eve's face went cold, and her eyes flashed like silver knives.

"How dare you?" she asked, her voice deathly soft. "You know our laws."

"Your laws, not ours." Castiel said sadly. Eve's eyes narrowed.

""You know nothing about me anymore, Castiel. Now if you'll excuse me, I have some explaining to do to Dean. You and I can have a little family reunion later." She said savagely. Castiel nodded.

"Very well. But know that we have a great interest in the boy." Castiel said. Eve smiled coldly.

"So do we. Now go." Eve said, her voice ringing with authority. Castiel was gone.

Dean stared at Eve, trembling with rage. "An angel?!" Dean snarled. Eve's eyes met his coolly.

"Not now Dean. Sam and Bobby should hear this as well." Eve said. Eve touched Bobby, and he woke instantly.

"What the –" Bobby started.

"Not now. Go back to your house. Bring Sam and Dean. I'll explain everything then." She said, her voice hard. Then she was gone. Dean didn't say a word, just got in the car with Bobby and drove.

Bobby called Sam, and told him where to meet them.

Back at Bobby's, Eve was waiting for them. She stood, staring out the window, her arms crossed over her chest. "Someone want to tell me what the hell is going on here?" Sam asked.

"Oh not much. Eve just forgot to mention that she's a freaking angel!" Dean shouted. Eve stared at him defiantly. Sam and Bobby gaped at her.

"An angel?" Bobby asked.

"That's not a name I answer to anymore." Eve said coolly.

"So you've just been lying to us this whole time?" Dean demanded.

"No, I have never outright lied to you. I just held some pieces of the truth back. I told you, 'angel' isn't a name I answer to anymore." She said through her teeth.

"Eve I think you better explain. The whole story this time." Bobby said.

"Fine. Sit." She said, gesturing to the couch. The boys sat there, while Bobby sat in the armchair. Eve stood, her stance still defiant. "If I'm going to explain, I'll need to start from the beginning. Try to keep the interruptions to a minimal, please." She said. No one answered, so she took a deep breath.

"The first thing you need to know, is that the Bible got it wrong. It left out more than half the story. God didn't create Earth. It was here before God found it. He just made it more… habitable. But he didn't do it alone. He had a wife."

"A wife?" Dean asked incredulously.

"Yes. A goddess. But not just a goddess, _the_ goddess. A woman just as powerful as he, though in different ways. Together they created life on earth – plants, animals. But they wanted more. And so they had children. The angels. So beautiful and perfect were they that they put the stars in heaven to shame. They were strong, and powerful their sons and daughters. But so lovely were they, God and his wife wanted more children. This time, they created man – humans, mortals.

"The humans were just as lovely, though in an different way. They were flawed, fragile, so full of life, chaos, and restlessness. God was so pleased with his new children, he asked the angels to bow to them – protect and watch over them in their fragility. Many of us were prepared to do so." Eve said significantly. "Me and my sisters among them. We were astounded by these humans, and their capacity for love. But we knew without guidance, they could have a great capacity for hate. They needed us.

"But there were some who would not bow to… lesser creatures. One of my brothers… Lucifer."

"The devil?" Dean asked blankly.

"Your word, not ours. Lucifer was once the most beautiful of all god's angels, our favorite brother. But his pride became too great, and he defied God. For this, God cast him out of heaven, and bound him in a cage of fire and agony beneath the surface of the earth.

"My mother couldn't forgive God for what he'd done. She'd loved Lucifer, and couldn't forgive God for exiling him to hell. So they… got the heavenly version of a divorce." She said, smiling without humor. "And as in all divorces, there's a custody battle. And so our Mother took her daughters, and God took his sons. A wall was put up that divided heaven. A wall that no angel could cross. I haven't seen my brothers since the last time they walked among mortals, over two thousand years ago." Eve said, her eyes going dark and misty.

Everyone was silent for a moment. "So how did you become what you are now?" Dean asked.

"When my mother took us, she was grief stricken. She never wanted to lose another child again. So she commanded me and my sisters to interfere with fate. She ordered us to save every human. It was then that fate came to see her. She warned our mother of the consequences of her actions. Warned her that there was a price to pay for interfering with fate. She didn't listen. Something happened… something horrible. Fifty of my sisters died. Fifty." Eve's voice cracked. She paused, trying to hold it together.

"She learned her lesson that day. She learned what the consequences were to interfere with fate; to upset the balance. And so she gave my sisters and I a new purpose. She gave us bodies of our own to walk among the mortals, and put our powers on a chain, keeping us from making the same mistake she did. That is why it costs us so dearly to disobey. To do so is to break a link in the chain, and the pain is the lesson we learn."

Finally finished, Eve leaned against the fireplace mantel, looking exhausted and weary. The three men before her were silent for a long while. "Why didn't you just tell us?" Sam asked. Eve looked at him.

"I haven't gone by the name 'angel' in over five thousand years, Sam. When I first met you, you didn't need my whole life's story."

"Well you sure as hell knew ours." Dean said. Eve ignored that.

"And besides… telling that story means remembering how I lost my brothers and my fifty of my sisters. Talking about it isn't exactly easy. Tell me Sam, you remember the time loop don't you?" Sam nodded. "You remember how it felt living all those Tuesdays, watching Dean die over and over again? You remember how it felt living without him?"

"I remember." Sam said quietly.

"Well imagine living that for eternity. Because my Tuesday will never end. My sisters can never be saved." Eve said fiercely, tears in her eyes.

Sam understood her not speaking of it. He knew that pain all too well, and that time did nothing to erase it. "Okay, I get not telling us before." Dean said. "But what about after? When you saw the mark on my shoulder? Why didn't you tell us then?" he demanded. "If you had, Pamela would still have her sight." Eve winced.

"I am sorry about that. I tried to warn her. Castiel told her to turn back. She didn't listen. I had no idea you'd go to a psychic when I left."

"What did you expect us to do? Sit here twiddling our thumbs?" Bobby asked angrily. Eve shrugged.

"I wasn't thinking, really." She said. "You have to understand, I was afraid when I saw that mark. Angels, beside my sisters and I, have not walked among mortals in two thousand years. The last time was when Jesus was born for crying out loud. I was afraid, because for them to be here means something big is happening. And it's not good." Eve said.

"So… why did he save me?" Dean asked.

"Best guess? Because God commanded him to." Eve said grimly. Dean looked at her like she'd grown a third head.

"God?!" he choked.

"Yes Dean. God." Eve said patiently.

"Why would God want me out of hell? Why would _God_ give a crap about _me_ personally?" he demanded.

"I've told you a hundred times Dean – you're important. We don't know how or why yet, but you are."

"So let me get this straight; not only God, but God's _wife_ as well think I'm important?" Dean asked, looking more concerned by the second.

"Yes."

"…That creeps me out!" Eve frowned.

"Why?"

"Because, I don't like being seen at a birthday party, much less by God and his female counterpart. What the hell?!" he asked desperately. Eve rolled her eyes.

"Get over it, Dean. Whatever this is, you and Sam are at the center of it."

"Me?" Sam asked.

"Yes. You have a part to play in this as well. I'm just not sure what it is yet." She said. She gave Sam a look that made him shift uncomfortably. She knew, he realized. She knew what he'd been doing while Dean was dead. He prayed she'd give him a chance to explain.

"So… an angel?" Dean asked after a moment. Eve smiled meekly.

"Not what you expected, are we?" she asked, amused. "No white robes or halos. Although, I suppose I can cop to the wings." She said.

Eve stood up straight, and her eyes began to glow. Suddenly a pair of enormous graceful white wings unfolded from her back, and she spread them wide. They had a twenty-foot wingspan at least. Sam, Dean, and Bobby all leapt to their feet in shock. Eve laughed softly.

"Holy –" Dean caught himself, and Eve grinned.

"Yes, actually."

"The other guy didn't do that." Dean said. Eve shrugged.

"Another difference between my brothers and I. They require vessels but this body is mine. And it's because of that my wings can physically manifest. I suppose it goes back to the vain female thing." She said thoughtfully. "We wanted the wings."

"So is there anything else you haven't told us?" Sam asked. Eve looked at him, and her wings folded back and disappeared.

"Yes." She didn't speak for a moment.

"Well?" Dean asked. Eve closed her eyes.

"I knew Dean would be saved." She said after a moment.

"WHAT?!" Sam asked furiously. Eve flinched.

"Look, I didn't know when or how, but… I knew Dean wouldn't stay dead." She said.

"How?" Bobby asked incredulously.

"That night… I was watching as you went into the house. And even as I watched, I knew you'd fail. I knew you wouldn't make it. My mother came to me then, and told me not to despair." Eve took a breath, steadying herself. "She said that Dean Winchester was destined to die… but that he would live again. But she said that this was not for me to do. She said that there were forces at work, and that I was not to interfere."

"And you failed to mention this because…?" Dean snarled.

Eve snapped. Her control had been on a taut, thin leash, and then it snapped. "Because I was told not to!" she roared. Her eyes glowed, and there was a silver aura around her, and all three men took two healthy steps back. "I knew how much pain you'd be in! I knew the guilt you'd feel at not saving him!" she shouted at Sam. "But I could do nothing to spare you that pain! If I had told you, I could have ruined everything, and Dean might not have been saved! And I _wouldn't risk that_!" she shouted savagely.

Suddenly the light in her eyes faded, and the aura of light dissipated, and she seemed small and fragile. Tears tumbled down her cheeks. "I couldn't risk that…" she whispered. She turned away from them, hugging her arms around herself. They all felt shame fill them. They should have known Eve wouldn't do that unless she had good reason to.

Sam was the first to move. He walked over to Eve, and laid a hand on her shoulder. "Eve?" she looked at him, her eyes guarded. "Thank you." He said sincerely. She frowned in confusion. "If what you say is true, then by not telling me, in a way, you did save Dean. So thank you." He said. Eve smiled weakly and nodded. Bobby walked over to her, and smiled, laying hands on her shoulders.

"Ijit." He said softly. Eve blinked in surprise. It was a word he saved for those he cared about. She smiled, her joy blindingly bright.

"Thanks." She said softly. Both Sam and Bobby left then, saying they were going out for a burger, leaving Eve and Dean alone.

Dean didn't know what to think. He'd gone from thinking Eve was some sort of old time pagan Guardian of the world, to finding out she was an angel – big white wings and all. He didn't have a clue how to handle that. She was an angel, straight out of heaven. The daughter of God and his holy wife. She'd lived since the dawn of man – before that. He'd known that before, but the gravity of it was starting to sink in. She had power – power beyond his wildest dreams – albeit it was chained to her mother's will, but still…

"You've been quiet." Eve said softly. Dean looked at her, and she wondered what the look in his eyes meant. Did this change what he felt for her? She flinched away from that. She prayed not… she had been without him for months… would he send her away now that he was finally back?

"I almost did it, you know." She said.

"What?" he asked roughly.

"Disobeyed…" Dean gaped at her.

"But you knew that I'd come back." He said. Eve shook her head.

"I knew. It doesn't make sense, even to me. But the whole time you were gone… once a week I would go to where you were buried. I would sit on the grass, knowing you were just there, below the surface. I'd drink a bottle of your favorite whiskey, and wonder if saving you would be the end of the world"

"A whole bottle?" Dean asked, raising his brows. Eve smiled.

"It takes a lot more than that to get an angel drunk, Dean." She said.

"Once a week, huh?" he asked softly. Eve nodded. "So I guess you missed me?" he asked, grinning. Eve laughed weakly.

"There isn't a word for what I felt when you were gone, Dean." She said. Dean's heart began to pound.

"Eve…" she looked up at him. "I don't know how to handle this." He said, frowning. Eve sighed.

"I'm the same person I was before Dean. Just think of it as now you know my maiden name and hometown." She suggested.

"And your parents and siblings." Dean added.

"That too." Eve said evenly.

Dean moved towards her until their bodies were almost touching. He could see her pulse hammering at the base of her neck, and her body trembled lightly. He couldn't help but smile smugly. "Does this change our deal?" she asked him, raising a brow.

"I don't know. Isn't there some sort of rule against angels having sex?" he asked. Eve's mouth curved slowly, and her eyes smoldered.

"No."

"Then this doesn't change a damn thing." Dean said roughly. His mouth slammed onto hers, and he yanked her up to her toes to taste her fully.

Eve moaned low and throatily, and wrapped her arms around his neck, holding him as close to her as she could get him without crawling into his skin. Dean stroked his tongue into her mouth, and groaned as he got his first full taste of her since the pit. She tasted even better than his first taste of water. His hands stroked roughly over her body, but it wasn't enough. He wanted her naked, and he wanted her now. "Eve…" he growled against her lips. She understood. She trembled with need. She had to have him.

"Hold on to me." She whispered. Dean barely had time to do as she said before the ground dropped out from underneath him.

Color blurred around him, and he thought he might be sick. It felt like being flung up and then dropping back down in the space of a blink – wind, color, and sound swirling around him. Then he was back on solid ground. He steadied himself, and then looked around and saw they were in a very nice bedroom, definitely not at Bobby's. "Where – ?"

"Later." Eve said, tugging his mouth back down to hers. Any thought besides getting her naked and onto the nice big four poster bed behind them flew out of this mind.

Dean pulled away and walked Eve backwards as he rubbed his mouth over her neck to taste the jumping pulse point there. She moaned when his teeth skimmed over flesh, then nipped sharply only to soothe the small pain with a languid stroke of his tongue. He paused when they were right up against the bed. He pulled away to shove her jacket off, and then tugged at her tee-shirt. She lifted her arms so he could get it off, and Dean nearly choked on his tongue. Lace, midnight blue against her moon pale skin. His eyes locked on hers as his heart pounded a tattoo inside his chest. He'd never felt a need this big, so powerful it drew him under like a riptide while trying to swim to shore. And it definitely felt like he was drowning – heart pounding and breath stuck in his lungs.

Trying to refocus, he shucked his button up shirt, hands trembling with urgency to get them both naked. Eve's hands tugged his tee-shirt up and over his head, and he hissed out a breath when her hands touched the bare skin of his chest. Her touch did things to him that he couldn't find words to explain, except that it felt like heaven on earth. She paused and bent down to nip her teeth lightly over his chest, and he groaned. Eve smoothed her hands over his torso, running her fingernails lightly over taut skin, and then flicked open his jeans. Their eyes met again as she pulled them down over his hips.

When Dean was naked before her, Eve took a moment to savor the view. Broad shoulders, sculpted chest, narrow hips, and long legs. All covered with tan, taut skin that flickered gold in the light of the fire, which was the only light in the room. Strength, bordering on danger, laced his body, and made her shiver. Her heart hammered, and her breath felt like it was tearing out of her every time she exhaled. This need, this trembling gasping consuming need was going to burn her alive. Already her skin felt hot, and tingled as if the sparks were already dancing over it.

Dean cut her perusal short when he tugged her forward by her belt loops, and quickly relieved her of her jeans, so she was standing only in her bra and panties. Dean didn't seem to want to wait any longer to touch her, because he shoved her back onto the bed, and followed her down. Eve moaned, and gloried in the weight of his body covering hers. She could all but feel the electricity arcing between their bodies. Dean's mouth came down onto hers, and she writhed beneath him, her heart flying. Urgency was building inside her, and it seemed drums pounded in her head, a primitive beat driving her on. Dean seemed to be right there with her, for his big hands streaked over her body roughly, urgency and need tangible in his touch. She arched against him, both offering and demanding more.

Not one to refuse a challenge, Dean gripped her bra in his hands, and in one sharp tug it rent in two, making Eve gasp. His answer was to grin – hot, wicked, and predatory as a wolf. A throbbing started between her thighs, echoing the furious beat of her heart. Dean's eyes stayed locked on hers as her panties suffered the same fate as her bra. Eve's breath ripped out of her in harsh pants, and when Dean cupped his hand against her, she arched up violently, and all but screamed his name. "Dean!" she felt him tremble above her, but his hand slipped away, and she could've wept.

Luckily however, his mouth locked onto her breast, and she forgot her protests, forgot everything but the feel of his mouth on her. Her back arched, lifting them off the bed with the force of her response. Her hands fisted in the sheets as he mercilessly tortured her with teeth and tongue, giving her enough pleasure to drive her to the edge, but not enough to push her over. "Dean! Please… _more_!" she begged. Dean's mouth switched to the other breast, and then he abruptly drove two fingers into her core, already slick with excitement. Eve screamed as she came violently, and dragged her fingernails down his back. Dean growled against her skin, the pain feeling much more like pleasure.

Dean released her breast, only to bite and suck his way up her torso and neck to her mouth. Eve clung to him madly, still reeling. He reared back suddenly, and forced her legs apart with his knee. Eve arched her hips in a silent plea. Dean didn't disappoint.

His body trembling, and blood pounding furiously in his ears, he thrust into her, sinking into her hot wet heat. They both stilled for a moment, time seeming to stop as they locked eyes. Burning grey met electric green, and they felt like they were drowning in each other. Dean moved slowly, out and then back in. Eve's eyes rolled into the back of her head, and she gasped. Dean continued, in and out, and she rose to meet him stroke for stroke, as the drum beats in their minds slowly began gaining pace.

It began to reach a crescendo, and their hands gripped each other wildly. Eve clung tight to Dean's shoulders, feeling as if he was the only thing keeping her anchored to earth. The tightening inside her grew unbearable, her body stretching to meet Dean's demands; taut to just this side of pain. Then the urgency flooding her body simply burst, and she screamed his name as she came again, flying endlessly into oblivion. Dean came with her this time, his mouth covering hers to muffle his own shout of ecstasy.

It felt to Dean like he'd blacked out for a few moments, and thought that he probably had. He came to, his face nuzzled against Eve's neck, their chests pressed together so he could feel their hearts still hammering together. Eve's arms were still wrapped around him, albeit limply. When he found the energy to lift his head, he saw her eyes closed, her face utterly relaxed, and perhaps a bit smug. "You okay?" Dean asked. Eve all but purred, and shifted against him. Dean groaned in response to the movement.

"A bit better than okay, I think." She said, her voice tempting as sin.

Dean rolled, pulling her with him so she was snuggled against him and he was no longer smothering her with his weight. Eve rested her head on his chest, tossed an arm over his stomach, and intertwined her leg with his. Dean grinned, outrageously pleased to finally have her naked and pressed against him. He looked around the room, and noticed for the first time that the soft gold light filling the room was from a fireplace, just to the right of the bed. The room was simply but elegantly furnished, with no personal effects to be seen.

Glancing down at Eve, he saw that she looked breathtaking by firelight. Her skin was gilded with gold, and unbearably soft, her hair shining and tumbled sexily over her shoulder and down her back. "Are you okay?" Eve asked, glancing up at him. Dean absently stroked his hands down the long curve of her spine.

"Yeah." He said, his voice husky. She frowned.

"What is it?" she asked.

"I was just thinking…"

"Yes?"

"That this moment… right now, with you… was worth going to hell for." He said, his face utterly serious, his eyes somber. Eve's eyes filled with tears, and she clung tightly to him, burying her face in his chest.

"Don't let go." She whispered roughly. "Don't you dare let go." Dean wrapped his arms around her tightly. Never, he swore silently to himself.

They made love again, this time slowly, the raging fire from before reduced to slow burning embers. Dean took his time, memorizing every taste, every curve, every secret her body had to offer him. Eve let herself be taken, the screams and moans from before fading into gasps and sighs. The tenderness he had in him nearly brought her to tears as he touched her gently, as though she might shatter. And afterwards, they slept, perfectly and stilly – untroubled by dreams.

It was well after midnight when Eve woke. She sighed, and looked at her lover. He slept peacefully, untroubled by dreams. Eve unwillingly untangled herself from his arms, and couldn't help but smile when he frowned and reached for her in his sleep. She tugged on her jeans, and Dean's button up shirt, and padded out of the room and downstairs to the kitchen. Castiel was waiting for her there as she knew he would be. "Brother." She greeted softly. He nodded.

"Sister." He took in her attire, and stared blankly at her. Eve grit her teeth.

"Don't even say it." She said.

"This union is dangerous." Castiel said. Eve's hands fisted at her side.

"I'm well aware of the risk." She said.

"For him as well?" Castiel asked.

"What are you talking about?" Eve asked, frowning.

"We have work for Dean Winchester. We cannot afford for him to be distracted."

"What work?" He tilted his head at her.

"You really don't know?" Eve shook her head.

"If Mother knows, she's not talking. I went to her after you saved Dean, and she said she knew that the angels were coming; that we would be reunited, and that we would have to work together, but she didn't say anything beyond that. And you are keeping your work well hidden from prying eyes." Eve added dryly.

"The first seal had been broken." Castiel said gravely. Eve's mouth dropped open.

"No… You mean…?"

"Yes." Eve's eyes drifted up, to where she knew Dean still slept silently.

"Dean…?" Castiel nodded. Eve's hand went to her mouth. Oh god… She knew how that would tear him up inside. She knew if he wasn't careful, the shadows of his time in hell would consume him.

The conversation Eve had had with her mother that night came back to her. "_There will come a day when you alone will save Dean Winchester from the shadows, but it not this day_." Is that what she had meant? Eve focused back on Castiel.

"So you want them to try and stop it." Eve said. It wasn't a question.

"Yes. This is the first step in their journey to fulfilling their destiny." Castiel said. Eve fought the urge to question him further. God and his sons used prophets, and therefore knew a great deal about the future. Their Mother however insisted on staying out of the distant future to try and keep from interfering with fate.

Eve gathered herself. "Very well. If what you're saying is true then we will have to work together." Castiel looked unsure. "Don't even, Castiel. You know you'll need all the help you can get." She said dryly. Castiel nodded after a moment.

"Alright. I'll alert our brothers… our sisters shall be uniting with us." Eve nodded.

"I'll let our sisters know as well." Eve said. "And Cas?" He looked at her. "Whatever your plans are for Dean… if he comes to harm, there will be nothing in heaven or on earth that will save you from me." She said coolly. Castiel studied her for a moment, and decided he believed what he saw in her eyes. He nodded.

"I stand by what I said before. This union is dangerous." And then he was gone.

Eve let out a deep breath. This was going to be a long night. Eve went to her Mother and sisters in heaven. As she'd told Dean, in her parents… divorce, heaven had been split in two – angels could not cross over the border that separated the two halves, but it had no effect on the souls there.

It took all of three seconds for her mother and sisters to grasp the gravity of the situation. "I think it's time to lower the barrier… don't you?" Eve asked. Her mother looked considerate. "It's been five thousand years, Mother… please." Her mother nodded.

"You're right, my daughter. It is time. If we are to survive this war we must work together." She said. She waved a hand, and the barrier of muted silver light that divided heaven faded, and it was whole again.

Their brothers were waiting for them on the other side. It was a tense and uncertain reunion. So much time had passed and it was hard for angels to express their emotions. Not to mention how different her and her sisters had become from their brothers. It would take time before they were comfortable with each other again.

Leaving her siblings to discuss the coming events, Eve returned to Dean. He was still sleeping peacefully in the big four poster bed. She'd brought him to one of the safe houses her and her sisters kept scattered throughout the world. It was everything-proof, but still beautiful. It was empty for the moment, and Eve had wanted privacy for the two of them. Knowing that she couldn't sleep anymore, Eve went downstairs. She conjured herself her personal iPod, put in her ear buds, and sat down at the counter in the kitchen. She stared out at the moon soaked night, the wide expanse of grass that let to woods. She sighed, and sang softly to herself.

Dean awoke to an empty bed, and a room just turning grey with the light of dawn. He glanced around, and wondered where Eve was. He pulled on his jeans and tee-shirt, but noticed his button up and Eve's jeans were gone. He smiled at that, and went looking for her. He got downstairs, and heard a soft voice singing. He followed the sound, and found Eve sitting on the counter in the kitchen, singing to herself. Her voice was sweet and stunning, and judging from the ear buds in her ear, she hadn't heard him come in. So he leaned against the doorway and listened.

"Thought it was love… memories scope the lies, that led me far from here… Trying hard to silence all you'd say, but you stay in my ear. Because everything you didn't want, became a part of me, all the things you'd ask for, I just could not see everything you are… everything you are left a broken heart beat. Through the darkest shades of grey, I see beauty in the rain, gotta find myself. Hold me, tears are blinding my eyes, go free walk alone in the night. Through the darker shades of grey, I see beauty in the rain. Heart stopped on the ground where I'm lying, called out to a stranger and die. But it was you…" her eyes closed then, and her voice shook.

"Sleeping alone I cried out for you in my dreams. No matter how I tried to change you, all you changed was me… Because everything you didn't want, became a part of me. All the things you'd ask for, I just could not see everything you are… Everything you are left a broken heart beat…"

Eve stopped, and turned, sensing she wasn't alone. Her heart skipped a beat when she saw Dean watching her. He was leaning against the door jam, his arms crossed over his chest, those stunning green eyes steady on her face. Eve pulled out the ear buds, embarrassed to have her thoughts confessed through a song. Dean didn't say anything, just walked forward, stepping between her legs, settling his hands on her hips and his forehead against hers. "You may be an angel, but you are such a chick." He murmured amusedly. Eve couldn't help but laugh.

"Guilty." She murmured.

"You got something you want to talk about?" Dean asked. Eve looked at him, pain sharp and dark in her eyes.

"Dean… it's not supposed to be this way for us." She said, confusion in her eyes. Dean frowned.

"What are you talking about?"

"Dean, I'm an _angel_. I'm an immortal supernatural being that's been watching over humanity for thousands of years. There's a reason you noticed Castiel was more… aloof then me. We're _supposed_ to be emotionless. We're not supposed to care this much, Dean." She said, desperately.

Dean could sort of relate. He'd been going it alone with Sammy his whole life, never staying with a girl longer than a few weeks. Lisa was the closest he'd ever gotten to a lasting relationship. He shouldn't feel for Eve the way he did. He shouldn't have felt like making love with her was… cosmic, larger than life and the universe. But he did.

"Dean, when you were gone… I dreamed." She whispered. Dean frowned, not understanding. "I've never had a dream before in my life." She said. "But every time I closed my eyes… I saw your face. It was all I dreamed about. Some were good, some were bad. Some nights I'd wake up screaming, covered in a cold sweat. But they were all of you." Eve said. Dean didn't know what to think of that. And he didn't know what to think of the feeling that welled inside him when she told him of her dreams.

"Eve… I'm in the same boat here. I have no idea what's happening between us." His grip on her hips tightened. "All I know… is that I don't want it to stop." He said roughly, desperately.

Eve made a sound of surrender, and pressed her lips to his. She clung to him, wrapping her legs around his waist, holding his face in her hands. His arms surrounded her, pressed her to this body, which felt like warm steel. Her moan spilled into his mouth like wine, and he certainly felt drunk.

When they were both breathless, they simply hung on to each other, savoring the moment of peace. "Hey I never got around to asking – where the hell are we?" Dean asked.

"A safe house. We use them to hide important charges on occasion. This one was empty, and well… I kind of figured we'd be a while and I didn't fancy Sam and Bobby coming back and over hearing us." Eve said, her mouth curving smugly.

"Oh shit! Sam and Bobby."

"Don't worry, I left a note. They know we're safe." Eve said. Dean relaxed, and grinned.

"You really do think of everything don't you?" Dean asked. Eve laughed.

"Not everything, but I get close."" She said. Dean laughed .

"God, but you're for me." He muttered, kissing her hot and fast. "We should probably head back. It's already light out." Dean said, looking out the window. Eve nodded, and slid down from her perch on the counter, effectively sliding down Dean's body. He groaned, and pulled her back for a kiss. Eve laughed against his lips.

"Weren't you the one who wanted to get back? To Sam and Bobby?" Eve asked.

"Sam and Bobby who?" Dean growled. Eve rolled her eyes, and pushed him firmly back.

"Easy tiger." She said, grinning. Dean sighed.

"Alright, alright."

"Hold on to me." Eve said. Dean winced.

"Can't we just drive?" he asked. Eve gave him a dry look.

"Stop being such a baby." She pulled him close, and without warning they were flying through oblivion.

They landed in Bobby's living room, Sam and Bobby already up, and reading through lore. Bobby glanced yup at them. "See you two made it back, finally. And fully dressed I'm relieved to see." He said, sarcastically. Dean grinned sheepishly and Sam chuckled. Eve shrugged.

"Flying naked gets a bit chilly." She said easily. Everyone stared at her as she flopped down on the couch.

"Are you saying you've done that?" Dean asked. Eve grinned.

"Sure. It's like the angelic version of skinny dipping." She said. Dean looked like he was imagining Eve in her angel wings and nothing else, and liking the mental image. Sam snickered.

"You've got a bit of drool there, Dean." He said. Dean swiped hastily at his chin, then glared at Sam when he laughed.

"Shut up."

**Ending Note: **Soooo yeah. I freaking love this chapter, if I do say so myself. So, for this one I kind of had a mental soundtrack going on (as you can tell from the inserted music lyrics). So here's the songs.

1st time they have sex - Drumming Song, Florence + the Machine

2nd Time - Never Let Me Go, Florence + the Machine

Eve's song that she's singing - Shades of Grey, Delilah

So yeah. Look 'em up, cuz they're awesome. ^^ Hope you liked this chapter as much as I do! Thanks again to everyone who's read and reviewed! You rock my socks. :D


	9. Missions

**Author's Note: **Hey guys! I'm really glad I was able to get this chapter uploaded so soon. I was a little worried it would be awhile, but thankfully I was at the library, and had my flashdrive. :D Anyways, this one is a combination of a couple different episodes. And I had to change somethings because Victor Henrikson didn't die, so instead of his ghost trying to kill Sam and Dean, I just went with Meg's. The reason there's so many thrown into one chapter is because the whole of the episodes weren't really important, but bits of them were, so I just used the bits... So yeah. Hope you enjoy it, though I'm sorry it's a little haphazard.

**Missions**

They hung around in Bobby's living room for a while, talking with Eve some more about angels. What they could and couldn't do, and why they did it. She answered the questions easily enough, though there were some that she avoided. They'd been at it for about an hour, when Eve looked up, as if she heard something the rest of them didn't. She sighed. "Sorry boys. Duty calls." She said unenthusiastically. Then she was gone. The guys exchanged glances. Well so much for that.

Several hours later, the boys wondered why it was that Eve seemed to disappear precisely when they needed her. When Bobby had called a friend of his to get her take on the whole angel business, it had come to their attention that several hunters had died. It didn't take them long to figure out that it was ghosts that were doing the deed. And not just any ghosts, but the ghosts of people that each hunter hadn't been able to save. They figured that out pretty quick when the ghost of Meg tried to kill Sam in a gas station bathroom.

After Bobby got attacked by a set of psycho little ghost girls, and Dean got his ass kicked by Meg, they decided that further digging into the situation could be done in Bobby's ghost proof panic room. A little research told them that it was the rising of the witnesses – a sign of the apocalypse from the book of revelations. The party just kept getting more and more exciting, they thought grimly. Luckily Bobby had a spell in his book that would send the ghosts back to their graves. Unluckily, they had to leave the panic room to do it.

Several more brushes with death later, not to mention Dean almost getting his heart ripped out of his chest by Henrikson, and the ghosts were back where they belonged. And there was still no sign of Eve. However, Dean was woken in the middle of the night but none other than Castiel. "Nice job with the witnesses." Castiel said.

"You knew about that?"

"I was made aware." Castiel said.

"Where the hell were you then? Or Eve? I almost had my heart ripped out of my chest." Dean hissed angrily, struggling to keep his voice down.

"But you didn't. Eve and I were both otherwise engaged. This wasn't the only battle today." Castiel said. Dean bit back the pithy response.

"So is it true? That this is a sign of the apocalypse?" Dean asked.

"Yes. The rising of the witnesses is one of the sixty-six seals."

"I'm guessing that's not a show at Sea World?"

"Think of the seals as locks on a door."

"Alright, break the last one, what happens?" Castiel gave him a grim look.

"Lucifer walks the earth." Dean blinked.

"Lucifer? As in the fallen angel trapped in hell?" he asked.

"Eve told you?"

"Yeah. So I'm guessing we really don't want him to be let out of his cage?"

"No. He will destroy all of humanity, and whatever else gets in his way." Castiel said.

"Awesome. So tell me something… where's your boss?" Dean asked. Cas raised a brow at him. "God. Where the hell is he when all this is going down? If the apocalypse doesn't inspire him to lift a finger, what will?!" he demanded angrily.

"The lord works-"

"If you say in mysterious ways, so help me I will kick your ass. And I mean, where are you guys in all of this? Are you even trying to help?"

"Dean…" Castiel and Dean turned to see Eve standing before them.

"Welcome back." Dean said sarcastically. She threw him a dirty look.

"Castiel is right, Dean. There were other battles to fight today. Other seals we are trying to protect. We can't be in all places at once, I've told you that before."

"Tell me, why is it your bro here is such a dick, when you're such a people person?" Dean asked. Eve's lips twitched, though Castiel looked less than amused.

"Angels are warriors of God, Dean. I'm a soldier." Castiel said. "And you'd do well to show me some respect. I pulled you out of hell, I can throw you back in." he said.

"Over my dead body." Eve said mildly. Castiel turned to look at her. "Watch your step, Cas. You never could best me in a fight even when we were young. I doubt you'll be starting now." She said warningly. Castiel left.

"Seriously, what is his problem?!" Dean demanded. Eve shrugged.

"I told you Dean - angels haven't walked among man for two thousand years. Their people skills are a little rusty. And like he said; we're warriors, Dean. We're not meant to be touchy feely. Even I wasn't always the way I am now. In fact it was quite recently that I learned how to be more… human." Eve said.

"How recently?"

"About thirty years ago." She said. Dean looked at her. Right around the time he was born. Eve smiled, watching him make the connection. "I wasn't always this much fun." She murmured. "You boys changed me." She said, shrugging. "You would have hated me before. I was very much like Castiel." She said.

"I could never hate you." Dean scoffed. Eve raised a brow at him.

"Oh trust me, you could have. Sometimes I look back on all those years before and… I hate myself." She whispered. Dean definitely understood self-loathing. He walked over to her, and kissed her softly.

"Come on. Let's get some shut eye." He said quietly, and led her over to the couch. He lied down, and then pulled her down with him, curling her into his chest. She settled there willingly, and was asleep in moments.

A few days later when Dean woke up, Castiel was standing over the bed he was sharing with Eve in yet another motel room. Dean glared at him, but gently disentangled himself from Eve, and walked into the kitchen with him. "What now?" he demanded.

"What were you dreaming of, Dean?" Castiel asked.

"Alright look here, you pervert, stop watching me while I sleep. What do you want?" Dean asked.

"You have to stop it." Castiel said.

"Stop what?" Dean asked, quickly getting sick of half answers. Castiel said nothing, but touched two fingers to Dean's forehead.

Dean blacked out, and when he came to, he was sleeping on a bus bench… in 1973. It took him a while to figure it out, but his twenty-something father helped him work out the details pretty quick. He was in Lawrence Kansas, April of 1973. Castiel had sent him back in time to before he was born, and he was now having coffee with his father… It was bizarre, even for Dean. He was beginning to get a headache. Not to mention Castiel wasn't explaining what the hell was going on.

"What the hell is going on?" Dean demanded when Castiel showed up again.

"Time is fluid, Dean. It takes a lot of work, but occasionally we can bend it." Cas said.

"Then unbend it. Or tell me what the hell is going on?" Dean asked. He was abruptly distracted however, when he saw Eve standing across the street.

She looked the same as ever, though her clothes were a little different. She wore jeans, and an old leather jacket, and a leather thong around her head – very badass seventies chick. "That's Eve…" Dean said.

"Yes. Eve as she was over thirty years ago." Castiel said. Dean looked closer at her. Her whole demeanor was different. She stood ramrod straight, and her face was hard and cold, bordering on fierce. She looked like the warrior of God she proclaimed to be.

"She looks… meaner." Dean said.

"Back then, she was. You and your brother have made her… soft." Castiel said.

"You say that like it's a bad thing." Dean said.

"I'm not sure what it is, and that's beside the point. Eve isn't a part of this, at the moment. She's not here for you, or for your mission. She won't even know who you are if you asked her. Ignore her." Castiel said. Easier said than done – even in the seventies she was a babe. Dean struggled to focus.

"And what is my mission, exactly?" Dean asked.

"To stop it."

"Stop what?!" Dean asked impatiently. Castiel was already gone. "Damn it!" Dean swore viciously, and figured the safest bet was to follow his father. So he went to work.

When it was all said and done… Dean couldn't stop it. The demon deal that killed his mother, and turned Sam into whatever it was that he was now. He couldn't stop it. He ached from the pounding he'd taken, and he felt like he'd failed his family once again. "I couldn't stop it." Dean said, when he woke up back in his motel, Castiel standing over him once more. Eve was still sound asleep.

"I know. You couldn't have."

"What?"

"All roads led to the same destination, Dean." Castiel said. Dean rolled his eyes.

"Great, you're a fate subscriber too?" He hissed. Castiel raised a brow. "It's all Eve seems to believe in." he said.

"She's right to. You can't stop or change fate, Dean."

"Then why send me back?" Dean asked.

"So you would know what we know." Castiel looked to the bed beside Dean's. It was empty.

"Where's Sam?" Dean asked.

"We know what Azazel did to your brother, what we don't know is why. We don't know his end game."

"Where's Sam?" Dean growled. Castiel gave him the address.

"Your brother's on a very dangerous road, Dean. We don't know where it will lead. So if you don't stop it… we will." Dean locked eyes with Castiel, and believed the promise he saw there. Dean nodded, and Castiel was gone.

Dean went over to Eve, and shook her lightly awake. "Eve… Eve wake up." She was awake in an instant.

"What is it?" she asked.

"I'll explain on the way." Dean said. When he'd finished his story, Eve cursed angrily in several different languages, none of which Dean recognized.

"Damn it, Castiel! So much for working together." She snarled.

"He said you wouldn't have approved." He said.

"You're damn right, I don't. Messing with time is dangerous – it's why we do it so rarely." Eve said.

"Yeah well, I hate to agree with the bastard, but I think he was right on this one. I needed to know." Dean said. Eve looked away guilty. "And since you didn't tell me…" he said. Eve bit her lip.

"It wasn't my place." She said. "And honestly, I didn't think it was relevant."

"Well Castiel obviously does." Dean said.

"It's possible he knows something I don't. Angels have tools that we don't, Dean. Maybe he knows something that I don't." Eve said. Dean somehow doubted that, but he believed she would never outright lie to him, even if he knew there were plenty of things she just didn't tell him.

When they got to the address that Castiel had given them, Eve opted to wait in the car, and give Sam and Dean a moment to figure things out. But when Dean got out of the car, and looked in the window of the abandoned building, he nearly lost it. Sam was inside, a demon strapped to a chair, and a woman he didn't recognize at his side. Sam raised his hand, and black smoke started spewing out of the demon's mouth, and Dean knew immediately what was going on. Sam was using his psychic crap again.

When Dean walked in, Sam and the woman turned and looked at him in horror. "Dean, let me-"

"Explain?! Explain what Sam?" Dean demanded. "That you've been lying to me? That you're exorcising demons with your mind now?"

"Dean, look, I'm sorry I didn't tell you." Sam started.

"You're damn right! Now why don't you start with who the hell is she, and what is she doing here?" Dean demanded. The brunette smiled.

"Hi Dean. Nice to see you again." She said sarcastically. Dean grit his teeth.

"Ruby?" he looked to Sam. "Is that Ruby?" he demanded. Sam nodded. Dean lost his temper. He shoved Ruby up against the wall, and laid her knife against her throat.

"Dean! Dean stop it!" Sam pulled Dean off of Ruby, only to have Ruby pin Dean.

"Now, now, Ruby. I thought we had an understanding about what would happen if you touched Dean again." Eve voice floated into the room silkily, and Ruby stepped away from Dean as if he'd burned her. She turned and looked at Eve with terror filled eyes. Eve's eyes glowed with power. "You know what I am now… don't you?" she murmured quietly. Ruby nodded. "Then you know that I can deep fry your pretty little ass with a snap of my fingers, and not feel a single bit of guilt about it." Ruby didn't say anything. "Good. Now what you're going to do, is take this nice man to the ER, and if I ever see your face again…" Eve stepped closer and Ruby trembled. "I'll show you just how _vengeful_ angels can be." She snarled quietly.

Ruby quickly sidestepped around Eve, picked the man up, and hurried out the door. Eve's eyes dimmed, and she took a deep breath. She looked at the boys. "Well that was fun." She said cheerfully. Dean glared at her.

"Did you know about this?" he demanded. Eve sighed.

"I did."

"And why the hell didn't you tell me?!" he shouted.

"Because it wasn't my secret to tell." She said. "And besides, Sam has a point." She said.

"What point?" Dean demanded.

"What he's doing… is saving people."

"So use the knife!"

"The knife kills the victim, Dean! What I do most of them survive!" Sam said.

"He's right. Honestly, I didn't like it, but it's not like he was using his powers for evil, Dean. Although I swear to god, Sam, if you get involved with Ruby again, I _will_ kill that bitch." Eve said, looking at Sam. Sam shook his head.

"What is your problem with her? She's done nothing but help us." He said. Eve raised a brow.

"I don't know how many times I have to tell you this, Sam. She is a demon. And I'm an angel. We're destined not to get along. Not to mention she's evil incarnate, so I don't trust the bitch as far as I can throw her." She said. Sam bit back a less than polite response. Eve looked back at Dean. "And besides, do you really want to talk about keeping secrets, Dean?" Eve demanded. Dean's eyes widened, and he stared at her. She knew, he thought wildly. She knew that he remembered hell. If she knew that, what else did she know? "That's what I thought." She said quietly. "Now, let's get in the car, and get the hell out of here." She said.

Before going into the hotel room with Dean, Sam pulled Eve aside for a moment. "Can we talk about what your issue with Ruby is?" Sam asked. Eve bit back a growl.

"Sam, we've been over this." She said.

"But I still don't get it. You know she's been nothing but helpful. You know she helped me when Dean was away."

"And I also don't know why. Demons are selfish, greedy, power mongering whores – every single one of them. So it makes me nervous that one is helping you, and I can't see her end game." Eve said.

"Maybe she's different!" Sam exclaimed. "She saved my life! She helped me when Dean was gone. When you were gone!"

"I tried to help you Sam!" Eve shouted. "I tried! You sent me away remember?!" she cried. Sam recoiled as if she'd slapped him. There were tears in her eyes, and suddenly Sam understood just how deeply he'd hurt her by sending her away. "You sent me away, and refused to let me help you. And I would have tried… God I would have tried." She said. "Maybe I wouldn't have succeeded. Maybe I couldn't have gotten past my own grief to succeed, but I would have tried." She murmured.

Sam felt shame and regret fill him as he looked down at her grief stricken face. "Eve… I'm so sorry." Sam said quietly. He pulled her into a hard hug, one that she returned gratefully. He had said before that he had forgiven her for not saving Dean, but it was in that moment that he truly meant it. Eve pulled back, and smiled.

"Thank you, Sam." Then she sighed. "Now, let's go deal with your hard headed brother, shall we?" Sam gave her a half smile, and nodded.

Back at the hotel room, Dean apparently hadn't finished with his temper tantrum. He started packing his bag. "Dean, what are you doing?" Sam asked wearily.

"Leaving. You don't need me, you can hunt demons with your new pal Ruby." He snarled. Eve rolled her eyes.

"Dean, calm down." She said.

"Don't tell me to calm down!" he shouted furiously. He looked over at Sam. "You choose a demon, over your own brother! You lied to me, and did exactly what I told you _not_ to do." He said.

"Dean, I know lying to you was wrong, but I knew you'd react this way. And all I wanted to do was help people, Dean! I know what I'm doing. I'm not going to let things go too far!" Sam shouted. Dean flung his arm savagely across the table, knocking over everything that was on it, including a lamp.

"It's already gone too far! Tell me Sam, if everything's so great why'd you lie to me about it?!" he demanded. Eve had had enough.

Eve walked over to Dean, gripped him by his shirt, and lifted him clear off his feet, pinning him to the wall. "You listen, and you listen good." She said, her voice lethally soft. "Yes, what Sam did was wrong. He lied to you, and he worked with a demon against both of our wishes. Was he hurting anyone? No. Was he using what's inside him to do evil? No. Do I think that what he's doing is a bad idea? Yes. But that does not mean that I don't understand why he's doing it. You'll understand eventually, but until then you are going to put on your fucking big girl panties, and _deal with it_. You got it?" She demanded.

The boys stared at her, wide eyed. She rarely lost her temper, especially with Dean. "Yeah, I got it." Dean said, eager to be back on his feet again. Eve nodded.

"Good." She set him down, and then kissed him hard and fast. "Now answer the phone." And then she was gone. Three seconds later Sam's phone rang. It was a fellow hunter, Travis, who the boys hadn't seen in somewhere near ten years. He was working a case involving a Rugaru – a human turned flesh-eater.

By the end of the case, Dean thought he might understand Sam's point of view a little better. He had demon blood inside him – he was a whole new level of freak. And it wasn't something he could ever pull out or scrub clean. He would have this disease pumping through his views for the rest of his life. And all he wanted was to take his curse, and try to make something good out of it… because he had to. Dean had to hand it to him – it was a hell of a reason to do what he did. And he supposed that he couldn't fault him for having good intentions. Though he was still certain that Sam was on a dangerous road.

The next week or so, Sam and Dean were finally back to working normal cases – honest to goodness monsters, who had absolutely nothing to do with angels or the apocalypse. And as much as Dean missed Eve, for he hadn't seen her since she scolded him over Sam, it was kind of nice to have things sort of back to normal. He should have known it wouldn't last, though.

While working the case of a pretty little psychotic witch who decided raising Samhain, one of the most powerful demons ever, was a good idea, the angels decided to pay a visit. Unfortunately neither of them were Eve. It was Castiel and his buddy, Uriel. "What are you doing here?" Dean asked.

"Have you found the witch?"

"Yes."

"Is she dead?" Dean frowned.

"No." Sam said.

"But we know who she is."

"And she apparently knows who you are." Castiel held up a hex bag. "This was in the wall of your room. If we hadn't found it, one or both of you would be dead." Castiel said. Sam and Dean exchanged looks. "Do you know where the witch is now?"

"Not exactly, but we'll find her." Sam said.

"What's so important about this witch?" Dean asked.

"The rising of Samhain is one of the sixty-six seals. The breaking of which must be avoided at all costs." Castiel said.

"This is about your buddy Lucifer."

"Lucifer is no friend of ours." Uriel said.

"It's just an expression." Dean said, fighting the urge to roll his eyes. "Who are you anyway?"

"Uriel is what you might call a specialist." Castiel said.

"Specialist in what?" Dean asked. Castiel didn't answer. "What are you guys going to do?"

"You and Sam need to leave town now." Castiel said.

"Why?"

"Because the witch must die. The seal must not be broken. We will do whatever it takes to prevent that. We are going to destroy the town."

"You're going to smite the whole damn town?!" Dean demanded

"We're out of time."

"There are a thousand people here." Sam said.

"One thousand two hundred and fourteen." Uriel replied, clearly bored.

"And you're going to kill them all?" Sam demanded.

"This isn't the first time I've… purified a town." Uriel said smoothly.

"Look, we'll find the witch, keep her from raising Samhain. The seal will be intact and no one has to die!" Sam said.

"There isn't time." Castiel insisted.

"You can't do this! You're angels! You're supposed to show mercy!" Sam said.

"Since when?" Uriel asked.

"What does Eve think of all this?" Dean snarled. Uriel looked disdainful, and Castiel perhaps a bit nervous.

"Eve is otherwise engaged at the moment."

"In other words she doesn't know." Dean said. He smiled. "She'd rip you limb from limb if she knew what you were planning to do."

"Eve gets her orders from a different part of heaven. She is following hers, as we must follow ours." Castiel said.

"Come on, you've never questioned a crap order?" Dean asked.

"Even if you don't believe so, have faith that the plan is just."

"Why?"

"Because it comes from heaven." Castiel said firmly.

"And yet you know that certain parts of heaven wouldn't approve." Dean said.

"Yes, Eve with her love of you… mud monkeys. She has grown far too soft in her years among you. She no longer has the spine to do what needs to be done." Uriel sneered. Dean had had enough.

"Well it looks like your plans have changed, boys." He said.

"You think you can stop us?" Uriel asked, amused to see him try.

"No. But if you're doing to destroy this whole town, then you'll have to take us with it." Dean snarled. "See, you went through all the trouble of dragging me out of hell, so I figure I'm worth something to heaven. So go ahead, waste me. See how your boss likes that."

"I'll drag you out of here myself." Uriel spat.

"You'll have to kill me. And then you're back to the same problem." Dean turned to Castiel. "We will find this witch, and we will stop her." Castiel looked thoughtful.

"Castiel, we're wasting our time-"

"Enough." Castiel said. "You'd better work fast." Then they were gone.

Sam and Dean walked outside the hotel, and then got into the Impala. Sam looked… dissatisfied somehow. "What's wrong?" Dean asked.

"I thought they'd be different." He said.

"The angels?"

"Yeah. I thought they'd be… righteous."

"Well they are. It's kind of the problem. Look Sam, just because there's a few bad apples doesn't mean the whole barrel's rotten. I mean look at Eve. You know she'd beat the shit out of those guys if she knew what they wanted to do." Dean said.

"Yeah. That's something I'd like to see." Sam said, half smiling. Dean laughed.

"Yeah, no kidding. So don't give up on all this, Sammy." He said.

After it was all said and done, Sam and Dean hadn't saved the seal. But they had sent Samhain back to hell, and saved the town from the wrath of angels. Dean was sitting on a bench, staring out at a playground when Castiel appeared again. "Let me guess, you're here for the I told you so." Dean said. Castiel didn't answer.

"Our orders…"

"I'm getting really sick of hearing of these orders of yours." Dean growled.

Our orders were not to stop the rising of Samhain, but to do whatever you told us to." Castiel said. "It was a test; to see how you would do under… battlefield conditions."

"It was one witch, not the Tet offensive." Dean said. Castiel actually cracked a smile. "So I failed your test… I get it But all this – the kids, swings, trees, all of it. It's worth saving, and it's here because of my brother and me." Dean said.

"You misunderstand me, Dean. I'm not… a hammer as you say. I sway more with Eve, than I do with Uriel. I was hoping you would choose to save the town. Every person here is one of my father's creations… I agree with Eve. They are works of art, and worth saving." He said.

"Then why didn't you call her in on this?" Dean asked.

"I wasn't lying when I said she was otherwise engaged. Eve's handling some very dangerous missions of her own at the moment, and it would have been unwise to interrupt her." Castiel said.

"Is she okay?" Dean asked. Castiel looked at him.

"You care for her." He said. Dean didn't answer, but he thought he probably didn't have to. "She's fine. She is one of heaven's most experienced and… lethal weapons." Castiel said. Dean couldn't help but feel a rush of pride for her. His girl was one bad ass chick. "Eve will be quite angry with me when she finds out." Castiel said. He didn't sound excited about the thought.

"No kidding. Look, you're her brother. She'll forgive you. It's what siblings do." Dean said. Castiel looked at him.

"Thank you." He said sincerely. "Look Dean… I don't know whether you passed or failed here. I have my questions, my doubts. But the seal was broken, and we are one step closer to Lucifer rising. If that happens he will bring with him hell on earth. You of all people should appreciate that." Castiel said. Dean nodded. "There will be more decisions, Dean. Choices you will have to make. I hope you're ready for them." Then he was gone. Dean sighed. He was really starting to wonder if the angels had the right guy. The fate of the world, resting on his shoulders? Who were they kidding?

**Ending Note: **So yeah. I know it's a little haphazard, but don't worry, the next few chapters are pretty awesome if I do say so myself. So watch for those. Thanks again to everyone who's read and reviewed this story. I think you all deserve internet cookies. :D Feel free to feed my review addiction. XD


	10. Heaven and Hell

**Author's Note: **Sooooo... I HAVE INTERNET AGAIN! Wooohooo! :D Lol. Anyways, here is the latest, and one of my favorite chapters. It's also very long, just to warn you. This is the Heaven vs. Hell showdown, so some pretty exciting stuff. Also, LEMONS. So yeah. I hope you guys like this chapter as much as I do.

**Heaven and Hell**

A week or so after the last visit from the angels and a case involving a Babylonian wishing coin, Sam and Dean thought they were finally getting a little R & R. Well, as close to it as they got. They were tag teaming hustling pool, when Ruby showed up with some information. Lucky for her, Sam and Dean hadn't seen Eve at all, not even after the whole rising of Samhain, otherwise Eve might have made good on her promise to rip Ruby's face off. Ruby told them of a girl that was on the demon's wish list of people to capture alive and torture; a girl named Ana Milton. She said she was currently locked in an insane asylum three days drive from where they were, and told them to be careful. While Dean was all for completely ignoring her, and not going anywhere near this Ana girl, Sam seemed determined to take Ruby's advice. Dean didn't know what his deal was, but because Sam was his brother, he was (grudgingly) going to cut him some slack.

As it turned out, Ruby was telling the truth for once in her life. The Ana girl was real, and she was indeed at an insane asylum. She'd been diagnosed with schizophrenia, and had apparently been spouting religious conspiracies… which turned out not to be conspiracies. By the time Sam and Dean got there, she'd already broken out of the place, but her doctor gave them the notebook Ana had been using. Inside was plenty of things Ana shouldn't know – the sixty-six seals, the rising of Samhain, the coming of the apocalypse. There were also numerous drawings of a rose window from a church.

After leaving the hospital, they went to Ana's parents' house, only to find them dead. When they found sulfur near the bodies, they thought it was a pretty safe bet that they were killed by demons. While there, they also saw a picture of Ana's church. It had the same rose window that she'd drawn in her notebook at the asylum. Because Ana had broken out presumably to get away from demons, and she was religious, the boys thought looking there first was a good idea.

They found Ana at the church alright, and approached her cautiously. "Ana? Ana we're not going to hurt you. My name is Sam, and this is my brother Dean."

"Sam? Not Sam Winchester." She said from behind a door.

"Yes." Sam said, surprised. She slowly emerged from her hiding spot, and stared at the boys in wonder. She was a petite little thing, lightly tanned, redheaded, with big dark eyes.

"And you're Dean? _The_ Dean?" she asked eagerly. Dean frowned.

"Uh… I guess?"

"Oh my god. You went to hell, and then Castiel pulled you out, and some of them think you can save us." She said, walking closer to them.

"Them?"

"The angels. They talk about you all the time. I feel like I know you." She said.

"You can hear angels talking?" Dean asked incredulously. She nodded earnestly. "Like all the time?"

"Not right this second, but a lot. They've been talking about you a lot lately. Some of them think you can save us." She said to Dean. She looked at Sam. "And some of them don't like you at all. And sometimes they talk about an angel named Eve. They talk about her more than the others. And I hear her name with yours often." She said. "Some say that you shouldn't be…" she broke off, and blushed. "Uh…"

"Yeah, I know what they think we shouldn't be." Dean said dryly.

"Are you really in love with an angel?" Ana asked awe in her voice. Dean cleared his throat.

"Uh, sort of irrelevant at the moment. So you really hear angels talk? When did it start?" Dean asked, not very subtly changing the subject.

"I can tell you exactly. September 18th."

"The day I got out of hell." Dean murmured to Sam.

"The first words I heard – clear as a bell – Dean Winchester is saved." Ana said.

"Well no wonder the demons want you so bad – they get a hold of you, and they'll know everything the other side is cooking. You're 1-900 angels." Dean said with a little grin. Ana smiled too.

At that moment, Ruby burst in the door. After reassuring Ana that Ruby was a… helpful demon, Ruby warned them something worse than her was coming; a big bad boss demon who was basically the high inquisitor downstairs. And she warned them Sam would have to pull him, and pull him fast or they all died. Unfortunately for all of them, Sam didn't have the juice to do it. He tried, but the demon who called himself Alastair just coughed, and then laughed. Ruby had been right too – he was one bad mother. And he and Dean seemed to have a history. Not to mention the magic demon killing knife… didn't kill him. And so the boys were forced to leave it behind, and jump out the window, while Ruby disappeared with Ana.

Back at the hotel room, Sam stitched up the deep slice in his arm, and then helped Dean relocate his dislocated shoulder. "I hope Ana's okay." Dean said after the little spots stopped dancing in front of his eyes.

"She's with Ruby, I'm sure she's fine." Sam said.

"Really? Because I think it's just as likely that she used us to find radio girl, and then brought in that demon to kill us." Dean said.

"Dean, she saved Ana. She took her to protect her."

"Why do you have so much faith in her?" Dean demanded. "Look I'm not trying to pick a fight here – I honestly just want to understand." He said. Sam sighed. "Don't I deserve to know?" he asked.

"You're right… okay. The reason I trust her so much, is because she saved my life."

As Sam told his story, Dean struggled to understand where Sam was coming from. Until the part where Sam told him they had sex. "Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"Too much information." Dean said.

"I told you I was coming clean."

"But now _I_ feel dirty." Dean said, grimacing. "Alright, skip the nudity please, and get to the important stuff." He said.

When he was done, Dean supposed he owed Ruby one. But there were some things he still didn't understand. "There's still one thing I don't get though." Dean said.

"What?"

"Why didn't you let Eve help you? Why did you send her away?" Dean asked. Sam grimaced.

"Eve was too close to all of this to help me. I'm sure she would have, if I'd let her. But I was too angry with her, and too lost to let her try." Sam said. Dean nodded, understanding.

The boys were relieved when Ruby showed up at their hotel room, possessing a maid for the moment, so she could give them the address where she and Ana were hiding. Sam and Dean left immediately, and found the cabin easily enough. Thankfully Ana was okay and actually getting along with Ruby (miracle of miracles). The boys felt for the girl, however, when they had to break it to her that her parents were dead. And they didn't know what to tell her when she asked why this was happening to her.

Suddenly Ana went rigid, and looked up. "They're coming!" she whispered. Sam and Dean exchanged panicked looks.

"Back room!" Dean shouted. Ana dashed back there, and closed the door. The boys grabbed their weapons, and braced themselves for whatever was coming through the door. They relaxed only marginally when they saw it was Castiel and Uriel. "Please tell me you're here to help us." Dean said. "We've been having demon problems all day."

"Yes, I can see that." Uriel sneered, looking at Ruby. "Can you tell me why you have that stain in the room?" Dean ignored that.

"We're here for Ana." Castiel said. Somehow that didn't comfort Dean.

"Here for her like… here for her?" He asked.

"No. Ana has to die." Castiel said. The boys stared at him in shock.

"What? Why? Ana's an innocent girl." Sam said.

"Ana is far from innocent." Castiel said heavily, as if he regretted having to do so. Dean grit his teeth.

"Where's Eve?" he demanded.

"Oh enough with her, already." Uriel snarled. "She can't save you from everything. Besides, something tells me she'll be with us on this one." Uriel said. Dean grinned.

"Why don't we find out?" he asked. "EVE!" he shouted.

For the first time in over a week, Eve appeared immediately, apparently sensing trouble in Dean's tone. "Dean, what is it?" she asked. Dean was momentarily distracted, for not only had he not seen Eve in forever (and damn it he missed her) but for the first time, she didn't look like she'd just walked off the runway. Her jeans were ripped in several places, her favorite leather jacket had long scars down it, and her hair was tousled.

"Are you okay?" he asked. Eve smiled briefly.

"I'm fine, Dean. What's going on?" She looked to Castiel and Uriel. "Brothers." She nodded at them. Then she looked to Sam, and smiled. "Sam." Her gaze fell on Ruby, who looked down right terrified to be outnumbered three to one by angels. All warmth fled from Eve's face. "Ruby." Somehow she made her name sound like a threat. She looked back to her brothers. "What's going on?" she asked.

"We have found Ana." Castiel said grimly. Eve stared at him in confusion, and then understanding dawned on her face.

"You don't mean…" Castiel nodded. Eve's eyes widened, and darted to the door that led to the back room where Ana was hiding. Eve moved as if to run to the door, but Castiel's hand came up to grip her arm firmly. She looked at him, angry and confused. "Cas…" she said, tugging on her arm. Castiel held fast, and shook his head.

Eve seemed to deflate. Dean watched as they seemed to have a mental conversation between the three of them. Eve looked panicked, and torn. "You must choose a side." Uriel said coldly. Eve's eyes darted between her two brothers and the door that led to Ana, and then rested on Dean. He sent her a pleading look, but she shook her head. Suddenly her whole demeanor changed. She stood straight and still, and her face became a cold hard mask.

"I understand." She murmured. Uriel smiled coldly. "_Dean… trust me_." Eve's voice rang clear as a bell in his mind, and he fought the urge to jerk, and look at her. "_When the moment is right, take Ana and run. Go to Bobby's – the panic room. Wait for me there_." When the moment is right? How would he know?

As the three angels began to walk forward towards the door, suddenly there was a flash of light, and a sound like a thunder clap, and they were gone. "What the hell?" Dean looked around, but they were gone. Ah, the moment was right. The boys and Ruby ran to the back room, and saw Ana sitting at a desk; her hand was bleeding, and she had used the blood to draw something on the mirror.

"Are they gone?" she asked weakly. Dean grabbed Ana's discarded jacket, and wrapped it around her hand.

"Yeah. How'd you do that?" he asked.

"I don't know. That just popped into my head." She said, nodding at the writing on the mirror.

"Right. We're going to Bobby's, come on."

They all got into the car, and drove like a bat out of hell to Bobby's house. "I don't understand – how could Eve side with them on this?" Sam asked.

"She didn't." Dean said.

"Uh were you not in the same room as us? She was going to kill Ana." Ruby said.

"No she wasn't. I think she's the one who gave Ana the spell to send them away." Dean said.

"What? How?" Sam asked.

"She told me when the moment was right, to take Ana and run. She said to go to Bobby's, and to wait for her there."

"And when did she tell you this?" Ruby asked. Dean grit his teeth.

"I heard her voice in my head, back at the cabin. She asked me to trust her." Dean said.

"Dean… are you sure?" Sam asked. Dean glared at him.

"Hey, I trusted you on the whole Ruby thing. So I think you can trust me on this." He said. Sam put his hands up in surrender.

"Alright, alright. I trust you." He said.

Once they were back at Bobby's, and Ana was safe in the panic room, they relaxed a little. Ruby gave them hex bags that would hide them from angels, demons, and anything else looking for them. But since Eve already knew where they'd be, they weren't worried about it hiding them from her. Sam and Dean did a little more digging into Ana's past. Apparently she'd had more than one instance of mental illness. When she was two, she'd been hysterical, not letting her father anywhere near here, saying he wasn't her real father. She'd said that her real father was mad at her, so mad that he wanted to kill her. She had then gone to a child psychologist and gotten better. "So what is it that make's the angel's want her dead?" Dean asked.

"Why don't you ask me to my face?" Ana asked angrily. The boys turned, and glared at Ruby.

"You're supposed to be watching her."

"What? I'm watching her." She said, shrugging.

"Just ask me what you want to ask." Ana said defiantly.

"Ana, the angels said that you were guilty of something. Do you know what they're talking about?" Sam asked. Ana shook her head.

"No. I have no idea." She said. "But I want to. I deserve to know why this is happening to me." Ana said fiercely. The boys exchanged looks, and nodded.

"Alright. We'll help you find out." They said.

Dean brought in Pamela, in hopes that she could work her psychic magic and tell them what was going on. They would have preferred to ask Eve, but who knew when she was coming back. Ana said that she was okay, that the spell had just sent the angels away – far away. When Pamela got there, she was just as flirty and feisty as she had been before she'd lost her sight. Although, now she did hold a bit of a grudge against the angels – after all, it was their fault she was blind. They all went into Bobby's basement panic room (except Ruby, who had to wait just outside the door), and Pamela put Ana into a deep hypnotic sleep. Just as she was about to begin questioning her, digging through her brain to find an answer to their questions, Eve appeared inside the room.

Everyone froze. She looked really worse for wear, her clothes dirty and ragged, her eyes tired, and a cut ran thin as a razor across her cheek. "Eve?" Dean asked. Her eyes slid to his, and she smiled briefly.

"I'm alright. That spell picked a hell of a place to plunk me." She said tiredly. Pamela had stilled, and looked less than pleased to have Eve in the same room as her. "Pamela… I assume the boys have told you who I am?" Eve asked quietly.

"Yes." Pamela said, an edge to her voice.

"Then I hope you'll accept my deepest, most sincere regret that you were harmed, though I know it's unlikely. And know that no more harm shall come to from me – you have my word, for what it's worth to you." She said.

"Thank you." Pamela said, though it was clear she was far from ready to forgive and forget.

"You can wait outside now. I've got it from here, and I imagine you'd be more comfortable that way." Eve said. Pamela didn't need telling twice.

Eve's eyes fell on Ana, still in her deep sleep. She had an expression on her face, something between joy and grief. Her eyes were soft and swirling as smoke, and she moved slowly, gracefully, as if worried Ana might disappear if she moved too fast. She sat on the edge of the cot she was sleeping on, and as she had with Sam, laid her hands lightly on either side of her face. "Ana… Anastasia." She murmured, her voice going deep and her eyes glowing with power. She closed her eyes, leaned down and kissed Ana's forehead, and then each of her cheeks in turned. Her eyes snapped open as she leaned back up. "Wake up."

Eyes flying open, and her breath rushing in in a gasp, Ana woke. Eve stood, and backed away, giving Ana some room. Ana slowly sat upright, and turned to look at Eve. She had the same expression Eve had had; wonder, joy, and grief. "Eve?" she murmured, tears trembling in her voice. Eve smiled softly.

"Welcome back, Ana." She murmured. Ana stood.

"Eve… I can't believe it's you. It's been so long…" She whispered. Eve's eyes welled with tears.

"You were missed in heaven… sister." She said. Suddenly the two of them rushed forward, and embraced each other tightly. Eve pulled back, and cupped her face lightly. "Humanity suits you." She said, smiling.

"Wait… she's an angel?" Dean asked. Eve turned from Ana to look at him.

"Yes. Ana was, _is_, an angel." She looked to Ana. "Do you remember now?" she asked. Ana got the look Dean often saw in Eve's eyes – an ancient sadness. She nodded.

"Yes, I remember now."

"Look, can we maybe talk about this upstairs where we can all be in the same room?" Ruby asked irritably. Eve's eyes cooled to below freezing when they settled on Ruby.

"I'm still confused as to why you're here at all." She said softly. Ana laid a hand on her arm.

"Eve, she did save my life." Ana said. Eve sighed.

"Very well. I won't kill you… yet." She said, smiling wickedly. Ruby swallowed nervously.

Everyone moved upstairs, and settled in Bobby's library. "So, someone please explain." Dean said. Ana looked to Eve.

"Well, I can explain the first part of the story. When heaven was divided, and my sisters and I were separated from our brothers, Ana was the only one of us to choose to remain behind. She choose to stay behind with them, and our father. Obviously after that, I didn't know what had become of her, until recently. When we were reunited with our brothers, there was talk of an angel who disobeyed – and that's where Ana can explain." Ana nodded.

"It's true. I choose to stay behind with my brothers. I suppose it wasn't just for them – more for our father. I worshiped him, and couldn't bear the thought of being separated from him. But… after well let's just say I began to have doubts. I began to question my orders, and why I was following them. I disobeyed." Ana said, looking down.

"I understand how that works for Eve, but how does that work for you?" Sam asked.

"I had to rip out my Grace." Ana said. Eve gasped, her eyes going wide.

"Oh… oh, Ana." She whispered, reaching out to hold her hand.

"Your what?" Dean asked.

"Grace. It's what makes an angel an angel. Cut it out and you become human." Eve said.

"I thought you said your mother was the only one who could do that." Sam said.

"No, I said that she could do that. If I had the strength, I could rip out my grace and fall from heaven. But to do so is painful enough for an angel –" Eve said, rubbing a hand over her heart absently, unaware of the motion. "Think cutting out your liver with a butter knife, _painful_. But for us it's even worse. To rip out your grace is to disobey, so for us…"

"You'd have to feel the pain of your punishment, and the pain of the act itself." Sam said. Eve nodded.

"That's why it's never been done, not on our side of heaven anyway. I'm not sure anyone could survive it." Eve said, and shivered at the thought.

Everyone was quiet for a moment. "So what do we do now?" Ana asked. Eve looked at her. "Our brothers will never stop looking for me. In their eyes, I've done the unthinkable – I've betrayed them. And to them, orders are orders no matter what. Not to mention that the demons want me too." She said. Eve closed her eyes and sighed, something she did when she had something she knew she had to say, but didn't want to say it.

"There is only one option." She said quietly, looking up at Ana. Ana looked panicked.

"No." she said, shaking her head.

"Ana, it's the only way. Right now, it's two against one. I cannot fight Castiel and Uriel… not alone." She said. Dean understood. Eve wanted Ana to… angel up.

"I can't go back, Eve." Ana said. Eve took Ana's hand.

"Ana, do you know why I was able to save you? To give you that spell that sent us away?" she asked. Ana shook her head. "Because it was not against my orders to do so. It is our father who wishes you punished… not our mother. She would welcome you home, as would our sisters. They could protect you in heaven… but they cannot protect you as a human." Eve said. Tentative hope crept into Ana's eyes.

"I could really go home?" she asked. Eve smiled.

"Yes. Our brothers will not fault us one angel when the world is coming to an end. You would be safe there." She said.

"Just one problem – she doesn't have her Grace." Ruby said.

"Well, you said you fell? Literally?" Sam asked. Ana nodded.

"Yes. From heaven."

"And your Grace fell too?"

"Yes."

"Like the way a human eye can see – like a meteor or comet?"

"Why do you ask?" Ana asked.

Sam searched through Bobby's books until he found what he was looking for. A book of meteorite sightings. "Look, in 1985 a meteor fell over Ohio – it was sighted nine months before Ana was born, and she was born in that part of Ohio. And here – there was another one sighted at the same time over Kentucky." He said.

"Great, so that only narrows it down to an entire state." Ruby said sarcastically.

"It's a start." Sam said, throwing her a dirty look. .

"So we go to Kentucky." Eve said. "Tonight."

While Dean was taking Ana home, and Sam and Ruby were inside searching for Ana's grace, Ana and Eve had a quiet moment alone outside. "You're so different from the last time I saw you." Ana said. Eve smiled.

"Six thousand years will do that to you." She said.

"Not all of us." Eve sighed.

"No, not all of us." She agreed. "But look at you. You, out of all our siblings, had the most faith in God. It was why you stayed behind. And yet you disobeyed. You fell from grace." Eve said, awe in her eyes. Ana laughed bitterly.

"Yes. I was stationed on earth for two thousand years, Eve. Silent, watching, waiting for orders that would never come. And all that time I watched, I saw the humans love, laugh, weep, bleed, live, and die. I wanted that. I wanted humanity." She said. Eve closed her eyes.

"I know the feeling." She murmured. Ana looked at her.

"Do you?" she asked.

"What?"

"Feel?" Eve stared at her in surprise. "We're not supposed to, Eve. That's the point. As angels we don't have feelings. It takes something very drastic to make you do so without becoming human." Ana's eyes slid to the house, where they could see Dean through the open door. "I've heard the angels talking…" she said. Eve laughed without humor.

"I just bet you have." She said, darkly.

"Do you love him?" Ana asked. Eve's heart skittered in her chest, and she savored the sensation. It was one she associated with Dean alone, for nothing else had ever made her heart skip a beat. She was a warrior – nothing before had excited or frightened her. Until Dean.

"Yes." The word slipped between her lips without her really realizing it.

"Some of them say he can save us." Ana said. Eve's lips curved, and her eyes warmed.

"I don't doubt it. He's everything a human should be – flawed, fragile, strong, loving, fierce, and just. But he's more. There's so much loyalty in him, so much love, and such a clear definition of right and wrong. His standards for himself are so much higher than anyone else's could or should be." She said.

"You know, then." Ana said. Eve nodded. "And you don't turn from him?" Eve's eyes snapped to Ana's, and the outrage there made Ana smile. "I'm not saying you should, but some – most – would." Eve grit her teeth.

"It wasn't his fault. His strength isn't infinite. They pushed him, and god but he tried to bend, but eventually he had to break. They all do." Eve said.

"I couldn't agree more. He hasn't forgiven himself – hasn't even thought to." Ana said.

"I know. I don't know how to help him. But I'll be damned if I'm not going to try." She said fiercely. Ana laughed.

"You are so different. I'm glad." Ana kissed her cheek. "Humanity suits you." She said, tossing Eve's compliment back at her. Eve laughed.

"I'm not quite human. But he makes me feel like I am." She said, sighing. Ana smiled.

"I hope you find your happiness with him; you deserve it." Eve smiled back at her gratefully.

Just then, Dean came back from taking Pamela home, and Sam came outside saying he might have found something. There were reports in an area of Kentucky, locals claiming a miracle. In 1985 there was an empty field outside of town, and six months later there was a full grown oak, that looked to be a century old at least. "Well?" Dean asked Eve and Ana. They looked at each other.

"The Grace, where it touched down it could have done something like that; easy." Ana said.

"So Grace ground zero, it's not destruction."

"It's pure creation." Eve said, nodding.

So they all piled into the Impala and headed out. "Ana, would you mind terribly sitting in the middle?" Eve asked. Ana frowned in confusion.

"Uh, sure." Ana slid into the backseat in between Ruby and Eve. Ruby laughed bitterly.

"What, didn't want to have to look at my pretty face the whole way?" she asked. Eve brushed her hair over her shoulders.

"No. I just didn't want to put myself in temptation. Dean would kill me if I spilled your blood on his nice leather seats." She said casually. Dean couldn't help but smile. Then he looked in the rearview, and laughed.

"What?" Ruby asked.

"Nothing, it's just… two angels and a demon, riding in a back seat. Sounds like the set up to a bad joke." He said. Eve chuckled, and Ana smiled.

About halfway to Kentucky, they made a short pit stop, so everyone could stretch their legs and whatever else needed to be done. While Eve was inside with Sam, and Ruby stayed in the car, Dean walked over to Ana, who was off by herself a ways. "Hello, Dean." She said, sighing.

"Hey. Are you okay?" he asked. She smiled.

"Not really."

"Is it about going back?" she nodded. "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"Angels… don't have emotions, right?" Ana nodded. "Then how…"

"You're thinking of Eve." She said. Dean nodded. "It doesn't happen often, hardly ever in fact, but there have been cases were angels have learned to feel. Me, for example. I learned one emotion in the two thousand years I was stationed on earth – longing. I longed for all the rest of the emotions, to feel human. But Eve… she seems to have all of them – emotions I mean. I don't know how she did it. It must have taken something very drastic for her to change so completely. She was very different when I knew her." Ana said. Dean was quiet for a moment.

"Why did you want to be human?" he asked. Ana frowned.

"You don't mean that." She said.,

"Don't I? We're miserable, confused, most of the time lost."

"I don't know. There's loyalty, forgiveness, love."

"Pain."

"Chocolate cake."

"Fear."

"Sex." Dean paused, thinking of his night with Eve.

"Well, you got me there." He muttered.

"I mean it. All the emotions, Dean. Even the bad ones. Why do you think Eve is the way she is? She could force herself to stop feeling. You've seen the shutters come down over her eyes. You know she could stop if she wanted to." Ana said. Dean agreed. He'd seen her shut emotions down, but only for a moment before she was back to being herself. "But she doesn't. She risks pain, fear, uncertainty, doubt… she even risks the possibility of having to disobey. All so she can keep what she feels for you." Dean looked at her, and then inside the gas station to where Eve was playfully arguing with Sam over something.

His heart raced, and it felt like his world titled on its axis. He hadn't understood before – not really, what she was risking by being with him. He hadn't understood how different she was now, from what she was before. And now that he did, he fell, hard fast and breathless for her. Suddenly Sam wasn't the only thing he'd risk everything to protect… the only thing he'd risk anything to keep.

When they got to the field in Kentucky, everyone got out the car, and stared. The tree was enormous, and beautiful. "The Grace… it's where it touched down. Can you feel it?" Ana asked Eve breathlessly. Eve nodded, her manner changing again to what Dean began to think of as her 'soft angel mode'. Her eyes glowed subtly, and her expression was that of something timeless, fathomless, and wise beyond time. 'Hard angel mode' was what her attitude towards Ruby generally was.

Ana and Eve walked forward side by side to the tree, and the rest followed a step behind. "So what are we looking for here?" Dean asked. Ana paused a step away from the tree, and looked back at Eve. She nodded. Ana took the last step forward, and laid her hand gently on the bark of the tree. Her face fell.

"It doesn't matter. It's not here."

"What?" Eve breathed.

"Someone took it." Eve stepped forward, and laid her hand next to Ana's on the tree. She closed her eyes, frowning for a moment. Then her eyes flew open.

"Uriel." She spat furiously. "I'm sure of it." She said.

"What do we do now then?" Dean asked. The fury faded from Eve's eyes, and she looked hopelessly to Ana.

"I don't know."

They left the field, and found an old abandoned barn tucked back from the main roads, and stopped there. "Look, we still have the hex bags, maybe we should just head back to the panic room." Dean said.

"What, forever?" Ruby asked sarcastically.

"I'm just thinking out loud here, alright." Dean snapped.

"You call that thinking?"

"Hey, enough." Sam said. Both Ana and Eve went rigid.

"Guys… the angels are talking again." Ana said. Eve's face looked panicked as she and Ana listened to whatever the angels had to say.

"What are they saying?" Dean asked.

"It's weird, like a recording, or a loop. It says, 'Dean Winchester gives us Ana by midnight or…" Ana paused, and looked at Eve. She was trembling with either fear or rage. "Or we hurl him back to damnation." Dean eyes went wide.

The barn began to shake, and thunder growled over the land, as lighting flashed again and again. "More angels?" Sam asked, panicked.

"No, it's not them. It's Eve." Ana said. Eve was trembling, and her eyes burning. Ana walked over to her, and laid her hands gently on her cheeks. "Eve, you need to calm down." She said. Eve's eyes met Ana's wildly.

"I can't let them… I won't." she said shakily. Abruptly everything stilled, including Eve. Her voice was rock steady, her eyes hard and sharp as steel. "They won't touch him." She said, her voice ringing with power.

Everyone stared at her, stunned by the utter conviction in her voice. "Do you know of any weapons that work on an angel?" Sam asked, breaking the silence. Eve shook her head.

"Nothing I could get too, not without raising suspicion."

"Where do dumb and dumber think you are, anyways?" Ruby asked.

"They think I'm still missing from the blood spell." Eve said. "But weapons don't matter. If they come for her… I'll be the weapon." Eve said darkly.

"Eve, you said it yourself you can't fight Castiel and Uriel by yourself." Dean said. "And besides, they're your brothers. They may be giant dicks, but they're still your brothers."

"And Ana is my sister. If it comes down to it, I will fight them. They will not harm what is mine." She said. Dean knew she wasn't just talking about Ana anymore. Dean sighed.

"Let us at least try to find another way." He said. Eve nodded.

"You can try. But I don't know what you'll find." She said.

Dean took a book outside, and read it on the hood of the Impala, needing some space, and to clear his head. After a little while, Ana came out. "Dean?"

"Hey. How are you holding up?" he asked.

"Okay. Scared I guess. I just wanted to say thank you."

"For what?"

"Everything. For helping me, for trying to help Eve."

"Hey, it's not over yet." Dean said. Ana smiled.

"No. But you know… if push comes to shove, Eve's shove is pretty impressive. She might be able to stop Castiel and Uriel."

"'Might' isn't a risk I'm willing to take." Dean said. Ana's smile widened.

"She's not willing to risk you either." She said. Dean wasn't sure how to respond to that. "Dean… there's something I should tell you. You're not going to like it."

"Okay."

"About a week ago, I heard the angels talking… about what you did in hell. Dean… I know. Eve knows too." She said. Pain filled Dean's eyes.

"Ana, I… I can't… I can't talk about that." He said shakily. Ana nodded.

"I know. But when you can… you have people that want to help you. Eve, Sam – Eve in particular you should talk to. Dean, do you know why the angels say Eve is so dangerous?" Ana asked. Dean shook his head.

"Of all the angels in heaven, Eve is the one who has made the most trips into hell. She has seen more pain and suffering, survived the flames more times than even we can count. She more than any of us, will understand." Ana said.

As Ana walked back to the barn, Eve came out. They exchanged a few words Dean couldn't hear, and then Eve walked over to him. "Find anything?" Eve asked quietly. Dean shook his head. They stood facing each other for a moment, and then it seemed to catch up to both of them that they hadn't seen each other in almost two weeks, and they finally had a moment alone together. They rushed forward, and locked each other into an embrace. Dean held her tightly, and trembled.

"God I've missed you." He said roughly. He felt her heart hammer against his.

"I know… I ached being away from you for so long." She said. Dean closed his eyes against the swell of emotion he felt, finally being with her again. And finally he understood, even agreed with Ana. He would suffer all the bad emotions, risk any kind of pain or fear, to feel the way he felt when she was in his arms.

He pulled back to look at her face. "Eve… I don't want you to fight." He said. Eve smiled.

"There's no other way, Dean."

"I can't let you fight your own brothers. You could die." He said. "I won't let you." Eve touched his face lightly.

"You won't have a choice. Because I refuse to let them take you, Dean. I will not let them take away from me. I just got you back." She murmured. Dean's heart pounded at the look in her eyes. She kissed him softly. "Dean… take me. All that I am, all that I have… take me." She pleaded quietly. Dean groaned, like a man faced with heaven and condemned to hell, and then pulled her to him.

They lied down together in the back seat of the Impala, and Dean found himself grateful for the wide seats. He kissed her, her mouth pillow soft and warm under his, her body soft and giving under his. He took his time, savoring her mouth, and then tasting the skin at her neck. Pushing off her jacket, he stripped off her tee-shirt; slowly, reveling in the slow reveal of silvery skin. She returned the favor, and ran her hands down his chest. They stripped the rest of their clothes off, until there was only the glory of skin against skin.

Shifting, Eve turned and rolled them so Dean was beneath her on the seat. She straddled his lap, and watched as he slid his hands slowly up her thigh. His skin was several shades darker than her own, and his knuckles were scraped. Ever were there signs on his body that he was a true warrior. She looked back to his face, and the heat and emotion in his eyes consumed her. Dean skimmed his hands lightly over her skin, and frowned when his fingers found the pale silver scars that hadn't been there the last time they'd made love.

Eve's eyes were as fathomless as the smoke they took their color from when Dean's fingers found the scars. They were few and faint, but they were there, marring her perfect silvery skin. She exhaled shakily, and closed her eyes. He wondered what hell she'd been through in the past two weeks she'd been gone. Eve's eyes opened again, and fell to the fading scar on Dean's shoulder. The imprint of Castiel's hand. She laid her hand lightly over it, and met his gaze again. They were both scarred – both broken in some ways.

Their mouths met again, as they tried to drown out the world in each other. Tongues tangled, teeth nipped, and hands slid over skin slick with sex. Eve lowered herself slowly, achingly slowly, down onto him, and their groans mingled. She threw her head back, sending her hair flying, and moaned as her hips moved in an age old rhythm that drove them both mad. Dean pulled her back down, and took her breast into his mouth. She cried out softly, and her grip on his shoulders tightened.

They moved together, rising falling, the air in the car turned thick and steamy, making the windows fog so it seemed like nothing could touch them. Breath quickened, hearts pounded, muscles tightened, and time spun out. They rose once more together, and then fell over that breathless edge, tumbling together into oblivion. Tears spilled over her cheeks as she whispered his name, and he gathered her close to his chest, and murmured hers. The words "I love you", hung in the air between them, and neither needed to speak them for them to be heard.

Dean fell asleep with her wrapped up in his arms, and dreamed. He dreamed he walked into the abandoned barn, and found Uriel there. Somehow he wasn't surprised. "I'm dreaming, aren't I?" he asked him.

"It's the only way we could talk, since your hiding from us." He said, smiling coldly. Dean's mind raced, and he reminded himself not to mention that Eve was with them. They still thought her missing.

"I don't usually see you off leash… where's the other two stooges?" he asked.

"Castiel and Eve? They're not here. You see, they share a weakness. They like you. Why is beyond me, but there you have it." Uriel said.

"What do you want?" Dean asked.

"You know what we want."

"You're not getting Ana." Uriel smiled.

"Then I will hurl you back to damnation myself." He said. Dean grinned.

"Go ahead." He said, spreading his arms wide. Uriel eyed him speculatively.

"You're just crazy enough to do it, aren't you?"

"What can I say; I don't break easy." He said.

"Oh yes… you do. You just have to know where to apply the right pressure." Uriel said softly. Dean's gaze snapped to his. What was he talking about?

When Dean woke, he knew what had to be done. And so he explained the plan to Sam, Eve, Ana, and Ruby well before first light. Ruby left without so much as a word, and they hoped they could trust her. Eve was more than ready to play her part, but Dean wasn't as sure. Waiting for what would come, Dean pulled her aside. "Are you sure about this?" he asked. Eve smiled.

"If you recall, it was your plan." She said.

"I know, but it's a horrible one." He said. She laughed.

"Only because you're worried about me, and you shouldn't be. Dean… I have been fighting battle since before anyone thought there were battles to be fought. And I know my brothers. We will win this." She said. Dean pulled her close, and kissed her for all he was worth.

"You'd better be right." He said. She smiled.

"I always am." She murmured. And then she was gone. Dean sighed, and resigned himself to waiting.

When Castiel, Uriel, and Eve appeared in the barn an hour after she left, they feigned surprise. "How did you find us?" Sam asked. Dean looked to Eve, who nodded. Sam followed her gaze, and looked to his brother. "Dean? Why?"

"Because they gave him a choice." Ana said. "Either they kill me, or they kill you." She said to Sam. "I know how their minds work." She said angrily. She turned to Dean, and laid a hand on his shoulder. "It's okay. I forgive you." Dean nodded grimly. Ana walked forward a few paces ahead of the boys. "No more tricks, no more running. I'm ready." She said. Castiel began to walk forward, but Eve touched his arm.

"Please. Let me." Eve said. Castiel nodded, granting her this one favor. Eve was about to step forward, when they heard a voice speak behind them.

"Don't you harm a hair on that poor girl's head." It was Alistair, and he'd brought friends. Two demons behind him that held a bleeding Ruby.

"How dare you come into this room you "blah"." Uriel snarled.

"Oh, name calling. That really hurt my feelings you fanatical sanctimonious prick." Alistair snarled.

"You know who we are, and you know what we'll do. Leave now, or we lay you to waste." Castiel said evenly.

"Why don't you just hand over the girl? We'll make sure she gets punished good and proper." Alistair said.

"Last warning." Castiel said.

"I think I'll take my chances." Alistair said. There was a pause, while everyone in the room sized each other up. And then both sides, heaven and hell, moved at once.

The two demons that had been holding Ruby moved for Uriel and Castiel, leaving Alistair and Eve to each other. Eve smiled, her eyes glowing dimly. "Alistair." She murmured silkily. He smirked at her.

"So you've heard of me. I'm flattered." He said.

"I wouldn't be." She said. She disappeared and reappeared behind Alistair, and leapt smoothly onto his back, wrapping her long legs around his waist as her arms locked his neck in a chock hold.

"You're little angel blast won't work on me." Alistair sneered. Eve chuckled.

"Oh I know. But haven't you heard? I've been to hell more times than I can count." She snarled into his ear. "Did you really think in all those little trips I wouldn't pick up a trick or two?" She murmured in a language Dean didn't understand, and Alistair screamed in pain, and fell to his knees.

Hanging onto him still, Eve kept her arms locked around his neck. "There will come a day, Alistair, when you will die screaming with your blood on my hands for what you've done; for what you made him do." She whispered savagely. "But it is not this day." She took his chin and then back of his head in her hands and twisted viciously, snapping his neck and sending him back to hell. Eve pushed herself off of him, a look of disgust on her face, and looked up to see Dean watching her. She knew he'd heard what she said. She didn't have time to think about it.

Eve turned to see Uriel just finishing off one of Alistair's demon buddies, and before he could blink she was there, ripping off the chain he wore around his neck. Inside the clear vial at the end of the chain swirled glowing blue white substance that seemed neither liquid nor gas. "No!" Uriel shouted, reaching for Eve. She turned to Ana, and threw the vial to the ground, shattering it instantly. The Grace expanded, and swept into Ana's mouth.

"Close your eyes!" Eve shouted. But Eve kept her eyes open, and on Ana. The Grace filled her body, and in a burst of hot white light, transformed her. "Beautiful." Eve murmured.

When the light faded, everyone opened their eyes to see Ana standing tall and proud. Eve walked over to her, and stood by her side. Castiel and Uriel stared at the two of them, and the girls regarded them coolly, triumphant smiles playing around their lips. Even though they looked nothing alike, they acted almost like twins "We had orders." Castiel said.

"Your orders, not mine." Eve said. "Our mother is willing to forgive her, as she has forgiven our other sisters who have disobeyed. That is what she believes in – forgiveness, and mercy." Eve turned to Ana, and they embraced. Pulling back, Eve touched her cheek lightly. "Go home, sister. I know I will see you there soon." Ana smiled, and nodded, and then disappeared. Eve turned back to her brothers. "Lay this to rest, my brothers. This is one fight you will not win." She said. Uriel looked furious, but Castiel looked somewhat relieved. He nodded.

"Castiel…" Uriel started.

"Enough, Uriel. If this is our Mother's will, then there is nothing we can do. We may serve God, but she is just as strong as him. Let it go." Castiel said. Then both he and Uriel were gone.

Dean let out a breath, and relaxed. Eve walked over to them, and made sure they hadn't gotten injured in the cross fire of the fighting. "Eve…" Sam nodded at Ruby, who was still bleeding heavily from a long gash in her stomach. Eve eyes frosted.

"What?" she hissed. Sam just looked at her. Eve growled, and stalked over to Ruby. She lifted her off her feet by the front of her shirt.

"Don't for a _second_ think that this changes anything." She snarled. Her eyes glowed, and she laid her hand over Ruby's wound. She set Ruby back down on her feet. "Now go." She growled. Ruby didn't need telling twice. Eve looked back to Sam. "Happy now?" she said, looking suddenly pouty. Sam just smiled.

They finally got the hell out of Dodge, and drove until they were far from Kentucky state line. The brothers pulled off to the side of the road, and had a beer. Eve took herself down to the nearby lake, and stood alone on the dock, knowing what Dean wanted to do. Although she respected their privacy, she couldn't help but listen in. "I know you heard." Dean said.

"Heard what?"

"What Eve said to Alistair. About wanting to make him pay for what he made me do."

"I heard. But you're not talking about hell, and I'm not pushing." Sam said. Dean was silent for a while, and Sam thought for a moment he wouldn't say anything more.

"It wasn't four months, you know."

"What?"

"In the pit… I don't know down there, time's different. It was more like forty years." Sam tried, and failed to comprehend that.

"Oh god…" he murmured.

"They sliced… carved… and tore at me in ways you can't even imagine. And then when there was nothing left, suddenly I would be whole again… like magic; just so they could start in all over again. And at the end of every day – every one – Alistair would make me a deal. He said he would take me off the rack, if I put souls on it; if I started the torture. And every day I told him to stick it where the sun shines." Dean laughed bitterly. "For thirty years I told him… but then, I couldn't take it anymore, Sammy. I got right off that rack… God help me I got right off. And then I started ripping them apart. I lost count of how many… I don't know how many were innocent, or how many deserved it. I didn't care." Dean's voice shook, and tears rolled hot and fast down his face. Both Sam and Eve's heart broke for him.

"Dean… you held out for thirty years. That's longer than anyone else would have." Sam said. That didn't make Dean feel any better.

"Sam, the things I've done… the things I've seen, it's like hole inside me. And sometimes… sometimes I wish I didn't feel anything. Sometimes I wish I didn't feel a damn thing."

Sam couldn't find words – were there even words to try and help heal something like that. So he grasped at straws. "Does Eve know?" Dean pulled in a shuddering breath.

"I think so. I don't know for sure. We haven't talked about it." He said.

"You need to." Dean shook his head.

"Sam…"

"No, Dean, I'm serious. I… want to help, but I don't know how… except to tell you to go to her. She knows you like no one else does. Not even me. You need to talk to her." Dean didn't want to. He didn't want to talk to her about this. He feared that she'd look at him different – like he was a monster. But he knew Sam was right. He had to talk to her – no more secrets.

Dean walked around the edge of the lake, and saw Eve standing on the dock, staring out over the water, her hair dancing in the breeze. He paused at the edge of the dock, still unwilling to take the last steps. "I don't bite, Dean." Eve murmured quietly. "At least, not in a way you won't like." She added. As she'd hoped, he laughed a little.

"Were you listening?" he asked after a moment.

"Eavesdropping is my oldest bad habit." Eve replied. Dean took that as a yes. "It was nothing I didn't know already. Except perhaps for that last bit." Eve murmured. Dean thought back, and realized what she was talking about. _I wish I didn't feel a damn thing_. "Is that really how you feel?" she asked, her voice barely above a whisper.

"Not all the time." He said roughly. Eve waited. "Not when I'm with you."

Eve turned to look at him. "When I'm with you, it's like the hole inside me starts to disappear… I feel almost whole again." He said. Tears slipped down Eve's cheek, glittering against her skin like diamonds. "But as soon as you're gone, it's like I've lost all light, and the only thing left is darkness, and emptiness." Eve closed her eyes briefly, and then went to him. She laid her hands against his chest, and pulled in a breath.

"Dean… I wish I could take the pain away… I wish I could make you forget. But I can't. And even if I could, I don't think I would. Because if I did, there would always be an emptiness – a guilt you wouldn't understand, it would drive you mad. But Dean, you can't blame yourself. You can't… You put a wounded animal in a cage, and it's going to bite anything that comes close enough for it to sink it's teeth in." Dean shook his head.

"It's not that simple."

"Why not?"

"Because I… I enjoyed it. I enjoyed tearing into those souls." He said, anger and disgust in his eyes, both directed inward.

"Stop it." Eve said sharply. "That may be what you think, but you're wrong."

"You can't know that."

"Oh really? Then tell me Dean, what eats you up inside more, what haunts you more – the pain you suffered through, or the pain you inflicted?" she asked. "And don't you dare lie to me, or yourself. " Dean closed his eyes.

"The pain I inflicted."

"And if you had to choose, would you go back to being torn apart, or being the one doing the tearing; knowing what you know now."

"I would go back on that rack, and never again get off." Dean said fiercely, without even hesitating.

"And that is what makes you different from anything else down there, Dean. That is what will save you. Just remember, what you'd be willing to do to atone for what you've done, and that will be why you deserve forgiveness." She said just as fiercely.

Dean didn't believe her; couldn't just yet. But he pulled her close, and breathed her in, and felt some of the weight lift off his shoulders; felt some of the shadows slip away from his heart. She was his salvation – his saving grace. "And Dean? This doesn't change a damn thing between us. I've known since that first night, and I will never feel differently from how I felt about you then, how I feel about you now." She whispered. Those three words hung in the air between them again, and though neither of the said it aloud still, it was enough for now. Maybe one day they'd both be brave enough to say it out loud.

**Ending Note: **So I hope you liked this chapter! Thanks again to everyone whose read and reviewed this story! You guys make my little internet world go round. ^^ Feel free to leave a review! Farewell my lovelies! 3


	11. Boundless Faith

**Author's Note: **Hey guys! Sorry this chapter took me a little while to post. Things have been crazy around here. O.o Anyways, this is another double chapter. Be warned, it gets a bit gruesome towards the middle/endish. So yeah. Sorry about that. It's not too bad though, at least not any worse than what the show does. Anyways, hope you guys enjoy it, despite that.

**Boundless Faith**

After the whole hell versus heaven showdown, Eve was having a little trouble with her brothers in heaven. She didn't talk about it, but more often than not, she came back to the boys tired, angry, and/or morose. Dean tried to get her to talk to him about it, but all that she would say is that many of them weren't pleased that she'd protected Ana. Luckily though, all of her sisters were behind her one hundred percent. And even Castiel was starting to come around, or so she said. So she was sticking with him, and her sisters when she was away and working. And she was away and working often. She missed the boys fighting the psychopathic twin humans, the ghost at their old high school, and the siren at the strip club. But she came back for the town where death took a holiday.

The boys went to a small town where no had died in over a week. A man with terminal cancer strolled out of the hospital, and a man shot point blank range in the heart got up and walked away without a scratch. At first they thought maybe there were cross road deals involved, but after a little poking around, they thought not. Sam however, had a theory. Maybe no one was dying, because there was no one to reap them. Whether the reaper was on strike, or just gone, they didn't know. But they figured a good place to start would be the last person to die in the town – a young boy named Cole Griffith.

Sam and Dean went to his grave site and started putting together a ritual that would summon his spirit to them if he was still hanging around. Dean wasn't as gung hoe about the idea as Sam was. "Sam, I don't know about this." Dean said.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, this job is wack, that's what. Let's say we do find the reaper and get it to start reaping again; that means people are going to start dying again – good people." Dean said.

"I know. And I don't want them to die either, Dean, but there's a natural order to things."

"Are you kidding me? We are the poster boys for the unnatural order. All we do is cheat death." Dean said.

"You both have a point." Both Sam and Dean started.

"Eve, really? Can't you _walk_ up and announce yourself now and again? You're gonna scare years off our lives at this rate." Dean said. Eve smiled.

"All the things you've seen, and me giving you a little jolt isn't going to do much damage, Dean." She said, walking over to kiss him lightly. "Now, as I was saying, Sam's right. There is a natural order to things. That's what my whole existence was about before I got out-ed as angel. People have to die – often times good people. No one can live forever, Dean."

"Except you." He said. Eve shook her head.

"No, not even me. Angels die too, Dean. It just takes us a lot longer. It might be a year from now, ten, or a hundred. But eventually I will die too." Dean didn't want to think about Eve dying, or how long it might take. Because while she would stay young and beautiful for god knows how long, Dean would grow old and die. And probably a lot faster than Eve would. Dean shook his head. Since when was he thinking about the long term?

"I'm just saying… it sucks." He said. Eve smiled.

"So is life." She said, shrugging.

"So do you know what's going on in this town?" Dean asked.

"Well, -" Eve was about to speak, when they heard someone approaching them.

"What the…" An older man walked through the graveyard, staring at the boys and their ritual set up in horror.

"Uh… this isn't what it looks like." Dean said.

"Don't bother, Dean." Eve said coldly, staring at the man. "You can drop the act now… Alistair." She snarled. Alistair smiled.

"It's good to see you again, Eve." He said.

"Alistair… I thought you were dead." Dean said.

"Nope. Just the pediatrician I was riding. His wife's still looking for him. It's hilarious."

"Why don't we cut the chit chat, and get down to business." Eve snarled.

"Yes, why don't we?" Alistair smiled, and held something up. Eve's eyes widened.

"You mother –" she didn't get a chance to finish her sentence. Alistair threw the whatever it was at her, and fire exploded around her, and she screamed, then vanished.

"EVE!" Dean roared. He looked at Alistair. "What the hell did you do to her?" he demanded.

"Don't worry. Your girlfriend is fine. Can't say the same for you though." He waved his hand, and threw Dean against a headstone, knocking him out cold.

Alistair turned to Sam, and tried to do the same. But of course, Sam had been working out with Ruby. Nothing happened. "Oh, been solar flexing with your little slut, have we?" Alistair asked.

"You have no idea." Sam snarled. He threw Alistair against a tree, but before he could exorcise him, he bailed out of the body he was riding.

Going to Dean, Sam helped him to his feet, and back to the Impala. Then he drove them both back to the hotel they were staying at, though Dean objected, saying he wanted to drive. When they were back in their room, Dean laid down on the bed. "I hope Eve's okay." He said, holding an ice pack to his head.

"I'm fine." Eve snarled, appearing out of nowhere again.

"Jesus, what happened?" Dean asked, sitting up carefully.

"That son of a _bitch_ holy fired me." She said, brushing ash off of her favorite leather jacket.

"Holy fire?"

"Yeah. Holy oil and a match, and you've got a Molotov cocktail that will work on an angel." She said furiously. "I don't know where that _stain_ got it from, but you can bet I'll be finding out." She said.

"Okay, can we get back to why no one in this town is dying?" Sam asked.

"Right. Do you have that old copy of Revelations that Bobby gave you?" she asked.

"Yeah, hang on." Sam dug through one of his bag, and pulled out a small leather bound book, and handed it to Eve. She flipped through the pages, and then started reading.

"Any bloody death under the new born sky is sweet to taste but bitter when once devoured." She read.

"Swanky. What's it mean?"

"You kill a reaper under the solstice moon – tomorrow night by the way – and you've got yourself a broken seal." Eve said. Dean groaned.

"Well what the hell are we supposed to do?" he asked.

"You need to find the reaper and get it away from the demons." She said.

"Why can't you do it?"

"Wherever they're hiding the reaper, it's got serious angel proofing on it. I can't find it. Don't even know where it is." She said.

"How do we find it, then? The only ones who can see reapers are the dead, and the dying." Sam said.

"And angels and demons." Eve added.

"Of course." Sam said sarcastically.

"Well, if ghosts are the only ones who can see ghosts... we become ghosts." Dean said. Eve stared at him like he'd just said he wanted to become a ballerina.

"Are you insane?" she asked.

"What? You can't find the reaper, so we're kind of on our own here. And the only way to find the reaper is if we can see it. So, you got any better ideas, I'm all ears." Dean said. Eve didn't say anything. "Alright. I'll call Pamela." He said.

"In that case I should split. Something tells me she'll be more cooperative if I'm not here." Eve said. The boys didn't disagree with her. Eve hugged Sam, and then kissed Dean hot and hard. "Be safe. And don't be stupid." Then she was gone.

Pamela was less than pleased to be dragged back into the angel vs. demon war, but after some griping, agreed to help Sam and Dean take a little stroll through the spirit world to find the Reaper. It was more than strange to be ghost, but the boys were sort of used to strange. They searched the town for an hour, but still didn't find anything, until they found Cole Griffith – the last person to die in the town. Cole told them how he'd died, and that a Reaper had come for him, but before the reaper could take him, black smoke had come and taken it.

While talking to Cole, a Reaper appeared. Tessa – the Reaper who had come for Dean after the car accident with Sam and their dad. They tried to convince her to leave, but she wasn't hearing it. Luckily though, they managed to convince her to hold off until they could find the missing Reaper. While Sam went to try and convince Cole to tell them where the Reaper was, Dean talked with Tessa.

"Life is funny." She said, smiling.

"What do you mean?"

"You, me… together again?"

"Are making a move on me?" Dean asked incredulously. Tessa smiled.

"You're the one who got away, Dean. You'd be surprised how little that happens to me." Dean was silent for a moment.

"Can I tell you something, between you and me?"

"Who am I going to tell?" she asked amusedly.

"That whole year after the accident… I felt like I had this hole, in my gut – like something was missing. It was you. I wished I had gone with you for good." Dean said. "But things are different now, I guess."

"What, the angels on your shoulder?" Tessa asked. Dean glared at her.

"I hope you're not talking about Eve. Don't get me wrong, her brothers are dicks with wings, but she's been nothing but there for me, and Sam. I've done things… horrible things, and she still decided that I'm worth saving – worth giving a second chance." Dean said.

Before Tessa could respond, Sam came downstairs with Cole. They started to tell Dean and Tessa where the Reaper was being hidden, but with the boys luck holding true to form, Tessa was reaper-napped by the black smoke in the middle of their conversation. Luckily, Cole told them that the black smoke was at the funeral home where Cole's funeral had been at. But no way were they going after the demons when they were nothing but inexperienced floating bits of air. So, they had to have Cole teach them a few ghost tricks - punching each other, zapping from one place to another, moving stuff - the works. By nightfall, they were as ready as they were going to get, so they headed to the funeral home.

Alistair was waiting for them there, and he was prepared. He trapped them in iron chains, and made them watch while he killed death once. But through sheer force of will, they managed to free Tessa, and stop him from killing Death twice, which is what would have been needed to break the seal. Tessa in turn freed the boys, and got out of dodge, but Sam and Dean got separated. Dean went looking for Sam, but found Alistair instead. "You can't run from me, Dean. I'm inside that angsty little noggin of yours." He sneered. Before Alistair could do much more than talk tough, a bolt of white hot lightening stuck him where he stood, and he disappeared.

"What the hell?"

"Guess again." Dean turned around to see Castiel and Eve standing side by side behind him.

"I see you two are getting along again." Dean said sarcastically. Eve ignored that, and walked forward to touch Dean's face lightly.

"Are you alright?" she asked. Dean sighed, knowing he couldn't stay mad at her for long.

"Yeah, I'm fine. But how are you touching me right now? I'm a ghost." Eve smiled.

"Perks of being an angel." She said.

"Where'd Alistair go?"

"No place he wants to be." Eve said, smiling icily. " We've got plans for him." Dean almost pitied Alistair. Hell had no fury like Eve on the war path.

"What happens now? People just start dying again?"

"That's the way it's supposed to be, Dean." Eve said.

"But these are good people. Can't you make a few exceptions?" he demanded.

"To everything, there is a season." Castiel said. "It's the natural order."

"But-"

"Dean… Good people die every day. People who don't deserve it, people who didn't ask for it. Children, soldiers, wives, husbands, daughters, lovers, and friends. Everyone has to die eventually, Dean. You make a few exceptions, and where does it stop? You start breaking the little rules, and it just makes breaking the big ones that much easier." Eve said.

"But you made an exception for me." Dean said. Eve sighed, and laid a hand over his heart. He never understood why she – or anyone else for that matter – thought he was worth saving. He couldn't see just how important he really was.

"You're different, Dean. You need to start excepting that." Castiel said. Then he was gone.

"He's right. But, we'll talk about it later." She said, at Dean's look. "Go find Tessa, make sure she's alright. I'll go find Sam." She kissed him, and then she was gone. Dean grit his teeth, and did as she asked.

He knew exactly where Tessa'd be. Cole's house. When Cole saw Dean and Tessa, he glared at them. "Tell your brother thanks for nothing." He said bitterly. "Is it better over there?" he asked after a moment.

"You'll see for yourself when you get there."

"You didn't answer my question."

"Maybe no one wants to ruin the surprise." She said gently.

"That's still not an answer."

"She won't answer you, Cole. Reapers never do. Look, it's okay to be scared." Dean said.

"I'm not scared." Cole said.

"We're all scared. That's the big secret. We're all scared. But I promise you, anything that's over there is better than what's here."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because eventually, everyone you love here, will die. And then you'll be alone, with nothing left for you here. At least there, there's a possibility you'll see them again. Even if no one knows for sure." Dean said. Cole looked to his mother, and sighed.

"Okay. I'm ready." He said, sighing. Tessa held out her arms, and embraced him. There was a bright glow of white light, and then Cole was gone.

Turning to Dean, Tessa shook her head. "You know, I've been around Death since the beginning, and do you know what I see most? Lies. He's in a better place, at least they're together now. You're right – you're all scared, and so you lie to yourselves. When are you going to stop lying to yourself, Dean? The angels have something good in store for you, a second chance? Really? Because I'm pretty sure, deep down, you know something nasty's coming. Trust your instincts, Dean. There's no such thing as miracles." Tessa said.

"You know what, maybe you're right. Maybe some of the angels have a plan for me, that I'm not going to like. But I know beyond a shadow of a doubt that there's at least one that I can count on to have my back." He snarled. Tessa looked at him pitying.

"Are you sure? Are you really that sure she loves you enough to disobey, if it came to it? Be sure, Dean. Or get gone." Then she was gone.

Back at the hotel room, Pamela was dying. While the boys had been taking their walk through the spirit world, Pamela was attacked by a demon, and was now on her way to joining the spirit world… permanently. Sam was sitting with her when Dean rejoined them, back in his body. "What happened?" Dean asked. Sam shook his head. "Pamela, I could ask Eve…"

"No, no way. I'm not asking any angel for help." Pamela said bitterly.

"That's a shame, although I couldn't give it to you, even if you asked me." Eve said. She was back, and looking at Pamela with a mix of pity and grief.

"And why the hell not?" Dean demanded.

"Because it's her time." Eve said.

"I'd say screw you, but… I think you're right. And even if you weren't, well… everyone's got to go sometime." Pamela said, heavily.

"I'm sorry, Pamela. You don't deserve this." Dean said.

"You're right, I don't."

"If it's any consolation, you're going to a better place." Dean said.

"You're lying." Pamela said.

"But I'm not." Everyone looked to Eve. "Pamela… I've been where you're going. And trust me, it is better. It's different for everyone, but it's always better. I swear it to you. I'll take you there myself." Eve said. The boys looked at her in surprise, but she was serious.

Pamela took a shaky breath, and nodded. Then she leaned forward, and whispered something in Sam's ear. "It's time." Eve said, when she leaned back again. Pamela nodded, and took Eve's hand. There was a flash of white light, and then both Pamela and Eve were gone...

...

It was only a few days later that Castiel and Eve stood alone together in an parking lot. It was well after midnight, and it looked like a bomb had gone off. Cars had been flipped over, street lights had burst, and the asphalt had cracked. They stood over the body of a stunning woman in a white dress. Eve's eyes were hard and cold as she stared at the body of her sister – she was beyond grief… she was enraged. It burned hot and bright inside her like a wildfire. "Gillian." She said.

"I'm sorry, Eve. I know you're closer to them then we are." Castiel said softly. Eve's mouth trembled, but she put her grief on a ruthless choke chain.

"I will find whoever is doing this… and I will hear them scream for mercy." She said. She gathered her sister's body in her arms, and turned to Castiel. "I'm taking her home." Then she was gone. Castiel closed his eyes. He knew what his orders were, though Eve did not. He knew what was being asked of him… but he would have given anything to not have to answer.

When Castiel and Uriel dropped in on the boys in Cheyenne, they were about as welcome there as the plague. "What do you want?" Dean demanded.

"You are needed." Uriel said coldly.

"Needed? We just back from _needed_." Dean said.

"We just got back from Pamela's funeral." Sam said angrily.

"Yeah, you remember Pamela, right Cas? You burned her eyes out. Good times! And then she died saving one of your precious seals."

"Dean, we know this is hard for you to understand." Castiel said.

"And _we…_ don't care." Uriel said, glaring at Castiel. Cas looked away. "Seven angels have been murdered, all from our garrison. The last one was killed tonight."

"Eve…" Dean breathed.

"She's fine. Burying one of her sisters at the moment." Uriel said.

"Is it demons?" Sam asked. Uriel nodded. "What do you want us to do about it? I mean, a demon that has the juice to ice angels has to be above our pay grade." Sam said.

"We can handle the demons, thank you very much."

"As soon as we know who's behind it." Castiel said.

"Wait… you need _our_ help hunting a demon?" Dean asked doubtfully.

"Not exactly. We have Alistair in custody."

"Well good. He should be able to name your trigger man."

"Yes, but he isn't talking. Alistair's will is very strong." Castiel said.

"He's like a black belt in torture – you guys are in over your heads." Dean said.

"That's why we've come to his student. You happen to be our most qualified interrogator." Uriel said. Dean laughed, thinking it was a joke. His laughter died when he remembered angels didn't really joke.

"No." he said incredulously.

"Dean…" Castiel started.

"Cas, you can't ask me to do this. Not this." He said.

"Who said anything about asking?" Uriel said, smiling coolly. He grabbed Dean's arm, and then they were gone.

They reappeared inside an abandoned warehouse, where they had Alistair strung up six ways to Sunday in an old Nokian devil's trap. While Dean argued with Castiel and Uriel, it took them a few moments to notice they were not alone. Eve came out of the corner, her face positively livid. Her eyes glowed with power and rage, and the building shook lightly with each step forward she took. "Eve…" Uriel began. She tilted her head at him, and smiled.

"Uriel… I can't even begin to tell you how sick and fucking tired I am of you doing things behind my back." She said. She waved her hand and slammed Uriel into the far wall. Then she strode forward and gripped Castiel by his throat, lifting him off his feet. " You've crossed a line, my brother. I have just returned from burying my _sister_, and this is what I find." She snarled. She flung him to join Uriel.

Turning to Dean, her face wiped clean of emotion. "Your services will no longer be required today, Dean." She said coldly.

"Eve…" Warmth flickered briefly in her eyes, and she smiled just a little.

"It's okay, Dean. Don't worry about me."

"Don't you want to find out who's killing your sisters… your brothers?!" Uriel demanded, sitting up on the floor. Eve faced him, and smiled. She walked forward, and crouched in front of him.

"Oh Uriel… how stupid you've become in your time away from your sisters. Try to remember… I've been to hell over a _thousand_ times. Dean's been _once_." She leaned closer to him. "If you really wanted a master torturer… all you had to do was ask." She whispered viciously. She stood. "Go." Uriel hesitated. "_GO_!" She roared. Uriel didn't hesitate again.

"Eve, I-"

"You may stay, Castiel. But only because I know this was not your idea." She walked towards the room that held Alistair, then paused. She turned to Dean. "Dean, I want you to leave."

"What?"

"Leave. I don't want you to see me like this." She whispered. She closed her eyes, and took a deep breath. When she opened them, she looked like a different person. Cold, calculating, almost cruel. "Go." She turned, and walked through the door.

"Dean, perhaps you should listen."

"No freaking way. She'd be here for me… so I'm gonna be here for her." Dean growled. He walked to the door, and watched through the small window as Eve approached Alistair.

When Alistair saw Eve, he smiled, and laughed. "Ah yes. Eve. Tell me, still screwing my protégé?" he asked. Eve smiled.

"Yes, actually. Thanks for asking." She walked forward, and paused when she was nose to nose. "I told you that there would come a day when you would die screaming with your blood on my hands… that day has come." She snarled. She turned away from him, and waved her hand. "I hope you don't mind, I like a little music to get in the mood." She said. Music filled the room, a dark, haunting song Dean didn't recognize. Eve smiled and closed her eyes. She rolled her shoulders and neck slowly, as if she was limbering up for a dance. She stretched her arms over her head, and then let them drop.

Opening her eyes, she turned back to Alistair. "Let's get started, shall we?" she murmured silkily. "We'll start nice and slow. Wouldn't want to rush things." She laid her hand over his chest, and closed her eyes.

"Hope you're not getting frisky with me, sweetheart. Because truly you're not my type." Alistair sneered. Eve chuckled.

"Don't worry. I'm just taking a little stroll through your mind. Because as extensive as my imagination is, I'm sure yours is even better." She said. Her eyes opened. "You see, what you morons don't seem to get is that physical pain is bad, sure. But it's the psychological torture that works best. The mind is so much weaker than the body." She said. She snapped her fingers, and Alistair started to scream.

"Do you feel that, Alistair? That is every single pain that you've ever inflicted on any soul, crammed right into your mind at once. Neat trick, huh?" Alistair writhed, and screamed, and screamed. Eve draped herself into the chair that suddenly appeared, and watched him squirm. After a few moments, she snapped her fingers again, and then screaming stopped.

"I'll give you this you little bitch… you've got the touch." He said, smiling. Eve smiled back.

"Thanks. From you that's high praise. But back to business." She waved her hand, and Alistair screamed again.

"What… is… that?!" He screamed.

"Frostbite." She said. "I know how you love fire, so I thought that wouldn't quite be appropriate for torture. But this… this is a whole different kind of burn, isn't it?" she asked. He screamed as it spread down his spine.

After a few moments, she snapped her fingers, and her earlier torture resumed, adding mental pain to the physical. "Who's killing my sisters, Alistair? I'm just _breathless_ to hear." She drawled.

"Go _directly_ to hell. Do not pass go, do not collect two hundred dollars." He snarled. Eve sighed.

"Have it your way." She settled back into her chair, closing her eyes, and Alistair went on screaming.

"Should I tell you everything your precious little piece of mortal ass did while he was in hell?" Alistair panted. Eve sighed, and looked at him, clearly unimpressed.

"You're already at the top of my shit list, Alistair. You really want to go there?" she asked mildly. Alistair grinned.

"Should I tell you how many weeping souls he sliced into? Should I tell you how he smiled while he did it?" he asked. Eve rolled her eyes, and waved her hand once more, and a fresh wave of hell consumed Alistair. It was several moments before he could talk again. "Or better yet… shall I tell you how it's all… his… fault? The apocalypse? Shall I tell you how it's his fault that you're all in this mess? Shall I tell you that he is the one that broke the first seal?" Alistair asked, grinning bloodily. Eve sighed, and stood.

"Alistair… Alistair… Alistair…" she said, shaking her head. Then she looked at him, nose to nose. "I'm a _fucking_ angel, sweet cheeks. Did you really think, I didn't know?" she asked. Alistair glared at her, clearly displeased he was getting nowhere with her. "But now that you mention it…" She reached into his chest, and ripped out one of his ribs, and Alistair screamed like he hadn't before. "That's for everything you did to him in the pit, you _stinking_ piece of slim." She snarled. She dropped the rib on the floor, and turned away from him.

"Eve…" Eve frowned in confusion.

"Ana?" Ana stood before her, her eyes dark and pitying. "What are you doing here? It's not safe for you. You know our brothers…"

"I know. But I had to talk to you." She said. Eve looked to Alistair, and sighed.

"Very well. Excuse me, won't you?" she said, walking with Ana to the far side of the room. "What is it, sister?"

"What are you doing, Eve?" Ana asked, desperately. "Why are you following Castiel and Uriel's orders?"

"I had no choice. Mother is frantic, you know that. It's her third daughter she's lost in a year. She's willing to go to any lengths to find the person responsible. And if these are Castiel and Uriel's orders as well… if this is truly God's will…"

"Is it?" Ana asked. Eve frowned.

"What are you talking about?"

"Do you really think this is God's will? Do you really think God would command that Dean torture Alistair? You know what that would do to him, and so would God. Do you truly believe God would command us to ruin the one weapon we have against the apocalypse?" Ana asked. Eve stared at her.

"What are you saying, Ana? If these aren't God's orders, then whose?"

"One of their superiors, maybe. But not him. Not the God you and I remember. Not the God we love." She said. "I had my suspicions when I was an angel before. Why do you think I disobeyed in the first place? This is not God's will, Eve. And we have to do something about it."

Eve was silent for several moments. "Okay… okay. Go, find more of our sisters. See what you can see." She said. Ana nodded, and left. While she'd been talking to Ana, she didn't noticed the leaking pipe… the dripping water that broke the line of the devil's trap. She didn't notice that Alistair was free. Dean had been watching through the window of the door, however, and he burst inside before Alistair could get to Eve.

"Eve, look out!" he shouted. Eve spun around and saw Alistair grab Dean, and beat his face to a bloody pulp. Eve grabbed hold of Alistair, but he flung her off of him. She hit the far wall, just as Castiel walked in. Castiel stabbed him with the demon knife, but as usual, it failed to kill him. Alistair picked up Castiel, and hung him on a hook like a slab of meat.

"You know, I really do wish I knew how to kill you, but unfortunately all I can do is send you back to heaven." Alistair said, smiling cruelly. He began chanting, and light poured out of Castiel's eyes and mouth. Before Alistair could finish, however, Sam walked in. He was new and improved from his little date with Ruby, and flung Alistair against the wall, just as Eve came to.

"Who's killing the angels?" Sam demanded. Alistair just laughed. Sam twisted his hand, and Alistair's eyes rolled into the back of his head.

"Don't… know." He ground out. Sam laughed.

"Right, like I believe you." He twisted his hand again, and Alistair shook his head.

"Not… us." He choked.

"You're lying." Alistair laughed.

"Lilith isn't behind this. She wouldn't kill _seven_ angels… she'd kill a hundred… a thousand of them." He laughed. "Go ahead. Send me back, if you can." Alistair sneered. Sam smiled.

"I'm stronger than that. Now I can kill." He said. He held up his hand, and the room began to shake. Alistair's eyes went wide, as electricity began lighting up his body. Before Sam could finish him off, Eve tackled him from behind. "Eve?!" Sam shouted. Eve stared down at him.

"Sorry, Sammy. This one's mine." She snarled.

Eve disappeared, and reappeared in front of Alistair. She threw him bodily to the ground, and pressed her knee into his chest. "Look at me." She snarled softly. She let all of her rage, all her grief, all her knowledge of what he'd done fill her to the brim as Alistair's eyes met hers. The soft dove grey began to burn with light and power, and Alistair tried to cringe away, but she held him still. "Look at me!" she shouted. The light in her eyes burned hot and bright, and burned Alistair alive. The electricity lit him up once more, and this time, killed him. Eve stood, and turned to Sam, the light fading, and her face softening. Gone was the cold, calculating warrior of God, and once again stood the angel of mercy.

Walking past Sam, Eve picked up Dean, and slung him over her shoulders. "Heal him." Sam begged. Eve shook her head.

"I can't. Not yet." She handed Dean over to Sam. "Take him to a hospital. I'll get there when I can." She said. Sam was furious, but he did as she asked. She looked to Castiel. "Come on. We've got work to do." She said coldly. Castiel nodded.

They went and found Uriel, who had been receiving Revelation from their superiors. When they found him, he had troubling news. "I have received new orders from our superiors." Uriel said. "Our brothers and sisters are dying, and they want us to stop hunting the demon responsible." Uriel wrung his hands. "I don't understand. Why would they want that?"

"These attacks aren't demonic." Eve said.

"What?" Uriel looked to Castiel. "Are you sure?" Castiel nodded.

"As sure as we can be." He said.

"Then who is behind the attacks?" Uriel said.

"I'm not sure. But I'm beginning to wonder if our orders are truly coming from God." Castiel said.

"What are you saying, Castiel?"

"That perhaps this is not God's will."

"Then where do the orders come from?" Uriel asked.

"I think one of our own must be responsible." Eve said. Uriel's eyes widened in fear.

"One of our own?" he asked. Eve nodded. "Well I'm sure as hell not going to sit around and wait to be the next one murdered." He said. And then he was gone.

"What do we do, Eve?" Castiel asked.

"I think it's time we spoke to Ana again." She said. Castiel looked at her. "Don't look at me like that, Castiel. She's still our sister. And she may have disobeyed for the exact reasons we are facing today. Perhaps she knows something of your orders." Eve said. Castiel sighed, and nodded.

"Very well."

They both left, and went to a park empty of people at the late hour of night. "Ana… Ana it's alright. We just want to talk." Eve called. Ana appeared.

"You brought him?" Ana asked accusingly.

"Ana… I'm considering disobedience." Castiel said. Ana looked at him in surprise, then nodded.

"Good."

"No, not good. For the first time, I feel…"

"It gets worse." Eve said, smiling softly. "Emotions are powerful things, Castiel. And more than that…" she looked to Ana.

"Deciding your own course, it's scary – confusing." Ana said, touching his arm lightly. Castiel grimaced. "Oh that's right. You're too good for my help. I'm just a walking blasphemy." Ana said bitterly.

"Ana wait… please." He looked to both his sisters. "Tell me what to do." He said. They both smiled.

"We can't." Eve said. "That's the whole point."

"You have to decide what to do on your own." Ana said. And then she was gone. Castiel looked to Eve.

"What about you? Don't you have orders?" he asked.

"My only orders are to find who is murdering the angels. Mother doesn't care who it is, or how I find out. I suppose in some ways I have more freedom than you, and in other ways I don't." she said, paling a little. Castiel knew she was thinking of the pain she would suffer if ever she were to truly disobey.

"Are you afraid?" he asked. Eve looked to him.

"No. I'm sure mother is not behind this. And if ever there comes a time when I have to choose between what I believe is right, and my orders… than so help me I _will_ disobey." She said fiercely. Castiel nodded, relieved to have Eve on his side. She was powerful, and wise, and… well, he looked up to her. She always seemed to manage to find a way to do what she wanted without disobeying – staying true to herself, and keeping faith in her Mother. He only hoped he could now do the same.

They went back to the warehouse. They both wanted to know what had gone wrong with the trap, though they both had suspicions. When they got there, Uriel was not far behind. "We need to find out which of us is behind this." he said. "I've already begun looking. What do you two say? Will you join me?" Uriel asked.

"Strange isn't it? That a leaky pipe can undo the work of angels, when we ourselves are supposed to be messengers of fate." Eve said.

"Alistair was much more powerful than we expected." Uriel said.

"No. I made that trap myself. No demon had the power to break it." Castiel said. " We've been friends a long time, Uriel. We're brothers; we've served together, away from home, for what seems like forever. Tell me the truth, Uriel. You owe me that much." He said. Uriel sighed.

"The truth is, the only thing that can kill an angel… is another angel." Uriel said, holding up a silver blade. An angel's blade.

"You." Eve breathed, her eyes going wild with rage. "You set Alistair free? You murdered, my _sisters_? My brothers?" she snarled.

"No, not murdered. My work is conversion." Uriel said. "How long have we waited here? How long have we played this game? By rules that make no sense?"

"This is our mother and father's world." Eve said fiercely.

"Mother… Father. They stopped being that, if they ever were, the moment they created them. Humanity – their favorites."

"Are you trying to _convert_ us?" Castiel demanded.

"I want you to join me – both of you. I always have. With you we can be powerful enough to…"

"To what? Raise Lucifer?!" Eve demanded.

"You do remember him don't you? How strong he was, how beautiful… And he did not bow to humanity." Uriel said, fiercely. Eve smiled.

"You forget Uriel. I was more than happy to do just that. I took a human as my lover. I _adore_ humanity. If I could, I'd join them. You have nothing to gain from me." Uriel shook his head, and turned to Castiel.

"What about you, Castiel? Will you join me? If you want something to believe in, believe in our brother."

"Lucifer isn't God."

"God, isn't God anymore. He doesn't care what we do. I am proof of that."

"What were you going to do, Uriel? Kill the whole garrison?"

"I only killed the ones who said no." Eve and Castiel stared at him in horror. "Don't fight me, brother. Help me, Castiel. Help me spread the word. Help me bring on the apocalypse. All you have to do, is be unafraid." Uriel said. Castiel looked to Eve, and she shook her head. He knew what she was saying. She wouldn't sway him either way – he had to make this decision on his own. Castiel looked back to Uriel.

"For the first time, in a long time… I am." He said. He looked back to Eve, and nodded. Together, they attacked Uriel.

The punches flew, Castiel and Eve working together – but Uriel was strong. Eve was flung back, and Uriel started in on Castiel. "You can't win, Uriel. I still serve God." Castiel said.

"You haven't even met the man! There is no will! No wrath! There is no God!" While Uriel's back was turned, Ana appeared, and helped Eve to her feet. Together, they gripped an angel's blade, and thrust it into Uriel's throat.

"Maybe." Ana whispered.

"Maybe not." Eve snarled.

"But there's still…"

"Us." Eve finished savagely. They ripped the blade back out, and stood back to let their brother fall. He fell to the ground, and Castiel, Eve, and Ana watched as he died in a burst of brilliant white light. Castiel stood, and they looked at each other. The gravity of what they had done was not lost on them.

Castiel and Ana left, and Eve went to the hospital to heal Dean. He was in the hospital bed, looking pale and weak. It tore at her to see him like that. She touched two fingers to his temple, and the color came back into his skin, and his eyes. "Are you okay?" she asked, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Better now." He said, taking her hand. "What the hell happened back there, Eve? Why did the devil's trap break?" he asked. Eve's jaw tightened.

"Uriel's dead." She said.

"The demons?" Dean asked, momentarily distracted.

"Disobedience. He was working against us. He was the one who broke the devil's trap… the one who murdered my siblings." She said, her voice rough with emotion. Dean was silent for a moment.

"Is it true?" he asked. She looked at him.

"Is what true?"

"Did I break the first seal?" he asked. Eve's eyes filled with tears.

"I told you not to watch." She said, looking away.

"Is it true?" he demanded.

"Yes." She whispered. Dean pulled his hand out of hers. "Even I didn't know Castiel told me, that night… When they found out Lilith's plan for you, they laid siege to hell. They fought their way to get to you, but it was too late." She said.

"Why didn't they just leave me there?" he whispered. "And why… why did you stay with me, knowing what I did? How could you not turn away from me?" he asked desperately. Eve smiled.

"Because I can't. I can't turn away from you, Dean. I can't even try, and I don't want to. It isn't blame that falls on you, Dean. It's fate. I've told you a thousand times. And the righteous man that begins it, is the only one that can end it." She said.

"What does that mean?"

"It means you are the only one who can stop the apocalypse, Dean." Eve said. Dean shook his head.

"Then the world is screwed." He said.

"Hey…"

"No, I'm serious. I'm not all here, Eve. I left a piece of myself back in the pit. I'm not strong enough to be what you need me to be." He said. Eve shook her head angrily.

"Don't you dare say that. You are nothing, _nothing_, if not strong." She laid her hand against his heart, and willed him to listen to her. "I have watched you your whole life, Dean Winchester. You are the strongest man I know. Perhaps in some ways you are weak, but that is what it means to be human. And not matter what happens to you, you keep on coming. You never stop fighting, never stop trying to be the better person. And you try to carry the weight of the world on your shoulders, Dean. And god but if there was ever a mortal who could swing it, it would be you." She murmured. She kissed him lightly, and sighed.

"You have so much faith in me…" he murmured. He didn't share it, but hers still astounded him. She smiled.

"Boundless faith, Dean… boundless." She kissed him again. "How could you ever think that I would turn away from you. Besides, if anyone should be turning away it should be you." She said quietly, looking away from him.

"What are you talking about?" Dean asked incredulously.

"I told you not to watch." She whispered brokenly.

"You mean Alistair? Eve… that was nothing. You were doing what you had to." He said.

"I became what I swore I would never become again. An avenging angel. All I could think of was vengeance – for me, my sisters… for you. I put orders and fury first, common sense and faith second. I become the emotionless, unquestioning solider I was before I met you. And I hated it." She said, beginning to cry. "Oh I hated it. I wanted him to bleed so badly… I wanted him to pay for what he'd done. And he deserved it – oh god did he deserve it. But I lost myself for a moment… and it scared the life out of me." She whispered.

Dean gripped her chin lightly, and made her look at him. "Eve, you can't beat yourself up over this. He deserved it, just like you said. And no one can fault you for wanting him to suffer – he killed your siblings, and god knows what else." He said. He kissed her, hard and urgent. "And if you lose yourself… I'll be right here to help you find her again. Always…" Eve's eyes shone with tears, and she threw her arms around his neck, and kissed him for all she was worth. She poured her heart and soul into the kiss, desperate for him to know how much he meant to her.

Finally, she couldn't take not saying it anymore, and she pulled away. She stared into those stunning green eyes, and took a breath. "Dean… I love you." She whispered. Dean stared at her, his eyes going wide.

"I love you, too." He said roughly. He pulled her up onto the hospital bed with him, and held her close, knowing that now, he could never bear to let her go.

**Ending Note: **So yeah. A little gruesome, but I felt it was necessary. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed that last scene as much as I did. I thought it was a good time for them to finally spit it out, don't you? Lol. Anyways, thanks again to everyone whose read, faved, and reviewed this story! You guys are truly amazing! Feel free to continue being amazing, and review some more. XD Love ya!


	12. Monster At the End of the Book

**Author's Note: **Hey guys. Sorry this chapter took a while to get out. You remember when I said my computer was broken, but all my information was saved? Well, i found out a couple weeks again that my stuff wasn't saved. So, I lost somewhere around 800 pages of writing. Everything I'd ever written was on this computer, and now it's gone... So, I hope you understand, that my heart wasn't really in writing, until recently. Anyways, this is one of my longest chapters so far to make up for the wait. :) This is the episode where Sam and Dean find out about Chuck, combined with the 'It's a Terrible Life' episode. This one was hilarious for me to write, because it was sort of like Supernatural-ception, combined with fanficiton-ception. It's a lot of fun, so I hope you enjoy it as much as I did. Though it does get pretty emotional, just heads up. Anyways, enjoy!

**The Monster At the End of the Book**

After Dean became aware of just how much rode on his shoulders, the angels apparently decided that Sam and Dean needed a wake up call. And Eve – for the first time ever – was let in on the plan. She wasn't thrilled about it, but agreed that perhaps it was necessary. They were both losing faith, not just in the angels, but in themselves - in their abilities as hunters, and as brothers. They were trying desperately to buck their destiny, and even Eve knew that they had to be shown that it was impossible. So, they got tossed into a hunting case, without the benefit of their memories to guide. For the moment, they both thought they were normal, unrelated men. Even though Eve knew it was necessary, it didn't make seeing Dean drive a Prius while wearing the most uptight suit she'd ever seen, any easier. For god's sake he was listening to talk radio and doing some sort of liquid cleanse. When it was all over she was never going to let him live this down.

She knew she wasn't supposed to, but she had to look. She had to get into the thick of things. When Zachariah, one of her very least favorite brothers (besides Uriel) went to see Dean as his boss, she decided to pay them a little visit. "Hello, Uncle Zach." She said, walking into Dean's office. Both men turned to look at her. "I've been looking all over the place for you." She said. She leaned up on her toes and kissed his cheek.

"Uh, sweetheart I thought you were going to wait upstairs… in my office." He said giving her a meaningful look. Eve grinned. He was well and truly pissed. But while this may have been their little experiment, she wanted one of her own.

"Oh I know but I got bored." She said truthfully. Her eyes slid to Dean, and her breath caught. He was watching her, in that same steady, heated way he always did, and like always, her heart hammered in her chest. "Who's this?" she murmured.

"This is Dean. A promising young executive." Zachariah said, already irritated with where she was leading him.

"Dean… it's a pleasure to meet you." She said, holding out her hand. Dean stood with his usual lethal grace, and gripped her hand, his eyes never leaving hers.

"The pleasure's all mine Miss…?"

"Eve. Just Eve." She said, smiling softly. Something a kin to recognition flickered in his eyes, and then it was gone.

"Well, I'd love to stay and chat, but my niece and I have lunch plans." Zachariah said, and firmly lead her from the room. "Keep up the good work, Dean!"

"Thank you, sir. And Eve?" he called. The way he said her name made her shiver. She looked back. "I hope to see you again." he said. She smiled.

"You will."

When they were out of his office, they both returned to heaven. This particular section looked like something out of a Midsummer Night's Dream. Eve smiled – a Shakespeare fan. Always a favorite of hers. "I thought we agreed you'd stay out of this one." Zachariah said coldly. Eve sighed, unafraid of him, despite his rather impressive angelic form.

"No, you agreed, brother. You have your tests… and I have mine." She murmured.

"If he had recognized you…"

"If his own brother didn't flip the switch, somehow I doubt that I would have." Eve said coldly.

"Your emotions are getting to be quite meddlesome, Eve. You and your _defiant_ brother." Zachariah said the word like the filthiest blasphemy.

"Watch your tongue, Zach." She said quietly. "I've grown rather fond of Castiel. I'd be very put out if you smote him." She said. Zachariah snorted disdainfully.

"And what shall you do about it if I did?" he demanded. Eve smiled beatifically.

"I'd simply bring him back. And then leave you for Mother to deal with." She said. Zachariah paled slightly. She may not be their true superior anymore, but their Mother brought them into this world – she could certainly take them out again.

"I fail to see what Mother has to do with this." He said.

"She's much more… involved with mortal affairs than Father is – always has been. She's really rather concerned with the turn the world has taken. She would really _hate_ for the apocalypse to start, and as such she's feeling rather protective of the boys. And by extension me and Castiel. We've officially been reassigned as their Guardians, when we aren't dealing with defending the other seals of course. She wants to stop this hell on earth – at all costs." Eve said. Zachariah looked like he wanted to kill something – probably Eve. "Life's a bitch when there's two parents to deal with, isn't it?" Eve asked, with a cheeky grin. Then she turned her attention back to where it belonged – Sam and Dean.

Just as Eve hoped, they did exactly what they were born to do – they hunted. Going on pure instinct, with none of their memories to guide them, they managed to find and kill the ghost with only a few hiccups. Eve had never been prouder of them. And when Zachariah made Dean the offer to stay on at the company, he refused, just as she knew he would. She never doubted them for a second. Zachariah touched Dean's temple, and his memories flooded back to him in a rush. "Woah, what the… my god am I hungry." Dean said, wincing. "Wait are you…? Was I just touched by an angel?" he demanded irritably. Eve couldn't help but laugh.

"That's right. We thought you needed a… wake up call. And believe me, I wasn't pleased about coming down here and jumping into one of these smelly things, but it was necessary."

"So which one are you?" Dean asked.

"Zachariah, Castiel's superior."

"And this was all some sort of lesson?" Dean demanded.

"Yes. After the unfortunate situation with Uriel, I felt it was one well worth teaching you."

"For what? So you guys can watch us run around like ass clowns, in monkey suits!" Dean said angrily. He really hated suits. "Wait a second… Eve." He remembered seeing her. At her name, Eve figured it was as good a time as any to step in.

"Hello Dean." Dean looked at her accusingly.

"You were in on this?"

"Yes. As much as I… disapproved of the means, I agreed that it was necessary.

"For what?!" Dean demanded again.

"To show you that the path you're on is truly in your blood. You are a hunter, Dean. Not because your father made you one, or because God called you up from hell, but because it is what you are. Through and through, you are a warrior at heart Dean. You'll find your way back to it, even in the dark; every time, Dean. And you're miserable without it." Eve said.

"Let's face it, Dean. You're good at this!" Zachariah said enthusiastically. "You will be successful – you will stop it."

"Stop what?! Lucifer, the apocalypse, be specific!" Dean shouted.

"You'll do everything you're destined to do, Dean." Eve said quietly. Dean resisted the urge to roll his eyes at her.

"I get it, Dean. You're not strong enough, you've got Daddy issues, you can't do it." Zachariah said sarcastically.

"Angel or not, I will stab you in the face." Dean said dryly. Zachariah smiled. Dean's particular brand of humor and charm made him irresistibly likable, even to the angels.

"I'm just saying, it's how you look at it. Most people live their whole lives without moving much more than the dirt it takes to bury them. You get to save people… maybe even the world. And the whole time you get to drive a classic car and fornicate with a beautiful woman – an angel for god's sake." He said. Eve through Zachariah a dirty look, but Dean saw his point. "Look around Dean, there are fates a lot worse than yours. So what do you say? Are you going to steam yourself another latte?" Dean scoffed.

"Or are you ready to stand up, and be who you truly are?" Eve asked, her eyes burning with power and promise. Dean didn't need to think twice.

"Let's get the hell out of here." He said. Eve grinned, and Zachariah smiled triumphantly.

"Good luck." He said, and then he was gone.

Eve strode forward, and yanked Dean's mouth down to her level to kiss him stupid. "Welcome back." She murmured when she pulled away.

"So what the hell were you doing here anyways?" he asked. Eve actually blushed, something Dean had never seen her do. "Eve…"

"Well… I just wondered…" she started.

"Wondered what?" Eve sighed irritably.

"If you'd still want me. If both of us were just regular people, without everything else; you know – our cargo ships full of baggage." She said. Dean laughed, and Eve glared at him. "It's not funny!" she said. Dean shook his head.

"Yes it is. I'll say it again – you are such a chick." He said, grinning at her. Eve growled at him.

"I could still smite you, you know." She said.

"You could, but you won't." he said easily. He kissed her soundly, and she felt her anger ebbing away from her. "Of course I'd still want you. Every way, and any way that you are, Eve. Always." He whispered roughly. Eve's answering smile was brilliant, and her answering kiss breathtaking.

"Back at ya, babe." She murmured. Dean grinned. "Come on, let's get you out of that suit." She said. Dean's grinned widened.

"If you insist." He said. Eve rolled her eyes.

They're next case was… weird. Even for the boys, it was out of this world, mind bogglingly weird. They went into a comic book store, following reports of a haunting nearby, and questioned the owner. However, in the middle of their questions, he accused them of… larping. Live action role playing. And that was when he handed them the books. Books, based on every single intimate detail of the boys lives. They couldn't believe it. They bought every copy of the books that the guy in the book store had, and went back to their motel. They read them. And immediately called for Eve.

"Boys… what's going on?" Eve asked, looking from Sam to Dean. Dean said nothing, just handed her the first book in the series. "What is this?" she asked, eyeing the cover.

"Just read it." Dean said. Eve shrugged, and began reading. She frowned, and then her eyes widened as she went on. She flipped rapidly through the pages, her mouth dropping open as she did.

"Oh my god…"she murmured.

"Yeah. What the hell is this?" Dean demanded. Eve bit her lip.

"Well, it appears to be a book series based off your life." Eve said.

"I know what it is, I mean how the hell is it what it is?" Dean said. "I mean, this is insane! How does this guy know all this stuff? These things cover everything! From the ghosts and monsters, to me having sex. I'm full frontal in here!" Dean said. Eve head snapped up.

"Am I in these?" she asked. Dean rifled through the stacks of books, and then handed her the first one where she appeared. She snatched it out of his hands, and began reading. When she got to the passage where it first spoke of her, she read aloud.

"'The woman was the most stunning that Dean had ever seen - maybe that anyone had ever seen. There weren't words to describe her beauty, other than otherworldly. And there was an innate power, and a profound grace to her form and stance, that made it impossible for one not to be drawn to her.'" Eve grinned. "Well whoever he is I'd certainly like to thank him for casting me in such a flattering light." She said. Then she paled. "Wait… do these include… everything about me?" she whispered. Dean frowned.

"What do you mean?" he asked. Eve shook her head, and turned the pages hastily, apparently reading much faster than the human mind could follow. When she finished that book, she plucked up the others. She finished all of them in five minutes. Dean waited, knowing it was useless to interrupt her until she was done. When she got to the last one, her eyes welled up with tears, and she dropped it as if she burned her. She covered her mouth, and fought back tears.

"Eve?" Dean asked quietly.

"I'm alright. It's just… reliving that day…" she said, quietly, closing her eyes. When she opened them again, she was steadier. "I'm alright. Looks like he focused more on you and Sam than he did on me." She murmured.

"What is it you think he put in there?" Dean asked. Eve shook her head.

"Later." She said. Dean grit his teeth, but let it go. Sometimes trying to get information out of her was like trying to do a tooth extraction on a tiger.

"Alright, fine. Back to the books. Why haven't we heard of them before?"

"I can answer that." Sam said. "They didn't get a lot of circulation. They started in 2005, they published a couple dozen, before the publisher went bankrupt. The last one, 'No Rest for the Wicked', ends with Dean going to hell." Sam said. Dean looked at the computer screen Sam showed him.

"I reiterate – freaking insane." Dean said. "Huh, there's actually fans. Not many of them, but still." Dean said, scrolling through the page. "For fans they sure do complain a lot. Simpatico says 'The demon plot line is trite, cliché, and over all crap-tastic. Well screw you simpatico, we lived it." Dean grumbled. Then he laughed. "There's Sam girls, and Dean girls, and… what's a slash fan?" he asked. Eve burst out laughing, and then slapped her hand over her mouth, her eyes wide with horrified amusement. "What? What is it?" Dean asked. Sam looked like he was going to puke.

"As in, Sam/Dean… together." He said. Dean looked at him in horror.

"They do know we're brothers, right?" he demanded.

"It doesn't seem to matter." Sam said miserably. Dean shuddered.

"That is just sick." He said, pushing away from the computer.

"Here, let me see." Eve said, sitting down gleefully.

She scrolled through the pages, giggled occasionally, and then paused when she found something. Her mouth dropped open, and her eyes went wide. She slapped the computer shut, as her cheeks flushed brilliant crimson. Both boys looked at her in confusion. "What'd you find?" Sam asked. Eve shook her head frantically.

"Eve, what is it?" Dean asked. Eve bit her lip.

"Umm… well… it seems that Sam/Dean isn't the only slash coupling."

"What do you mean?" Dean asked.

"Well… there appears that there are some who are also fond of Sam/Dean/… me." She said. Dean's mouth dropped open.

"As in all three of us?" he asked in horror. Eve nodded. Dean looked at the both of them and glared. "That is never gonna happen!" he said firmly. Sam and Eve rolled their eyes in unison.

"Obviously." They said together. They grinned at each other. "I prefer my limbs attached to my body, thanks." Sam said. Dean nodded in satisfaction.

"Good. So long as we're clear." He said. "Well, we've gotta find this guy, figure out why he knows what he knows." Dean said. The boys both looked to Eve, who was trying and failing to look clueless. "Eve." Dean said patiently. Eve sighed, and rolled her eyes.

"Alright, I have a theory, but I'm not sure. I'd rather keep it to myself until we know for sure. It's not my area of expertise. This is something my brothers would know more about. But, like I said, I'd rather keep this quiet." She said. The boys sighed.

"Fine. Well, best bet would be to go see the publisher, see if we can't get any information from her." Sam said.

"Agreed." Dean said. He tossed Sam the keys to Baby. "Why don't you go grab us some grub before we head out?" he asked. Sam nodded, taking the hint that Dean wanted a few moments alone with Eve.

When they were alone, Dean sat next to Eve. "Eve…" she looked at him warily.

"What?"

"What were you afraid was in the books?" he asked. Eve looked away. "Eve, come on. You know every single one of my darkest secrets. You know what I did in hell, for god's sake. And you're going to begrudge me this one thing?" he asked. Eve sighed, and closed her eyes.

"That's not fair." She murmured.

"Life's not fair, babe." He said. Eve's mouth tilted a little, and he gripped her chin, making her look at him. "Tell me." He said. Eve's eyes filled with uncertainty and regret.

"I was afraid that… he might have included some things about my past… about before I was assigned to you and Sam." She said. "There are things… things I've done, things that I was that… that there aren't words for Dean. I became something so dark, so… merciless, that I can't even talk about it. Not even to you." She said.

"Worse than what I did in hell?" he asked quietly.

"Infinitely." She murmured. "I had orders; I followed them. Back then, our Mother was not quite as… forgiving, merciful. She sometimes changes, reflecting the state of the world. You should have seen her during the Roman Empire; or the dark ages." Eve shuddered. "Our duty was to protect the balance, at any and all costs. So occasionally… that meant we had to work on a different side." She said, her voice shaking with disgust and rage. "There are memories, moments in my past that you can't even comprehend. A thousand lifetimes of memories, good and bad split precisely in half. Maybe one day I'll be able to tell you some of them… but it's not today." She said, looking at him. "I need you to understand that."

Dean watched her for several moments, and decided to let it go. "Alright." He said. Eve visibly relaxed, and smiled.

"Thank you." She said. Her smiled widened to a salacious grin. "By the way, I did finish reading these… all of them." She said significantly. Dean looked at her nervously. Where was she going with this?

"And?" he asked.

"I would just like to say, that as an angel I am thoroughly disappointed in your philandering. And as your current lover, I must say I am rather… upset by reading about all your sexual exploits." She said. Dean frowned, and shifted uncomfortably.

"I thought you already know about them, having watched over me and all." He said.

"Oh I did. I just never knew the details." When Dean just looked at her, she rolled her eyes. "Well for heaven's sake I never watched!" she said. Then her wicked grin returned. "That being said, I would like to draw your attention to chapter thirteen of the this little gem." She said, handing Dean a book. Dean flipped to the chapter she mentioned, and read it. Ah yes, he remembered this girl. She was quite… experimental. "I was thinking we could give that a go." Eve said casually. Dean nearly choked on his tongue. His eyes snapped to hers, his mouth gaping open.

"You want to try this?" he asked. Eve's eyes heated, and her grin turned sultry.

"Definitely." She murmured. Dean's blood exploded with fire in his veins. He returned her grin.

"If you insist. And since we're on the subject…" He went over to the computer, and pulled up one of the fan-written stories he'd been glancing over earlier. "What do you think of this?" he asked, showing her the screen. Eve glanced over it, and raised a brow.

"How about I show you what I think." She murmured, grinning. She straddled his lap suddenly, and was kissing him with enough heat to burn him alive. Considering his other options, death by passion wasn't a bad way to go.

Eve pulled away much faster than Dean wanted her to. "Sam will be back soon." She said. "Not to mention we have your Supernatural stalker to worry about." She said, smiling. "I'd hate for this to end up in a book." Dean laughed.

"I would agree, but I think we've already shot that horse in the face." He said. Eve laughed too.

"I guess you're right. Still…" she got off his lap, and looked to the door. Sam walked through it a few seconds later. At Dean and Eve's shared look, Sam looked at them in confusion. "What?" he asked. Dean and Eve just laughed. Sam shook his head, and put the food on the table.

After lunch, they headed to the publisher to try and get Carver Edlund's real name. Just as they walked out of the hotel, Eve snagged Sam. "So, the fans think that there's some unresolved sexual tension between us. Do you think that's true?" she asked. Sam laughed.

"No. You're Dean's girl – have been from the beginning. And you're like the sister I never had." He said. Eve smiled brilliantly.

"Good. Just checking." She said, kissing his cheek.

When they got to the publishing house, the publisher turned out to be a very… interesting woman. They went to her as journalists, writing an article about the Supernatural series. "So, you are interested in writing an article about the series?" she asked. Eve thought she was trying to sound suspicious, but there was a hope in her eyes, that bordered on mania, that made Eve know they just had to give her a little push.

"Yeah, we're hoping to shine some light on an under appreciated series." Dean said, obviously struggling to control his upchuck reflex. The publisher was hook line and sinker.

"Yes! Because you know if we got some good press we could start publishing again." She said excitedly.

"No! God no!" Dean said. Eve elbowed him. "I mean, it's such a complete series, what with Dean going to hell and all." Dean didn't miss Eve's flinch.

"Oh, that was one of my favorite ones!" the publisher said breathily. "Dean was so sad… and strong. I mean, the best ones are when they cry." She continued, her eyes misting. The three of them stared at her incredulously. "Like in 'Heart', when Sam had to kill Madison, the only girl since Jessica he really loved, or in 'Home', when Dean had to call John for help." She took a shaky breath, trying to control her tears. Eve wanted to vomit. "If only real men were like that." She said.

"Real men?!" Dean demanded incredulously.

"Well, no offense, but when was the last time you cried like that?" she asked imperiously.

"Well now I'm crying on this inside." Dean said. Eve bit back a laugh.

"Is that supposed to be funny?" the publisher demanded.

"Lady this whole thing is funny." Dean said. Eve elbowed him again.

"What kind of article are you three writing anyways? I don't want some smart ass article making fun of my boys." she said, sitting imperiously behind her desk. Eve bit back a comment at that. If they were anyone's boys, they were hers.

"No, of course not." Sam said, stepping forward. "We're actually huge fans of the series."

"Really?" she asked doubtfully.

"Really." Eve said, smiling winningly.

"What's May 9th?"

"That's my… ah, Sam's birthday."

"January 24th Dean's." Dean said casually.

"Model of the car?"

"1967 Chevy Impala." Dean said, grinning.

"Sam's score on the LSATs?"

"Uh… one seventy…" Sam struggled to remember.

"Four." Eve finished. The publisher looked to Eve.

"And you're a fan too?" she asked.

"Yep. Eve's my favorite character." She said, smiling secretly.

"Really? When was Eve and Dean's first kiss?"

"Immediately after she brought Sam back from the dead."

"Second?"

"In the dream state, with the African Dream root."

"Her favorite song?"

"She doesn't have one. Too many to choose from." The publisher looked pleased.

"Alright, very good. So, tell me what do you want to know?" he asked.

"What's Carver Edlund's real name?" Sam asked.

"Oh no! No, no, no. Mr. Edlund is very private." She said.

"I know, it's just… like I said, we are…" Sam started unbuttoning his shirt. "Really big fans." He finished, pulling aside his shirt to reveal the pentagram tattoo on his chest. The publisher's mouth dropped open in sheer shock. She looked to Dean expectantly. Dean rolled his eyes and tugged the neck of his shirt down to reveal the same tattoo. Then they all three looked to Eve. Eve looked at them, and rolled her eyes, muttering something to herself. She lifted on the hem of her shirt, and the waist of her jeans, revealing the same tattoo inked on her hip. Dean knew for a fact hadn't been there before. It was just an illusion to satisfy the publisher.

"Well… You really are fans." She said, breathily. She stood. "You know what…" she tugged off her underwear, and turned around, lifting her skirt. "I've got one too." All three of them looked, and gaped. Sure enough, standing out against the white of her ass, was the black pentagram tattoo.

"Wow. You are a fan." Sam said. Eve looked to Dean, and then grinned when she saw that he'd looked away after getting over the shock of a complete stranger dropping trou. He caught her gaze, and frowned self-consciously.

"What?" Eve just shook her head.

The publisher wrote down on a piece of paper. "His real name is Chuck Shurley. And he's a genius, so don't piss him off." Right, because that was at the top of their to do list. They went to the address that the publisher gave them, and stared at it for a couple moments. It was more than a little rundown, but that wasn't exactly what was making them hesitate. There was a man in there that for whatever reason knew every single detail about their lives. And now they were right outside his door.

"I think I should wait out here. Just for a few minutes." Eve said.

"Why?"

"Writers tend to be a little… jumpy, unstable, emotionally vulnerable. I don't want to overwhelm him. Once you convince him that you're real, because odds are he doesn't know, having me there while you're doing it may make it harder to process, being an angel and all." She said. Dean sighed irritably, knowing she was right.

"Okay, but you're coming in there eventually." He said. "Come on, Sammy."

They both got out of the car, and walked up to the door. They hesitated only for a moment, and then rang the doorbell. Whatever they were expecting Chuck to look like, it wasn't what the man who came to the door looked like. He was on the short side, very scruffy, and looked like he was suffering from a combination of a hangover and too much coffee. "Yeah?" he asked.

"Are you Chuck Shurley?" Dean asked.

"The Chuck Shurley who wrote the Supernatural books?" Sam asked.

"Maybe. Why?"

"Well my name Dean, and this is my brother Sam. The Sam and Dean you've been writing about." Dean said. Chuck stared at them for a moment, and then attempted to close the door. Dean slapped his hand against it, and easily held it open.

"Look, it's always nice to hear from the fans, but for your own good, I strongly suggest you get a life." Chuck said wearily.

"The thing is, we have a life. You've been using it to write your books." Dean growled, pushing the door open, and walking in.

"Look this isn't funny!" Chuck said, backing up in panic.

"You're damn straight it's not funny." Dean snarled.

"We just need to know how you're doing it." Sam said, trying to reassure Chuck.

"Are you a hunter?" Dean demanded.

"What? No, I'm a writer!" Chuck said desperately.

"Then how do you know so much about the supernatural world?" Dean demanded.

"Is this a misery thing? Oh god, it is… It's a misery thing!" Chuck cried.

"No this is not a misery thing!" Dean said incredulously. "Believe me we are not fans." Dean said.

"Then what do you want?" Chuck asked, sounding vaguely whiney.

"I'm Sam, and that's Dean." Sam said calmly.

"Sam and Dean aren't real!" Chuck cried. The boys rolled their eyes. They dragged Chuck outside to the Impala, finding Eve gone. Though they sort of expected that. They opened the trunk, and showed Chuck all their hunting gear. And unbelievably, he was still skeptical.

"You guys really are my biggest fans." He said.

"We're not fans, Chuck. We need to know how much you know. Do you know about the angels, Lilith breaking the seals?" Sam asked.

"How do you know about that?" Chuck asked.

"How do you?" Dean retorted.

"Because I wrote it."

"You kept writing?" Sam asked in surprise.

"Yeah, even after the publisher went bankrupt. But those books never came out."

"Well it's nice to meet you Chuck. I'm Dean Winchester and this is my brother Sam." Dean said sarcastically. Chuck stared at them, wide eyed.

"Last names were never in the books. I never told anybody about that – I never even wrote that down." He said. Finally, they had him.

They went back inside, and Chuck got himself a drink. He downed it, and then looked back at the boys. "And you're still here." He said faintly.

"Yeah, we're still here. Look, Chuck, there's someone we'd like you to meet, but you have to promise not to freak out, okay?" Dean asked. Chuck sighed.

"I'm not sure what more you could say that will freak me out more than I already am." Chuck said. Dean doubted that.

"Eve, I think it's time you met Chuck." Dean said. Chuck's eyes widened as Eve appeared next to Dean. Her eyes were soft and warm as she looked to Chuck.

"Hello Chuck." She said softly.

"Oh my god…" Chuck whispered. Eve smiled.

"No. Just an angel." She said.

"You're… you're…"

"Eve, yes." She said. Chuck sat down heavily.

"But… you're an angel." He said.

"I know."

"Do you really have…?" Eve grinned, and unfolded her wings.

"White wings and all." She said, softly. Chuck looked like he was about to feint.

"Oh jeez… there's only one explanation. I'm a god." Chuck said simply.

"What?" Dean asked incredulously.

"Well, I write characters, and they come to life. Yep, I' definitely a god." Chuck said. Eve bit back a laugh.

"Chuck…"

"A cruel, capricious god." Chuck continued. "I mean, the things I put you through, the physical beatings alone." He said, looking at the boys.

"We survived." Dean said dryly.

"I killed your mother. And your father. I mean, I sent you to hell!" Chuck said wildly, looking at Dean. He looked to Eve. "And you! I mean, my god. You're past isn't as defined as the boys, but the hell you've been through. The things you seen, and done. You're souls even more tormented the theirs could ever be." Chuck said. All humor fled from Eve's face, and her eyes darkened.

"Chuck…"

"I mean, forget your past, what about your present? The hell your siblings and Mother are putting you through because of your favoritism with the boys, and my god what you felt when Dean went to hell… what you considered." He said in horror. Dean looked to Eve in surprise.

"CHUCK!" Eve roared. Chuck jerked out of his reverie. She strode forward with sharp agitated strides, and stared into his eyes. "You are not a god. I have met all the gods, and trust me, you are not on the list. You are something quite different. I'm here to find out what." She said. Chuck looked very concerned. "I'm going to touch your temple, Chuck. It may feel strange, you may feel a push inside your mind. Please don't fight it. It will only make things more uncomfortable for you." She said. Chuck nodded.

Eve closed her eyes, and touched her hand gently to Chuck's forehead. He jerked, and cringed. "Don't fight it, Chuck." Chuck struggled to relax, and Eve frowned. She was still for several more seconds, and then she gasped. Her eyes flew open, and she jerked away from Chuck as if he'd burned her. "No." she breathed, her eyes wide.

"What? What'd you see?" Chuck asked. Eve's face contorted with rage.

"CASTIEL!" She shouted. "Get your secretive, moronic, angelic ass down here NOW!" Castiel apparently decided denying her request was more risky that having her drag him down, because he appeared immediately. "A prophet?" she demanded. "A freaking _prophet_? When were you going to tell me about him?" she snarled.

"You're Castiel?" Chuck asked. Castiel looked to Chuck.

"Yes. It's an honor to meet you Chuck." Castiel said.

"Wait, this guy is a prophet?" Dean demanded. "I mean look at him. No offense."

"None taken." Chuck said, shrugging.

"This guy is in charge of our fate?" Sam asked.

"No. He's just a mouth piece. A recorder of the word."

"The word? The word of God?" Dean asked in disbelief.

"Yes. One day these books will be known as the Winchester Gospel." Castiel said, studying one of the books intently.

"When were you going to tell me about this?" Eve demanded.

"I only just learned of this recently."

"BULLSHIT!" Eve shouted. Suddenly she was speaking in a language they didn't recognize. She was shouting, and making wild gestures, but Castiel remained calm, answering in the same language, though in much milder tones.

At some point in the conservation, Eve apparently decided she truly did not like what Castiel had to say. She whipped around and landed a ruthless punch to Castiel's jaw. Castiel staggered back, and glared at her. "It wasn't my decision to make, Eve." He said grimly. Eve all but bared her teeth at him.

"Like hell it wasn't, Castiel." She said, her voice lethally quiet. "Get out." She said, turning her back on him.

"You understand the implications –"

"I am well aware, Castiel. Leave while I regain my temper, brother dearest." She said, her voice dripping with disdain. Castiel didn't look happy, but left none the less.

The three men in the room stared at Eve, wondering what to do next. "Eve?" Dean asked. She held up a finger. Her eyes were closed, her expression still clouded with anger, her chest moving quickly with her labored breaths. After a few moments, her breathing evened out, and her face relaxed a bit. She opened her eyes, and though there was still the glint of wrath, and perhaps something else, something more raw, in her eyes she was more or less in control again. She looked to Chuck.

"What are you working on right now?" she asked. Chuck blinked.

"What do you mean?"

"You said you kept writing. Are you working on something now?" she asked. Chuck seemed to deflate.

"Oh god." He murmured.

"Show me." She said. Chuck led them into his dual living room and office.

"Well, this is the chapter I wrote yesterday. It's a little weird… very Vonnegut." He said.

"Slaughter House Five Vonnegut or Cat's Cradle Vonnegut?" Dean asked. Both Eve and Sam looked at him. "What?" he asked. They both shook their heads.

"It's Kilgore Trout Vonnegut… I wrote myself into the story – confronted by my own characters." He said.

"You said you wrote this yesterday. What did you write today?" she asked. Chuck looked uncomfortable.

"How do you know I wrote today?" he asked. Eve just stared at him. "Alright…" he muttered. "But you're not gonna like it." He picked up another stack of papers, but didn't give them to her.

"Chuck…" Eve said warningly.

"You in particular are not gonna like it." Chuck said, looking to Dean.

"I didn't like hell, Chuck. We can handle it." Dean said, again not missing when Eve flinched at the mention of hell. Chuck sighed.

"Alright… Lilith's coming – for Sam." He said. Everyone jerked.

"Coming here?" Sam asked. Chuck nodded. "To kill me?"

"Uh, not exactly. 'Lilith patted the bed seductively, and unable to control his desires, Sam succumbed, and together they sunk onto the bed in the throes of fiery demonic passion.'" Chuck said, clearly miserable. Sam laughed. Dean glared.

"You think this is funny?" he asked.

"You don't?" Dean ignored that.

"Alright, Lilith is a little girl." Dean said.

"Not here. Here she is a comely dental hygienist from Indiana." Chuck said.

"Look this is pointless. I'm not going to 'sink into the throes of fiery' whatever. I mean, me and Lilith?" Sam said, incredulously.

"Right, because that could never happen." Dean said.

"Dean…" Eve said, her tone a warning. "Can I talk to you for a second?" she asked. Dean rolled his eyes, but went with her outside to the Impala.

"What?" he demanded.

"Dean, I know Sam's not exactly a saint here, but come on. Sleeping with Lilith?" she asked.

"Well he slept with Ruby, didn't he?" he shot back. Eve sighed.

"Yes, but that was different. I'm not condoning what he did, obviously, but it was." She said, at Dean's look. "We all know Ruby's pretty high on my shit list, but in a way she did help Sam. And yes, the thing with the demon powers is awful, dangerous, and frankly stupid, but I have known Sam his whole life, same as you, and you and I both know he would never do what Chuck is saying he's going to do." She said.

"But what if he didn't have a choice? What if she forces him, or something?" Dean asked, changing tactics. Eve looked speculative.

"Well, it's Lilith, so I guess I can't put it past her." She said.

"So we're in agreement here, we've got to get Sam out of town." Dean said.

"We can't."

"Why the hell not?"

"The bridge is out, and it's the only way out of town." Eve said. "Besides, I need to stay here, close to Chuck; keep an eye on him until I figure out what to do next." She said absently.

"So what do we do?" he asked.

"We put him on lock down. Take him to the hotel, put some hex bags around, and lie low until we can get out." She said. Dean scrubbed his hands over his face in frustration.

"Fine." He muttered. Eve nodded, and turned to go back inside. "Eve wait." She turned back.

"What is it?"

"We still have some things to talk about." Dean said. Eve paled slightly, but squared her shoulders.

"Like?"

"Like what Chuck was talking about in there." He said.

"I told you, Dean, I'm nowhere near ready to talk about my past." She said, frowning.

"That's not what I meant." Eve looked away quickly.

"What did you mean, then?"

"Every time Chuck mentioned hell you flinched. I've never seen you flinch, Eve. And he talked about what you felt… when I was downstairs." Eve closed her eyes, her stunning features sharpened with grief.

"Dean please… don't make me talk about that… please. I don't want to go back to that place." She whispered. Dean moved forward, and took her face gently between his hands.

"Eve… you know everything about me. Every last secret, emotion, fear, doubt. Let me know this part of you… please." It was the please that sealed it. She closed her eyes.

"When you…" she broke off, took a breath, and started again. "When you… died, I told you there weren't words. That was true. I can't describe what I felt, because I'd never felt it before. At least not at that level. It was… grief, sorrow, pain - I don't know. The words don't seem strong enough. For an angel, those emotions are… difficult to deal with. Perhaps easier than for a human in some ways, because we are stronger, older, more experienced. But in many ways harder, for the same reasons. But on top of all the pain, and loss there was this unbearable… guilt. A shame so big it swallowed me whole." She said.

"Shame… for what?"

"For not being strong enough. For letting you go to hell." She said, the self-disgust evident now in her voice. "I let you die; I let you go to hell knowing exactly what you would face down there. Maybe not all of it, not the bigger picture, but I _knew_ what horrors hell would bring to you. I knew the havoc and pure, untainted terror and pain that it would cause you, and I did _nothing_." She said, tearing streaming down her face. But they weren't tears of sorrow – they were tears of rage. "I knew just how bad the flames would burn, I knew just how complete that darkness was, and still I did nothing. _Nothing_!" she said, her voice a broken scream.

She ripped away from him, unable to bear his touch while she spoke of her greatest shame. Dean stared at her back, not knowing what to say. "I can't describe the overwhelming guilt I felt. The horror. Of all the things I've done, all the things I regret… that is my greatest and blackest sin." She was silent a moment. "I told you I went to your gravesite every week… but it was more like every day. I would stare at the ground, but I didn't just wonder what disobeying would do…" Dean's eyes widened, and his mouth dropped open.

"You mean you actually tried?" he asked quietly. Eve nodded.

"I stood there every day… every single day, and I tried to disobey. I told you it is very physical, like fighting your own body, your own mind, but it's more than that. I fought so hard against my mother's will that I would start to shake, and eventually pass out. And when I woke up I'd lie on the ground and weep. Weep and rage against my own stupidity, my own weakness. And then…" she stopped.

"What?" Dean asked, his voice rough.

"Then I would wish I was dead too…" she whispered brokenly. Her body shook with silent sobs, hating herself for being so weak, especially in front of him.

Dean moved behind her, and wrapped his arms tightly around her, holding him to him. He buried his face in her hair, and breathed her in. Eve's hand came up to grip his arms around her, and pressed her face into his shoulder, automatically seeking his warmth, his strength. Dean couldn't help but smile a little at the irony – a human comforting an angel. He sighed. How the hell could someone as broken, and flawed as him be meant for an angel? But maybe that was the point. She told him enough times that he made her feel more human, feel more – well just _feel more_. And while he made her feel more human, she made him feel so much more than just human.

While Dean and Eve were outside, Sam stayed inside with Chuck. They sat together awkwardly for a moments, before Sam broke the silence. "So, Chuck… uh, I was wondering…"

"Yes?"

"How much do you know, exactly." Chuck looked uncomfortable.

"Oh, you want to know if I know about the demon blood." He said. Sam looked away, ashamed.

"Does Dean know?" he asked.

"No. I never even wrote it into the books. I thought it might make you look unsympathetic." He said.

"Unsympathetic?" Sam demanded.

"Well yeah. I mean, sucking blood? Sam you've got to know that's wrong." Chuck said. Sam sighed, and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Yeah, I know." He said roughly. "But if it makes me strong enough to kill Lilith, to stop the apocalypse? Shouldn't I do everything I can? Whatever I have to?"

"I thought stopping the apocalypse was Dean's job." Chuck said. Sam sighed.

"Ever since Dean got back from hell, he hasn't been Dean. Not like he was before. Eve helps, but you don't just get over going to hell. He's not strong enough."

"So you have to be? That's a heavy burden Sam, to carry all that weight on your shoulders." Chuck said. Sam looked at him in surprise. There was more to Chuck that he thought.

"Does it?" he murmured. "All rest on my shoulders." Chuck shrugged helplessly.

"That seems to be where the story is heading." He said. Sam nodded.

"So that settles it, doesn't it…" he said. Chuck shrugged.

"That's up to you, Sam. I don't decide your fate, I just write it." He said. Sam nodded.

Back outside, Eve seemed to have calmed down a bit. "Eve, I want to ask you a favor." Dean said.

"Anything." She whispered immediately.

"I want you to show me."

"Show you what?"

"What it would feel like… if you disobeyed." He said. Eve turned around in his arms, her eyes wide. "You can do that, can't you?" he asked.

"I could, but I won't." she said, her voice horrified.

"Why? I want to know. Just for a second. I can handle it."

"No, you can't. That's the point, Dean. No one can. Jesus, Dean, it's what I used to torture Alistair."

"I've been to hell, Eve." Dean said.

"It's worse, Dean. So much worse. I won't put you through that, not ever." She said. Dean took her face in his hands again.

"Please… I want to understand." He said. Eve seemed torn, but her shoulders slumped after a beat.

"Just for a moment." She said, still seeming uncertain of herself. "After, never ask me to do this again." She said fiercely. Dean nodded solemnly. Eve's hands hovered on either side of his face, and grimaced. "Forgive me for this." She said. Dean braced himself, but nothing could have prepared him for what laced through him when her hands touched his skin.

She was right – there weren't words. He thought hell had taught him the meaning of pain, but it was nothing compared to this. It was only a second, and then it was gone – the space of a heartbeat, but it was enough. Everything went dark, and he hovered near the edge of unconsciousness. Dean almost gave into it, but Eve's voice called him back. "Dean!" Dean's eyes flew open, and he gasped in a breath. "Dean, are you alright?" Eve called anxiously. His knees buckled, and she held him up easily. "Dean?!" she shouted. Dean shook his head rapidly, trying to clear his head. His limbs were shaky, and his heart was pounding.

"I'm, ah… I'm okay." He said roughly. "That's what you feel?" he panted. Eve shook her head.

"No. What we feel would be roughly ten times what I showed you." Dean wanted to vomit.

"For how long?" he asked. Eve frowned.

"Depends. It's different for everyone. It could be anywhere from five minutes, to five hours." She said. Dean stared at her in horror. Then he grabbed her roughly, and wrapped her in his arms. "Dean?"

"Don't ever disobey." He said.

"Dean…"

"Listen to me!" he said roughly. "Don't you ever, _ever_, disobey. Do you hear me?" he demanded. He was shaking. Eve wrapped her arms around him.

"Hey, hey… Alright, I won't." she murmured.

"Promise me." He said.

"I promise." She said. Dean closed his eyes, and held on for dear life. Before, he hadn't understood the implications of what he'd asked her to do on several occasions. Before, he hadn't understood just how deeply her love for him went – just how deep her loyalty to him and his brother was. Now he did. And he never, ever, wanted to test just how far she'd go for them. Because now he knew just how high the price would be.

When they went back inside, Dean all but dragged Sam out, and took him to the Toreador motel while Eve stayed behind with Chuck. He explained about them not being able to leave town, but that they should still try to avoid doing whatever Chuck had written in the pages. Eve had tried to convince him that there wasn't much he could do, because what Chuck wrote was basically fate, but Dean wasn't buying it. She hadn't really expected him to. He was far too defiant to accept that there was nothing he could do to buck destiny. And really, that was one of the things she loved about him.

Unfortunately for Dean, Sam wasn't on the same page. He wanted to bring Lilith on. He thought he was strong enough to resist and defeat her, but Dean wasn't so sure. So, as usual, they butted heads. And after spending the day trying to avoid Chuck's predictions, and having them come true no matter what he did, Dean was at his wit's end. Finally, at the end of the day, he was ready to swim across the damn river if that was what it took to get Sam out of town. But as usual, Sam refused to back down from a fight, even when it was what was best for the both of them.

Outside of the motel room, Dean finally gave in. He kicked the vending machine he was fighting with. "Boy do I feel stupid doing this, but I am fresh out of options… I'm praying okay?" he said angrily, and Eve couldn't help but smile. Only Dean could make a prayer for help sound defiant.

"Prayer is a sign of faith, Dean. This is a good thing." Dean turned to see Cas and Eve standing next to him.

"Does that mean you'll help me?" he asked.

"What is it you want us to do?" Cas asked.

"Drag Sam out of here."

"We can't do that." Eve said.

"Why not?"

"Castiel has explained things to me, in a little more depth. It's been a while since I've worked with prophets, and I didn't fully understand the implications. Prophets don't just write predictions – they write fate, destiny. You cannot change what is written. Perhaps there are different interpretations of it, but it cannot be fully changed." Eve said.

"This is such bullshit." Dean said. "Lilith will _kill_ Sam!" he shouted.

"Dean, you both must understand why intervention is impossible." Castiel said. They both looked at him. "Prophets are very special, to be protected at all costs. They have an arc angel tethered to them." Eve gasped.

"Are you serious?"

"What's the difference between an arc angel and a regular angel?"

"Arc angels are fierce, absolute. They are heaven's most deadly weapon. If anything, _anything at all_, threatened a prophet, then an arc angel would appear and obliterate it." He said, looking at the two of them significantly. Dean got it before Eve did.

"So if a prophet, were in the same room as a demon?"

"Then the most fearsome wrath of heaven would rain down upon that demon." Castiel said. "Just so that you understand… why Eve and I cannot intervene." Castiel said.

"Which angel?" Eve asked. Cas looked to her.

"Michael." Eve's eyes widened again, and she whispered a word in a language Dean didn't understand.

"Thanks Cas." Dean said.

"Good luck." He said. Then he was gone.

"I can't personally intervene. If I do, Michael will be after my ass, and trust that's not something any of us wants. I'll stay here and watch over Sam as best I can. But like I said, I can't stop Lilith." Dean could tell that the idea of being so close to the demon that killed one of her sisters and not killing it was killing her, but Dean knew she didn't have a choice. He nodded, and then pulled her to him for a hot and heavy kiss that left her breathless.

"Stay safe, and don't you dare do anything stupid." He said. Eve smiled a little.

"That's supposed to be my line." She said. Dean grinned, and then ran to the Impala. Eve watched as he tore out of the parking lot, and did some praying of her own, to her mother. _Please let this work_.

The plan worked perfectly. Eve watched, helpless and enraged as Sam tried and failed to defeat Lilith. She was pleased however that she was right – Sam had no intention of taking Lilith to bed, thank god. Just when she thought he might, he tried to stab her, and she smiled. There was the Sam she knew. Unfortunately, Lilith flipped him over, and stole the knife from him. Luckily, that was the precise moment that Dean came through the door with Chuck. "I am the prophet… Chuck!" Chuck proclaimed. Eve tried really hard not to laugh. This was, after all, a serious moment.

"You've got to be kidding me." Lilith snarled. The hotel room filled with light, and the walls shook violently.

"You hear that? That would be the arc angel Michael, coming to kick your sorry ass. Chuck here's got his own personal heavenly body guard. You got about three seconds before you're a piece of charcoal. You really want to mess with that?" Dean shouted over the noise. Lilith looked at them in rage and disgust, and then smoked out of the dental hygienist she was riding. The light faded, and the walls stood still, and Eve could breathe again.

Afterwards, Eve left the boys alone in the Impala, to talk it out with each other, and she went to see Chuck. He looked even more shaken then before. "Someone was here before me… weren't they?" she asked. He nodded. "Zachariah?" He nodded again. "He threatened you… if you told me or the boys what was to come." Another nod. "It's okay, Chuck. I don't blame you, and I'm not here to ask about that." She said. Chuck relaxed a little bit.

"Then why are you here?" he asked.

"I came to ask how is it you know so much about me. You should just be focused on the boys. I don't understand how you know so much about my past… my present even." She said.

"I have a theory about that, actually." He said. Eve waited patiently. "I think, because you are so… intimately, and completely intertwined with the boys – their fate, their destiny – that it was impossible for me not to see you. You've been with them their whole lives, Eve. Is it really that surprising?" he asked at her expression. She smiled a little.

"No… I guess not."

**Ending Note: **So, not gonna lie. I cried while writing this one. I'm a sucker for how amazing Eve and Dean's bond is, if I do say so myself. Also, while listening to "Girl on Fire" by Arshad, I realized that Dean and Eve's relationship is actually kind of similar to Katniss and Peeta's. I mean, they're sort of star crossed lovers, not meant to be together, they both look after each other, they both worry whether or not their emotions are real, they worry about being pawns in a game. So yeah. If you see anything that looks similar to the Hunger Games, you'll know why. Especially because I tend to weave music lyrics into my stories, like a ninja, so look out for that. Because I'll definitely be doing it. :D Anyways, thanks again to everyone who's been reading and reviewing, and all that jazz. You guys are amazing, and I don't know what I'd do without you! Much love, and please continue to be amazing and review! Oh, and if you'd like me to reply, just leave a little note in your review saying so. Cuz I know some people like that, but some don't. Sorry for the long ending note... Okay, now I'm done. Love you bye! XD


	13. Jump the Shark

**Author's Note: **Hey guys! Sorry this chapter has taken me so long to write. Unfortunately I'm at the point where I really REALLY want to write certain chapters that are ahead of this, but I still felt like this chapter was relatively important. But three chapters left for this season, and I might combine them in some way, I'm not sure yet, and then on to the really exciting stuff of season 5! Really excited for it, have some great stuff planned, so hang in there! Thanks again to everyone who is being patient, and staying with me. Love you guys! Hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Jump the Shark**

The next time that the boys saw Eve, they weren't exactly happy with her. They had been just sort roaming for the past few days, not really motivated to stay one place for too long, when they got a phone call. Normally that wouldn't have been surprising, except the call was to their father's cell phone. Apparently Dean kept them charged up in case someone from their dad's past called with a case. Good thing too, because apparently, it was John Winchester's son.

They went to Minnesota, to the diner that Adam, the kid that called, told them about. Apparently Adam's mother had gone missing, and had called John looking for help, only to find that John was of course dead. Sam insisted that Adam Milligan was a real person. But Dean didn't care if Adam was real, it didn't mean that he was their brother, or that he wasn't possessed by a demon, or a shape shifter. But, much to Dean's displeasure, Adam passed all the usual tests when he got to the diner. They tried holy water in his glass, and replaced the cheap metal flatware with real silver, but neither fazed Adam in the slightest. He just talked about how he needed help finding his mom, then asked Sam and Dean about John.

With a little prompting, Adam went on and on about John; how he dropped everything to come see Adam as soon as he found out about him, how he visited as often as possible, and taught him how to drive. Finally couldn't take it anymore. He called Adam a liar, said that Sam and he were John's only sons, and attempted to storm out. Until Adam proclaimed that he could prove that John was his father. He took Sam and Dean back to his mother's house, and showed them his old room. There he had several pictures of John, himself, and his mother. There was one of Adam and John at a baseball game.

"He took you to a baseball game?!" Dean demanded.

"Yeah. When I turned fourteen. Why, what'd Dad do with you on your birthday?" he asked, frowning. Dean tried to resist the urge to punch something, preferably Adam, and directed the conversation back to Adam's missing mother.

Apparently she'd disappeared three days ago, and no one knew where she was. Adam was adamant that this was way out of character, and that something must have gone seriously wrong for her to disappear without telling him, or anyone else. So Sam and Dean took a look around. When they found the nail marks on the floorboards under the bed, both of them were pretty sure what had happened, but neither of them wanted to be right. A lost game of rock paper scissors later, and Dean was climbing down into the air vent that the nail marks disappeared into. What he found only confirmed his and Sam's fears. There were body parts… several of them, and enough blonde hair for Dean to know who they belonged to.

Breaking the news to the kid was rough, and Adam was furious that they weren't telling him the whole story. They made him wait until they were gone before he called the police, told him he should tell the cops that he found the body, and then to wait until they were gone before meeting up with them again at their hotel. He wasn't in any better shape when he got to them. Then again, there was about a ninety-five percent change his mom was dead, and one hundred percent change that his father was, making him roughly ninety-eight percent orphan in a single day. So really, who could blame him.

When Adam got to their hotel room, there was no convincing him that they were just mechanics. He demanded to know what was going on, and wasn't going to leave until they'd given him the truth. Sam was all for it, Dean less so. But Dean agreed that there wasn't much they could do to protect the kid unless they told him. So Sam sat Adam down, and explained the lot of it to him. At least, what he needed to know. Dean piped up occasionally, but for the most part kept out of it, probably because he wasn't sure this was the best idea. Adam handled it surprisingly well. Almost too well, for Dean's taste.

"So, what you're saying is that every movie monster, every nightmare I've ever had is real?" he asked.

"Pretty much." Sam said gently.

"Godzilla's just a movie." Dean said helpfully.

"And you guys…. What?"

"We hunt them. So did Dad." Adam paused for a moment.

"Okay."

"That's it?" Dean demanded.

"What am I supposed to say?" Adam asked.

"That we're liars, that we're crazy… no one ever just says, 'okay'."

"Well, you're my brothers. You'd tell me the truth right?"

"Yes." Sam said, without hesitating.

"Then I believe you." Adam said, shrugging. Dean shook his head.

"Well, as long as the cat's out of the bag. There's someone I'd like you to meet." Dean said. Sam raised a brow at Dean.

"Really?" he asked.

"Really. Eve… Can you spare a minute of your time?" he called. Before Adam could ask who the hell Dean was talking to, Eve appeared at his side.

"So polite. That's new." Eve said, smiling warmly. Dean couldn't help the answer smile that tugged at his lips.

"Eve, I'd like you to meet-"

"Ms. Welch?" Adam asked incredulously. Eve's eyes shot to Adam, and then widened.

"Oh shit." She said. Dean's eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Do you know her, Adam?" he asked, his voice shaking lightly with what could only be pure unadulterated wrath.

"That's Ms. Welch, she's one of the guidance counselors at my college. I've spoken to her a couple times…" Adam said, looking bewildered. Eve looked at him apologetically.

"Not quite, sweetheart." She said.

"You knew about him?" Dean snarled. Eve's eyes darted from Sam, to Adam, and then back to Dean.

"Dean, I…"

"Did you know?!" he roared. Eve winced.

"Yes." She said quietly. Dean was literally shaking with rage.

"Outside. _Now_." He spat. Eve took a deep breath, and squared her shoulders, her demeanor changing. She was in battle mode now, and Dean was more than happy to go a few rounds with her.

Once outside, Dean didn't waste any time getting started. "How could you keep this from me?" he shouted. Eve narrowed her eyes.

"It wasn't my secret to tell." She said.

"Oh please. That's such bullshit!" Dean said. "He's our brother for god's sake! How could you not tell us?" Dean shouted. Eve's face hardened.

"I was fulfilling a promise." She said, her voice lethally quiet. Dean's eyes narrowed.

"What promise?" Dean demanded.

"A promise your father made to himself." Eve said sharply. "I didn't know about Adam until a year ago. Until then he had been assigned to a different angel - Anastasia. You remember her, don't you?" Eve said, her eyes flashing. Dean's mind flashed back to the night he and Sam were arrested by Agent Henrikson, and Eve had lost a sister. "When she died, her charges were reassigned to other angels."

"He was reassigned to you?" Dean asked.

"No, another one of my sisters. But she knew immediately who Adam was, and she felt it was… prudent, to inform me." She said.

"And you didn't feel it was _prudent_ to inform me?" Dean demanded.

"Of course I did, you moron!" Eve snarled. "Don't you think after everything we've been through together that I would want to tell you about this?! But I couldn't. Because I knew that the whole reason you didn't know, was because John didn't want you to. He didn't want Adam to have this life! It was too late for you and Sam, but Adam had a chance! A small chance, but it was a chance none the less. And no way in hell was I going to ruin that chance for him."

"And do you think I do?" Dean shot back.

"Oh come on, Dean! You're nothing if not loyal to family. If you'd found out about Adam, the first thing you would have done was make sure he was safe; that nothing could harm him. But the only way to do that would have been to explain everything to him, thus exposing him to the life John never wanted him to have." Eve ranted.

"You don't think I could have protected him without telling him?! I'd rather cut off my own arm than lose more family to this life!" Dean's anger was reaching critical level. "God, you are such a hypocrite! You spend all this time pissed at your brothers for keeping secrets from you, and then you turn around and pull the same bullshit on us!"

Before Dean could even brace himself, Eve's arm shot forward, and she landed a solid right hook to his jaw. Dean stumbled back several steps, blinking in shock as pain blossomed across his face. Eve stared him down, shaking with rage, her chest rising and falling rapidly with her aggravated breath. "Don't you _dare,_ compare me to my brothers." She said, spacing the words deliberately to get across her pure wrath. They stared at each other for several more moments, and then the energy arcing between them changed abruptly, and they tensed. Or maybe it just shifted aside to reveal what was always there.

In a split second they were on each other, tongues tangling, hands gripping wildly, and bodies moving in sync. Dean backed up and laid her down on the hood of the Impala, her hips cradling his perfectly, her body heating and arching beneath him. She moaned, and her fingers dug into his shoulders as the friction sizzled between them despite the hindrance of their clothing. Dean growled, and his teeth nipped insistently at her lips, making her gasp.

Sam and Adam saw the whole scene go down from the living room window. From the arguing, to the punch, and then finally the kiss hot enough to make them both wish for a cold shower. "Uh… wow." Adam said, turning away from the window. "Are they always like that?" he asked. Sam sighed.

"Pretty much. But they're kind of perfect for each other. A match made in heaven… literally." Sam said, smiling wryly.

"What do you mean?" Adam asked. Sam sighed.

"Well, we told you about all the horrible things out there… but there's also good things. Not many, but a few. Eve, who you know as Ms. Welch, is an angel." Adam stared at Sam in pure blank shock.

"An angel." He said after a moment. Sam nodded. "Like an honest to god… angel." Adam repeated.

"Yes. Immortal warrior of god, white wings, power beyond all reckoning, angel." Sam confirmed.

"And they're… dating?" Adam asked, gesturing out the window were Sam and Eve were still locked around each other intimately. Sam winced.

"Well, yeah. That's kind of a long story." He said. Adam was clearly still struggling to absorb this when Eve and Dean finally managed to detach themselves from one another, and make their way back inside. "Welcome back." Sam said, smirking. Dean shot him a dirty look, and then focused on Adam.

"Alright, look. We know something supernatural took your mom, we're just not sure what. Whatever it is, has been taking both dead and living, so that makes things a little more complicated." Dean said.

"Do you think she could still be alive?" Adam asked hopefully. The boys and Eve were silent, and had trouble meeting his gaze. "Oh…" Adam looked down, and gathered himself. "I want to help." He said.

"Absolutely not." Dean said immediately.

"Dean…"

"I said no. Look, why do you think Dad didn't tell us about this kid? Because he didn't want him to have our lives. So we are going to respect his wishes." Dean said, glancing at Eve. She smiled at him gratefully.

"Don't I get a say in this?" Adam asked.

"No." They all three answered.

"Dean, his mother died. Maybe we can understand how that feels." Sam said. Dean's face tightened with both grief and anger.

"I said no, Sam." Dean growled. He grabbed his jacket. "I'm going out." He snapped. Eve sighed.

"I'll go with him. Stay out of trouble." She said, moving after Dean.

When both Dean and Eve were gone, Sam pulled out his chrome berretta 92fs and removed the clip. "Come here, I'm gonna teach you a few things." He said, motioning Adam closer.

"But, Dean said…"

"I know what Dean said. But I also know what it feels like to want revenge." Sam said.

Eve got in the Impala with Dean, and stayed silent for a while. "Dean?"

"What?" he snapped, expecting her to lecture him on just leaving Sam and Adam, or try to get him to see both sides of the situation.

"Where are we headed?" Dean glanced at her.

"To the cemetery." He said. She smiled.

"You always take me to the nicest places." She said. Dean couldn't help but smile at that.

"Yeah; diners, death, and skivvy motels. What's not to love?" he muttered.

"Oh I don't know. It's not so bad." She murmured, reaching out and holding his free hand. He parked the Impala at the cemetery, and then looked down to their joined hands, and couldn't help but notice the differences. Hers were small, almost delicate. Long fingered, pale, perfectly smooth and unmarred by time or battle. His were darker, the knuckles scarred, though not as badly as before since all his scars disappeared when he was pulled out of the pit. Though he'd gotten plenty more in the almost year since. Light against dark, perfection against flawed.

"Hey… you okay?" Eve asked. Dean shook himself out of his reverie.

"Yeah. I've gotta change into my monkey suit really quick." He said. Eve frowned, but nodded after a moment.

"Alright. I'll go get the man in charge then." She said.

When Dean was in his official G-man gear, he and Eve followed the owner of the cemetery to the crypt where the three bodies were stolen. "They don't make them like this anymore." Dean said as they entered the crypt.

"Tell me, Agent Nuget, have you thought about where you'd like to spend eternity?" the man asked.

"All the damned time." Dean muttered. Eve looked at him disapprovingly.

"What about you, Agent Welch?" he asked.

"That's not something I'll have to concern myself with, thank you." Eve said distractedly, looking around. Dean winced, and tried not to think of the meaning behind those words.

"So three bodies disappeared from here – any idea who did it?"

"Hooligans – sick deranged hooligans." The caretaker said indignantly. Eve crouched down next to one of the tombs. She touched a stain, and frowned.

"This isn't blood. What is it?" she asked.

"Embalming fluid. Whoever did this didn't just take the bodies… they opened them up as well." The caretaker said grimly. Eve grimaced.

"Could you give me ad my partner a moment please?" she asked.

"Of course." He bowed out, and left Eve and Dean alone in the tomb.

"So… ideas?" Dean asked.

"A few. But this is strange. Nothing I can think of steals both living and dead bodies, at least not under the usual circumstances. Especially not ones that take bites out of their victims, which is what I'm kind of assuming is going on here." Dean nodded absently, trying to think of all the things that might be responsible, but pulling up blank.

"Alright, I'm going to go talk to the people at the bar. Would you mind…?"

"Checking on Sam and Adam for you?"

"Yeah." Dean said, visibly relaxing.

"Consider it done." She said. She leaned forward and gave him a soft kiss on the mouth, and then she was gone.

When Eve got to the hotel room, Sam was showing Adam how to take apart, clean, and put guns back together. Sam froze when he saw Eve appear. "Eve…"

"Don't bother Sam. I knew what you were going to do the second I left with Dean."

"You're not mad?" Sam asked. Eve shrugged.

"I'm not happy. I'd rather Adam stayed out of this, but… he's a Winchester. Or at least half, and if there's one thing I've come to learn about you lot in the past few decades it's that you never stay out of it when it comes to family." She said. Sam smiled a bit.

"Thanks." He said. Eve looked at Adam.

"Sorry for lying to you, kid. I wanted to keep an eye on you, but couldn't and wouldn't explain who I really was." She said. Adam shrugged.

"You did what you had to do. Sam explained that you look out for them. And me too, I guess." He said. Eve smiled, then she froze.

"What is it?" Sam asked. Eve looked up to the walls. Seconds later, Sam and Adam heard it… scratching in the walls. Sam immediately raised the shotgun he had just finished putting back together and loading. Eve held up a hand, halting him, and walked forward to the wall. She put her ear lightly to the wall, and closed her eyes. Suddenly her eyes snapped open.

"They're in the vents." She said, backing away quickly.

"What is?" Sam asked.

"I have no idea. And until I do, I suggest you and Adam run. Now!" she shouted. Adam and Sam immediately cleared out. They booked it to Adam's car, but as Sam fumbled with the keys, something under the truck yanked his legs out from under him, and tried to pull him under. Adam rushed around the side of truck, just as Dean pulled up. Together, they were able to pull Sam from out underneath the truck before Sam lost his legs. Eve came running out just they got Sam upright.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Something tried to pull Sam under the truck." Adam panted.

"What happened inside? Did you get whatever it was in the wall?" Sam asked.

"No. It booked it out of there before I could get to it. But how the hell did it get under the truck?"

When Adam pulled the truck out of the parking space, the answer became clear – the sewer. There was a man hole right underneath where Adam had parked. The man hole was partially uncovered. "Should we go after it?" Adam asked.

"No. The sewers a maze, that things long gone by now." Dean said.

"I agree. However, we should leave." Eve said.

"Why?" Sam asked. Eve looked sheepish.

"I may have made a hole in the wall looking for the creepy critter." Eve said. The three boys stared at her, and then Sam and Dean just shook their heads. They were sort of used to this type of thing happening when she was around.

The four of them headed back to Adam's house, with the intention of letting him get his things, and getting him to safety. Or at least, that was Dean and Eve's intention. Sam apparently had other ideas. "Dean, if we leave here, whatever it is won't come back." He said.

"What are we supposed to do? The kid doesn't know anything about this life, he wouldn't last two seconds." Dean shot back.

"So we train him up. Teach him how to survive." Sam said.

"And then what? Use him as bait?" Dean demanded.

"If we teach him how to take care of himself, then there won't be any danger, especially if we're there – we'll have his back." Sam insisted.

"NO." Dean said firmly. "He could die, Sam."

"We could all die, Dean. Even if it's not this thing, there are tons of other freaks out there who want revenge on us. What if they find the kid instead and he's not ready?" Sam said.

"I'll do it." Adam had come back downstairs with Eve.

"No, Adam." Eve said.

"Don't I have a say in this? I want to be ready." He said.

"You don't understand what you're getting yourself into. I promised myself that I would fulfill John's wishes – your father's wishes. He never wanted this life for you, for any of you. Sam and Dean were practically born into this, they didn't have a choice. But you do, Adam. You have a choice to become something different, something you chose for yourself." Eve said.

"I chose this. This is what my family does – it's in my blood." Adam said. Eve's eyes flashed with something – anger or pain, or a bit of both.

"Damn you Winchesters… you're all the same." She whispered. She stormed out of the house, and stood by Baby, trying to regain her control. Adam and Sam both looked to Dean. He rolled his eyes.

"I'm going, I'm going." He muttered.

Dean wasn't didn't have any idea what he could say, what he could do to make her feel better. Especially since Dean didn't like this any more than he did. Finally he just went with what he knew. He strode up to her, took her face in his hands, and kissed her. She made a sound of protest, and made a halfhearted attempt to pull away. Dean just wrapped one arm around her, and pulled her flush to him. With a low moan, she surrendered herself to the comfort, and passion she found in his kiss.

After a few moments, Dean pulled away, and rested his forehead against hers. "That's cheating." She said quietly. He smiled a little.

"You know I always fight dirty." He said. Eve smiled too, and then sighed.

"I hate this." She said.

"I know, so do I. But I'm not sure how much of a choice we have." Dean said. Eve groaned.

"I know. Alright, we teach a few things – the basics. Just enough to protect himself should the occasion arise. And that's it." She said.

"Agreed." Dean kissed her once more. "This should be fun." He muttered. Eve laughed.

"We'll see."

When it was light enough out, the four of them headed to the woods, and set up a make shift shooting range. Sam went first, Adam standing next to him, while Eve and Dean stood by feeling disapproving and sort of powerless. Sam squeezed off three rounds, making a tight formation of holes in bulls eye. He helped Adam set up, and then let him shoot off a few rounds. For a beginner, he wasn't bad. Eve snorted though. "Amateurs." Sam and Dean looked at her in amusement.

"You think you can do better, angel face?" Dean asked. Eve grinned wickedly.

"Absolutely."

"Prove it." Sam held out his berretta, but Eve shook her head. She reached around Dean's waist, making him catch his breath. She grinned, and pulled his colt out from the waist band of his jeans.

"I prefer the colt." She said. She sauntered up to the unused target, about twice the distance as Sam and Adam had been. She made a show of setting up her stance, making the boys snicker a bit. She looked at them, and grinned. Still not taking her eyes of the boys, she shifted so she was holding the gun with a single hand, and squeezed off five rounds. The boys' mouth dropped open when they saw the neat star formation she'd made in the bulls eye. Eve walked back over to Dean, and gave him back his colt. "Like I said… amateurs." She walked around, and got back into the Impala.

"That is so hot." Dean said.

Back at Adam's house, the light, playfulness from target practice was completely gone, at least for Dean and Eve. Sam was regaling Adam with horror stories of all the things they killed, when Sam did something that made Dean see red. He gave Adam the same speech that John had given them right before Sam ditched them for Stanford. He told Adam that hunting wasn't a job – it was life, and that he couldn't afford to have any connections outside the life, because all he would be doing is putting them in danger. He said that that was the price they paid for what they did. Finally Dean couldn't take it anymore.

"Sam, can I talk to you for a minute?" He and Sam went into the hallways, and judging from the dirty look Eve threw at Sam as they walked away Eve was right there with Dean. "What the hell was that?" Dean demanded.

"What?"

"That speech? The same one Dad gave you before you bailed on us for college? Since when are you quoting him?"

"Since I learned he was right, Dean. I learned my lesson with Jessica. In this life, we can't have the kinds of connections others do, it just doesn't work. You and Eve are the exception, I'll admit, but that's only because she's in this with us. She's just another part of the life." Sam said.

"Don't you think I know that? But Adam doesn't have to be a part of this! We were born into this life, Sammy. This is what we do, and who we are, and I can accept that. But Adam has a chance, he can go to school, get married, be something besides a hunter."

"What makes Adam so special?" Sam demanded.

"What are you, jealous?"

"Aren't you?" Sam asked. "Look, all of this isn't real. The Dad Adam knew wasn't real! But the things out there waiting in the shadows, those are real. The world is ending, and that's real. Everything else is just crap that we tell ourselves to get through the day."

"Dad didn't have a choice with us, but with Adam he did. Adam doesn't have to be cursed!" Dean said.

"He's a Winchester; he's already cursed." Sam said bitterly. Dean's gaze shifted suddenly, and Sam turned to see Eve standing at the end of the hallway. Her gaze was cold, and hard.

"Cursed, huh?" she asked quietly.

"Eve…" Sam started. She silenced him with a look.

"You think your lives are cursed? You had a father until you were in your twenties. And after that you had Bobby. You have each other. Sure, you've seen half a lifetime of pain, fear, and death. But I've seen a thousand lifetimes. Most of them watching silently, powerless to stop all the blood and horror. You don't know the meaning of cursed." She said, her voice low and lethal. She turned on her heel.

"Where are you going?" Dean asked.

"To search the sewers. Because I may have let you boys down when I did nothing to stop you falling into this life, but I'll be damned if I let Adam down too." She snarled. And then she was gone. Dean glared at Sam.

"Thanks for that, Sam." He spat. He turned to leave too.

"Where are you going?" Sam asked, exasperatedly.

"I'm going to go look again. See if I missed something." He said angrily.

It wasn't long before Eve was really, really tired of the sewer. But she was too stubborn and still too pissed to go back to the house, so she kept looking. She walked for about an hour, when she froze, and stood still as a statue. The hairs on the back of her neck stood up, and her heart kicked into overdrive. "Dean…" she whispered. She locked in on his location by focusing on his soul, and found herself in a tomb, about twenty feet underground. "Dean? What the hells going on?" she asked.

"Adam's dead. Whatever's with Sam isn't Adam." Dean said quickly, pointing to the coffin on his right. Sure enough, Adam's dead and bloody corpse rested inside. Eve's eyes widened.

"Oh god…" she whispered.

"Why didn't you know?" Dean demanded.

"Because whatever it is has become Adam. It's got his memories. The only way I would've been able to tell is if I touched him, or read his mind, which I try to avoid doing."

"Why?"

"Because it's rude!" Eve said angrily. "Now shut up and hold on to me, we don't have time for arguing." She said. Dean grabbed her hand, and the next thing he knew they were in Adam's house. Both of their heart's skipped a beat when they saw Sam tied to the kitchen table, his wrists slashed. The false Adam and his false mother looked up, and lunged for the two of them. Dean went for Adam, and Eve handled his mother.

"They're ghouls!" Sam shouted. Eve adjusted her strategy accordingly. She leapt up, wrapped her legs around the woman's torso, and literally ripped her head clean off her shoulders. She jumped down, and went straight to Sam, knowing Dean could handle himself, but if Sam didn't get help he'd bleed out.

Cutting the bonds, Eve sat Sam up and then laid her hands over his wrists. The wounds sealed immediately, and Sam groaned. "Shhh, it's okay, you're alright." She murmured. She lifted his arm up, and wrapped it around her shoulder, so she was carrying some of his weight. "Dean?" she called. Dean came out from around the corner, looking grim. "You alright?" she asked. He nodded. "Good, let's get the hell out of here." She said.

The next night, they retrieved Adam's body, and gave him a hunter's funeral. Eve had offered to bring him back, but the boys decided against it. "We can't keep asking for special treatment. People die every day… it's something we have to live with. And besides… you said heaven is a better place, right?" Dean asked, his voice rough with emotion. Eve nodded.

"Yes. It's… the best place. It's safe. No fear, no doubt, no pain. Just beauty, and joy, and peace." She said.

"Sounds pretty good to me. He's almost lucky." Dean said. Eve winced a bit, but chose to ignore that, and simply reached out and interlaced their fingers. Dean handed her the matches; he found he couldn't do it himself. Eve lit the matches, and tossed them onto the makeshift funeral pier.

They watched Adam go up in flames, and then Dean spoke. "You know I finally figured out why you and Dad butted heads so much. You two are practically the same person." He said. Sam looked at him in surprise. "I worshiped the guy, you know – I dress like him, I act like him, I listen to the same music… but you are more like him than I will ever be. I see that now." He said. Eve squeezed his hand.

"_That's not necessarily a bad thing_." He heard her voice ring in his mind, and he glanced at her in surprise, but she was watching Adam's body burn.

"I take that as a compliment." Sam said. Dean shrugged.

"Take it any way you want." He said. Eve closed her eyes and sighed. Things were changing so much. Even if it didn't seem like it, each new monster, each new case, revealed new pieces of the ever shifting, changing, and infinitely entangled relationship between her, her boys, and the brothers' relationship with each other. She just hoped that by the time it was all said and done, they'd be closer together, and not farther apart.

**Ending Note: **So I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Not as exciting as some of the others, (which is probably why it took me a bit to write it :/) but some important stuff happened, so yeah. I hope you guys liked it, and hang in there for the next chapters. :) Thanks to everyone who has been reading, faving, and reviewing this fic! You guys are amazing! :D 3


	14. The Rapture

**Author's Note: **Hey guys! I'm so proud of myself for pounding out this chapter so quick! :D It is a little on the short side, but this one is really important, and I didn't want it to be paired with any other chapters, so I just left it the way it is. I hope you enjoy! Not gonna lie, it gets pretty intense. O.O

**The Rapture**

Eve sat next to her brother, and watched the sky deepen to indigo, and the first stars wink to life. She knew they couldn't stay long, but this was one of her many favorite corners of heaven. The heaven of a small town southern man, who appreciated the simple joys and beauties of life, who'd only ever loved one woman his whole life, and whose perfect day was spent on his front porch holding hands with his wife as they watched the sunset over the land he'd lived and worked on his entire life. Eve and Castiel stood on that same land, and watched the moonrise; out of sight from the man and his wife.

"You've been keeping this from them." Castiel said. Eve closed her eyes, and let Dean's face fill her mind, then Sam's.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"I didn't want them to worry."

"Surely they've seen the signs. The scars, the fatigue…?" Eve shook her head.

"No. I couldn't let them see me that way."

"Glamours?" Castiel asked in surprise. Eve nodded. "Why?"

"Because the weight of the world already rests on their shoulders. They didn't need my burdens too." She said, too tired to even work any heat into her voice.

"We don't have a choice now." Castiel said. Eve sighed.

"I know. Not even Mother can protect us from what's coming for us now." She said. There was no fear in her voice. Only resignation.

"Perhaps we could persuade her to rebuild the wall." Castiel said, though he knew there was little to no hope of that.

"No. She's been without her children for too long. She missed her sons." Eve couldn't really fault her mother. She'd missed her brothers, or at least some of them. And no matter how they wronged her now, she still loved them. Sam and Dean had shown her unconditional love of siblings, and now no matter how she wished to cleanse herself of it, she knew she couldn't. "Besides, they've convinced her that this is the only way." She said, refocusing.

"This plan is folly." Castiel said. Eve smiled.

"Yes. But you know it's what right." She said. He was silent for a moment.

"Are you prepared for the consequences?" he asked. Eve winced.

"I… I think so." She whispered. Castiel touched her shoulder, and she looked at him in surprise. He wasn't normally one for affection.

"If anything happens to you, the boys will be very angry with me." He said. "So don't let anything happen." Eve smiled. She knew what he was trying to say.

"You be careful too, brother. I'd hate to have to find a new favorite." She said. There was a hint of a smile in his eyes, and then it was gone.

"We should go now." Eve took one last look at the moonlit sky, and then squared her shoulders.

"Yes. It's time." Then they were both gone.

Dean sat in a chair on the dock, his line tugging gently in his hands, though he knew it was just the movement of the water. He took a deep breath, breathing in the crisp autumn air. It completely and utterly peaceful. He hadn't felt this relaxed since… he laughed a little to himself. Since the last time he and Eve had made love. Even here he wished for her. She was the only thing that could give him total and complete solace. Even as he thought it, she appeared. His smile was brilliant, if a little wicked, which it almost always was. "I was just thinking about you." He said. Eve smiled, but her eyes were desperately sad.

"That's sweet, but I'm afraid I don't have much time." She said. Dean frowned, and reexamined the situation.

"I'm dreaming, aren't I?" he asked slowly. Eve nodded.

"Yes, but we can't talk here. We need somewhere more private." She said, glancing around nervously.

"More private? We're inside my head." Dean said.

"Exactly. Someone could be listening."

"Eve, what the hell is going on?" Eve bit her lip.

"There's something I haven't been telling you. Something I didn't want you to worry about, because I was handling it. But I'm afraid it's gotten a bit out of hand."

"What is it?" Dean asked, getting nervous.

"Not here. Go to this address." She said, handing him a piece of paper. "Castiel and I will meet you there." She said. Dean read the paper, and then put it in his pocket. "And Dean?" her tone got his attention, and he looked at her. Her face was a picture of sorrow, and it made his heart clutch. "I love you. More than anyone ever can or will. Nothing and no one can change that. Remember that for me, okay? No matter what happens, remember that." she said, her voice breaking, and her eyes shining. Dean stared at her in fear.

"Eve, you're scaring the hell out of me, what's going on?" Eve just shook her head, and then she was gone.

Dean jerked awake in a cold sweat, the fear from the dream making his heart pound and his hands shaky. He shot out of bed, and shook Sam roughly awake. "Sam, wake up." He struggled to keep from shouting. Sam woke abruptly, looking disoriented.

"What? What's going on?" he mumbled.

"Eve's in trouble, we've got to go." Dean said. Sam was fully alert in an instant. He didn't need any more persuading, he just let Dean get their stuff together while he checked out of the hotel. He didn't even complain when Dean tore out of the parking lot like a bat out of hell. Sam listened as Dean explained the dream he had, and the nagging sense of… foreboding, and ominousness that he felt. Something was wrong… very wrong.

When they got to the address that Eve had given Dean, they found it to be an old abandoned warehouse. "So she wouldn't say what was wrong?" Sam asked as they cautiously walked through the play.

"No. She just said she needed a safe place to talk, and that she and Castiel would be here." Dean said, beginning to get frantic.

As they went further into the warehouse, they saw what appeared to be some sort of ground zero. There was debris everywhere – wiring, whole walls, support beams, and more were all heaped and scattered around as though a bomb had gone off. Both of the boys grew grim as they recognized it for what it was – an angel battle ground. Rage and grief fought to be at the forefront of Dean's mind. Rage was winning. His eyes scanned the debris, until finally they fell on Castiel. "Cas!" Dean ran forward, Sam hot on his heels. Castiel was lying in a pile of rubble, looking a little worse for wear. Dean shook him, and he awoke instantly. "Castiel?" Dean called. Cas jumped to his feet, and looked around blearily.

"What? No. I'm not Castiel. It's me." He said. The boys stared at him incredulously.

"Who's me?" Dean asked.

"Jimmy. My name's Jimmy." He said.

"Where the hell is Castiel?" Dean demanded. Jimmy shrugged.

"I don't know. Back in heaven, I guess."

"What happened? Where's Eve?" Dean said, his voice shaking. Jimmy looked around, and then stilled. He nodded over to a corner of the room. Dean followed his gaze, and his heart stopped. There she was, lying on the ground, a fallen angel. Dean rushed to her side, and fell to his knees, cradling her head in his lap. Her eyes were closed but… oh thank god. She was breathing. Dean's heart began to beat again. He shook her lightly. "Eve… Eve wake up." Dean called.

"She won't wake." Jimmy said. Dean looked at him.

"What do you mean she won't wake?" he snarled.

"If Castiel's gone, I can only assume Eve is too." He said.

"Then why isn't her vessel waking up?" Sam asked.

"Because that's not a vessel. That body belongs to Eve, even if it's not her true form. If her… essence, so to speak, is gone…"

"Then it's just an empty shell." Dean said.

"Yes. Like a coma patient. The lights are on, but nobody's home." Jimmy said. Dean struggled to keep a handle on his emotions. Eve wasn't in her body, but that didn't mean she was dead. Dean grit his teeth, and fought back the emotions, which felt sort of like holding back the tide with a shovel. He scooped up Eve's body, and faced Sam and Jimmy.

"Alright, let's get the hell out of here." He said. Jimmy and Sam decided not to question him.

Being as careful as he could manage, Dean laid Eve's body upright in the backseat, and then motioned Jimmy to slide in too. He drove them to the nearest hotel, and at Jimmy's request, stopped for some grub. Dean carried Eve's body inside the motel, and laid her gently on the bed. "Does she need anything?" Dean asked Jimmy, who was gleefully digging into his food. Apparently Castiel didn't keep him well fed.

"I don't know. I don't think so. As far as I recall that body's not fully human, so it probably doesn't need the same things humans do." Jimmy said.

"So what exactly do you remember about being an angel?" Sam asked.

"Not much. I mean, Castiel spent almost all his time with Eve, which is why I know so much about her. And when he wasn't with her, he was with you two, so I recognized you two right off the bat. But you gotta understand, being possessed by an angel is sort of like being chained to a comet." Jimmy said. The boys raised their brows.

"That doesn't sound fun." Dean said.

"Understatement." Jimmy said dryly.

"Eve said that there was something important that she and Cas had to tell us, do you remember that?" Dean asked.

"I'm afraid not." Jimmy said.

"What do you remember then?" Dean snapped.

"I remember I have a family. A wife, and daughter…" he said quietly. Dean sighed. Great – one more thing he had to deal with.

The boys excused themselves for a moment, so they could go outside to talk without having to worry about Jimmy listening in. "So… what do we do?" Sam asked.

"About what?" Sam stared at Dean.

"About Jimmy."

"I don't know, and I don't care. Send him home on a bus, for all I care. Eve is my only concern right now. All I can think about right now, is getting her back in one piece." Dean said. Sam tried to be patient.

"Dean, I realize you're worried about Eve, but you have to think about the bigger picture here." He said. "Don't give me that look, you know it's what she'd want. Jimmy is an angel's vessel – even if he doesn't think he knows anything, he might. And that possibility is going to put him and his family at risk."

"What do you mean?" Dean asked.

"I mean, if we want answers out of him, you can bet your ass that the demons do too." Sam said. Dean sighed, and scrubbed his hands over his face.

"Alright fine. He stays with us until further notice." Dean said. Sam nodded.

Unfortunately that plan didn't go over so well with Jimmy. "What do you mean, I can't go home?!" he demanded.

"Look, we think you might have a target on your back." Sam said.

"From who?"

"Demons."

"Oh come on, what could demons possibly want with me?" Jimmy said exasperatedly.

"You were an angel's vessel, Jimmy.. Do you really think that the demons are going to take your word that you don't know anything?" Sa asked. Jimmy was quiet a moment.

"How long would I have to stay?" he asked. The boys were both quiet a moment.

"We'll cross that bridge when we get to it." Sam said. Jimmy tried shoving past them, but Dean griped him by his shirt, lifted him off his feet, and pinned him to the wall.

"You listen to me." he snarled. Jimmy's eyes widened, and Dean knew he had his full attention. "Normally, I'd be all for reuniting you with your family, that the whole reason I still do this job- to help people. But right now, I couldn't care less about you. All I care about is getting Eve back, so I don't have time to chase you down should you choose to be a complete moron and run away. So if you want you and your family to stay alive, I suggest you _stay put_." He finished savagely. Jimmy nodded, and Dean set him down. "Good. So long as we understand each other." He said.

Moving back over to the bed where Eve's body laid, Dean sat down beside it. He stared at her, and neither Sam nor Jimmy could begin to fathom his expression. He reached out, and took her hand gently in his, and though the others couldn't tell, he began to pray. He prayed to anyone and anything that was out there listening, for Eve to come back unharmed. He prayed longer and harder than he'd ever prayed in is entire existence, and could only hope that someone out there was feeling generous.

Dean must have fallen asleep, because next thing he knew he was jerking awake to find the hotel room empty. He swore viciously just as Sam came back inside. "Where the hell is Jimmy?" Dean demanded. Sam looked at the empty bed, and swore.

"He was just there, I swear." He said. Dean rolled his eyes.

"Well clearly he's not there now! Where did you go?" Sam looked down.

"I was just getting a coke." He said. Dean give him his best 'are you fucking kidding me' look.

"Was it a refreshing coke?" he asked sarcastically.

"Shut up. Come on, we have to go after him." Sam said.

"Actually, I distinctly recall saying that if he ran off I would not go after him. I gave him fair warning." Dean said, shrugging.

"Dean, you're not actually going to let this guy and his family die, are you? Can you imagine how pissed Eve will be at you when she finds out?"

"News flash – Eve's not here." Dean said. Sam walked forward, and put his hand on Dean's shoulder.

"She will be, Dean. She'll come back. She always comes back." He said. Dean took a deep breath, and gathered his strength.

"Alright fine. But we can't leave her alone, and we can't take her with us." Dean said.

"Dean…" Dean whipped around at the sound of the voice, hoping to god it was Eve. It wasn't, but it was the next best thing.

"Ana? Wow, what are you doing here?" Sam asked.

"I heard your prayers." She said, looking to Dean. Dean blinked.

"Oh… can you help her?" he asked, motioning to Eve. Ana sat on the bed beside her, and touched her fingertips lightly to Eve's temple.

"She's not in there. It must be true."

"What's true? What's going on?" Dean demanded.

"Eve and Castiel were sent back home. Well, dragged back." She said.

"And that's a bad thing?" Dean asked.

"Yes, a very bad… painfully, awfully bad thing." Ana said sadly. Dean grit his teeth. "Whatever Castiel and Eve did must have seriously pissed someone off."

"Eve said there was something she wanted to tell us."

"What?"

"I don't know. She didn't get the chance to say."

"Well does Jimmy know?"

"I don't think so."

"You don't think, or you don't know." She demanded.

"We don't know, that's why we're going after him." Sam said.

"That's why you shouldn't have let him go in the first place." Ana said. She shook her head. "I'll stay here and look after Eve's body. You go after Jimmy." Dean relaxed a little. He knew Ana would protect Eve's vessel, probably even better than he himself could. With that settled, he had no problem going after Jimmy.

By the time they caught up to Jimmy, he was already at his house. And he wasn't alone. The demons had already found them. The boys came through the door, and found one demon on top of Jimmy, and another holding a knife to Jimmy's daughter. Dean slit it's throat with the knife, killing it instantly. Sam held his hand up, and froze the second demon, though even Dean could see Sam was struggling. "It's fine, go!" Sam shouted. Dean grabbed Jimmy and his family, and rushed them out to the Impala, then went back in for Sam.

"Can't get it up, can you Sam?" the demon taunted.

"No, but I can." Dean snarled. Just before he could plunge the knife into, it bailed out in a funnel of black smoke.

The boys went back outside, got everyone in the car, and high tailed it out of there. When they were satisfied that they were far enough away, they stopped in an empty parking garage, so Jimmy could make his goodbyes. They explained to him that there was no going back to his family, that the demons would never stop hunting him, and that even if he didn't know anything useful to the demons, that they would always want to get their hands on a vessel, empty and clueless or not. And so Jimmy did what he had to do. He said his final goodbyes to his wife and daughter, knowing he'd never see them again. Or at least, that was what he thought he knew.

Not thirty minutes after they'd left them, Jimmy's wife called him on Sam's phone. Only, it wasn't really his wife. In the split second that Dean had left her alone to help Sam, Jimmy's wife had gotten possessed by a demon. She told Jimmy if he didn't come back and surrender himself to her, that she'd kill his daughter. So, naturally, they turned the Impala around and went right back towards them.

When they arrived at the warehouse that the demon told them to go to, Jimmy requested a moment alone. And he began to shout. He ranted and raved to the heavens, cursing Castiel to the hell and back, saying he'd broken all his promises to keep his family safe, that he'd give all to Castiel and gotten nothing in return. When there was no response, Jimmy finally gave in, and went inside to face whatever hell was waiting for him.

His wife was there, although it hard to remember it was her, the way the thing inside her spoke. While Jimmy spoke to it, Sam and Dean executed their plan, which unfolded sort of good and sort of bad. They allowed themselves to be captured by the demon henchmen, and then once everyone was in the same place at the same time, they laid into the demons. Sam and Dean each picked a demon, and went at it. In the skirmish and confusion, Jimmy got shot, and his daughter got free. It wasn't until she killed a demon using an angels powers that they realized it was Castiel, not his daughter.

Dean looked for Sam to make sure he was okay, and instead saw his brother with his mouth fixed to a demon's throat like a vampire. Sam gave Dean a panicked look, then killed the demon, and pulled the other one out of Jimmy's wife. Dean looked away from Sam and to Castiel/Jimmy's daughter, mostly because he couldn't look at him without wanting to vomit. Castiel kneeled beside Jimmy. "Of course we keep our promises; of course you have our gratitude. You've served us well. It's time for you to go home now, your real home. Rest forever in the fields of the lord." She said.

"Claire?" Jimmy asked weakly.

"She's with me now." Castiel said. "She's chosen. It's in her blood, as it was in yours."

"No." he said.

"Rest now, Jimmy."

"No! You take me!" Jimmy gasped. Castiel looked at him pityingly.

"Understand, you will never die, or age. If you think this last year was painful for you, imagine a hundred, a thousand more." He said.

"It doesn't matter. You take me, and leave Claire." He said. Castiel sighed.

"As you wish." He said resignedly. Claire placed her hands on either side of Jimmy's face, and a brilliant white/gold light surrounded them.

When the light faded, Claire slumped back, gasping, and confused. Jimmy stood, now Castiel again, completely healed, and walked away. "Cas, wait! Where's Eve?" Dean demanded. Castiel looked back at him, his face utterly devoid of emotion, and Dean's heart filled with dread. "Cas… where is she?" Castiel's gaze shifted, and Dean followed it. There she stood, whole once more, and more stunning than ever. Every muscle in Dean's body relaxed. "Eve! Oh thank god you're alright." Dean said, moving toward her. When she didn't respond, or make a move to touch him, Dean paused, and looked at her again.

Her face was different. There was no emotion there, no warmth, no recognition, no love. It was cold, impassive, immortal, and stunning as a diamond. It was the same expression she had when just before she'd gone in to torture Alistair – the face of a merciless angel, an avenging angel. "Eve…" Dean asked, his whole body going cold.

"We learned our lesson while we were away, Dean Winchester. We serve heaven, not man. And we certainly don't serve you." She said coldly. Her words dropped heavy as stones, and seemed to settle with sickening weight in his gut.

"Cas, Sam… give me and Eve a moment, please." Dean said, struggling to keep his voice steady. Castiel simply disappeared, and everyone else cleared out of the room. Eve continued to watch him impassively, as his body began to tremble. "Did you disobey?" he asked through clenched teeth. Eve tilted her head at him.

"Disobey? No. I'm not strong enough to do that." She said.

"Then what the hell happened to you!"

"I was taught a lesson. I'm a fast learner." She replied easily.

"So that's it, then? You go to heaven for a day, and I go out of my mind with worry, and you come back with 'I've learned my lesson'." Eve didn't respond. "In my dream you said that you loved me, and that nothing and no one would ever change that." Something flickered briefly in her eyes, and then it was gone.

"I lied." She said smoothly. "Angels cannot love. We are impassive and unbiased as warriors are meant to be. Whatever I thought I felt for you was merely wishful thinking. I have been cleansed of such… wasteful thoughts." She said.

"So is this it then? The end." He asked angrily. Eve took a moment to respond.

"Yes. This is the end." She said. There were the smallest of halts in between her words. Someone who didn't know Eve's voice as well as Dean did, would have sworn there weren't there. But Dean knew better. He waited, staring her down, and eventually her gaze lowered. "_I'm sorry, Dean…_" She said it in the only way that ever mattered between them – mind to mind. And then she was gone.

Dean went back outside, and got into the Impala where Sam was waiting for him. They dropped off Jimmy's family, and then hit the road again. Dean couldn't help but feel hopeful. To an outsider it would have looked like she was completely lost to him. But he knew her better than he knew himself most days. She was still in there. She'd locked herself away in defense of whatever it was that happened to her up in heaven, but she was still there. Lost, not gone. He'd promised her that if she should ever lose herself, he would always be there to help her find her way back. He intended to keep that promise.

On the drive, Sam finally couldn't take the silence. "Alright, let it out." Sam said.

"Let what out?" Dean asked wearily.

"You saw what I did. And I don't know what happened between you and Eve, but I'm sure it wasn't good. So drop the bomb, man. Pull the car over, take a swing at me, let it out."

"I'm not gonna take a swing at you." Dean said.

"Then scream, chew me out."

"I'm not mad, Sam."

"You're not mad." Sam repeated, unconvinced.

"No."

"How is that possible?"

"What do you want to say, Sammy? That I'm disappointed? Of course I am, but mostly I'm just… tired. I'm tired and I'm just done." He said. Sam shook his head, but was saved from having to reply by the ringing of his phone.

"Yeah?"

"Hey, you boys better shag ass down to my place." Bobby's voice said gruffly.

"Why, what's going on?"

"The apocalypse, genius. Move it." The line went dead. Sam rolled his eyes, and relayed the message to Dean, who changed direction accordingly.

When they got to Bobby's, he took the down to the panic room. "Alright, we're here." Sam said, walking into the room. "So what's the big demon problem?" he asked.

"You are." Bobby said grimly. Dean and Bobby shut the heavy metal door before Sam could get out.

"Dean! Dean, what are you doing?!" Sam asked, pounding on the door.

"I'm sorry, Sammy, this for your own good." Dean said. "I've lost Eve, I'm not going to lose you, too." Dean and Bobby walked away, no matter how hard it was to ignore the impassioned pleas that Sam called out behind them.

Dean was determined. He would save what was his – that meant both Eve and Sam. Whatever it took, he would save them.

**Ending Note: **So yeah. Pretty intense stuff going on here. I'm kind of surprised at myself that this chapter went the way it did. But don't worry too much, okay? That's all I'm saying. ;D Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and thanks again to everyone whose been reading, faving, and reviewing! You guys keep me going. 3

P.S I'm going to try and include songs that I listen to when writing, so that you can get the mood a little more. And honestly, music is a big part of my writing process and inspiration, so I thought it'd be neat to include. :) Hope you think so too.

Dean's Dream: Run - Leona Lewis

Cold Eve: Leave My Body - Florence + The Machine

Saving Eve: Hazy - rosi golan ft. william fitzsimmons


	15. Lucifer Rising

**Author's Note: **Hey guys! So, I had hoped to have this out sooner, but things have been a little hectic around my place. But here it is! Nice and long to make up for the wait. :) I hope you enjoy it! Thanks again to everyone who has been reading, reviewing, and faving this story! You guys keep me going. 3

**Lucifer Rising**

Warmth, and darkness… that was all she could absorb. She was all sensation, her thoughts spinning beyond comprehension or sense, leaving only feelings. The dark was nice, it wrapped around her, comforted her, made her feel safe, and warm. It was like she'd left her body and her mind behind all together, and was floating peacefully in nothingness. It would have been perfect, her own version of heaven, except for one thing… Every now and again, something would flicker in the darkness. A light, at first soft, non-threating, harmless. But when she tried to get a closer look, the light would burst into life like the sun, and blinded her eyes. It was painful, overwhelming, and terrifying. She shrank away from it, curled back into herself, and floated in peace once more. But each time she did, she felt like a coward. It was like she was hiding from something she knew she should face, knew she wanted, but was terrified to reach for. Eve trembled, and curled into herself more. _Just give me more time… just a little more time…_

Dean was running out of time, and options. Sam was going out of mind, literally, detoxing from his demon blood high, and the seals were falling like dominos, and Dean had still yet to hear anything from the angels, not Cas, not Eve. So he took himself outside, and screamed himself hoarse calling for both of them. He knew eventually one or the other of them wouldn't be able to ignore him forever. Castiel caved first. "What do you want, Dean?"

"First of all, I want to know what the hell happened in Illinois." He said.

"Nothing."

"Bullshit. You and Eve were going to tell me something."

"Nothing of import."

"You got your ass reamed in heaven, and it was nothing of import?" Dean demanded.

"Don't, Dean." Castiel said warningly. "I can't." Dean reevaluated quickly, as he was always apt at doing. "Tell me what you really called me for."

"That is what I called you for. I want her back, Cas." Dean said. Cas looked at him, and Dean almost thought he saw pity there.

"She won't be coming back, Dean. Not anytime soon." Dean closed his eyes, and grit his teeth.

"Not if I have anything to say about it." He snarled. Cas opened his mouth to say something, and Dean interrupted. "Forget that for now, I want to talk about Sam." He said.

"You're trying to dry out the demon blood?" Cas asked.

"Yes."

"How's that working?" he asked dryly.

"Not well." Dean growled.

"What do you want to know?" Dean hesitated.

"Is he right? Can he kill Lilith?" Castiel sighed.

"Yes. But there would be a price."

"Like?"

"The amount of demon blood he would need to consume would have permanent effects on Sam. Odds are he would become the next creature you would feel compelled to kill." Dean winced. "But that doesn't have to happen."

"What do you mean?"

"What we've always said, Dean. We've always been betting on you, not Sam, to stop the apocalypse. Our only question is whether or not you'll accept it – stand up and accept your role, or let it fall to your brother."

"If I do this, Sammy doesn't have to?"

"If it gives you comfort to see it that way." Castiel said. Dean shook his head.

"God you're a dick these days…" Dean weighed the options quickly, and knew he didn't have much of a choice. "Fine… I'm in. What would I have to do?" Dean asked.

"Give yourself wholly over to the service of god and his angels." Castiel said.

"Alright."

"Say it." Castiel said. Dean turned back to face him, his expression hard.

"I give myself wholly over to the service of god… and you guys." He said disdainfully.

"Do you swear to carry out his orders as swiftly and obediently as you did your own fathers?" Castiel asked. Dean resisted the urge to knock him into next Tuesday.

"Yes." He snarled. "Now what?"

"Now you wait until we call for you." Castiel said. And then he was gone.

Inside the panic room, Sam was suffering. He screamed and shouted, and writhed, and then lay still trembling lightly. Eve watched with cool eyes as he sunk further and further into hysteria. Watching him scream made something inside her twinge, something that made her think of pain and weaknesses, so she shoved hard away from it. She was just about to leave when Sam turned and looked right at her. "Eve?" he whispered. She raised a brow. He shouldn't have been able to see her. He was even more far gone then she'd realized.

"Yes, Sam. It's me." She said calmly.

"Eve… help me." He begged. Eve's eyes lifted heavenward as the voices in her head spoke. She frowned.

"Are you sure? I don't understand… Yes… of course. It's not my place." Eve said automatically. She looked back to Sam, and smiled coolly. "You're in luck, Sammy. That's just what I'm here for." One by one the devil's traps snapped, and then the door swung open. Eve watched Sam stumbled out of the room, and sighed. It was such a shame. He'd fallen so far.

Eve reunited with Castiel, finding him standing on the docks, overlooking ink black waves. "It is done." She said. Castiel looked at her, and nodded without comment. "Brother?" she asked softly. "Is something wrong?" He didn't respond. The feeling returned, sharp and trembling in her breast. She bit her lip, and then stopped. It felt… too human. "Castiel… there's something wrong… with me. I…" before she finish, the wind shifted, and they both turned to look at the new comer. Eve's eyes widened, and something heavy and painful settled in her gut. It felt like… fear.

"Ana... you should not have come." Castiel said.

"What have you done?" Ana demanded, looking at Eve. Eve blinked rapidly, fighting against the stone in her gut. It wasn't right that an angel feel fear – to feel anything. She fought, but the feeling settled deeper into the pit of her stomach. Ana stared at her with hurt filled eyes. "Why did you let Sam Winchester go? He's drinking demon blood; it's far worse than we thought! Dean was trying to stop it. How could you do this to him?" Ana demanded. Eve's eyes felt uncomfortably wet.

"They were my orders." Eve whispered automatically, but suddenly the words felt empty. At the mention of Dean's name, Eve's twinge became a tremor. Her body was shaking.

"Your orders?" Ana demanded incredulously.

"You really shouldn't have come." Castiel repeated. A moment later two more angels were at Ana's side. Eve's knees felt weak. She looked to Castiel for guidance against this, but he just looked away. Eve's eyes flicked back to Ana, and could only watch as she was dragged back to heaven. Eve's memory sparked, remembering her own journey home. The trembling stopped immediately, returning to a manageable twinge, and Eve straightened. She was an angel, so did not know pain, she did not know fear. She was a warrior of God, and she had her orders. Perhaps Ana would learn to know the same.

Eve resumed her post, watching to boys, waiting for additional orders. She would have preferred to be out on the front line, fighting to keep seals from breaking, but she was of course not going to question orders. And it wasn't as if watching the boys made her uncomfortable… it's just that it made the twinge worse. But she could handle it; two humans were nothing in the grand scheme of things. She'd get over the stupid twinge sooner or later.

At least, that was what she told herself… until Sam and Dean finally collided. She watched impassively as Dean tried to kill Ruby. She had vague memories of wanting to do the same, (her memory since her trip home was a tad fuzzy) and was mildly disappointed when Sam intervened. Perhaps more than mildly. She was similarly unconcerned when the boys began arguing, and even when they started throwing punches. As far as she recalled, this was nothing new for them. But when Sam threw Dean against a wall, she began to squirm a little. That was new, she was relatively certain. And when he wrapped his hands around Dean's throat, a little gasp escaped from her.

Suddenly her mind simply went blank, and her body moved without her consciously asking it to. Her glamour fell away, and she became visible in the hotel room. She grabbed Sam by his coat and threw him across the room, where he slammed into the far wall. He stared at her in shock, and she gave him the purest look of cold rage he'd ever seen. "Get. Out." She snarled. Sam blinked in shock. "I said… OUT!" Her voice thundered out and around the room, making the walls shake. Sam didn't need telling again.

When Sam was out of the room, Eve looked to Dean, who was staring at her. His nose and lip were bleeding from the scuffle, not to mention he'd once again opened up his knuckles. "Are you alright?" she asked quietly. Dean nodded slowly, and then lifted himself up off the floor. He settled himself down on the bed, and watched Eve sit down on the couch across the way. They stared at each other a few moments, Eve's eyes a little wide, clearly as surprised as Dean was.

"Why are you here?" Dean asked. Eve looked down.

"You are in the service of the angels now. You're important to us. It wouldn't do if you were killed." She said, but Dean noticed the same halting of her words he had the last time they'd spoken.

"Bullshit." He said. Eve's eyes snapped up, then back away.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She said.

"Try looking me in the eye and saying that." Dean said. She looked at him, but didn't say anything. Dean really looked at her this time, and could almost see the wheels turning frantically in her newly washed brain. She knew she'd done something she probably shouldn't have, and was trying to figure out why. He could almost see the old her, trapped somewhere in the iris of her eyes. "Eve… why are you here?" he asked again. Eve's jaw tightened.

"I… don't know." She said slowly. "I didn't think. I just reacted. I was ordered to watch you and Sam. Protecting you was not part of my orders." She said.

"Then why'd you do it?" Dean asked. Eve didn't respond. Dean gathered every good memory of her, hell, the bad ones too, and forced himself to remember that she loved him. No matter what this Eve told him, the true Eve, the one buried somewhere in there, loved him. He opened his eyes, and looked at her. "I know you remember, Eve." He said quietly.

"Remember what?" she murmured.

"Us. Maybe not clearly, maybe not all of it, but I know you remember something. Not even heaven could take that away from you." He said. Eve glanced at him, and bit her lip. It was a small gesture, but a human one, and it gave him hope.

"Do you remember saving Sam? Breathing life back into his lifeless body?" he asked. Eve's eyes told him yes. "Our first kiss?" Something brighter flickered in those smoky depths, and he plunged on. "Christmas? That practically wet dream we shared? Me going to hell?" That struck a nerve. Eve shot to her feet, her eyes wide.

"Stop." She whispered.

"Me coming back from hell?" Eve winced. "Making love for the first time? The second?"

"Stop it, stop it!" She cried, shaking her head.

"The night we saved Ana? You and me in the backseat of the Impala?"

"STOP IT!" Eve shouted.

"Why?" Dean roared back.

"I don't want to remember!" she screamed.

"Why not?" Dean demanded. She stared at him, her whole body trembling.

"It makes me feel… pain. Too much pain." She shook her head, her voice cracking. Then she seemed to gather herself, and she looked at him. "I don't want to feel pain anymore." She said defiantly. And then she was gone.

Dean sat back down heavily on the bed. To him, that was progress. He knew why she was having so much trouble coming back to herself. She was afraid to remember, because she was afraid to feel. It was like Ana said – you couldn't have the good emotions without the bad ones. And lord knew Eve probably had enough bad memories, emotions, and pains to fill a thousand cargo ships – a million. But now that he knew what the problem was, maybe, just maybe, he could work towards fixing it. He just had to figure out the right nerve to hit. For the moment however, he had bigger problems.

Back and Bobby's, Dean explained what had happened between him and Sam. He figured Bobby didn't need to know about Eve. At least not until he could figure out a way to break her out of her shell. "I'm not calling him, Bobby." Dean said at Bobby's look.

"Don't make me get my gun, boy." Bobby said.

"I'm serious. I am done." Dean said.

"Look, I know what Sam's done is wrong – crazy, awful, horrible wrong, but you've got to try and get him back. He's your –"

"Blood? Is that what you were going to say? He's my blood?" Dean asked wearily.

"He's your brother." Bobby said. Dean shook his head. He'd had a lot of time to think on the drive back, and he'd come to a conclusion.

"I've got to face the facts, Bobby. Sam never wanted to be part of this family, if you can call it that. He ran off to Stanford the first chance he got, and now it's déjà vu all over again." He said, angrily. "Sam's gone… he's just, gone." He sat down, and shook his head. "I'm not even sure he's my brother anymore… if he ever was." Bobby was silent a moment, and then suddenly he knocked everything off his desk.

"Oh boo freaking hoo! Did you expect that family would be easy, or normal? Make you an apple pie maybe?" Bobby spat. Dean raised his brows and leaned back in surprise. "They're supposed to make you miserable! That's why they're family!"

"I told him that if he walked out that door, to never come back. And he walked out that door!" Dean shot back.

"You sound like a whiny brat." Bobby sneered. Dean rolled his eyes, and walked away. "No, worse. You sound like your dad. Your old man was a coward." Dean paused at that, and turned back.

"My father was a lot of things, but a coward?" Dean demanded quietly.

"He would rather push Sam away then reach out, and that doesn't seem like bravery to me. So yeah, he was a coward. But you are ten times the man your dad ever was. So do us both a favor – don't be him."

He didn't want to admit it, but Dean knew Bobby had a point. He didn't however get the chance to tell him that. When Dean turned around, expecting Bobby's living room, he saw a spectacular and opulent room, that looked like something he'd expect to see at Buckingham palace. Abruptly Castiel, Eve, and Zach appeared. Castiel looked… chastised, for lack of a better term, Eve looked nervous, and Zachariah looked annoyingly cheerful and sarcastic as usual. "Dean, you're looking fit." He said brightly.

"Where am I?" Dean asked.

"Think of it as a green room. We need to keep you safe before the big play." He said. Dean glanced at Eve, who was avoiding his gaze. "Burger?" he asked, gesturing to the table that was suddenly full of them. "They're your favorite."

"Uh, no thanks. Not hungry." Dean said.

"How about Ginger, from season two of Gilligan's island?" Dean frowned.

"Um, no thanks."

"I could leave you and Eve alone for a while, if you'd prefer." Eve's eyes snapped up at that one, and it looked like she was moving to take a swing at him, but Castiel gripped her arm tightly. Eve glared at the back of Zachariah's head, and trembled lightly. Dean fought the urge to smile. More progress.

"Tempting… weird, but tempting. But I'm gonna have to pass." Zachariah shrugged. "What's going on?"

"All the seals have fallen… except one." Zachariah said.

"That's an impressive score. That's right up there with the Washington generals."

"Do you really think sarcasm is appropriate? Considering you're the one that started all this?" Zach asked. Eve jerked forward again, but Castiel held her fast, and shook his head slightly. Eve eased back a bit, but continued to glare murderously at Zachariah, the muscle in her jaw ticking rhythmically.

"What's the plan?" Dean asked.

"You let us worry about that. We just need you to stay here, stay safe and focused." Zach said.

"I'm not going to just sit here clueless and twiddling my thumbs." Dean said. Zach sighed.

"You just let us do our job, and then you can do yours."

"Which is?" Dean said, not even close to relenting. Zach rolled his eyes.

"The last seal, it's special. It can't be broken by just anyone. It has to be Lilith."

"When? Where?"

"We're working on that."

"Working on it? Cutting it a little close, don't you think?"

"Watch yourself, Dean." Zachariah said warningly.

"Why should I listen to you?" Dean demanded.

"Because you swore your obedience… so obey." Then he and Castiel were gone, leaving Eve and Dean alone together again.

"Decided to fulfill Zach's offer, sweetheart?" Dean asked, with a half-hearted grin. He was rewarded when Eve's lips twitched, and hope flickered inside him once more.

"Not a chance." She said.

"Well if we're not going to have sex, what will we fill all this time with?" Dean asked. Eve folded herself gracefully onto the floor, and closed her eyes as if meditating. "Oh Jesus, don't tell me you're going all Gandhi on me are you?" he asked.

"I'm simply waiting for orders, Dean you'd be wise to do the same." She said simply. Dean rolled his eyes, and began a steady pacing loop around the room.

Eve told herself she was being successful in ignoring him, but she knew in the same moment she was lying to herself. For a human, he was remarkably graceful. Like a tiger, agitated, and pacing its cage. She tried to clear her mind, focus on finding a place of peace and serenity. As she as she did, the twinges began again. She tried to ignore them, but something strange happened. It was like… falling into herself. It was like drowning.

She floated… the dark cocooning and comforting her. It was so lovely, to feel so light. She'd always felt so weighed down all her life. Ever since the dawn of man, it was such a heavy, heavy burden to bare – Guardian of the light and the dark, protector of the balance. She sighed, and floated on. But there it was again… the light. Oh how it burned like fire and ice and rage. It shone like life itself – a storm at the center of the sun. It burned, and her body and mind and soul were set alight.

Eve came to, Dean shaking her shoulder. "EVE!" he shouted. Her eyes snapped open, and she found she had collapsed onto the floor. She heard Dean breathe a breath of relief, as she lifted herself into an upright position. "Eve, what happened?" he demanded. Eve frowned, and tried to remember.

"I don't know… I remember dark, deep and pure and safe, and then…" she paused, trying to force the memory to the front of her mind. Then Dean touched her, just a hand on her knee, but it came sizzling into her mind's eye. She gasped. "The light!" she cried. Her eyes glowed softly, and her mouth fell open.

"What are you talking about?"

"The light… life and rage and fire. Ice and night and storms. It's so bright… it hurts my eyes." She whispered.

"Eve look at me!" Dean said. Eve jumped, and did as he asked. "What light?" he asked. Eve shook her head.

"I don't know. It was too bright, I couldn't…" she murmured. Dean sighed.

"You are fifty pounds of trouble in a ten pound bag." He said wearily. He thought he saw a hint of a smile.

"I'm an angel of heaven, Dean Winchester. We're all more trouble than we're worth." She murmured. Dean frowned at the same time Eve did. "I don't know why I said that." She said. Dean did. She was coming back to herself. Slowly, piece by piece, she was coming back to herself. It would figure that the self-deprecating part of herself would be the first to return – it was always the most prominent. It was something they had in common.

Eve wouldn't say anything else on the subject, and Dean know it was pointless to try and force her. She had thousands of years of ingrained stubbornness; there was no way he could compete with that. So he did some more pacing. And thinking. And then more pacing. Finally, he broke down and took Bobby's advice. He grew a pair, and made the decision to remain Sam's brother, no matter what the little…. No matter what he did. He only got Sam's voicemail, so he left a message.

When he finished, he looked around and saw Eve watching him. "What?" he asked.

"You know what he's doing… what he's done. And yet still you offer forgiveness. Why?" she asked.

"Because he's my brother." Dean said. There was no other reason, nor did he need one. Eve shook her head, and went back to staring off into space, lost deep in her own thoughts.

After a while, Dean got antsy, and decided that maybe a voicemail wasn't enough. After all, what if he didn't check it on principle? Dean asked Eve, but she refused. So he called Castiel, hoping for a better answer. No luck there either. "Look, I just want to talk. It'll be five, ten minutes tops." Dean insisted.

"I'm sorry Dean, that would be ill advised."

"Why?"

"I can't tell you that."

"I want to go see my brother." Dean growled.

"I can't let you do that."

"Are you saying I'm trapped here?" Dean demanded.

"You can leave whenever you like; go wherever you want."

"Fine. I want to leave now; to go see Sam."

"Anywhere but there." Castiel said dryly.

"Then I want to go for a walk."

"I'll go with you."

"No, alone." Dean said, quickly losing his patience.

"I can't allow that."

"You know what, I'm sick of this. I'm leaving." Dean said.

"Through what door?" Castiel asked.

Dean turned and looked at him in surprise, and when he turned to look back at the door, it was gone. So was Castiel. Dean… sort of… lost his temper. He started beating the walls, first using a candlestick, then a chair. Each time the wall resealed itself. Eve watched impassively, until in a fit of rage and frustration he devolved to using his fists. She leapt to her feet, and caught his hand before it could connect with the wall again. "Stop it! What have I told you about injuring yourself!" she scolded. She jerked in surprise at her tone, and so did Dean. For a moment, she sounded exactly as she had before she'd been dragged back to heaven.

Casting her eyes down, she examined his knuckles which had for the millionth time opened and bled. She gently laid her hand over the wound, and Dean felt the familiar warmth seep into his skin. When it was sealed, she went to move her hand away, but Dean held tight. "Eve… I'm begging you. I'm drowning here. Please… come back to me." He said, his voice rough. Eve stared at him, her eyes wide. Something was flickering there, in the depthless smoke. But before he could figure out what it was Zachariah appeared.

"Am I interrupting something?" he asked. Eve jerked back, the light in her eyes dimmed, and she became cool and aloof once more.

"I am so sick of your bullshit, Zachariah. _What am I doing here_?" Dean snarled.

"You're doing your job, Dean."

"What exactly is my job? Be specific!" he shouted. "How am I supposed to stop Lilith?"

Staring down Zachariah, suddenly it occurred to him, and his entire understanding of the situation shifted. "You don't want to stop it… do you?" he asked in horror. Zachariah smiled.

"No. We don't." Eve's head snapped around, and her mouth dropped open. "We never did. The apocalypse is nigh, and the end is near."

"What was all that crap about saving seals?"

"Well… grunts on the ground, Dean. We couldn't just tell them the whole truth. We'd have a full scale rebellion on our hands."

"You lied." Eve snarled. Zachariah looked to her, unconcerned. Clearly he was confident that whatever had been done to her in heaven had made her completely obedient.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Why not? The apocalypse. Think of it Eve. Heaven versus Hell in a all or nothing fight to the death. And after our side wins, which we will, paradise on earth. That doesn't sound so bad, does it?" he asked. Eve stared at him, horror and disgust filling her mouth, and choking her words.

"And what about all the people that die in your little pissing contest?" Dean demanded.

"Collateral damage. Every war has some." Zachariah said.

"And Sam? He won't go quietly. He'll stop Lilith."

"Sam… has a part to play. He may need a little nudging in the right direction, but we'll make sure he plays it." Zachariah said.

"What does that mean? What are you doing to him?" Dean growled.

"Sam, Sam, Sam. Just forget about him for a moment. Why do you think I'm confiding in you, Dean? You're still vital. We weren't lying about your destiny. We just… omitted a few details. You'll still stop it, Dean. Just not Lilith, or the apocalypse."

"What's left to stop?"

"Lucifer." The word echoed, and filled the room with meaning. "You're our own little Russell Crowe, complete with surly attitude. And when it's done, when you've won… You're rewards will be unimaginable; peace, happiness. Two virgins and seventy sluts." He said, laughing. Dean glared at him at that. "Or Eve if you prefer, we're flexible."

Eve was on him in less than a second, her hands wrapped around his throat, and pinning him to the wall. "_Don't_ offer me up as a consolation prize, _brother_." She snarled. "I'm having trouble not ripping your throat out as it is." Zachariah was unimpressed.

"Eve, remember your training." He said. Eve grit her teeth, and reluctantly uncurled her hands from his throat. "Good girl." Her hands twitched, and she balled them into fists, and pressed them into her sides. "Now, watch Dean here. Make sure he stays put, and doesn't do anything to hurt himself." Then he was gone.

When Zachariah was gone, it was Eve's turn to pace. "Eve, you know this is wrong." Dean said. She whipped around and shoved him against a wall, her body trembling.

"Don't. Talk. To. Me." She snarled. Dean eyes went wide. "I need to think." She said, releasing him. She began pacing again, and Dean didn't push her. He'd never seen her so close to losing control before. Not ever. So he figured it was better, healthier, for him to leave her be for a bit. So he tried to reach Sam again, but unfortunately his phone wasn't working.

"You won't reach him. You're out of your coverage zone." Castiel said. Eve and Dean looked to him.

"What are you going to do with him?" Dean asked.

"Nothing. He's going to do it to himself." Cas said.

"Then take me to him, let me stop him!" Dean said.

"I can't. You don't understand Dean, this was long foretold."

"Bullshit, Cas! God's will, destiny? That's all lies that your bosses tell you to keep me, and to keep _you_ in line! You want to know what's real? People. Families. That's what's real. And you're just going to watch them burn?" he asked incredulously.

"Give me one good reason why I should save them?" Castiel demanded. "All I see is pain. I see it in you; you're pain, confusion, and anger. But in paradise all is forgiven. It would give you peace. It would give you Sam!" Castiel pleaded. Dean shook his head, and laughed.

"You can take your peace, and shove it up your lily white ass. Because I'll take the pain, and the guilt, I'll even take Sam as is. Because it's a hell of a lot better then what you're offering me." Dean said.

"That's the point…" Eve's voice was small, almost breathy. Castiel and Dean turned to look at her, and saw her eyes were wide, her body shaking.

"What?" Castiel asked.

"That's the whole point. The only point." She murmured. "Pain… confusion… anger… fear… It's what makes you human. It's what makes everything else worth it." She whispered. She looked to Dean suddenly. "Dean…" her eyes rolled into the back of her head, and she collapsed. Dean rushed forward, and caught her. He shouted her name, and it was the last thing she heard before she gave herself over to the darkness.

She was back in the darkness, but this time she did not float easily, and smoothly. She stood straight and still, knowing exactly what she was there to do. She saw the light, and it still filled her with dread, and pain. But she moved towards it all the same. She reached out a hand, and brushed her fingertips against its burning heat. In that moment she was fire, and ice, and pain and glory and night and storm. In that moment she was set a flame, and she burned gladly. The flames consumed her, and she was finally set free.

When she came to, the light was bright. It surrounded his face… Dean's face was the first thing she saw. "Dean…" she whispered. Everything came rushing back to her, and she was filled with so many emotions at once, she nearly choked on them. Rage, and relief were prominent among them. She would make heaven pay for what they'd done to her. But Dean... he'd kept faith in her. He'd helped her find her way back. But she had to do something first. She sat upright, and turned to Castiel. "Leave." She demanded. Cas frowned.

"Eve…"

"Leave now. I'll call you when you're needed." She said, her voice steady. She still outranked Castiel, and so he had no choice but to obey. At least he assumed that was his only choice. And so he left.

"Eve, what's going on?" Dean asked. She held up a finger, and stood. She moved to the nearest wall, and laid her hand lightly on it. A cluster of symbols spread outward from her palm, and covered the walls in white barely visible writing. "What is that?" he asked.

"Shielding spell. Don't want anyone looking in." She said.

"In on what?"

"This." She gripped the front of his shirt, and yanked him against her body, then laid her mouth on his. Heaven… this was heaven. No peace, no paradise, could ever come close to this. Body to body, mouth to mouth, heart to heart. She kissed him for all she was worth, pressing herself as close to him as she could get, grinding her hips into his, and still felt the hunger for more. When his hands came up to grip her hips, she moaned. And when his teeth nipped insistently at her lips she gasped. They consumed each other, and still it wasn't enough. Heart beats pounded, skin heated, and the ache they'd both, subconsciously or consciously, felt finally eased.

When neither of them could breathe anymore, they pulled away. There was brightness in Dean's eyes, and he was trembling. "Please tell me you're back. I couldn't stand it if this didn't mean you were back." He said shakily. Eve smiled sadly.

"I'm back. I swear it, I'm back. Oh god, Dean… I'm so sorry. I made you a promise, and I broke it. I promised I'd always be there for you, that'd I'd never stop loving you, protecting you, and I…" Tears tumbled down her cheeks. "I betrayed every trust you put in me… I took the easy way out, and I can't ever ask you to forgive me for that." She said. Dean gripped her chin, and forced her to meet his gaze.

"You won't ever have to ask." He said. "You never did stop. Don't you dare lie to me, or yourself." He said, throwing her words from months ago back at her. She shook her head.

"The part of me that always has, and always will love you… they locked it away. Used pain, and magic, and a dozen other things I don't even know about to lock that part of me away, make me want to keep it locked away. It was dark, and peaceful, and quiet. But there was a light… a brilliant storm of light, and radiance. But it hurt to look at." She looked at him. "They tortured me, beat me… I was bruised and broken, body and mind, and there was darkness all around me, except for that light. It was you. Pain, and love, joy and grief, fear and beauty. You were my only light in darkness. It set me aflame, and freed me. I had to make the choice, to choose the pain in order to feel everything else. I chose you." She whispered.

Finally Dean couldn't take it one more second, and crushed his mouth to hers once more. He'd lived the last week without her warmth, without her taste, without her touch, without looking into those smoke and fire eyes and knowing everything was going to be okay. He hadn't realized just how much all those things meant to him until he'd had to live without them, to believe he might never get them back. He pulled away for just a moment, his breathing heavy. "That spell, no one can see or hear anything right?" he asked. Eve frowned.

"No, we're totally safe. Why?" she asked. Dean didn't speak, just shoved her jacket off her shoulder, gripped the collar of her tee shirt, and with one sharp tug rent it in two.

Light sparked in her eyes and in a second she right there with him – caught in a swirling storm of passion, hunger, and heat. She jerked him forward by his belt loops so his hips collided with hers, and shoved off his jacket, then his button up. She yanked his tee shirt up and over his head, and then Dean's mouth was slamming back down onto hers. They pressed against each other, gloried in the feel of skin to skin, and jerkily tried to rid each other of the rest of their clothes. When they were finally, spectacularly naked, Dean did what he'd dreamed of doing since their very first kiss – he laid her down right on the floor and ravished her.

Tongues slicked against skin, teeth nipped into flesh, hands gripped wildly, and they were lost in each other. Dean drove her higher, and relentlessly higher still, until she lost all sense of surroundings and time. She was pure sensation, and it felt like glory, like heaven, like redemption. The week she'd spent locked away in herself, the week she'd spent feeling hollow, cold, all burned away with the fire they created together. And when they came together, it was like an explosion, and she all but screamed his name, and then they collapsed together in a tangle of limbs on the cold white floor.

When they finally regained their energy, they both agreed they needed to focus. So they reluctantly redressed, and Dean just shook his head when he saw Eve's shirt was whole once more. When they were fully clothed, Eve called for Castiel. "Eve… what have you done?" Castiel demanded.

"I've finally remembered my purpose, _brother_. Heaven may have forced me to forget; forget what they had planned. Because they knew if I remembered, even without emotions I would have stopped it. I would have fulfilled my oath. But I do remember now. I've sworn to protect the balance of life and death, light and dark, good and evil. If you try to unleash all the horror of hell, I _will_ stop you."

"Mother has approved this plan. She's tired of fighting. She's tired of Lucifer suffering in a cage. She wants to end his torment. Your bothers, your sisters, and your mother have turned against you. You will have to stop heaven and hell, your entire world." he said.

"Then I will stop this whole world… from turning into a monster. Because if we don't stop it, it'll eat us alive." She said. Castiel stared at her.

"What would you have me do?" he asked.

"Get me to Sam." Dean said. "We can stop this before it begins."

"I can't." Castiel said, shaking his head desperately.

"You were going to once. You were going to help me before you and Eve got dragged back to Bible camp. So help me _now_." Dean begged.

"If I do that, if Eve and I do that, we will _all_ be hunted. We will _all_ be killed."

"If there was anything worth dying for… this is it." Dean said.

Castiel looked away. Dean shook his head in disgust, and walked away. "You spineless, soulless, cold son of a bitch. What do you care about dying? You're already dead." He snarled. "We're done."

"Dean…"

"We're done." He snapped. Castiel was gone. Eve came up behind Dean, and touched his shoulder lightly. He turned to face her.

"You're right, Dean… If there was anything worth dying for, it would be the world." She said, taking his face lightly in her hands. "And you and I will do this, even if we have to do this alone. But before we do, I want you to know… I would have died for you too." She whispered, tears filling her eyes. Smoke and water, Dean thought. "Not the world, not heaven, not hell. You, just you. I would have died for just you." Dean pressed his mouth to hers.

"I would die a thousand deaths, and go through hell a million times for you." He said. Coming from Dean, that meant more than the world to her. Eve threw her arms around his neck, and held tight. Dean's arms came around her like iron vices, and she would have happily spent an eternity trapped in his embrace.

Suddenly, Castiel was back. Eve and Dean broke apart, and Castiel pushed Eve up against the wall, and pulled out Dean's hunter's knife. Before Dean could wrap his hands around Castiel's throat, Eve's voice echoed in his mind. "_Wait_!" Dean hesitated. Words passed between Eve and Castiel without a single one being spoken. She nodded, and Castiel released her. He dragged the knife across his forearm, and began painting on the wall.

"Castiel." Zachariah appeared, looking really rather put out. "What are you doing?" he demanded. Before he could stop him, Castiel slapped his hand against the wall, and completed the spell.

"Where'd he go?" Dean asked.

"Away. But he won't be gone for long." Eve said.

"What's the plan?"

"We get to Sam, and we stop him." Castiel said.

"But Sam is going to stop Lilith from breaking the final seal." Dean said.

"Lilith is the final seal. Lilith falls and the end begins."

"So you know where Sam is?"

"No. But we know someone who does." Eve said.

They found Chuck doing exactly what you'd expect a man to do when he knew the world was coming to an end. He was ordering two dozen hookers. "Hello Chuck." Castiel said calmly. Chuck stared at them in shock, and hung up the phone.

"This isn't supposed to happen. You're not supposed to be here." He said.

"Change of plans." Eve said. "Give us the chapter, Chuck." Chuck did as she asked, but didn't look happy about it.

"Saint Mary's? What is that, a convent?" Dean asked.

"Yes, but you're not supposed to be there. You're not in this story." Chuck insisted.

"We're making it up as we go." Castiel said. Eve suddenly went rigid.

"Something's coming." She whispered.

"What?" Castiel, Chuck, and Dean asked in unison.

"An arc angel. Dean you have to go."

"How do you know this?" Castiel asked.

"Don't you get it, Cas? When it comes to him… I always know." She said, desperately. She whipped around, and kissed Dean hard and fast. "We'll hold them off. Stop Sam."

"I can't just leave you." He said, panicked.

"You have to." She kissed him again as the house shook, and brilliant white light poured in through the windows. "For you, Dean. Always for you." She whispered. She backed away and pressed her palm to his forehead, and then he was falling through space.

When he was back on solid ground, he was in an old stone church, facing a wooden doorway. Through the doorway, Ruby and Sam stood facing away from them, Lilith on the ground in front of them. Ruby turned, and saw Dean. She smiled sickly sweet, and flung the wood doors close. Dean rushed forward, and pounded against the doors. He beat against them with all he had, and screamed and screamed for Sam. Over his own shouts, he heard Ruby screaming at Sam, then Lilith's laughter. But her laughter then turned to screams. And then there was silence.

Without pausing to think what the silence meant, Dean grabbed a big brass candlestick and swung at the doors again and again. He prayed like hell that he wasn't too late. When the doors finally gave way, he saw Ruby crouched over Sam. "You're too late." She said, standing.

"I don't care." Dean snarled, pulling out the knife. Sam stood up behind Ruby, and held her still while Dean buried the blade in her belly. Sam let her body drop to the floor, and then stared at Dean, tears in his eyes.

"Dean… I'm so sorry." He whispered. "I'm so sorry." Dean couldn't even comprehend what had happened. They had failed. They hadn't saved the world, they hadn't stopped the apocalypse from happening. The world would burn.

Lilith's blood had swirled around the floor, and it began to flare with light. "Come on, Sammy! Let's get out of here!" Dean shouted over the noise.

"Dean…" Sam stared at the doorway in horror. "He's coming."

**Ending Note: **So yeah. I hope you enjoyed this story. Got pretty emotional, and pretty steamy, if I do say so myself. ;) I'm really excited to start writing for season five, hope you're excited to read it! :D Thanks again to everyone who's been supporting me and this story. I can't tell you how much I appreciate it.

Here's the soundtrack for this chapter. Hope you enjoy. :)

Never Let Me Go: Florence + the Machine - scenes when Eve's trying to remember

Only If For A Night: Florence + the Machine - when Eve finally remembers

Sail: Awolnation - Eve and Dean's reunion

Monster: Paramore - Eve arguing with Castiel


	16. Sympathy For the Devil

**Author's Note: **Hey guys! So, here is the newest chapter, and only a week later! Yay! So not gonna lie, this chapter gets pretty emotional, and intense, so just fair warning. Anyways, I hope you guys like it!

**Sympathy For the Devil**

"Dean… He's coming." Sam whispered in horror.

"Come on, Sammy!" Dean half dragged Sam over to the door, but it slammed shut before they could make it through. The light coming through the portal became unbearably bright, and there was a noise… a horrendous noise that Dean recognized right off as the voice of an angel…a fallen angel – Lucifer.

When they were certain that the light would incinerate them, they found themselves on a plane. They looked around, bemused beyond belief. "What the hell?" Dean demanded.

"Alright folks, we are passing over Hillchester, so if you want to stretch your legs, now would be a good time to do it."

"Weren't we just in Hillchester?" Dean asked. Before Sam could answer, Dean's worst nightmare came to life. The plane began to crash. The oxygen masks came down, and the plane began a speedy and bumpy decent to earth.

Amazingly, they didn't die. The plane managed to land in one piece, and the boys thanked their lucky stars. They got the hell out of dodge before anyone asked too many questions, and hotwired a car. Once they were a safe distance away, they loosened up a bit. On the radio, the world was ending. War, disease, and panic was the general consensus, and it was only going to get worse. "Dean…"

"Don't, Sam. It's okay. We've just got to hash through this, alright?" Dean said. Sam nodded.

"So how do you think we ended up on the soul plane?" Dean asked.

"I don't know. Angels maybe? Beaming us out of harm's way?"

"Maybe. First thing we need to do is find Eve and Cas." Dean said.

When they got to Chuck's house, it wasn't pretty. There was blood splattered everywhere, and it looked like a tornado had ripped through there. Dean fought of nausea; what if some of that was Eve's? What if all of it was? Dean grit his teeth, and waited for it to pass. He had to keep it together. They walked carefully through the debris, looking for any sign someone was still there. Suddenly Chuck jumped out and whacked Sam hard in the head with a desk lamp. "OW!"

"Sam!" Chuck exclaimed. "You're okay."

"Well, my head hurts." Sam said, rubbing his temple.

"No, I mean my last vision. You were full on Vader! Your body temperature was one-fifty, your heart rate was two hundred, your eyes were black!" he said.

"Your eyes were black?" Dean asked quietly.

"I didn't know." Sam murmured.

"Where's Eve, and Cas?" Dean asked. Chuck's face fell.

"Cas is dead."

"Dead? Are you sure? Maybe he just disappeared, or whatever." Dean said.

"No, the arc angel smote the crap out of him. He exploded like a bag of chucky soup." Chuck said. Dean felt like he was going to feint.

"Eve?" he asked weakly. Chuck looked at him pityingly, and shook his head.

Dean's world tilted on its axis, and blackness moved into his vision. He heard Sam's voice call out to him, but it sounded far away. Dean's legs gave out, and he fell to his knees. He stayed like that for several moments, uncomprehending of what he was being told. Gone… Dead. He could almost hear Eve's voice telling him, "_No one can live forever, Dean. Not even me. Angels die too, Dean. It might be a year from now, ten, or a hundred. But eventually I will die._" She had told him, straight out, she wouldn't be around forever. But he hadn't really believed her. She was his rock, his constant, his anchor. She was his salvation, redemption, and saving grace. And now she was gone. He hadn't gotten that year, or ten, or a hundred. He'd been cheated out of that time with her. She's sent him away, away from the danger there, to stop the apocalypse. She'd died trying to save him, and the world. And now the world would burn, and she was still gone.

The pain was too much. It was breathtaking, overwhelming, It was more than he had ever felt before, and doubted he could ever feel again. If he gave into it, he would drown. So he pushed it away, knowing that this was not the time to fall to pieces. If Eve knew he was even considering it, she'd scream his ears off. And so he pushed the pain away, and in its place came an all-consuming rage. It burned like a thousand suns inside, and gave him the strength to stand. "Dean?" Sam asked.

"Heaven will pay for this… I will have that angel's blood on my hands." He snarled. Sam and Chuck looked at each other. They'd never seen Dean like this before, and that was saying something. Chuck deflated again.

"Oh no."

"What?"

"I can feel them." He said.

"Dean! I thought we'd find you here." Zachariah said. The only thing that stopped Dean from ripping him limb from limb was the fact that he knew it wasn't Zachariah that had killed her, and he didn't have a suitable weapon. "Play times over, Dean. It's time to come with us." Zachariah said, stepping forward.

"Keep your distance, ass hat." Dean snarled.

"You're upset." Zach said, looking confused.

"Upset? Upset doesn't even cover it." Dean said. "Your attack dog, _murdered_, the only two people who gave me _any_ reason to do _anything_ you say. Eve… is gone. Castiel is gone. All because you sons of bitches kick started the apocalypse!" Dean shouted furiously.

"We didn't start anything, Dean. We may have let it happen, but someone else was responsible for starting it. Right, Sammy?" Zachariah asked. "So let's just say, it's all our faults, and move on. Because face it – it's apocalypse now. And we're on the same team, now."

"You killed Eve. We will never again be on the same team." Dean snarled.

"Dean… Eve was unfortunate collateral damage, it happens. But this is not a game. Lucifer is powerful and evil in ways you cannot even imagine. We need to strike hard and fast, before he finds his vessel."

"Vessel?" Sam asked. "Lucifer needs a meat suit?"

"He is an angel. Them's the rules." Zachariah said. "And when he touches down we're talking four horseman, red seas, fiery skies, the greatest hits. You can stop it, Dean. But you need our help."

"You listen to me you two faced douche. After what you did, I don't want jack fucking squat from you!" Dean shouted.

"You listen to me, boy! You think you can rebel against us, as Lucifer did?" Zachariah broke off, looking at Dean's hand. "You're bleeding." Dean smirked.

"Yeah. A little insurance policy in case you dicks showed up." Dean turned around, and pulled Chuck's sliding kitchen door forward, revealing the blood spell. He slapped his hand to it before Zachariah could stop him. "I learned that from Eve and Cas you son of a bitch." Dean said shakily.

"This sucks ass." Chuck said. Dean couldn't agree more.

After leaving Chuck's, Sam and Dean headed to a motel to settle in for the hunt for the devil. Sam tossed him a hex bag, saying that it would shield them from angels, demons, the whole shebang. "Where'd you get it?" Dean asked.

"Uh… I made it. Ruby taught me." Sam said reluctantly.

"Speaking of which, how are you doing with that? You crazy another hit of bitch blood, or what?" he asked.

"No. It's weird, I'm actually fine. No tremors, or fever. It's like whatever beamed us up onto that plane wiped me clean, so to speak." Sam said. "But forget how I'm doing… how are you doing?" Sam asked. Dean's jaw clenched.

"Fine." He said curtly, turning away.

"No you're not, Dean. You are so very far, from fine." Sam said. Dean didn't disagree with him. "Dean, I get it. I love her too."

"No you don't." Dean snapped. "Not like I do…" he said.

"I know. But I do know how you feel. When I lost Jess… the pain was too much. I couldn't handle that, so I focused on the rage, on getting revenge. Same thing when I lost you. But Dean… my rage, my lust for revenge is what got us here in the first place." Sam said. Dean looked at him in surprise. "It's true. It's my anger, and my blood lust that started the apocalypse. Yellow eyes, Lilith… they were all part of my anger, my need for revenge. I know this isn't the right time, and that there's nothing I can say that can make up for what I've done…"

"Then why are you bringing it up?" Dean snapped. Sam grimaced. Dean sighed.

"Look… I'm sorry. But you're right, it's not the right time. And it's not like we have to beat this to death, Sam. You make a mess, you clean it up. End of story. You commit to that, and we're square, alright?" Sam nodded.

"Alright. And Dean…? Yellow eyes and Lilith; I blamed them for what I am… was, and for taking Mom, Jess, Dad, and then you away from me. They caused me so much pain I couldn't deal with it without losing my mind. So I focused on anger. I know that's what you're doing right now, but… you've got to be careful. Just don't do what I did, alright? Control the anger, don't let it control you." He said. Dean closed his eyes.

"I appreciate what you're trying to do, really I do, Sammy. But if I think… if I think about this… about her…" his voice shook, and he had to fist his hands into a white knuckled grip to keep control.

"Okay. Later." Sam said. Dean nodded.

"So, we treat this like any other hunt. What's the first thing we do?"

"We figure out where the thing is." Sam said.

"Alright. So… we find the devil." Dean said.

About an hour later, there was a knock on the door. Sam and Dean both drew their guns, and Sam cautiously opened the door. Behind it was a young woman who appeared to be hyperventilating. "Lady, are you okay?" Sam asked.

"Oh! Sam! It's you, it's really you!" She exclaimed, pushing her way into the room, and closing the door behind her.

"Uh, how do you know my name?" Sam asked.

"I've read all about you! You're Sam Winchester, and you're Dean!" she said breathily. Dean caught on immediately to what she was talking about, and rolled his eyes. "Mr. Edlund told me where I could find you. He has a message."

"Chuck? What did he say?" Sam asked.

"The Michael sword is on earth. The angels lost it."

"The Michael sword?" Sam asked, looking to Dean. He shrugged. "Did Chuck tell you where we could find it?"

"Yes! In a castle, on a hill made of forty-two dogs." She said.

"Dogs?" Sam asked incredulously.

"I know it doesn't make sense, but that's what he said. I memorized every word. For you, Sam." She said, rubbing her hand on his chest. Dean couldn't help but snigger a little. Sam squirmed uncomfortably.

"Becky, can you stop touching me, please?"

"No."

After a good while, they finally got rid of Becky (through no small amount of effort), and called Bobby. He left immediately, and drove the Impala to their motel. He knocked on the door, and Dean let him in. Bobby hugged him hard, and then pulled back. "Sorry, boy. She'll be sorely missed." That was all he said, but that was all Dean needed.

"Thanks, Bobby."

"It sure is good to see the two of you in one piece, though."

"Yeah, believe me we're as surprised as you." Sam said. "You weren't followed, were you?"

"By angels, or your new super fan?" Bobby asked sarcastically. Sam winced.

"You heard about that?"

"I heard, Romeo. So; the sword of Michael."

"Do you think we're talking about the actual sword from the actual arc angel?" Dean asked.

"You'd better freaking hope so." Bobby said.

Settling in, Bobby pulled out on of his many leather bound books, and flipped through it until he found what he was looking for. "That's Michael. The baddest son of a bitch they got."

"Him?" Dean asked incredulously, looking at the painting. "He looks like Cate Blanchet."

"Well I still wouldn't want to meet him in a dark alley. He's the one that kicked Lucifer's ass out of heaven the first time around. And he did it with that sword."

"So if we find the sword, we can kick his ass all over again." Sam said.

"Exactly. So we get to reading, and try to make sense of Chuck's nonsense."

Before they could get started, Sam finally couldn't take holding it in anymore. "Bobby, there's something I have to say."

"Sam." Dean said warningly.

"No, I've got to say it." He said, desperately. "Lilith didn't break the final seal… Lilith was the final seal." He said.

"What?" Bobby asked incredulously.

"I killed her, and I set Lucifer free."

"Sam, stop!" Dean begged.

"No. You guys warned me about Ruby, and the demon blood, but I didn't listen. And I brought all this on. I'm sorry."

"You're damn right you didn't listen!" Bobby snapped. "You were stupid, and arrogant, and reckless. And because of that you brought on Armageddon! This ain't the kind of thing that gets forgiven, boy. If by some miracle, we pull this off… I want you to lose my number, your hear?" Bobby snarled. Sam nodded shakily, ready to accept whatever came to him for what he'd done.

"Okay… there's an old church, about a block up the road… I'll take some of the lore books, read up there." He said.

"Yeah, you do that." Bobby said.

Dean couldn't believe it. He couldn't believe how much Bobby sounded like his old man just then. The resemblance was reinforced when Dean and Bobby were reading, and suddenly Bobby spoke. "I never thought I'd see it."

"What?"

"The day your old man was right."

"Bobby…"

"No, I mean it. Save Sam or kill him. Maybe we spent too much time trying to save him."

"Bobby, stop it." Dean said quietly.

"Dean, he started the apocalypse. And neither of us were strong enough to stop him, so that's on us. I'm just saying… your dad was right."

"Dad…" Dean muttered, realization hitting him. He ripped through his duffle bag, and found what he was looking for. A business card, from his dad's lockup in New York.

"Castle storage, 42 Rover hill." Bobby said, reading the card.

"A castle, on a hill made of 42 dogs." Dean said.

"Do you think your dad had the Michael sword this whole time?" Bobby asked.

"I can't think of what else Chuck meant."

"Alright… Good enough for me."

Next thing Dean knew he was being knocked flat on his back. He looked up at Bobby, and saw his eyes were pitch black. Oh wonderful. After being kicked into a dresser and a wall, a threesome of more black eyed bitches came through the door. "Wow, Dean. I knew you were a big, slow, dumb moron, but I had no idea just how bad it really was in that tiny little brain of yours." The dark haired chick said, picking up the demon knife. "I mean, you're going to ice the devil? You? I don't think so. But still, if I'd known what a pain in the ass you'd be, I would have peeled off that pretty pretty face of yours when I had the chance."

"Ruby?" Dean growled.

"Try again. Go back further." She said.

"Meg."

"Hi. These are the days of miracle and wonder, Dean. Our father is among us, and we're dreaming for the first time since we were human. It's heaven on earth – or hell." She said thoughtfully. "We really owe your brother a fruit basket."

"My god you like the sound of your own voice." Dean said.

"You on the other hand, are the only bump in the road. So every single demon in the world is just dying to get a piece of you." She said, smiling wickedly.

"Get in line." Dean said, grinning.

"I'm at the front of the line, baby." She said, and proceeded to shove her tongue down his throat. Dean cringed, and felt like vomiting. "You know, your surrogate daddy's still awake in there, screaming. I want him to know what it feels like, slicing the life out of you." Meg said, handing demon Bobby the knife. Bobby's eyes went black again, and he shoved Dean up against the wall, raising the knife. Dean raised his arms instinctively to protect his heart and face, but almost… almost, felt relief. Maybe he'd get to see Eve again after all, if the heaven was in a generous mood.

When the blade didn't descend immediately, Dean glanced up, and saw Bobby's eyes return to normal. Then he brought the blade down and buried it in his own stomach. Trying not to think about what that meant, Dean came at the demons like fury, just as Sam came through the door. "Hey Sam. Did you miss me?" Meg taunted. Sam came at her, but without his powers, it was much harder than he remembered it being. The fight was brutal, a tangle of bodies cramped in a tight space all trying to kill each other. Dean killed one, and Sam the other, but Meg managed to smoke out of her meat suit before Dean had the chance to gank her.

Turning back to Bobby, they saw he was in bad shape, and losing blood fast. They heaved him up, and got him into the Impala, and drove like a bat out of hell to the nearest hospital. Once there, Dean knew there was nothing more they could do for Bobby. They had to leave it in the hands of the doctors. What they needed to do was get to the Michael sword before the demon's did. So reluctantly they left the hospital, and headed to the storage facility. After heavily arming themselves, they made their way to the unit. They did not however, find what they were expecting.

Demon bodies littered the floor, and the shelves were turned over and broken. "I see you told the demons where the sword was." The boys turned to see Zachariah and four of his lackeys standing over the bodies.

"Oh thank god, the angels are here." Dean said sarcastically.

"It's interesting, you know. They could have taken it anytime they wanted. It was right in front of their faces." Zachariah said, closing the heavy metal door.

"What are you talking about? I thought it was here." Dean said.

"Well, we may have planted that little piece of prophecy in Chuck's head, but we really did lose it. That part was true. We truly couldn't find it, until now. It's you, Dean."

The boys stared at him, dumbfounded. "Did you really think that you were going to ice the devil? You, a sopping heap of insecurity and self-loathing? No; you're just a human, Dean, and not much of one." Zachariah said.

"What do you mean, I'm the Michael sword?" Dean demanded.

"You're Michael's weapon. Or rather, his receptacle."

"I'm a vessel?" Dean asked incredulously.

"You're the vessel." Zachariah corrected.

"Why me?" he asked.

"Because you're chosen, Dean. It's a great honor."

"Yeah. Life as an angel condom. That sounds _awesome_. I think I'll pass, thanks."

"Joking – always joking." Zachariah muttered. "Well, how about this for a joke." Zach turned to Sam. "Bang." He said, pointing his finger at him. Sam cried out in pain, as his legs gave out from under him. "Continue down this road and I'll do more than break his legs." Dean glared at him murderously. "I'm am so far beyond done screwing around, Dean. War has begun and we're without our general. That's bad. So Michael is going to take his vessel, and kill Lucifer."

"There's only one reason you're telling me this, and not just nabbing me. You need my consent. Michael needs permission to ride around in my skin."

"Unfortunately, yes." Zachariah said through clenched teeth.

"Then my answer is no." Dean said.

"Really? Well how about your friend Bobby? We know he's gravely injured, you say yes we'll heal him. Say no and he never walks again."

"No." Dean said with some difficulty.

"Well then, how about we heal you from stage four stomach cancer." Dean fell to his knees, coughing up blood.

"No." he growled through the pain.

"Then let's see how Sam does without his lungs." Sam's face contorted in pain and panic.

"Just kill us." Dean said.

"Kill you, oh no. I'm just getting started." Zach said.

Suddenly there was a double flash of brilliant white light, and everyone turned to see Castiel, and gods be praised, Eve. They stood together over the bodies of two of Zachariah's minions, each holding an angel's blade. Castiel's was like the one's they'd seen before – short, and silver like a round dagger. Eve's was very different though – longer, flat, but still silver, like a sword. Fury burned hot and bright in her eyes, and Dean was surprised Zachariah didn't simply burst into flames.

"How are you…" Zachariah began, stunned.

"Alive?" Eve murmured silkily.

"That's a good question." Castiel finished. "How did those two end up on that plane?"

"Another good question." Eve said.

"Because the angels didn't do it."

"So who did?" Eve asked.

"And I think we all know the answer to that." Castiel said.

"No…" Zachariah breathed.

"It frightens you, doesn't it?" Eve asked.

"It should." Castiel growled.

"Now put my boys back together, and leave. I won't ask twice." Eve said, her voice lethally soft. Zachariah left immediately, and the boys felt their pain ease, and were able to stand.

Dean rose to his feet, and stared in wonder at Eve. When their eyes met, her entire face softened, and her eyes all but glowed with warmth. "Hiyah, handsome." She murmured. "Miss me?" she asked, smiling. Dean strode forward, his heart pounding, and she met him in the middle. His arms came around her like vices, afraid she'd slip through his fingers like smoke, and she threw hers around his neck, and clung for dear life.

"I thought you were dead." Dean said roughly, inhaling the scent freshly fallen rain that was completely and utterly hers.

"I was." She whispered back. Dean jerked back, his eyes filled with horror. She pressed her fingertips gently to his lips, silencing his words. "I'm back now, that's all that matters." She said. Dean's mouth trembled, and his eyes shone.

"I lost you." He said.

"And now you've found me." She said. "But I'm afraid I have to cut this a little short. We need to be more careful." She said, stepping back. When Dean began to protest, she smiled. "_Later. I promise_." Satisfied with that, Dean let her go reluctantly.

"Careful?" Sam asked.

"Well your frat brothers are certainly bigger dicks than I expected." Dean said.

"That's not what she meant." Castiel said. "Lucifer is circling his vessel, and when he takes it he'll be coming after you."

Stepping forward, Eve laid a hand on Dean's chest, and Castiel on Sam's. They boy's recoiled, feeling a strange and painful sensation. "Ah! What the hell was that?" Dean gasped.

"Enochian sigils." Castiel said.

"You brand us with them?" Dean asked, indignantly.

"No. We carved them into your ribs." Eve said.

"It will hide you from every angel in creation, including Lucifer." Castiel said.

"Even you?" Dean asked, looking at Eve. She smiled.

"No, not from me."

"Why not?"

"Because Dean, I could find you if I was deaf, blind, and half dead in the middle of a hurricane. I will always find you." She murmured. Dean stared at her, and knew she was right. He was as much a part of her as she was of him.

"Eve, if you were dead, how are you back?" Sam asked gently. She looked at him, and Castiel left immediately. She sighed.

"Thanks for that, Cas." She muttered. "I'll explain later. First, I imagine you'd like to see Bobby." She said.

The boys didn't need asking twice. They all loaded into the Impala, and drove back to the hospital. Bobby was doing exactly how they thought he would be. Yelling and threatening the doctor that said he wasn't likely to walk again. "Can you believe that yahoo?" Bobby asked, scoffing. Eve smiled. "I'm glad you're in one piece." Bobby said, facing her. "But can you heal me or what, angel face?" Bobby asked. Her smile widened.

"I can try." She said. She walked over to Bobby, and laid her hand on his legs, closing her eyes. After a moment, she frowned. Another moment, and her face fell.

"What is it?" Bobby asked. Eve opened her eyes, and they saw they were filled with tears.

"Oh Bobby… I'm so sorry. Zachariah… he wasn't bluffing. No angel but him can heal this wound." She murmured. Bobby stared at her in disbelief.

"You can't heal me?" he asked. Eve shook her head. Bobby nodded shakily. "The doctors could be wrong though, right?" he asked. Eve nodded.

"Of course, Bobby. If there's a very short list of people I know who could pull through something like this, and they're all in this room." She said. Bobby smiled. "You can kick anything's ass, including this." She said. Bobby scoffed.

"Now you're just trying to butter me up." He said. Eve smiled.

"Maybe." She leaned down and kissed his cheek, and Bobby actually blushed. "You'll do just fine, Bobby Singer." She murmured.

"Thanks." Bobby mumbled.

"So let me ask the million dollar question." Sam said. "What do we do now?"

"Well, we save as many as we can for as long as we can, I guess. It's bad. Whoever wins, heaven or hell, we're boned." Bobby said. "No offense, Eve." He added. Eve shrugged.

"I couldn't agree more. It's total chaos up there. Angels arguing, taking sides, Mother's missing, no longer giving orders to either side, and so Zachariah and the other higher ups suddenly think they can run the joint. And we all know what's going on down here." She said.

"Then what if we win?" Dean asked. Everyone looked to him. "Screw the angels and the demons, and their crap apocalypse. They want to fight a war, they can find their own god damned planet. This one is ours, and I saw they get the hell off of it. We kill the devil, hell we even kill Michael if we have to, but we do it our own damned selves." Dean said fiercely.

Everyone stared at him, Eve in particular. "And how are we supposed to do all this, genius?" Bobby asked.

"I got no idea." Dean said easily. "But you know what I do got? A GED, and a give 'em hell attitude. I'll figure it out." He said shrugging. He turned to see Eve grinning like crazy. She ran up to him, leapt up and wrapped her legs around his waist, and kissed him senseless. When she pulled away, Dean was reeling.

"I freaking love you." She said, still grinning. Dean laughed a little.

"Thanks."

"No seriously, Dean. I freaking love you. God but you are just what this world needs." She said, jumping gracefully down to the ground again. "Count me in."

"You're both nine kinds of crazy." Bobby said, smiling.

"It's been said." Eve said.

"Listen, you just stay on the mend, we'll see you in a bit." Dean said.

Before they could leave, Bobby stopped Sam. "Hey Sam… I was awake. I know what I said back there. And I want you to know; it was the demon." He said quietly. "I ain't cutting you out, boy. Not ever." Sam felt like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. He had been prepared to accept Bobby rejecting him, but he hadn't realized how much it would have hurt until just then.

"Thanks, Bobby." Sam murmured.

"You're welcome. I deserve a damn medal for this, but you're welcome." Inspiration striking, Eve walked back over to Bobby, and touched his hand. Bobby frowned, and opened his palm to see a gold medal on a traditional blue military stile ribbon pin. The message on the gold medal however was anything but traditional. It read "The baddest hunter that ever lived" on one side, and "World's Best surrogate father" on the other. Bobby laughed when he read the first one, and flushed again when he say the second one. "Thanks, Eve." He said gruffly. She smiled.

"You deserve it." She said, hugging him gently. Then the three of them walked out.

When they were outside of the hospital, Sam spoke. "I was thinking we could go after the colt." Sam said.

"What difference would that make?" Dean asked.

"We could use it on Lucifer. You just said…"

"I said a bunch of crap for Bobby's benefit." Dean said. "I mean, I'll fight. But we don't have a snow ball's chance, you know that." Dean said.

"Dean…" Eve murmured. "You may not have been serious, but I was." She said. Dean looked at her incredulously.

"Seriously?" he asked.

"Yes. You said this was your planet, but you don't know what that means, not really. I have been here since the dawn of man. I have watched this planet grow, and mature. I've watched mankind do great and wonderful things, terrible and horrible things. I have watched over it, protected it, and let it learn to protect itself, worried and wondered over it. This is _my_ planet, _my_ people, and I will _not_ stand by and watch them burn." Eve said, her eyes glowing softly with power.

The boys stared at her in surprise. Dean nodded slowly. "Alright… alright. We'll do it. God help us, but we'll do it." He said. Eve nodded, her eyes returning to their normal smoldering grey.

"I'll just give you boys a moment." She said, turning to walk away.

"To do what?" Sam asked.

"Talk." She called over her shoulder. Sam turned to Dean.

"Do we need to talk?" He asked. Dean looked away. "Dean? Is there something you want to say to me?" Sam asked.

Eve tried really, really hard this time not to eavesdrop. And of course failed miserably. Her heart wept for both boys. Sam truly was desperately sorry, and Dean knew that. But she knew how much Sam's betrayal hurt him. She knew that loyalty meant everything to Dean, and to lose that from the person closest to him… she couldn't imagine Dean would be able to forgive that easily, or quickly. She sighed, and looked up at the stars.

She'd meant what she said. This was her world, and she would fight until her last breath to protect it. She would not let Lucifer burn this world. But nor would she let him lay one finger on what was hers. She looked back to Dean, still talking with Sam. He was the flame in the darkness, the flicker of hope for her, perhaps even for the world. At her request, he'd readily shouldered the weight of seven billion lives that they would be fighting to save. Zachariah was wrong… so wrong. He was the best human, the only kind of human that mattered. The kind that would sacrifice anything and everything to save the lives of strangers, and do it without complaint. The kind that would toil on until his strength failed, and then still keep on coming. She closed her eyes, and breathed in. Yes, they would succeed. They would carry each other, keep each other honest, and human, and strong. They would beat heaven and hell, and save the world, because that was what they were meant to do, word of God or not. It was what they were meant to do, because it was what they chose to do.

The ride in the Impala was long, and silent, Dean drove until he found a motel, and pulled over. It was off the highway, and in the middle of nowhere, surrounded by woods, but it would do. It was late, nearly two in the morning, and so they all went to bed, Eve wrapped up safely in Dean's arms, right where she belonged.

Dean woke about an hour later, Eve shaking him awake. "Eve, it's late." He muttered.

"Early actually, and I know. But I need to talk to you… please." He groaned, knowing he couldn't refuse her. And there were some things he wanted to say to her too. So he let her drag him outside, but hesitated when he saw she had the keys to Baby. "Trust me." She said. Dean sighed, and climbed into the passenger seat. She drove the Impala like a dream, pulling out onto the highway for a bit, and then turning down a dirt road that led into the woods. They drove for about fifteen minutes, and then came to a moon drenched clearing. Dean got out of the car with her, and looked at her questioningly. "I wanted privacy… and moonlight." She murmured, looking skyward.

They settled together on the hood of the Impala, leaning against the windshield, and Dean held her close. "You were gone." He said roughly.

"I was." She agreed.

"Where?" he asked. Eve sighed.

"Heaven."

"Heaven?"

"Well, sort of. There's… another layer of heaven so to speak. A heaven for angels, and gods who have…" she didn't finished that sentence.

"What did you see?" Dean asked, knowing heaven was different for everyone.

"You." She said simply. Dean smiled a bit. "It didn't feel… right though." She said.

"What do you mean?"

"It was you… but it wasn't. He was what you would have been if you hadn't become a hunter, I suppose."

"Is that a bad thing?" he asked.

"No! Of course not. God knows I want more than anything for you not to have to bare this burden, which is probably why it was in my heaven in the first place but… it is who you are Dean, through and through. It's part of what makes you, _you_. And I fell in love with all of you, Dean, not just the good, easy, happy parts. All of you – broken, sarcastic, bloody from battle, prankster, scarred knuckles, and grease stained shirts. Gunpowder and holy water, burgers and pie, all of you. He wasn't you, not completely. And so I missed you." She said. Dean stared at her in amazement.

"There is no way in hell or heaven I deserve you." He said. Eve smiled.

"The self-deprecating and a little naïve parts of you, too." She murmured, kissing him softly. Dean clung to her, desperate to keep her close.

"You were gone, and I was so lost. I've never felt so much pain, fear, and _loss_. It was horrifying. Worse than hell." He said. Eve's heart clutched, and her eyes filled with tears.

"Hey, easy. I'm right here, Dean. Always."

"How are you here, Eve? Who brought you back?" he asked. Eve sighed, and closed her eyes.

"Castiel thinks… he thinks it was God." She said. Dean blinked.

"God?"

"Yes. We're not sure. No one has seen, or spoken to God in centuries, maybe longer. We'll see." She murmured. Dean tried to ask more questions, but she shook her head.

"Not now, not tonight." She said. "There's something else I want to talk about." She said.

"Okay." Eve took a deep breath.

"I know you have some… doubts, as to whether or not we'll make it out of this alive… both of us." She said. Dean's eyes flashed, she knew she was right. "That might be true, that might not be. And I know we haven't really talked about this, but I want to talk about it now. I don't want there to be any doubts, with either of us, if… one doesn't make it out, or better yet, if we do." She said. Dean frowned.

"Alright, what is it?" he asked. Eve wrapped her arms around him.

"Forever, Dean. I'm talking about forever." She whispered. Dean tensed. "No, don't shy away from this, please. I mean it. Whether or not I make it out of this, or you do, you have to know. I want to spend every last breath I have with you, whether it's for the next week, next year, or next hundred years. Forever, Dean. I mean it." She said. Dean shook his head, in desperation.

"Eve… I'm a hunter, you're an angel. We're not the forever kind of people. You're not even technically _people_." He said.

"I don't care!" Eve said fiercely, her eyes spilling over with tears. "I swear it, Dean. I don't care if I have to bring you back from the dead a hundred times, or if I have to rip out my Grace and become human –" Dean's eyes widened.

"Eve, you promised me you wouldn't disobey." He said.

"And I will break that promise… if it means keeping this one. _Forever_. I swear it." Dean's eyes shone with unshed tears, and shook his head again. He was the most horrible, selfish, _greedy_ son of a bitch in existence. He always asked too much of her, and she was always willing to give it. But he needed her. After today, that was obvious. And she needed him, too. She needed him to keep her human, to keep her from giving into what heaven wanted. And so he took the biggest risk of his life.

"Forever." He whispered roughly, as he wrapped his arms tightly around her.

_Spend forever with my poison arms around you… No one's gonna fool around with us, no one's gonna fool around with us, so glad to meet you… Angeles_.

**Ending Note:** So yeah. Pretty damn emotional. Not gonna lie... I cried a bit. And the next chapter's gonna be pretty bad too... sooo many feels. Anyways, I want to say thank you so so much again to everyone who has been reading, faving, and especially reviewing this story. Reviews are what keep me going whenever I get stuck, or in a funk. So thank you, and I love you guys! Here's my track listing for this chapter.

Far From Home: Five Finger Death Punch - Dean finds out Eve is dead

My Heart is Broken: Evanescence - Dean's attitude about her death

Abraham's Daughter: Arcade Fire - Eve and Castiel stop Zachariah

Blue Light of the Flame: Dar Williams - Eve thinking while Dean and Sam talk

Angeles: Jensen Ackles ft. Steve Carlson - End scene with Eve and Dean.

Yes, the last song is actually sung by Jensen, and is so unbelievably fitting for Supernatural, I thought that it was written for it at first. It's amazing... listen to it. That last line is from the song, and I put it there Because I thought it was very fitting, because Dean thinks he's basically poison to Eve. So yeah.


	17. Good God, Y'all!

**Author's Note: **Hey guys! I hope everyone's doing well, and has been looking forward to this chapter. It's a pretty good one, if I do say so myself. Lot's of important stuff happens. Oh, and I'm glad you guys enjoyed the last chapter, and my addition of 'Angeles' to the soundtrack. I agree with you guys; Jensen's voice... just BOOM goes the ovaries... So yeah, LOL. Hope you like this chapter! :D

**Good God, Y'all!**

In the days following the start of the apocalypse, Bobby wasn't doing as well as they'd hoped. He was confined to a wheelchair, and even grumpier and surlier than usual. That wouldn't have bothered them if he'd been talking… at all. He was surly, and depressed, and that was even worse. On the third day, they finally heard from Cas. While visiting Bobby, Eve's pocket began ringing, playing "Highway To Hell" by AC/DC.

"What the hell is that?" Dean asked. Eve pulled a cell phone out of her pocket.

"Cas, where have you been?" Eve asked.

"That's Cas? Since when do angels use cellphones?" Dean asked.

"Since you're shielded from the angels. I'm standing too close to you, he can't see me either." She murmured, holding the phone away from her mouth. "What?" she asked, returning to the phone. "Oh, we're at St. Martin's. Cas?" She rolled her eyes, and hung up the phone. "He's on his way." She said.

Seconds later, Castiel was there. "Where have you been, Cas?" Eve asked.

"Gathering information."

"It took you this long?"

"I'm cut off from heaven, Eve, and much of its power. So are you would be my guess."

"I'm not from the same part of heaven as you, Cas."

"It doesn't matter. Mother's officially missing, and the angels are acting like they rule heaven now." Cas said. Eve frowned, and closed her eyes, going still as if in a trance. Her eyes shot open after a moment.

"Oh… that's no good." She said.

"What, what's no good?" Dean asked.

"My sisters… a lot of them are unresponsive. I'm cut off from their minds."

"All of them?" Castiel asked.

"No. I'd say a little over half. Some of them are still responding."

"Good. While I'm away you can rally them."

"Away doing what?" Eve asked. Castiel hesitated.

"You're plan to kill Lucifer…"

"You want to help?" Dean asked.

"No. It's foolish, and won't work."

"Wow, thanks for the support." Dean said, sarcastically.

"But I believe I have the solution. There is someone besides Michael who is strong enough to take on Lucifer." Eve pulled a face.

"Who?" Dean asked, frowning at Eve.

"The same person who resurrected Eve and I, the same person who put you two on that plane… God. I'm going to find God." Castiel said urgently.

"God?" Dean asked incredulously.

"Yes."

"God?" Dean demanded again.

"Yes. He's not in heaven, he has to be somewhere."

"Try New Mexico, I hear he's on a tortilla." Dean said. Eve threw him a dirty look, but Castiel looked confused.

"No, he's not on any flat bread." Dean sighed, and tried to be patient.

"Look Chuckles, if there is a God, then he is either dead, and that's the generous theory-"

"He _is_ out there." Castiel insisted.

"Or he's up and kicking, and doesn't give a rat's ass about any of us." Castiel's face hardened.

"This is not a theological issue, Dean. It's a strategic one. With God's help, we _can_ win."

"It's a pipe dream, Cas." Castiel got right up in Dean's face, his expression furious.

"I killed two of my brethren this week, and so did Eve. Our _brothers_ – we are hunted, we rebelled, and we did it all for you." He snarled. Dean's eyes widened in surprise, and he looked to Eve. Eve met his gaze, her eyes steady, and un-accusing. But Dean now understood the weight, the burden of her decision, to forsake heaven, and choose him. But Castiel wasn't finished. "And then you failed. You and your brother; destroyed the world. So keep your opinions to yourself."

The room was silent for several seconds, and then Eve put a hand on Castiel's shoulder. "Hey, easy Cas." She murmured. She said several more words in a language they didn't understand, and Castiel relaxed marginally.

"I'm assuming you didn't come here just to rip us a new hole." Bobby said. "What do you want?"

"An amulet, very rare and very powerful. It burns hot in the presence of God – it'll help me find him."

"I don't know what you're talking about, I've got nothing like that." Bobby said.

"You don't." Castiel said. He looked to Dean, and then to the gold charm he'd worn around his neck since he was a kid. Dean followed his gaze.

"What, this?" Dean asked incredulously.

"Yes, may I borrow it?"

"No." Dean said automatically. Eve started laughing, and everyone looked at her incredulously. "What?" Dean demanded. Eve shook her head.

"It's just… two boys, thought to be relatively insignificant in the grand scheme of things… start the apocalypse, and are destined to end it. And on top of that, you're wearing the God EMF charm, that your brother gave you as a Christmas gift fifteen years ago." She laughed again. "Fate really does have an interesting sense of humor." Dean threw her a dirty look.

"Dean… please." Castiel said. Dean looked to Eve, and she smiled, then nodded.

"Alright, I guess." He muttered. He reluctantly took of the necklace. "Don't _lose_ it." He said firmly. Castiel nodded, and took it from him. "Great, now I feel naked." Dean said, squirming uncomfortably. Eve smiled.

"I'll be in touch." Castiel said. Dean nodded, and rolled his eyes.

Later, outside the hospital, Eve said her goodbyes too. "I've got to talk to my sisters, Dean. I have to know what's going on in heaven." She said. Dean sighed.

"I know. I just hate being apart, after… after everything. It makes me nervous." He muttered. Eve smiled.

"Me too." She murmured. "I can take care of myself, and so can you. We both have jobs we need to do… people that need saving, things that need killing. And let's face it, if we don't do it, who will?" she asked, smiling. Dean laughed a little.

"Yeah, I guess." He said. Eve was quiet for a moment.

"I meant what I said back there, Dean. All my sisters thought I was crazy, back when you were born. They thought I'd been on the job a little too long, to think that two boys could make any impact on the world, that two boys alone could be so very important. They were wrong… so very wrong. Two boys became two men, who will become the most important humans in the world, and who mean more than the world to me." She murmured. Dean had no idea how to respond to that, so he just kissed her. She wrapped her arms around him, and moaned softly. "Stop distracting me." She murmured, pulling away. Dean smiled a bit. "I'll see you soon." And then she was gone.

After the hospital was angel-free, Bobby got a phone call from an old hunting friend, Rufus. It didn't sound good – in fact it sounded down right apocalyptic. So Sam and Dean headed out to River Pass, Colorado to see what was what.

When they got there, it was far worse than they imagined. The only road in or out, which of course was over a river, had been blown to bits. So they had to hike in. After arming themselves heavily, they headed out. Inside the town was no better. Cars were smoking and abandoned, blood was splattered everywhere, and there was not a single living soul in sight. That is there wasn't until Ellen pointed a gun in their face. After a face full of holy water each, she was convinced they were demons. She didn't say another word until she got them safely inside the building that she and some of the townsfolk were bunkering down in.

Once inside, she gave Dean a tight hug before slapping him smartly across the face. "Ow!" Dean said indignantly.

"The can of whop-ass I ought to open up on the two of you!" she snapped. "What are you allergic to giving me peace of mind? I've got find out from Rufus that you boys are still alive?" she asked angrily.

"I'm sorry." Dean grumbled.

"You bet your ass you are. You better put me on speed dial, kid." She said.

"Yes ma'am." Ellen nodded curtly, and headed downstairs. Dean looked back at Sam, who shrugged, just as confused as Dean.

It was sort of unreal to see so many civilians, just normal people, putting together hunting materials. Ellen gave them the low down, explaining that the town was flooded with demons, that Jo and Ellen had come to help, but they got separated. They'd holed up in the church, and had tried to make a run for it once, but lost half the group in the process. The situation couldn't have been much worse.

To help increase their odds, Sam and Dean went in search of rock salt and weapons, and hopefully find Jo in the process. Unfortunately, two demons found them instead. Dean walked into the gas mart Sam had been scavenging rock salt for, and saw the two bodies on the floor. Dean's gut clenched, and he couldn't help but wonder… could he still trust Sam around demon blood? Luckily there wasn't much time for him to wonder, because there were a lot bigger things on their plate at that moment.

Ellen was determined to go out again, looking for Jo, so Sam volunteered to cover her. Dean was not thrilled about that plan to say the least, but after a minor scuffle, decided to let it go. When Ellen commented on it, on how different things were between Sam and Dean, Sam had no idea how to explain it. He'd gone so very, very wrong, and there was nothing he could do to make it right again.

They continued searching the town, and came across a house with smoke billowing out of the chimney. They crept around the side, only to be ambushed by Jo and Rufus, both of who had black eyes. Jo pinned Ellen, but after a hell of a blow to the head with her shotgun, Ellen got free. Sam wasn't as lucky. He was knocked out cold, and taken into the house.

Ellen made a bee line for the church, and shared the bad news. "Sam was taken?" Dean demanded. Ellen nodded.

"I'm sorry, kiddo." She said. Dean grit his teeth.

"Everyone sit tight. I'm going to look for him." Dean said.

"Dean, you can't just go out there without a plan." Ellen said.

"I do have a plan." He said.

"I'd be happy to hear it." Ellen said.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you. I'll be back soon, just _stay here_." Dean said firmly.

Dean went outside, and began calling for Eve. He didn't want to do it inside the church, because the townspeople had enough to try and swallow as it was. Adding angels to the mix probably wasn't the wisest idea. A demon beat Eve to the punch, however… literally. A young girl, her eyes black as pitch, tried to bean him over the head with a baseball bat. Dean was confused – since when do demons use baseball bats? He ducked nonetheless, and wrestled it from her hands. He was about to bury his blade in its heart, when someone rushed past him, and skidded to a stop in between him and the girl. Dean's mouth dropped open. "Easy there, tiger." Eve said, holding her hands up in front of her in surrender. Dean's arm holding the blade lowered, and he was about to go to her, when he saw it… her eyes were black. Horror, rage, and dread filled him, and he raised his blade again. How the hell was that possible?

"Your eyes…" Dean said.

"I know, baby. But please, _think_. I'm an _angel_; demons cannot possess my vessel – it's simply _not possible_. This body was made for me, and me alone. No one else can use it. _Think_, Dean." Eve insisted. Dean was trying, but it was hard to ignore the black emptiness of her eyes.

"How can you prove it?" Dean asked. Eve frowned, biting her lip.

"Use the knife." She said, suddenly. Dean's eyes widened.

"What?"

"Use the demon blade. If I'm a demon, I'll die. If I'm not, I'll heal." She said.

"But if you're possessed your body will die… you won't be able to go back into it."

"It doesn't matter, Dean, because I'm not a demon." Eve insisted. She eased closer slowly, her hands still raised in front of her. She didn't pause until the tip of the blade was pressed into the soft flesh of her belly. Dean hesitated. This was Eve, the only woman he'd ever loved, and he was about to bury a knife into her gut. Dean looked up at her. She nodded. "It's okay, Dean. I trust you." She murmured. Dean took a deep breath, clenched his teeth, and with one sharp jerk, dug the blade in.

Eve gasped, and her eyes went wide, her hand coming down to grip his shoulder. Dean caught her as her legs gave out, and held her steady. "Eve? Eve!" Dean shouted. Eve looked up at him, pain mixed with irritation on her lovely face. The black in her eyes disappeared, and she huffed out a shaky breath.

"Ow." She said through clenched teeth. Dean stared at her in confusion. That was _not_ what a demon's death looked like, and she was still breathing. But that wasn't his first priority. She was bleeding… because he'd just stabbed her.

Swinging her up easily into her arms, Dean held her close to his chest "Remember the last time you carried me?" Eve asked breathily, grinning. Dean grinned back, shaking his head.

"That's what you're thinking about?" he asked. She shrugged.

"It was a memorable moment." She said, wincing. Dean looked to the young girl, who looked terrified.

"You're sure she's not a demon?" he asked. Eve glared at him.

"I'm a freaking angel, Dean. What do you think?" she demanded. Dean grinned.

"Alright, alright." He said. "Come on." He said to the girl. She hesitated. "Look, you can come with us, or you can stay here and take your chances. Up to you, but I'm leaving." He said.

"He's not as scary as he looks." Eve said, reassuringly. Dean rolled his eyes. The girl waited one more beat, and then cautiously followed them as Dean walked off.

Dean went back to the church, and Ellen came to the door. "Dean? What the hell is going on?" she asked.

"It's a long story. I'll explain, but I need to get her on a couch. She's bleeding." Dean said.

"She'd not a demon?" Ellen asked.

"Not even a little bit." Dean said. "The girl isn't either." Ellen hesitated.

"Ellen, open the door." Eve said, her eyes glowing. "I'm really not in the mood to argue with you." Ellen gasped.

"What are you?" she asked.

"I'll explain, as soon as I'm done healing." She said, lifting her arm to reveal the dark stain of her stomach wound. Ellen still looked leery, but let them in none the less.

Dean strode over to a couch, gently setting her down, and she winced. She pressed her hand to the wound, and groaned. "Son of a bitch… I love you, but seriously…. _Ow_." She muttered, looking at him irritably. Dean smiled.

"You told me to." He pointed out.

"I know… I have this habit of putting utter faith in you." She said, sighing.

"A bad habit to have." Dean said. Eve looked at him, and shook her head.

"I don't think so." She murmured. Ellen stared at the two of them, realization setting in.

"Dean… is this your girl?" she asked. Dean looked up at Ellen, and then back to Eve.

"Yeah… she's my girl." He said somberly. Eve's eyes warmed, and her lips curved.

"Who is she?" Ellen asked. Eve sighed, and lifted up her shirt, to reveal the wound.

"It's easier if I just show you." She said. Her eyes glowed subtly, and the wound stitched itself close before their eyes. Everyone in the room gasped.

Eve stood carefully, still a little unsteady on her feet. "Stand back." She murmured to Dean. He did as she said, and gave her some room. Eve rolled her shoulders, and her wings unfolded, and spread wide, and white, and beautiful. "This is who I am." She murmured. The priest fell to his knees, and began to pray, and several others followed suit. The soldier and Ellen stared in awe, but looked a little uncertain. Eve's wings folded back and disappeared again, and Dean looked to Ellen.

"It's true. I've known her for almost two years, she's the real deal." Ellen looked to him, and then back to Eve. Eve walked forward, and placed her hands lightly on her shoulders.

"It's okay to have doubts, Ellen. But now is not the time for them. I don't normally do this, but we're running short on time." Eve placed her hands on either side of Ellen's face, and Ellen gasped. "Your daughter is strong, smart, and beautiful. I can give her back to you." Eve murmured. "But you have to trust me." Her hands dropped, and Ellen's eyes filled with tears.

"Okay. Okay, I believe you." She said shakily. Eve smiled a bit, and nodded.

"Thank you. We don't have much time. Tell me about when Sam was taken." She said.

"Jo… it looked like she was possessed, but… she called me a bitch." She said.

"Not really new for demons." Dean said.

"She called me a black-eyed bitch." Ellen said.

"She thought you were possessed?" Eve asked.

"I guess." Eve nodded.

"I thought so. Why did Rufus come here? Was there something specific he was investigating?" Eve asked the Ellen.

"He said something about water, but that's all I know."

"Do any of you know anything about that?" Eve asked the others. They had finally stopped praying.

"The river, on Wednesday it suddenly ran polluted, no one knows why. Demons began showing up that same night." The priest said.

"Did anything else strange happen?" Dean asked.

"Maybe, but it's really random." The soldier said.

"Random is good."

"A falling star, a huge one fell that same night, Wednesday."

Eve's eyes went wide, and Dean knew why. It sounded familiar, he just had to be sure. He stood and grabbed a Bible off the shelf. "Don't bother, Dean. I know what it is." Eve said, closing her eyes for a moment. "And there fell a great star from heaven, burning like a torch, and it fell upon the river. The name of the star was Wormwood, and many men died." Eve said, her eyes beginning to glow once more.

"Revelation 8:10." The priest said, frowning. "Are you saying this is about the… apocalypse?!" he asked.

"You could say that." Dean said. "These specific omens, are prelude to what?" Dean asked.

"The four horseman." The priest answered.

"Which one rides the red horse?"

"War." Eve answered heavily. Dean looked to Ellen.

"The cherry Mustang parked on Main."

"You can't think a car…"

"He's right. They evolve, to blend in, wreck greater havoc." Eve murmured.

"It's how I'd roll." Dean said simply. "It all makes sense now, though. I mean, if War is a dude and he's here, maybe he's messing with our heads."

"Making us turn on each other." Ellen said.

"You said Jo called you a black-eyed bitch?" Ellen nodded. "We think they're demons, they think we're demons…"

"When in reality there are no demons at all." Eve said, her eyes flashing.

"We're all just killing each other." Dean said.

"Wait, back up… it's the apocalypse?" the priest demanded again.

"I'm sorry, father. Them's the breaks." Eve said.

"You're an angel, can't you… I don't know… fix it?" he asked. Eve laughed without humor.

"It's not quite that simple, but believe me, I'm trying."

"Just you?"

"There are some others… not many. Believe it or not, not all angels are good."

"How is that possible?" he demanded.

"Well, as much as we'd like to deny it, we're a lot like humans. We have great potential for good, and for evil. And without guidance, we lose our way, just like anyone else. Many of my brethren are lost. They think they are above reproach, entitled to make decisions that are far above their pay grade." Eve said.

"What about you?" the priest asked.

"What about me?" Eve asked, frowning.

"You said that your kind lacks guidance. So what guides you?" he asked. Eve looked to Dean.

"Humanity. People, families, love. That's what makes this planet worth saving, worth fighting for. That's what guides me, what grounds me." She murmured. Their eyes held, and both of them wondered what the hell they would do without the other.

When they were just about to put their heads together to think of a plan, Roger, one of the townspeople, came bursting through the church door. "I saw them!" he gasped. "I saw the demons. They know we're trying to leave. They're coming to kill us!"

"What?" Dean demanded. "Where were you?"

"I was outside. I thought someone ought to see what the hell is going on out there!" he said angrily.

"I thought you said there weren't any demons." The soldier said.

"There aren't." Eve said quietly. Dean looked to her, and saw her eyes steady and smoldering on Roger.

"Eve?" Dean asked. She looked to Dean, and then back to Roger, and it dawned on him.

"_It's him_." She said in his mind.

"_How do we kill him_?"

"_You can't kill war, Dean. We need the ring_."

"_The ring_?" Dean looked to Roger's hands.

"_Yes, it's the source of his power._" Roger saw Dean's gaze shift, and winked. He twisted the ring, and then gasped.

"It's them! Look at their eyes, they're the demons!" Roger/War cried out. Everyone in the room gasped, and picked up their guns.

"Eve…" Dean said, gripping Ellen's arm, and backing away slowly.

"I'm thinking, I'm thinking!" she said, her eyes darting around the room. She looked to Roger, and her face twisted into a snarl. "I may not be able to kill him, but I can do this!" she raised her arms, and brought them down as if pushing down the air, and floor beneath everyone's feet roiled, and upended them all. "Run!" she shouted. The three of them booked it out of the room, and Eve slammed the door shut behind them with a wave of her hand.

When they found a reasonably safe place to catch their breath, they paused for a few minutes. "Plan?" Dean asked hopefully. Eve bit her lip.

"Well, obviously we need to get Rufus and Jo on our side, and get Sam back."

"How are we supposed to do that?" Ellen asked.

"If we can hold them still long enough, can you do what you did to Ellen and convince them that there aren't any demons?" Dean asked. Eve nodded.

"Yeah, I think so."

"That's reassuring." Dean said.

"It's the best we got, so put on your big girl panties and deal with it." Eve snapped. "Now come on." She dragged the two of them up, and headed to the house where Rufus and Jo were holed up in.

Luckily they'd managed to snag a couple weapons when they'd hightailed it out of the church, so they were more or less prepared to take on Jo and Rufus. Dean went first, through the front window. Eve spotted the trip wire, so Dean was able to blow it from a safe spot around the corner. He waited until Rufus got close enough, and then dragged him through the window, while Ellen nabbed Jo from behind. It took him a minute or two (Rufus was a tough son of a bitch) but he managed to pin him to the ground long enough for Eve to lay hands on him. Dean didn't know what she showed him, but whatever it was must have been pretty damn convincing, because Rufus relaxed immediately. "War, huh?" he asked Dean when he let him up.

"Yeah."

"Good to see we're all on the same page. Now if you'll excuse me…" Eve stood, and strode quickly inside to where Ellen was holding Jo with some difficulty. "Try to keep her still, Ellen." Eve said. She walked forward, and laid her hands on either side of Jo's face. Jo stiffened, and gasped. "Easy…" Eve murmured reassuringly. "Look at me… look at me." She said more firmly, and her voice echoed with power. Jo met her gaze, and her eyes widened. It took longer than it had with Rufus, but eventually Jo relaxed, and Eve stepped back.

"What are you?" Jo whispered. Eve smiled.

"I'm here to help." She said, simply. Then she stiffed, and went to the window. "Dean." Dean walked over to her, and followed her gaze. There were at least three different groups of townspeople, all trying to move in on each other.

"Damn it!" Dean muttered.

"I'll draw their fire; see if I can't disarm them. You get Sam and head to the Mustang. I'll meet you there." Eve said, and turned to go. Dean grabbed her arm.

"Why are you the one that's drawing their fire?" he demanded. Eve grinned.

"Because I'm bulletproof and you're not." She said easily. She leaned up on her toes, and kissed him hard and fast. "Be safe, and don't do anything stupid." She said.

"That should be my line." Dean said, glaring. Eve just grinned, and turned to the window. She climbed out, and jumped down easy as you please, landing lightly in a crouch. Then she was running into the middle of Main street, and Dean had to force himself to turn away. He needed to get Sam.

Eve's heart was pounding – not from fear, but from excitement. It had been awhile since she'd done hand to hand combat. And she sorely missed it. She ran to the middle of the street, and spread her arms wide. "Well, who wants to take the first shot?" she called out. One of the groups that hadn't been at the church moved, inching closer on her left. She turned, and saw them assess her. No weapon, small woman, easy target. The one closest to her started firing. Eve winced a bit as the bullets bit into her flesh, but they were more annoying than anything else. She strode forward easy, and knocked the gun from his hand. With a rapid left right to the face he was out cold in seconds. She turned to the others, and grinned. "Who's next?"

Dean burst into the room Rufus had told him Sam was in, and found him tied to a chair. "Dean, it's not demons, it's –"

"War? I know. Eve's here, she says we need to the ring." Dean said, quickly sawing through Sam's bonds.

"Alright, let's go."

The two of them made their way to Main street, and found the cherry Mustang exactly where it had been the first time. Eve was nowhere in sight. Dean tried not to worry about that, and focused on War. They didn't have to wait long before he showed. They waited until he just about to get into his car, and then Dean came up from the side and locked him into a choke hold. War laughed when Sam pulled out the demon blade. "Alright boys, that's a pretty sweet looking knife. But come on, you can't kill War." He said.

"No." Sam said. "You don't plan to." He reached out quick as a flash, and pinned War's arm to the hood of his car, and cut the ring straight from his hand.

The moment the ring was off, War and his horse disappeared. Dean picked it up, and stared at it. It was so simple and benign looking, and yet had almost massacred an entire town. Just then Eve strolled up, looking a little tussled and dirty, but in one piece. "Hey boys. Did you get it?" she asked.

"Yeah. Where've you been?" Dean asked.

"Got held up. There were more guns than I expected there to be in such a small town. Go figure." She said, shrugging. Dean rolled his eyes.

"Come on, let's find the others, make sure they're ok."

They found Ellen and Jo, who told them that Rufus had already taken off, not wanting to get stuck being part of the cleanup. While the boys talked with Ellen, Jo asked to speak to Eve alone. Eve shrugged, and walked a little ways off with her. "Who are you… really?" Jo asked. Eve sighed.

"I think you know the answer to that already, Joanna Beth." Eve murmured. Jo looked away, and took a deep breath.

"You're… an angel?" she asked, still disbelieving. "How is that possible?" she asked.

"Why is it everyone is so quick to believe in demons, but so hard pressed to believe in angels?" Eve asked, sounding mildly miffed. "You have no idea how irritating it is trying to prove your existence to people who are literally right in front of your face." Jo smiled a bit.

"You don't sound like an angel." She said.

"And how would you know? Have you met an angel before?" Eve asked, still irked. Jo laughed.

"No, I guess not." Eve smiled a bit.

"I've been here on earth more than I've been home. It rubs off on you after a few thousand years." She said.

"Home?"

"Heaven." Eve said easily. Jo's eyes went wide.

"So… it's really out there?" she asked. Eve nodded.

"Is… is it…" Jo started, then stopped.

"I know what you're thinking. And yes, he is there. And yes, it is peaceful." She said. Jo took a shaky breath, and nodded.

"Thanks." They stood together for a bit, in mostly comfortable silence. "I… I have another question." She said. Eve looked at her. "You and Dean…" Eve's entire face softened.

"Yes… Dean and I." she said. Jo nodded.

"I thought so." She murmured. "Even before you kissed him. The way you said his name, the way you move around each other… it's like you're practically one person." She said. Eve heard the hint of wistfulness, and the subtle sting in her voice. She understood. It was impossible not to love Dean.

"I'm sorry." She said quietly. Jo looked at her questioningly. "You care for him." Jo smiled sadly, and shrugged.

"It's hard not to." She said, echoing Eve's thoughts. "But it's alright. It wouldn't have worked with us, anyways. Too different in some ways, too similar in others." She said, sighing. "And besides… you are way better for him than I ever could be. You'll keep him safe… won't you?" she asked, looking at her imploringly. Eve nodded.

"Always, with anything and everything I have in me." She said. Jo smiled, a little easier this time, and nodded.

"Good. He needs someone to look after him, while he's so busy looking after everyone else." Eve smiled.

"I couldn't agree more." Eve said. She leaned forward, and kissed Jo's cheek. "You'll do just fine, Joanna Beth. You'll do just fine." Jo was surprised, but oddly touched.

"Thanks. Take care of yourself, and the boys." She said.

"Always." The two of them walked back over to the boys and Ellen, and both felt a certain kinship with one another

"Alright… now you all stay in touch, you hear?" Ellen said, hugging each of the boys, and Eve as well, much to her surprise. "You take care of my boys." She whispered in her ear.

"I will." Eve whispered back. Ellen pulled away, and her and Jo waved goodbye and headed out.

Eve smiled as she watched them go. "I like them." She said. Dean looked down at her.

"What were you and Jo talking about?" he asked. Eve shrugged.

"Girl stuff."

"Girl stuff?" Dean asked incredulously.

"Uh huh."

"You're not going to tell me, are you?"

"Nope." Dean rolled his eyes, and sighed.

"Come on, let's get out of here." He muttered.

The three of them hiked back to the Impala, and got some decent food, then parked at a rest stop to eat. While they were eating, for the first time, Eve spoke to Sam through her mind. "_You're leaving… aren't you_?" she asked. Sam sighed, but didn't react further.

"_Yes_." Eve was silent a moment.

"_I want to tell you to stay, but I think that's because I'm selfish._" She said.

"_You're not selfish_."

"_Yes I am… I'll miss you. So will Dean_." She said.

"_You'll both get over it_." Sam said, smiling a little. "_Besides, Dean will have you_." Eve sighed.

"_Who will you have, Sam_?" she asked sadly.

"_I need to fix myself, Eve. It's not something you or Dean can do for me_." He said. Eve bit her lip.

"_I know… I'll still be there, if you need me. You're still one of my boys, and always will be. And Sam? No matter what, I will always love you, Sammy_." Sam looked at her, his eyes tearing.

"_Thank you_." Eve smiled, and nodded. Dean looked at the two of them.

"What's going on, you two?" he asked. Eve smiled sadly, and shook her head.

"I'll let you two talk about it." She said. She stood, and kissed Sam on the cheek. "Good luck." She whispered, too low for Dean to hear. Then she walked around the table, and kissed Dean's mouth softly. "I've got some things to take care of. Call if you need me." And then she was gone.

Dean looked to Sam. "What's going on, Sammy?" he asked. Sam took a deep breath, and prepared to say goodbye.

**Ending Note: **So yeah. I was originally going to have Jo hate Eve, but then I was like... Nah. It didn't feel right. After all, they both care for Dean, and just want to see him safe and happy. And I actually really like Jo's character - she's tre bad ass. The next chapter is going to be a riot to write, and then the one after that will probably be more somber, so hopefully that even's things out. Oh, and I'm going to be working myself to complete a chapter a week, and most likely posting on Sundays (I get the most work done on the weekends, because that's when I have the house to myself) and if not, the following Monday. I might have more than one chapter a week, depending on how productive I am, but I'm going to try to never have less than one chapter a week. So make sure you look for them! ;) Thanks again to everyone who has faved, read, and especially reviewed this story. You guys keep me going. Love ya! :D

Bittersweet: Ellie Goulding - Dean stabs Eve

Evil Walks: AC/DC - Showdown with townspeople and War

Never Leave Your Heart Alone: Butterfly Boucher - Eve and Jo talk

Knocking On Heaven's Door: Avril Lavigne - Sam's goodbye. YES, I know this was originally done by Bob Dylan, but honestly... I like Avril's version better. Which sounds horrible, because I love classic rock, but her arrangement it more... dramatic I guess, and darker somehow.


	18. Free To Be You and Me

**Author's Note: **Soooo guys... I made a mistake... I found tumblr. Oh dear lord what have I done? I have basically filled it was Supernatural porn. Metaphorically speaking, lol. But yeah, here's my url if you wanna follow me. Anyways, I'm pretty pleased that I got this chapter done on time. Even a day early! Yaysies! Lol, this chapter was pretty fun to write, so I hope you enjoy it! :) Oh, and LEMONs! Be warned!

**Free To Be You and Me**

One week after Sam and Dean went their separate ways, Eve was _extremely_ unhappy. She felt torn – one piece of her drawn to her lover, the other to the man who she'd quickly grown to love as a brother. As much as she knew it was necessary for Sam to earn trust in himself back, she hated seeing the two of them apart. She could feel both of them, their pain and loneliness, and it made her ache. Dean was throwing himself into work, making sure when one job was done, there was one right on its heels, and Sam was just doing his best to keep his hands and his mind busy.

In a crappy hotel parking lot, Dean had just finished cleaning the blood of a decapitated vampire of the top of Baby's trunk. "Dean…" Eve called out quietly. It had been two days since she'd last seen him in person, but she had of course been keeping an eye on him when she could. Dean jerked around, and all the tension in his body just drained away. As much as it warmed her to know she had that effect on him, it hurt her to know she couldn't always be there to be that remedy for him. Dean wasted no time with words, and just jerked her against his body, and laid his mouth on hers. Eve moaned, and as usual momentarily forgot the world, and drowned in the taste of him.

Shifting, Dean pinned her against the still wet and soapy Impala, and Eve couldn't help but laugh against his lips. "Dean!" she said, her indignant protest muffled by his insistent mouth. "You're getting me wet!"

"I certainly hope so." He said, grinning at her salaciously. Eve's eyes widened, and she couldn't help but laugh.

"I can't believe you just said that." She said.

"I can." He pressed her farther back on the trunk, and she squirmed, but that only furthered the friction and building heat between them.

"Dean…" it was meant to be a warning, but it came out as a moan. "We're in a parking lot." She managed.

"Ask me if I care." He growled, skimming his hands up and under her shirt. She gave a little gasp when his hands found her breast. Knowing if she didn't stop him now, she'd lose it completely and let him take her right there on the hood of his car. She gripped his hand firmly, and pushed him up with the other. His eyes were dark with passion, and something else.

"Dean…" she said, this time her voice steady. "You can't drown this out with work, and sex." She said.

"Why not?" he demanded. Eve glared at him.

"Because that's not healthy."

"Since when is anything I do _healthy_?" he demanded. Eve sighed.

"You miss him. We both do." She murmured. Dean grit his teeth.

"I wish it wasn't like this." He said. Eve sighed, and pulled him close. He rested his forehead against hers. "Please… you're the only one that makes this _okay_. This is the only way I can forget everything. Please…" he said quietly. Eve groaned. How was she supposed to deny him? She sighed, and took his hand.

"Come with me." She murmured.

Once safely (and privately) inside the hotel, Eve led him over to the bed. She sat him down on the edge, and slowly pushed his button up off his shoulders. His eyes darkened, turning deep, hot green, and they never wavered from her face. Eve slowly peeled his tee-shirt off next, torturing both of them with the slow reveal of skin. She ran her hands lightly up and down his torso, and then gently shoved him down onto the bed, and carefully pulled his jeans down over his hips. She took her time here too, getting to know every single inch of his glorious body. She used teeth and tongue - tasting here, nipping there – making him tremble, and his muscles tense. She explored and gloried in him, until his breath was tearing out of his lungs, and her tongue was saturated with the taste of him. It made him hers, and it made her quiver.

Abruptly Dean's body shifted, and lifted her up and under him. Eve's breath came out in a rush, and he swallowed her gasp as he pressed his mouth urgently to hers. When he pulled back, his mouth tilted ever so slightly. "My turn." He said, his voice rough, making her skin tingle in anticipation. He tortured her just as slowly, and perhaps even more skillfully than she had him. His hands brushed lightly, just so, to make her breathe catch in her breath, and her insides tremble. His teeth nipped lightly into the sensitive flesh of her thighs, and she cried out softly, gripping the sheets in a white knuckled grip. When his mouth latched on gently to her breast, her eyes rolled into the back of her head, and she moaned his name.

When his mouth finally found hers again, they were both shaking with need, both totally lost in the solace they found together. Dean took her hands in his, and pinned them above her head, so her torso was forced up, and her eyes were drawn inexplicably to his. He gently parted her thighs, and pushed into her, his eyes never leaving hers. Eve's back arched even further, her body stretching to welcome his. They moved together perfectly, exactly in sync and in tune with one another in any and every way. Again and again they rose and fell together, until it seemed time spun out, and there was nothing but that bed, and the two of their bodies coming together in a dance as old as time itself. And when they came together, it was glory, pure life and living, and perfect serenity.

After, Dean held her close to his chest, and fell to sleep instantly, untroubled by dreams. Eve stayed awake, watching him in the darkness, and touched his face lightly. He immediately turned into her touch, and her heart clutched. She thought back to that first night they came together like this, and wondered how it still felt so… cosmic, larger than life, still so new, so wondrous. She was troubled afterwards that night too, and remembered leaving his side, and going to see her brother. She sighed, and supposed tonight would be no different. She kissed him softly. "I love you." She murmured softly, and slipped a charm under his pillow that would ensure he slept peacefully until she returned.

She found Sam in Garber, Oklahoma, working in the local bar. When she walked in, the pretty barkeep was attempting to pump him for information. A bet was made, information and dinner for the winner of a game of darts. Eve laughed quietly. Poor girl never stood a chance.

"I'm sorry, we're closed." One of the other workers said. Sam glanced over to see her, and smiled a little. Eve grinned.

"Even for family?" she asked. Sam laughed, and walked over and wrapped her in a big bear hug.

"Family?" the pretty blonde asked.

"Uh yeah, Lindsey this is my… sister-in-law." Sam said after a brief pause. Eve's eyes slid over to his, and she grinned smugly.

"Oh! I didn't know you had a brother, Keith." Lindsey said, perking up now that she knew Eve wasn't there as competition. Eve smiled.

"They're having a bit of a riff. I'm just here to make sure my favorite brother-in-law is doing okay." Eve said, wrapping her arm familiarly around Sam's waist. Sam rolled his eyes.

"Come on, we'll grab a table, and catch up." He said.

Waving her over to the corner table, Sam snagged a couple beers and then joined her. "So… how is my favorite brother-in-law?" Eve asked, her eyes smiling. Sam rolled his eyes again.

"You mean you're _only_ _fake_ brother-in-law?" he asked. Eve laughed, and took a sip of her beer.

"Semantics and technicalities." She said, waving that away. Her face sobered. "How are you… really?" she asked quietly. Sam looked down, and sighed. He never could lie to Eve.

"I… don't know, really. I think I'm getting better some days, some days I feel like I'm right back where I started."

"It might take some time, Sam. Before you get your sea legs back, so to speak." She said. Sam nodded.

"I know. It's just hard, not doing anything, when… you know." He said, looking down again. Eve sighed.

"I know. But you're no use to us loony tunes, Sammy." She said, smiling. Sam laughed.

"Yeah, no kidding. Where's Dean?" he asked after a beat. Eve sighed.

"Sleeping." She said, sounding irritated.

"What?" Sam asked, smiling a little.

"I'm not saying this is a bad thing, but Dean's decided to channel his… frustration into work and sex." She said. Sam grimaced.

"Seriously, you both have a major issue with not understanding the phrase 'too much information'." Sam said.

"Well who am I supposed to talk about this with?" Eve demanded. "Castiel?" They both stared at each other in horror as the mental image of that conversation took shape, and then they burst out laughing.

"Oh god, never. Never, ever." Sam said, between laughs. Eve's cheeks hurt from grinning like a loon at him. She settled a little bit, and took his hand.

"Please get better soon, Sammy. We really do need you." She said. Sam squeezed her hand.

"I'll do my best." He murmured. Eve nodded, and stood.

"You'd better. Or I'll open a can of whoop ass on you in a flavor of pain you've never seen before." She said. Sam laughed again.

"Will do." He said. She hugged him hard one last time.

"Stay safe, Sammy." She said quietly. She walked outside, where Sam knew she'd be gone in a blink, back to Dean.

When Eve got back to the motel, Dean was right where she'd left him, sleeping peacefully. She sighed, and stood still for a moment in the quiet darkness. Why couldn't all moments be like this? Knowing her lover was safe, at peace, and within reach. She slipped off her shoes, jeans, and jacket, and crawled into bed next to him. He curled her into him immediately, and she couldn't help but smile against his skin.

The next morning, Dean woke up with Eve sleeping next to him in bed. He took a moment to savor the sensation, for it was one he didn't often get to enjoy. Usually she was gone before sun up. She turned, shifting so she was facing him, and opened her eyes slowly. "Morning." Dean murmured. She smiled sleepily.

"Morning." She said, her voice sexily rough with sleep. She stretched, arching her back and moaning in appreciation. How was Dean to resist her? He rolled so he was pinning her with his weight, and kissed her neck. Eve laughed huskily. "Well, _good_ morning." She said, running her nails lightly down his back, and making him moan. The two of them jumped when someone cleared their throat awkwardly.

"Damn it, Cas!" Dean said angrily, sitting up. "We've talked about this – boundaries?"

"I apologize." Cas said, looking anywhere but at the two of them. "I didn't realize you were…" Eve rolled her eyes, and flipped the covers off.

"Nothing like getting caught in bed by your brother to kill your buzz." She muttered irritably. Dean noted she was fully dressed as she stood, when he knew she hadn't been a second ago. Remembering his state of dress under the sheets, he thought that was a pretty damn handy trick.

"Uh… Eve?" Dean asked pointedly. Eve grinned.

"Oh yeah. Sorry." In a blink he felt the slide of fabric over his skin, and to his relief he was now wearing jeans and a tee shirt.

"Thanks." He stood, and glared at Cas. "What do you want? Have you found God, and more importantly can I have my damn necklace back?" he asked.

"No, I haven't found him. I'm looking for someone else right now."

"Who?" Dean asked, confused.

"An arc angel, the one that killed Eve and I." Castiel said. Eve's eyes widened.

"Are you crazy?" Dean demanded.

"His name's Rafael. I've heard whispers he's walking the earth. This is a rare opportunity." Castiel said.

"Cas, he smoked you and Eve. I don't think going after him for revenge is the best plan."

"Not revenge, information." Cas corrected.

"You think he's just going to spill God's address?" Dean asked.

"Yes. Because we are going to trap him, and interrogate him." Castiel said, losing patience. Dean shook his head.

"No way." He looked to Eve, her face unreadable. "You can't seriously be considering this." He said. Eve looked at him, but said nothing. "Eve, he _killed_ you."

"I realize that, Dean. I was there." She said calmly.

"And you want to go all good angel bad angel on him?" he demanded. Eve didn't respond. "Then why do you need me?" Dean asked, turning back to Castiel.

"You're Michael's vessel; no angel would dare harm you."

"So you want to use me as your bullet shield?!" Cas stared at the two of them.

"I need your help… because you're the only ones who will help me. Please…" Dean looked to Eve, and understanding passed between the two of them. How were they supposed to say no to that?

"Alright… we'll help you." Dean said, reluctantly. Castiel relaxed a little. "Where are we going?"

"Maine. Let's go." Castiel raised his hand, but Dean backed up.

"Whoa!" Castiel paused. "The last time I got zapped somewhere, I didn't poop for a week!" he said. He heard Eve snicker, and he glared at her. "We're driving." Eve laughed, and Dean threw her another dirty look. "What?" he demanded.

"Nothing, it's just… a road trip, with the three of us… should be fun." She said, desperately trying to control her mirth. Dean rolled his eyes.

"Shut up." He muttered.

She was of course, right. The trip to Maine was… so many different kinds of weird, he couldn't even count them. Eve was perfectly relaxed and happy in the passenger seat, singing along with the radio, and enjoying the scenery. Castiel however, sat in the back, looking vaguely uncomfortable, and awkward. Finally Eve took pity on him. "Hey, Cas, let's play a game." She said. Cas frowned at her.

"A game?" he asked.

"Yeah. You know, something to pass the time?" she said.

"What sort of… game?" he asked.

"I Spy." Eve said. Cas was silent a moment.

"What are the rules?"

"One person picks something they see, it can be in or outside the car, and the other people try and guess what they're looking at." Eve said. Cas looked concerned. "It's really easy, Cas, calm down. I'll go first. I spy something… red." She said. Dean frowned, and looked around. Nothing in or outside of the car was red. Castiel was silent for a few moments, and then said a word Dean didn't recognize. "Right!" Eve said.

"What?" Dean asked. Eve smiled at him.

"Angels, remember? We see a lot more than humans do." She said. "Alright, your turn!"

Apparently picking up the gist of the game, Castiel said another descriptive word Dean didn't recognize, but Eve guessed what it was within a minute or two. This went on for the rest of the trip, the two of them 'spying' things that Dean didn't know existed, let alone could see. But at least Cas wasn't just sitting there looking like the awkward kid at prom without a date.

When they got to Maine, Cas told Dean to go to the police station. "So, why are we here?" Dean asked.

"The Deputy Sheriff laid eyes on Rafael."

"And he still has eyes?" Dean asked incredulously. "What's the plan?" Cas looked confused.

"We'll tell the officer that he has witnessed an angel of the lord. And he will tell us where the angel is." He said. Dean and Eve looked at each other.

"You can't just tell him the truth." Dean said.

"Why not?" Cas asked.

"Because, when humans want something really bad, they lie." Dean said, rummaging through his box of fake IDs while Eve straightened Cas's tie.

"Why?" Cas asked again.

"Because that's how you become president." Dean said. Eve rolled her eyes.

"Maybe I should go in instead." She said, uncertainly.

"No, you need to go talk the towns people see if anything else has happened before or after Rafael touched down. I can handle this." Castiel said. Eve looked to Dean.

"It's alright. I'll keep him out of trouble." He said. Eve grinned.

"But who will keep you out of trouble." Dean rolled his eyes. She kissed him. "Stay safe, the two of you." She said, and then she was gone.

After more than a few hasty smooth overs on Dean's part (Castiel's lying skills sucked ass) they found out Rafael, or at least his vessel, was at St. Pete's hospital for the insane. Eve met them there. "Any news?" Dean asked. Eve shook her head.

"No. That's the only skirmish, at least so far as anyone knows." Eve said. Dean looked at the man inside the room. He sat there, hunched over, staring blankly out the window. "An empty vessel." Eve said.

"Is that what I have to look forward to if Michael jumps my bones?" Dean asked.

"No. Michael is much more powerful. It'll be much worse for you." Cas said. Eve got a peculiar look on her face.

"What?" Dean asked. She didn't say anything.

"Michael used to be her favorite brother." Castiel said. Dean raised his eyebrows.

"Seriously?" Eve sighed.

"Yes. Before the division of heaven, Michael and I were very close. He was… beautiful, powerful, never faltering. He was everything I thought an angel should be… I was wrong." She said gravely.

"What do you mean?"

"He lacks the one thing I have come to find is the most important to the… divine." She said. She looked at Dean. "Mercy." Well, that was cheerful.

They went to an abandoned house on the very edge of town, and gathered things that Castiel said they needed to trap Rafael. Eve knew what his plan was, and though she thought it was dangerous, and probably suicidal, she didn't say anything. She knew Dean would try and convince her to leave if he knew, and she was needed there. So while Castiel went and got the holy oil, she remained silent, and gathered other things they'd need.

When Castiel returned, Dean started asking the very questions she'd been hoping to avoid. "So this ritual, when does it have to go down?"

"Sunrise." Castiel said.

"You said we're going to trap this guy, but isn't that dangerous? Like catching a hurricane with a butterfly net?" he asked. Eve looked at Cas, and tried to convey her thoughts with a look. He apparently missed it.

"No, it'll be much harder." He said.

"Do we have any chance of surviving this?"

"You do." Cas said. Eve grit her teeth. Why couldn't he figure out how to lie?!

"What about Eve?" Dean asked angrily.

"Eve doesn't have to be here. She can leave, and go to safety. Rafael doesn't have to know she was involved." Castiel said. Dean turned to Eve.

"Don't even think about it, Dean. If Cas stays, so do I." She said angrily.

"Eve…"

"He's my brother, Dean. Would you ever, _ever_ leave Sam behind?" she demanded. Dean sighed. She had him there.

"Eve, you can't be here when this happens." Castiel said.

"I can't _not_ be here either." She snapped.

"Okay, how about a compromise?" Dean asked. Eve's eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"What sort of compromise?" she asked.

"You stay nearby… ish, and watch. If something goes wrong, then you can step in and try to help. But let's just hope nothing goes wrong, okay?" Dean asked. Eve contemplated that for a few moments, and then relaxed a bit.

"Okay. Deal." She said. Dean relaxed. Things would just have to not go wrong. And all else failed, he had a plan to get her _and_ Cas out of there quick before things got too hairy.

"Alright. So. Dangerous and possibly suicidal mission tomorrow, making this an important night. What are your plans?" Dean asked Cas. Cas frowned in confusion.

"I thought I'd just sit here… quietly." He said. Dean scoffed.

"Come on man, carpe diem! There's got to be something, booze, women?" he asked. Castiel abruptly looked very, _very_ uncomfortable. Dean blinked in shock, and looked at Eve, who looked equally confused. "You have been with a woman, right? Or another angel at least?" he asked. Castiel looked like he wanted to sink into a hole in the ground. "Are you kidding me?"

"We're raised to think of angels as our siblings, Dean. So that I get. But _seriously_? No one?!" Eve asked incredulously.

"I never had occasion, alright?" Castiel said uncomfortably. Eve's mouth dropped open.

"Holy shit. You're a virgin." She said, looking dumbfounded. "And even worse, I'm talking to you about sex." She said, looking more and more horrified by the minute.

After a moment, Dean got an amused, but determined look on his face. "Alright. Let me tell you two things I know for certain. One, Bert and Ernie are gay. Two, you are not going to die a virgin; not on my watch." Dean said, putting on his jacket. "Let's go." It was hard to tell who looked more miserable about this idea, Eve or Castiel. After a moment though, Eve shook her head, and squared her shoulders.

"Come on, Cas. We're going to get you laid." She said, rolling her eyes. Castiel looked like he was having a panic attack.

It didn't get better when they took him to the… establishment. Dean was trying really hard not to laugh, and Eve was surprisingly relaxed, for an angel in a whorehouse. She was even laughing a little at Castiel, who looked like he wanted to cry. "Hey, relax." Dean muttered.

"This is a den of iniquity, I shouldn't be here." He said.

"Castiel, we have full on rebelled against heaven." Eve reminded him.

"Yeah, iniquity is one of the perks." Dean said, grinning. One of the girls approached, and Dean snickered. "Show time."

"Hi, what can I do for you today?" she asked, batting her lashes at them. "Are you all one party, or separate?"

"My boyfriend and I are separate. But my… friend here needs a girl." Eve said.

"What's your name, baby?" the girl asked, smiling. Castiel looked panicked, and chugged his beer.

"Cas. His name is Cas." Dean said. "What's yours?"

"Chastity." She said, proudly. Eve and Dean looked at each other, grinning.

"Chastity?" Dean asked.

"Uh huh."

"Well isn't that kismet. Well, he likes you, and you like him. So dayenu!" Dean said.

"Come on baby." Chastity said, pulling Cas up. Cas followed, still looking like he wanted to cry. Dean stopped them.

"Hey, here – take this. She asks for a credit card, say no. Stick to the basics, and do not order off the menu." Dean said firmly, holding up a couple hundred bucks in cash. Cas didn't take it. "Don't make me push you." Dean said. Cas reluctantly took the money, and followed Chastity down the hall.

Dean sat back down with Eve, looking rather pleased with himself. "I have a question for you." He said after a minute.

"Okay."

"If Cas is a virgin, does that mean that, you know… before me?" Dean asked. Eve chuckled softly.

"Sorry to burst your bubble, but no. I was not a virgin when you met me." She said. Dean felt a little disappointed, but got over it quickly.

"So, who then?" he asked, now just curious. Eve shrugged.

"A human here and there, perhaps a demigod or two… a full blood god once." She said, thoughtfully. Dean stared at her. "What? Sexuality isn't a sin, contrary to popular belief. Mother was always understanding about that. And as I said, I wasn't a virgin. I mean, don't get me wrong, it's not like it happened often, maybe once or twice a millennia, but –"

"Once or twice a millennia?" Dean demanded incredulously. Eve was about to say something when another girl came up to them. "Are you sure we can't interest you in anything?" she asked. Eve glanced at Dean.

"Well, do you have any rooms available?" she asked. Dean blinked in surprise.

"Of course. Just the two of you?" she asked.

"Yes… for now." Eve said, winking at Dean. His mouth dropped open.

"Just one moment please." She said. When she was out of ear shot Eve grinned.

"Our conversation hasn't put you off your… appetite has it?" Dean grinned.

"Hell no. You are one naughty, naughty angel." He murmured, running his hand up her legs. She grinned back.

"Angel, not saint." She whispered in his ear. "Come on big boy. Carpe diem." She said, pulling him up, and down the hallway.

They had just gotten into the room, and gotten each other's shirts off when they heard the scream. They both froze. "Damn it, Cas!" they said together. They snatched up their clothes and dashed out into the hallway in time to see Cas (who looked rather mussed) being screamed at by Chastity. "What did you do?" Dean demanded.

"I don't know. I just told her it wasn't her fault that her father Gene left. It was because he hated his job at the post office." Cas said, looking bewildered. Eve and Dean stared at him in amused horror.

"Ah, Cas! This industry runs on absent fathers! You can't just…" Dean broke off when he saw the bouncers coming down the hall.

"Time to go." Eve said. The three of them ran down the hallway, and out the back door.

When they got out, Dean looked at Cas, bemused and ruffled, and Eve, still in her jeans and bra looking irritably at Cas, and couldn't help but burst out laughing. "Well I'm glad you find this amusing, Dean." Eve snapped, her hands on her hips. Someone walked by, staring at the three of them. "What? You've never been kicked out of a brothel half-dressed before?" she shouted. Dean died. He had to support himself with his hands on his knees.

"I don't understand. What's so funny?" Cas asked. Eve's lips twitched, and she gave up. She laughed too, and it felt wonderful. Cathartic even. She pulled her shirt back on, and handed Dean's back to him.

"Shut up." She laughed, as he was still chuckling.

"Man… I haven't laughed like that in a long time." He said. He finally caught his breath. "More than a long time, actually." He shook his head. "Come on, let's go." He said, still grinning.

The next day, they went back to St. Pete's, and attempted the ritual to summon and trap Rafael… no dice. Luckily for them though, he was waiting for them back at the house. Castiel and Eve knew immediately he was there, and as promised Eve left to wait about a half mile away. Cas and Dean walked in, and saw him standing there, and though Dean would never admit it… he was pretty impressive. Strands of blue electricity curved out from his shoulders, almost like wings, and blacked out the entire room. "Castiel." He said.

"Rafael."

"I gotta say, I thought you were supposed to be all powerful and impressive, and all you do is blackout the room?" Dean asked cockily. Eve rolled her eyes. Always grandstanding that one.

"And the eastern seaboard." Rafael said easily. "It is a testament to my unending mercy that I don't smite you here and now."

"Or maybe you're full of crap." Dean said. "Maybe you're scared God will bring Cas back and smite you, you candy ass skirt." He said, smirking. "By the way, hi. I'm Dean."

"I know who you are. And now thanks to him, I know where you are."

"You wouldn't kill him. You wouldn't dare." Castiel said.

"True. But I will take him to Michael." Rafael said.

"Sounds terrifying, it does." Dean said, walking over to the cooler full of beer, and grabbing himself one. "But I hate to tell you, I'm not going anywhere with you." Dean said.

"Do you remember when Zachariah gave you stomach cancer?" Rafael asked coolly. Dean froze for a split second, then turned.

"Yeah. That was hilarious." He said.

"Well I can promise you, Zachariah has nowhere near my… imagination." He said, moving closer to Dean.

"I bet you didn't imagine one thing." Dean said, grinning.

"What?"

"We knew were coming, you stupid son of a bitch." Dean growled. Castiel flicked open a lighter, and dropped it to the ground, igniting the ring of holy oil that they'd drawn there.

The flames encircled Rafael, and he stared at Dean in silent rage. "It was his idea." Dean said. "But you did temporarily _smite_ my girlfriend, so consider this my gift to you." Dean said.

"Where is he?" Castiel asked.

"God? Didn't you hear? He's dead, Castiel… dead." Eve fidgeted in the field nearby, wishing she was doing something more productive than sitting there twiddling her thumbs, waiting for Rafael to smite her brother and her lover. Suddenly she stiffened, and gasped.

"Sam!" she breathed. He was in trouble, and serious trouble if he was calling for her when he was off the grid. She was torn, between wanting to be there for Dean, and saving Sam. She groaned, and made a split second decision. She'd have to be fast, but she could do both.

When she got to Sam, he was at the bar, getting the crap beaten out of him by two hunters. When she looked closer, she saw in horror one was holding Sam, and the other was trying to shove something down Sam's throat. Oh dear merciful god… He was trying to fight them off, but they were hunters, and he was outnumbered. Eve grabbed the one with vial, and threw him bodily across the room, and he slammed into a wall. The other one made a grab for her, but she lifted him up by his shirt. Until he was a full foot off the ground. "You listen to me, you filthy, stinking, low life." Eve snarled quietly. "If you, or any other hunter, lays a fucking finger on Sam Winchester again, you have me to deal with."

"Oh yeah, and who the hell are you?" the hunter she'd throw asked, getting unsteadily to his feet. Eve smiled, and threw the hunter in her hands to join his friend, knocking the both of them to the ground.

"Wrong direction sweet heart." She said, and unfolded her wings as her eyes began to glow. "I'm a warrior of heaven, and so I swear to God if you come anywhere near my boys again, I will rip your lungs out with my bare hands, and throw you into the pit myself." She snarled, her lip curling. "And trust me, when I swear to God, you can beat your sweet ass I mean it. _Now get out_."

The hunters scrambled all over themselves to get to their feet, and booked it out of there like a bat out of hell. Eve relaxed, her wings disappearing, and her eyes dimming to normal. She turned to Sam, and with a touch healed the cuts and bruises he'd suffered. "Did any get in?" she asked. Sam shook his head. She did a quick check anyways, just to be sure, and found he was right. She turned to the girl, who was handcuffed and terrified, and walked over to her. "Shhh… it's okay, sweetheart. You're safe now." She murmured. She touched her hand to her forehead, and the girl slid into unconsciousness. Eve removed the handcuffs, and set the girl carefully into a booth. "She won't remember what happened. Tell her she got food sickness. She'll buy it." Eve said. Sam nodded. "I'm sorry, I'd stay but I've got to go. Dean…"

"No, go." Sam said, waving her out.

"Good luck, Sammy." She said, and then she was gone.

Returning to Dean, she didn't bother to return to her hiding place. She went back to the house. She'd only been gone… a minute, maybe two max. And she hadn't missed much. "Eve… I'm surprised to see you here. I always thought you were smarter than that." Rafael said. Eve cocked her head to the side.

"Really? I thought it was universally known that love makes your dumb as a box of rocks." She said. Dean couldn't help but smile a little bit. Truer words…

"Eve… this is folly." Rafael said warningly.

"Why?"

"Because as I have just informed Castiel, God is dead. It's the only explanation. Think about what has happened these past hundred years, two hundred. Do you really think that God would allow that to happen?" he demanded.

"Maybe he just doesn't give a damn anymore." Dean said.

"Careful… that's my father you're talking about, boy."

"Yeah, who I'm sure would be _so_ proud if he could see you now."

"Who left no instructions, and a world to _rot_." Rafael snarled.

"So daddy ran off and now you're throwing a temper tantrum? He didn't happen to work at a post office did he?" Both Eve and Castiel stared at him at that one.

"You think this is funny? You're living in a godless universe. Even your precious mother has gone missing." He said, looking to Eve.

"And what? You and the other kids decide to throw an _apocalypse_ while they're gone?" Dean asked incredulously.

"We're tired… we just want it to be over… we just want… paradise." He said.

"So God dies and you think that makes you the boss? That you can do whatever you want?" Dean demanded angrily.

"Yes. Whatever we want!" Rafael said. "And whatever we want, we get!" he shouted. The window behind them exploded with the force of the storm that Rafael created. Eve shook her head. He sounded exactly like the spoiled child, throwing a temper tantrum when he didn't get what he wanted. Rafael wanted to believe he was righteous, and powerful, but Eve knew the truth. He was confused, and tired… they all were.

"That's not how it works, Rafael. You should know that. There is no paradise… there's no such thing. Even heaven isn't paradise. It's just the best, the very best of humanity." She shook her head impatiently. "God, you don't get it! None of you do! There's no such thing as paradise! Me and my sisters know that, have always known that. There is no love without hate, no joy without grief, no triumph without pain. That is what life means!" she said desperately.

"Maybe that's what you believe, but not us!" Rafael shouted over the storm.

"Then you're deluding yourself!" she shouted back. "And besides, if God is gone, if Mother is missing, who raised Castiel and I?"

"Did it ever occur to you that Lucifer raised you? Think about it. He'll need all the rebellious angels he can get." He said. Eve actually laughed.

"Oh you stupid son of a bitch." She said. "Maybe, maybe that would be plausible except for one thing… _me_. Lucifer hates my fucking guts. Me and all my sisters. We were the ones who stood against him. We were the ones who defended humanity. We were the ones who were so bent on seeing the angels… bow, as he would say. No way would Lucifer raise me. Not if I was the last rebellious angel on earth." She said. She looked to Cas. "Come on. Let's get the hell out of here."

They all turned to go leave, and Rafael spoke. "I'm warning you… do not leave me here. I will find you." He said.

"Maybe one day." Cas said. "But today, you're my little bitch." Eve looked at Cas, and grinned.

"Well said, brother." She said.

"Yeah. What he said." Dean said. And then they left him there to rot.

Back in the Impala, both Castiel and Eve were silent, and it was driving Dean nuts. "Okay… one of you start talking." Dean said. Both of them looked at him. "Alright, let's start with you." Dean said, looking at Cas.

"Why?"

"Eve can handle anything anyone throws at her and give it back times ten. You however look like the kind of person that might get a bit rattled if someone looks at you cross eyed, let alone what went on back there."

"Dean." Eve said disapprovingly. Castiel was a good warrior, and a good brother… most of the time, and she felt like she had to defend him.

"No, it's okay. He's right. Rafael did… get to me." He said, haltingly.

"Look, don't listen to what some ninja turtle has to say. I may not know much, but I do know about absent fathers. There were times looking for my dad, that all logic said that he was dead. But I knew, in my heart, that he was still alive. So what do you believe, Cas?" Castiel was silent for a moment.

"I believe he's out there." He said.

"Good. So go find him."

"What about you?" Cas asked.

"Me? I'm good. Really good." He said, smiling a bit.

"Even without your brother?"

"Especially without my brother."

"Dean…" Eve said, frowning.

"No, I mean it. I've spent so much time worrying about the son of a bitch, that I haven't had any time or space for anything else. I mean, I've had more fun in the past twenty four hours with you and Cas than I've had in… years. I mean, we got kicked out of a brothel, for Christ's sake." He said laughing. "I've been chained to my family for so long… I don't know. Now that I'm free… I'm happy." He looked in the back, and saw Cas was gone. He shook his head, and entwined his free hand with Eve's. "And besides… I'm not alone. I've got you." He said.

Eve stared at their hands, and was silent for a moment. "What is it?" Dean asked.

"I don't know… it's just, before everything that happened – you, Sam, hell, Cas, the apocalypse, dying… when the world was mostly simple, and it was just me and my sisters… I felt out of place. It became prominent when you boys were born, but it started before that. No matter how desperately I tried to be like them, no matter how cold, hard, _obedient_, I tried to be, I always felt… lost. Like I was grasping for straws that kept slipping through my fingers. But then… I found you. You and Sam, you were my family. Are my family, both of you. And then there's Cas, and God knows I've wanted to wring his stupid little neck more than once, but I found him too. And by finding you all, I felt… grounded finally. Like I wasn't wandering anymore, I wasn't a lost cause. I had something to fight for, something to come home to. I don't feel _chained_. I feel _anchored_. Like even in this hurricane of hellfire and chaos, I've got some firm ground on which to stand. And honestly… I don't know what I'd do without that." She was silent a moment longer. "_Give me but one firm spot on which to stand, and I will move the earth_. I would move the earth for you… for my family." She murmured. Dean stared at her a moment.

"I haven't lost my family, Eve. I'm not alone. Sam isn't gone. He'll come back eventually, and we'll be together again, just like he always does, and we always do. You don't stop being family just because you're apart, just because you don't get along sometimes. We're just… giving each other room to breathe. Everyone needs room to breathe sometimes, even the closest families. And as I've said a hundred times… I still have you. You are my family now, too. I'd move the earth for you, too babe." He said. Eve smiled.

While Eve and Dean clung tightly to each other, hundreds of miles away, Sam struggled to hold on to his strength. Lucifer was inside his head, telling him he was his one true vessel, and he didn't have the slightest idea how to get him out.

**Ending Note: **So I hoped you liked this chapter! It was sort of a mix of serious and funny, so it felt pretty balanced when I was writing it. The next chapter is going to be INTENSE I tell you! So yeah, brace yourselves... winter's coming. Just kidding, lol. Thanks again to everyone who has been reading, faving, and especially reviewing this story! Seriously, I LIVE for reviews. They make me soooo happy. :D So yeah, thanks again! Love you guys!

Soundtrack

Damn Your Eyes: Alex Clare - Eve and Dean sexy times

Have A Drink On Me: AC/DC - Road trip to Maine

For Those About to Rock: AC/DC - brothel

Eyes On Fire: Blue Foundation - Rafael trapped

Take It Outside: Brantley Gilbert - Eve kicks hunters' asses

Safe & Sound: Taylor Swift - End scene in the Impala

OH P.S! I just need to get something off my chest... on Tumblr, there is literally outsane (that is a new word I have just made up) amounts of Destiel stuff. And I need to say this... I'm really not a fan of Destiel. Don't get me wrong, I have nothing against slash couplings. In fact, I'm a bit of a Johnlock shipper. And I know they have A LOT of eye sex, and they are a lot closer than most guy friends are. But I rate Destiel with Wincest. I don't like it. Because Castiel is literally as close to Dean as Sam is, if not closer BUT IN THE SAME WAY. Cas is like a brother to Dean. Dean would do just about anything for Cas, just like he would for Sam. But I don't think they're in love. I just don't. But I still love their relationship, and how they interact with other. Just not as a couple. Okay, I got that off my chest. I'm sorry to any Destiel shippers out there, I don't mean any offence, just stating my opinion.


End file.
